A Summer to Remember
by whackabee1
Summary: Modern Elsanna fic. It follows both of the sisters through major changes in their life and whatnot, much like the changes you see in Frozen. The POV will be pretty much equal parts Elsa and Anna. The two must sort through the messes that are their lives, and must come to face their feelings, amongst other difficulties. M for elsanna. Organized in 3 act style.
1. Chapter 1: First Session

A/N: So this is the start of what I think will turn out to be a rather long fic. The time each chapter covers in the storyline will jump around a little. I'm going to try to put out at least one chapter a week, each one being about this long most likely. I hope you enjoy it, plenty of angst and Elsanna to come, but again it'll be a long fic, if it gets dry press on and tell me and I will work to juice it up for you! Well I'll do that anyway.

* * *

"Anna?" A woman appeared from the hallway, looking into the waiting room where Anna was restlessly wiggling her legs and playing with her amber braids of hair.

"Y-yeah that's m-me." The red head said, her voice quite shaky with nervousness. She slowly stood up, her legs barely able to keep still enough to keep her on her feet.

"Please follow me." The lady shot Anna a reassuring smile and waited for her to walk over to begin down the hallway.

Obliging, Anna slowly started walking. Every step brought her an inch closer to collapsing in nervousness, her stomach was yelling out her her to bend over and release her breakfast. _But those pancakes were so good, all those chocolate chips, I don't want to lose it all over the floor. _ Her knees were barely listening to the girl as she commanded them to walk, and when she got to where to woman was standing the woman turned and started down the hall. The hall began to elongate itself, giving Anna the illusion that she was an asymptote approaching a limit that was her destination. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Anna pressed on, almost falling over more than once.

"Okay, right in here." The woman said, and noticing how nervous Anna was she quickly added, "Don't worry, everyone is nervous the first time they see a counselor, but you are very brave coming in here on your own." The woman smiled at Anna who gave a weak smile back.

Her heart calming a little at her counselor's words, Anna let out a small sigh of relief as she entered the room and placed herself on a couch that was directly across from the woman's chair. The couch was soft and leather, and she almost fell inside of it. _This thing is so comfy! I could sleep here. _

The woman shut the door as she walked in and sat down across from Anna so the two were face to face as she began speaking, "I'm Bulda." She reached her hand out to shake it with Anna's and the red head did so. Bulda's hands were warm and soft, appropriately comforting for her profession.

"Bulda is an interesting name," Anna said, more to herself.

The counselor smiled and simply replied "my parents were interesting people." Not a hint of offense was in hidden in her voice.

Anna chuckled to herself, she was feeling much more comfortable now that she was out of the waiting room. _To be honest, this couch is helping quite a bit and this lady seems really nice_.

"Before we officially begin I must inform you of a couple things."

"O-okay, what are they?" Anna asked, her nerves clearly getting the better of her.

Sensing Anna's unease, Bulda was quick to explain, "it's nothing bad, just that these conversations will be recorded and saved in our archives. They will not be released under any circumstances unless we have your permission, but they will be reviewed by my colleagues in order to determine whether or not I am preforming my duties as a counselor adequately. Then, of course, your name won't be mentioned on the tape, only mine."

"Oh, okay, so no one except another counselor is going to see this unless I say it's okay?" Anna was relieved it was just a privacy assurance instead of Bulda saying something like she was mentally ill and needed to be locked up. _How would she know that anyway? I mean I am weird, but not that weird... right? And I just got here, I worry too much. _She chuckled to herself.

"Correct. So if you would, sign here to signify that you accept this and we can get started." Bulda handed Anna a clipboard, pointing to a line with the word _Signature_ written underneath it.

"Will do" the red head called out as she grabbed the pen and clip board, scribbling her name on the indicated line. She had almost forgotten why she was here. Almost.

A quiet click appeared as Bulda pressed the record button on a tape recorder. "So," the lady began, "let's get started with the basics. Your name is Anna Arendelle, correct?" Anna gave a small nod, her stomach beginning to once again be eaten away by her nervousness. "Are you in high school?"

"Yes." Anna looked up at Bulda and continued, "I just finished my freshmen year."

"I see, so you are on summer?"

"Yeah, I just started it a couple days ago."

"I see" said Bulda, her voice still comforting. "And would you like to dive right in to why you came in here?"

Anna felt her heart sink, its beat speeding up. _Maybe I should just go? No, no I need this. _The red head slowly exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her pulse was pounding through her head like a hammer and she tried to talk. "I-I, well it's m-my s-s-sister, E-Elsa." Her voice was weak and shaken, barely audible.

"Is she older or younger than you?" Bulda's face was soft.

With great difficulty Anna piped up "O-older. She just f-finished her senior y-year of h-high school."

"Did Elsa go to the same school as you?"

"Y-yes." Anna looked at her feet and fiddled with her hands. Her palms were hot and sweaty.

"So, what about your sister would you like to discuss?" Bulda's voice was not pressing, it was very patient. _This woman must have infinite patience at her job. She'll have to to deal with me so she'd better._

Anna raised her head to make eye contact with her counselor, her eyes misting slightly already. _You can do this. _"I- I'm, well, c-confused." The red head's voice was violently shaking now, as the time got closer. Her stomach had small dragons flying inside of his, reigning terror in her entire body.

Then a soft voice broke through her defenses of hopelessness and rang in her ears, "what is confusing you?"

Sniffling now, Anna grabbed a tissue from a box readily available on a side table by the couch and held it. Once again the hammer was pounding her temples, and those chocolate chip pancakes threatened to evacuate her stomach. A lump was choking her, but she spoke in a small voice around it. "I- I think I h-have f-f-f" Anna couldn't finish her sentence. Luckily, Bulda understood.

"You think you have feelings for Elsa?" There was not a hint of judgment in Bulda's voice, just a calming air about it.

Anna felt burning tears escape from her eyes and her nose become runny. She nodded quickly and brought the tissue to her face, blowing her nose into it. _I'm already crying, great. _She felt the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders now that she had told someone her secret, but she also felt and impending doom. Like everyone in the world would forever judge her for what she had just admitted. Judge her like she is the sickest human being to walk the earth. Like she was a useless piece of scum that needs to be erased. To her surprise, when she cautiously looked back up at Bulda, the counselor had an understanding smile on her lips, making Anna feel a little bit better about herself. _Maybe not everyone will hate you. Maybe only Elsa. _The thought of Elsa hating her made Anna cringe in her seat, a knife puncturing her heart.

"When did you come to realize these feelings?" Once again, Bulda's voice was perfectly calming. Like the eye of a storm. _How is she so good at not judging?_

"W-well, I t-thing over winter break this past school y-year." Anna sniffled, noting her voice was slightly less weak than before.

"What happened over break?" Bulda seemed genuinely interested.

"E-E-Elsa has always been quite an i-introvert, but we have always b-been pretty c-close." Anna's voice was becoming less shaky and she was slowly regaining control of her stomach. Wiping her nose she continued, "but over b-break she let herself spill her inner feelings to me f-for the first time in forever." The red head paused, looking weekly up at Bulda, who still had a warm soft expression. Feeling her heart beating faster at the thought of Elsa, Anna pressed on, nervous as she was. "I guess that I-I had f-feelings for her before, just it took this for me to really s-see it."

"What happened?"

And so Anna began her story.

* * *

Elsa had always been a little bit distant, but being her sister, Anna understood. Their parents were unfairly strict, giving them both a curfew of no later than 9 P.M. Elsa, not really having any friends, didn't mind so much because she mainly just stayed in her room all day every day. Elsa hated anyone being in her room, except one person, her younger sister Anna. This always made Anna feel very special, for as long as she could remember.

Almost every day Anna would gently knock on Elsa's door to get a response along the lines of "enter" or "come in". Elsa didn't have to ask who it was because she knew Anna's knock like the back of her hand. It was less forceful than the knock either of her parents used, letting a soft rapping noise flutter through the air. As for anyone else, well, no one came over to hang out with Elsa. _ Well, I think she thinks of Kristoff as a friend, after all he is my best friend aside from her and she lets him into her room with me every now and then. _But she let Anna in on a daily basis, no matter what she was in the middle of. The red head was content to come in and watch her older sister play video games, in aw of the spectacular sequences on the screen, especially during one of the few Anna could remember the name of, "God of War III".

Elsa never really talked much, but every so often she'd turn around and shoot Anna a little smile that made tingly spiders crawl up and down Anna's skin. She liked it, she loved just being in Elsa's room with her. Her older sister was not one to show what she was thinking much, but every time Anna would walk up behind the platinum blonde and gently wrap her arms around her Elsa would rest her head back and look up into Anna's teal eyes, smiling. The red head would smile back and make a deep eye contact with her sister, they would gaze into each other's minds. This was how Elsa preferred to talk, silently, with looks rather than words. Elsa would stay there for a moment and say a simple "thanks" then go back to whatever she was doing, but keep her smile. Usually some sort of video game. Anna's heart would flutter slightly and she would happily release her embrace, the image of Elsa's beautifully blue eyes still in her mind.

Once Anna started school at the same high school as Elsa, the two would go to school together in the morning, eat lunch together, and come home together. Elsa drove them to and from school, she had managed to get a parking spot for the year, and she owned her own car, a 1992 Honda Accord. It was white and not spectacular but it got the job done. Anna cherished each moment she spent with Elsa, especially at lunch because despite Elsa not talking to almost anyone, the girl would still sit by Anna and Anna's friends. Sometimes Kristoff would engage Elsa in a conversation about some video game and the red head would just smile at seeing her sister talking to someone_ and _enjoying herself. Anna's friends had gotten pretty used to Elsa's quiet mannerisms and didn't take offense when they only got one word answers from her anymore.

Even though Anna herself didn't have that many friends, just a couple really, she knew that even that small of a group was hard for Elsa to deal with. The thought that Elsa would sit through a group of people just to be next to her sister at lunch made Anna feel light as a feather. She just wanted to yell out in joy that Elsa was that close to her. After they went home, the two made it a habit to get some snacks involving chocolate in some way and and head to Elsa's room to work on their homework. Elsa would help Anna on her homework, putting it before her own, a gesture that meant a lot to the younger girl.

Then, about halfway through the first semester of school, Anna started dating a guy named Hans. To everyone else Hans seemed like a nice guy, well, kinda. Elsa, however, instantly hated him, and Anna could never figure out why. _Well, she is really good at reading people, maybe I should be careful with him. _The platinum blonde would just give Hans a death glare whenever he was near, and he never made any attempt to talk to her.

As the school year progressed, Anna and Hans slowly became closer. Anna, wanting to take it slow since it was her first real relationship found herself thankful of her curfew sometimes. She would be on a date with Hans and suddenly yearn to talk to Elsa, to tell Elsa all the things she couldn't tell Hans. It wasn't that the red head didn't like hanging out with her boyfriend, she did. _Well, at least I thought I did_. Rather, it was that she couldn't tell him anything deep down that was bothering her, or even mention Elsa in passing without him becoming angry at her.

In fact, Anna distinctly remembered one night not long before winter break started when she was at dinner with Hans. She was particularly un talkative that evening because she had been thinking about why Elsa disliked her boyfriend so much. _What if she is right about him? I mean, he gets mad at me for speaking my mind all the time. That's not a healthy relationship, even someone as sheltered as me knows that_. Anna was letting her mind wander as her hand idly played with her fort, spinning spaghetti around it and then unwinding it. The red head had her cheek resting on her hand and was staring into space, her stomach full of this weird unease. Her heart was working harder than normal to keep her awake, feeling the affect of its own weight as the thought about how she'd rather be sitting watching Elsa play Deathzone: Something Fall or whatever it was called on her new Playstation 4. _I know it had 'Zone' and 'Fall' in its name. Uh, Deathzone? No. Killzone? Yeah, Killzone, Killzone Something Fall. _A little proud of herself for remembering part of the title, Anna perked up for a moment and focused on the room around her.

She slumped back in disappointment when she saw Hans glaring at her over his food. _Is it normal to only be thinking of hanging out with your sister while on a date with your boyfriend?_ Anna's heart fluttered as she thought about Elsa, what Elsa was probably doing right now and how the would walk up behind her older sister and give her the loose hug she did almost every day. Her arms would rest just bellow Elsa's chest, and she would feel those slender, soft fingers wrap around her upper arms just above her elbow. It always gave her goosebumps and a chill down her spine. Then Elsa's dreamy blue eyes would look at Anna's and she would get lost in the sky that was her older sister's irises. _I really do want to just be hanging out with Elsa right now. I'm completely ignoring Hans. _She didn't care though, she was lost in a daydream about holding Elsa and feeling her warmth against her own body. The smile that her older sister would let grace her lips, causing Anna's heart to raise through the roof and a goofy smile to appear on her own face. She loved seeing Elsa happy. But Hans didn't. He got upset at the slightest mention of Elsa, sometimes to the point that it scared Anna. And that glare Elsa gave Hans when she saw him. If looks could kill then Anna would have a dead boyfriend right now. In fact, Anna was pretty sure her older sister's glare was slowly killing Hans, but for some weird reason the thought didn't bother her. Instead it made her feel proud about having a sister that cared for her so much. _Is that bad?_

"What's up with you tonight?" Hans more demanded than asked, he was clearly annoyed at Anna's silence. "We've been here for like half an hour and you haven't said a word or started on your food."

Anna looked down at her plate, he was right, she had ordered spaghetti and meatballs and not taken a single bite. She blushed lightly and quietly replied "sorry."

Even though Anna was smiling Hans was scowling back at her. It made her uncomfortable and she shifted a little bit in her seat. "What's on your mind?" His tone was a little softer now.

Sitting up, Anna looked her boyfriend in his greyish eyes. _They don't have the same shine as Elsa's. _Anna wanted desperately to escape the question, she knew if she told the truth Hans would explode, but she was terrible at lying and hated doing it. Her heart racing, the red head looked around for and out and spotted a restroom sign in the back corner of the restaurant. "I-I need to use the restroom, I'll be right b-back." Anna hurriedly got out of her seat, almost tripping over the leg of her chair.

As she burst into the bathroom Anna dashed over to the sink. She took water in her hands and splashed it on her face, bringing her out of her panicking frenzy. _What are you doing? _Looking in the mirror she saw her reflection looking right back at her. _Just tell him you were daydreaming of Elsa, it's not like he will judge you_. So much of her wanted to believe that thought, but she just couldn't. Hans had lashed out so many times before at the slightest mention of Elsa. This scared Anna quite a bit, if he was going to be that childish about her sister, wasn't Elsa right about him? _She did tell you outright that she doesn't like him when you first started dating him_. _I mean, he is a sophomore, so she has probably seen him around the school and knows who he is, right?_ Another voice in Anna's head was screaming out to not tell Hans, just tell him that she's tired and needs to go home. Fake being okay, because telling him how she was feeling would only make it worse. _Even if, how would I go about telling him? 'Hey yeah, so I've been daydreaming about Elsa this entire time and frankly I'm a little bit scared of you sometimes.' That certainly wouldn't work. _Collecting herself, Anna decided to lie to Hans and say that she was simply tired. Her nerves calmed a bit knowing she had found a solution, but still, she hated lying.

Taking a deep breath, the red head walked out of the bathroom, small spots of water visible on her face and dress. She walked back to where Hans was sitting, knees a little wobbly because she knew she was about to lie to him. Anna slowly lowered herself back into her seat and went to face Hans. Her heart started pounding as she met his eyes, they looked lifeless and gray.

Over the pounding of her blood Anna heard Hans. "What was that all about?" He asked, clearly a little bit annoyed.

"Well I'm just um," _You can do it, just say that you're tired. _"I've just been, well," _No, say you're tired and you need to go home. _"You scare me sometimes." Anna instantly realized what she said and began to panic, hands racing up to cover her open mouth. Her heart was beating like a drum, she could feel the pulse bolting through her. Her stomach knotted and tore itself to shreds. _WHAT?_

"What!?" Hans was clearly mad. His face was a little red and he gripped is fork tighter, white appearing at his fingertips. Anna's mind started racing, she couldn't slow it down so she grabbed the first thought she could.

"I mean, when I'm with Elsa I feel calm a-and when I'm with you I feel tense and scared and like you won't support me. Like I can't talk to you, and that not how it should be if you're my boy-"

"ALWAYS BRINGING UP YOUR STUPID SISTER, HUH?" Hans was shouting, Anna sank in her seat, she could feel the eyes of everyone else in the restaurant burning holes in both of them. _I knew he'd get mad. _Hans lowered is voice to a fierce whisper, but it was still loud and scared Anna to death. "Have you ever thought maybe I don't care about you? Huh? I'm with someone else, and man how innocent you are not to figure it out. You are a stupid, sheltered girl. I don't need you, Anna, I don't want you. No one wants you. Why don't you leave? You can walk home."

A knife stabbed Anna's heart, then twisted and yanked and jerked around, tearing the organ into a thousand pieces. She felt like vomiting, and probably would have if she had touched her food. Anna couldn't move. Instead, she sat there in shock, staring blankly at the man before her, insides on fire. _Elsa was right. _The red head tried to stand, she couldn't. Her legs weren't working. How could they? With everything Hans had just spat at her all of her energy was being used up to try to calm the torrential flood of thoughts ravaging her mind.

After an eternity and a half sitting idly in front of _him _Anna's legs finally obeyed her commands. Slowly she got up, violently shaking, with weak knees and a very red face. As one last thoughtless act for the night Anna grabbed her almost untouched cup of ice water and splashed the water all over Hans. She felt a certain sense of satisfaction and managed to regain herself a little bit. Frantically trying to think of an adequate reply to what she had just been told, Anna shot a thousand insults through her head, but none were even kind of good. Giving up with a bit of frustration, Anna turned an walked away, pulling out her phone to call Elsa. "That's right, just go back to your dumb sister, I bet she won't even answer the phone." Anna's blood was boiling, she could almost feel the steam bursting through her ears as she selected Elsa's name in her contacts. _Elsa will pick up. She always does. _

Crossing the doors to outside, Anna held the phone up to her ears, listening to it ring. It had gotten noticeably colder outside, and she began to shiver, or maybe she was shivering because of how angry and humiliated she was. She just wanted to sink into the ground and be lost in a void forever, no one else to judge her. Just then she heard a voice on the other end.

"Anna? Aren't out on a date with.. Hans?" Elsa paused before saying his name. Anna flinched a little when she did.

The red head tried to conjure up a response but instead just started crying into the phone. Tears ran down her cheeks, tickling her as they went. Her nose was running and she had to wipe it with her free arm. Each of the thousand pieces of her heart were bleeding. She just wanted to curl up and hold onto Elsa and hear her older sister tell her it'd be okay. Elsa understood the crying and she spoke on the other end of the phone. "Anna, just stay there, I remember where you said you are eating, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Anna's voice came out almost nonexistent, impossibly feeble. "O-ok-kay." Heavy sobs overtook her and she leaned against the restaurant's wall.

"Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" Elsa's voice was like a safe haven, nothing could hurt Anna as long as it was there.

"Y-yes."

"Okay, I'll stay on. I'm leaving the house now."

For the next twelve minutes Elsa spoke softly into the phone, assuring Anna it would be okay. She didn't know exactly what happened but she had a hunch. _Elsa is such an amazing sister_. Her voice helped Anna calm down a little bit, and the girl managed to stop crying, though a large lump was still ringing her neck.

Finally, Elsa pulled up to the entrance of the restaurant and waved a small wave at Anna. The red head raced over to her sister's car and pulled the door to get in. She sat down and no later dove at Elsa, holding her sister in a tight embrace. The platinum blonde hugged her back, melting all of Anna's unease away, making her feel like someone cared for her. The feeling of her older sister's body against her own was warm and happy, and she couldn't find happiness anywhere else right now. Elsa pulled away from the hug and looked Anna in the eyes. Her eyes looked more like a deep blue in the dark and she spoke softly enough to tame a cobra, "it'll be okay, Anna. I'm right here for you." Anna couldn't help but smile, even though tears were still spilling from her eyes.

The drive home was silent. Elsa had her right hand on Anna's shoulder, slowly rubbing circles on it, and for some reason this motion soothed the red head's insides. It worked so well that when they got back she barely had to try to get out of the car. She could walk again and her heart was beginning to piece itself back together. The two girls walked in the house, Elsa's hand placed tenderly on the back on Anna's shoulder. Once inside they made their way up to Elsa's room, where they had spent so many hours. Anna was sure that Elsa would plop down and continue playing whatever game she had been playing and her heart began to drop. Then, to Anna's surprise and great joy Elsa sat down on the bed and motioned her Anna to sit right next to her. _Why did I doubt her?_ The red head's heart felt a little bit better, but a heavy wrench was still churning inside of her.

The younger girl crossed over to her older sister's bed and sat herself down so that their shoulders were touching. Elsa turn to face Anna and took her younger sister's hands in her own. The act combined with the touch sent a warm fuzz through Anna's arms, and it bounced around her body. Elsa's eyes were a lighter, softer blue in the light of her room, and Anna got a little bit lost in them, that is, until Elsa spoke. "What happened?"

Two simple words, but spoken with such great care, such great fondness and sincerity. Those two words being spoken from Elsa showed Anna that her older sister did care, that she was there for her. The thought almost melted the younger girl's heart. Taking a deep breath, Anna spoke the best she could around the lump that was forming in her throat at the recent memory. She felt her eyes start to burn as she recounted the event. "H-Hans s-said he was not only c-cheating on me, b-but that no one wants or n-need m-m-m" Anna began to cry, tears once again traversing her face and mucus running from her nose.

Elsa quickly pulled Anna tight, Allowing her younger sister to cry into the crook of her neck and patting her lightly on the back. "Hey, Anna, that's not true." She paused and heard a sniffle caress her ear. "I need you. I _want _you." Elsa pulled back to look her sister in the eyes, a little startled at what her own mouth had just spewed out. Anna chuckled a little bit at her sister's awkward wording. She quickly corrected "that came out wrong. What I mean, Anna, it that I love you. Unconditionally. I will always be here for you, and I will always need and want you in my life."

That was it. The first time Elsa had ever really let Anna see inside the defenses that were her mind. All the times Anna had told her older sister she loved her, Elsa had only smiled in return. That was her way of showing affection, smiling, or some action, not talking. Elsa wasn't good with words, but right now she was. Now Anna knew for sure, Elsa really did care. Everything felt different now. This means that Elsa was opening further up, and Anna being the closest person to Elsa, knew that this was new ground for her older sister. Right then is when Anna went unsure of her feelings for Elsa to one hundred fifty percent sure about them. When her mind clicked, when her heart jumped and never came back down. But does Elsa care for her in that way? Is Anna just a sister to her? A sister is all Anna needed right now, so she didn't let the thought bother her.

Instead, she buried her face back into Elsa's neck and wrapped her arms tight around her sister. She was nowhere near done crying yet, but she was getting there, all thanks to Elsa. "Thank you, Elsa. I love you too." There was no audible response, but rather a tightening of their embrace. Anna let idle tears wander her face until they found the skin of Elsa's neck. Her stomach still was twisting, but her heart was slowly putting itself back together, with the help of the words Elsa had thrown at her. Anna knew she would be okay as long as Elsa was with her.

* * *

"And that was when you were sure of your feelings for Elsa?" Bulda's voice startled Anna a little bit. She had forgotten she was ranting to a counselor.

Fresh tears staining her face, Anna looked up at the woman. "Yeah." She wiped her nose. "It really feels good to get this off my chest."

Bulda smiled warmly at Anna. "Talking always helps. Unfortunately, our time has run out for today." Her voice was sympathetic.

Anna looked down at the ground. _Oh yeah, time limits. _"Yeah... I still am scared to you know..." she let herself trail off.

"Tell Elsa?"

"Yeah."

Bulda looked at her and said "have you come to terms with your feelings?"

Smiling a true smile Anna looked up and said "yeah. Yeah I have." There was great triumph in her voice, like she had just single handedly won a war. Well she kind of had, an internal war. She was more at peace with her feelings after recounting the story to someone.

"Would you like to come back and talk again next week? I can help you build up courage to tell Elsa how you feel, or even offer support if something happens." Bulda didn't want to say if Elsa rejected Anna, but the red head understood, heart sinking a little at the thought.

"I would like that. Same time?" Anna's voice was melodic now.

"Yes, same time, same place a week from now." Bulda said, smiling at Anna.

"Okay, I'll talk to you then." Anna felt herself smile. She was relieved to have someone to support her. Walking into the place she was sure that any counselor would judge her and try to talk her out of her feelings, but Bulda was refreshingly understanding. It made Anna feel fuzzy inside.

Getting up to walk out, Anna felt like she was in a dream, warmth coursing through her body. She looked down to check her phone, and there was a text from Elsa. It read "I'll be parked in the front of the building. Take your time, sis."

Smiling at her phone, Anna type up a reply "Just finished up, I'll be down in a couple minutes." She returned her phone to her pocket. _Elsa really is an amazing sister. She agreed to drive me to and from counseling and never ask what it was about. _With a higher heart, Anna almost skipped down the hallway.

Walking, well more like jumping, out of the door into the sunlight, Anna was blinded momentarily. She quickly adjusted and spotted Elsa's white Accord. The older girl smiled and waved at her younger sister. Anna ran over to the car and hopped in, eyes still aching a little from the new light.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Elsa was smiling a big, goofy smile. _She looks adorable with that smile!_

"It was amazing. I feel like a feather now." Anna exclaimed, an equally dumb grin on her face.

"Good, am I driving you back next week?"

Anna looked at her sister and said a little less excited, "If you don't want you to you don't have to."

Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes were a light blue in the sunlight. "Of course I want to, silly!" This made Anna feel better and she went back to being high as a kite. She was bouncing a bit in her seat when Elsa held out her hand, in it was a Hershey's chocolate bar. "I got this, I figured no matter the outcome of your first session chocolate would be a good way to end it."

Anna couldn't help but let her eyes light up. _You are perfect, Elsa! _"Thank you!" she squealed, already attacking the chocolate bar.

"Now, back to playing video games." Elsa was poking mild fun at Anna for not playing any. That felt a little backwards, usually Anna would be poking fun at Elsa for playing them all the time. _Poking fun, she is opening up even more_.

"And for me, back to watching you play." Anna gave Elsa a playful push on the shoulder. The older girl turned and grinned at her sister as they drove back home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the middle there got a little boring, you know, giving the rundown of Elsa and Anna being close for the school year. It was necessary, this information will be needed later. I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapters. :)


	2. Ch 2: First Day of High School

**This chapter takes place on Anna's first day of high school.**

"Come on, come on! Elsa, we're gonna be late!" Anna's overly excited voice was easily penetrating Elsa's door and ears, rousing her from a rather deep sleep.

The older girl attempted feebly to open her eyes but could not, they were weighed down with the sleep she had just been so rudely taken from. Summoning all of her energy, Elsa called back with a heavy drawl, "can't I just not go?" The girl's eyes started to once again relax, her body slipping away into oblivion, exhausted from the energy it took to talk.

"No! We need to go to the first day of school together!" Unfortunately, Anna sounded quite determined and Elsa could almost feel her playful scowl through the door.

Lifting her own head was futile pursuit, and Elsa quickly gave in to the pillows around her. _Who invented waking up? _Lifting her arm, which felt like it was pinned down by a boulder, Elsa very carefully and gently went to use it to pick her head up. SMACK! "Ouch!" Elsa's arm had fallen limp on her face, connecting with a slap to her cheek. _Well at least that opened up my eyes. _Continuing her epic struggle against the clutches of comfort and sleep, Elsa eventually managed to sit up. _I might as well have just risen from the dead. What time is it? _Attempting to focus her blurry vision, the girl looked over at her phone and woke it up. _7:33. Ugh, school starts in thirty minutes. _Her eye lids started feeling heavy once again, closing no matter how hard she fought it. _Oh no you don't_ and she rolled off the bed, slamming on the floor with a loud crash. "Okay, maybe not such a good idea." the older girl muttered to herself. Her hip had landed first, sending a shock through her backbone, and now it was complaining with a dull ache. Tentatively taking her slender fingers, Elsa pushed lightly on the obtrusive spot on her hip and felt a sharp pain burrow its way through her. _Okay, don't touch it. _

After hearing a loud crash from her older sister's room, Anna gasped and yelled "Elsa! What happened? Are you okay?" The red head was about to give up and assume her older sister didn't hear, but just before she could break the door down she heard a sleepy voice call back to her.

"Yeah," **yawn, **"I just fell off the bed."

Anna relaxed her body slightly, still that thud sounded painful. _Elsa has interesting ways to get up.._ "Okay," the younger girl said back, dragging the word out in confusion.

"I'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes." Elsa sounded like she was about to fall back to sleep. _If she isn't there in exactly fifteen minutes I'm gonna barge in to her room and drag her out. _Anna's stomach growled violently, like something was eating her from the inside out, and at that she decided breakfast would be an excellent idea. Excitement coursing through her veins like a drug, Anna marched downstairs to find some cereal.

Every muscle in Elsa's body complained as she tried to stand up from the floor, groaning for her to give up and lay back down. _I can't, I have to get ready. _Fighting the dull aches of her tired body, the girl stoop up and stumbled toward the door, grabbing a plain gray t-shirt and blue genes along the way. She didn't really care what bra and panties she wore, so she took a random pair and hobbled towards the bathroom, legs still threatening to drop her at any second.

Arriving at the bathroom, she closed and locked the door behind her. _Okay, I don't really have time to do my hair or take a real shower, so we'll see how this goes. _The girl went and turned on the water, letting it run so it could warm up while she brushed her teeth. A dull pain traversed Elsa's mouth as she brushed on a specific point on her gums. _I must have missed that spot last time or something. _The platinum blonde finished brushing her teeth and spat into the sink, rinsing her mouth with the running water. She smiled into the mirror, revealing very white, well kept teeth. _Good, your teeth are still white, that and your skin. Why am I so pale? Is that why no one wants to talk to me? _Elsa's heart was jabbed by a rapier as she realized Anna was going to have to be seen with her, the girl who never talked. Elsa knew that her impressive, moon like, milky skin wasn't why people didn't talk to her. She knew exactly why they didn't. _I'm a freak. _Elsa felt her stomach tense, the rapier twisted a little in her heart, opening a gaping whole in it, _I want to talk to people. I want friends. But what if it comes back? _ _I don't want people to make fun of Anna because she is with me at school. _Elsa felt an emptiness inside, her throat swelling as her eyes began to release gently tears. The thought of Anna's feelings being hurt was too much. _I'm not even used to the insults, what will she do?_

Shoulders slumped and head down, Elsa stripped . _The girl who never talks. 'I wonder if she is dumb?' 'She probably doesn't know how to talk.' _These were just the beginning of what people said about Elsa, but she didn't understand. If she was asked a question in class she would give a short, sufficient answer, that should prove she can talk. _But it's always only one word, because if I talk more... _She didn't want to think about it.

Warm, unfriendly tears were running down Elsa's lowered face as she stepped in to the shower, neglecting to check the temperature with her hand. Suddenly, a thousand icicles were stabbing her, freezing her to the core. The water hadn't warmed up at all, it was like bathing in ice, yanking the girl out of her thoughts of self pity, loathing, and most of all, fear for Anna. Startled by the abrupt cold, Elsa jumped back, slamming against the wall and almost falling. The cool tiles chilled her back, and in combination with the freezing water, she felt like she was frozen in ice. The girl gave up on showering and stepped out, doing her best to stay out of the water as she reached to turn it off. _Well, I'm actually awake now. _

Anna had decided that finding any cereal in the house was futile and decided that a pack of chocolate Poptarts would do. _Oh well, _she thought sarcastically to herself. Poptarts were one of those things that Anna couldn't get enough of, though the other flavors she didn't particularly like, the chocolate ones were perfect. She placed them in the toaster, her entire body tingling and shaking with excitement. _Not only do I get to start high school, but I get Poptarts on my first day! _Giddy, Anna heard the ding of the toaster ring through her ears, signifying her treat was ready for her. The red head reached over and grabbed the pastries without thinking, and a burn surged through her fingers. Pulling back in alarm, Anna dropped one of the Poptarts on the ground, its delicious chocolate inside breaking out and oozing onto the floor. Thankfully, the second one decided to land flat on the counter, staying mostly in tact. With red fingers Anna went over and ran her hand under cool water. The sensation of the water rolling across her skin and gently chasing away the stinging burn she acquired soothed her, calming even her excitement to a dull roar.

Once the sink had done it's job, Anna picked the pastry on the floor up, this time with a paper towel, and tossed it in the trash. She used the same paper towel to wipe away the oozing filling that inhabited the floor and threw it away as well. Going for her remaining treat, the red head picked it up, carefully this time, testing its temperature. To her relief it was still warm, but not too hot. The girl bit into the Poptart, and an explosion of flavor coursed around her mouth. The sweet chocolate seeped into her tongue, dancing with her taste buds eternally. She closed her eyes and rolled them back in ecstasy, enjoying each and every bite of her breakfast. A quiet moan escaped her mouth as Anna finished her food, and her cheeks warmed up in embarrassment of her intense chocolaty moment. _Man I'm good that doing embarrassing things, no one is here and I'm embarrassed. _She giggled to herself.

Elsa was walking down the stairs just in time to hear Anna moan softly. _What is she doing down there?_ The girl's heart beat a little faster as some interesting possibilities crossed her mind. She smiled to herself and continued on, secretly hoping it was one of her more erotic ideas. _What am I even thinking of? She is my sister. Remember what dad says. _Elsa arrived at the kitchen just in time to see Anna licking the last bits of a Poptart of her fingers. _I should have known, chocolate. _"Hey." Elsa was surprised at how pathetic her voice was this morning when she tried to speak.

"Hey Elsa! I was just about to come drag you down!" Anna turned around to face her older sister. "How to I look for my first day of high school?"

Elsa's heart began to pound, her knees started to shake. _Tell her something sisterly, you look beautiful, amazing, perfect. She really does. In every way. _The older girl had not been expecting her little sister to dress up for the first day of school, but as always, Anna shattered expectations with a heavy hammer. She was wearing a summer dress, that had a black mid section and dark green leaf designs laced in. A green strap about the width of a hand gently held on to the girl's shoulders, leaving her toned arms completely exposed. The lower part was a lighter green, and came down to her ankles, but looked ventilated enough for summer. The dress brought out Anna's eyes, making them go from a teal color to almost a rich green. Her freckles were visible on her upper chest, though no cleavage was shown, and they traced all the way down her arms and across her cheeks. Anna's hair was in twin pigtails, something the older girl always found cute, and with the sunlight bouncing off them like that it was almost too much. Ann was simply on fire. Elsa was nervous, her mouth began to feel dry. She was at a loss of words, Anna was simply beautiful. A constant thudding in her head, Elsa tried to talk, "I- You look, b- gre- y-you look g-good." _Good!? That's all you can say!? She looks perfect, Aphrodite would be jealous! _The platinum blonde heaved her chest, her breathing becoming a little shallow.

Thankfully, Anna seemed happy with Elsa's mediocre display of affection and smile a bright smile stretching from ear to ear. "Thanks Elsa! I don't know how you do it, but you always look amazing, when you just throw a random shirt on."

Elsa blushed, feeling her face grow hot. _I'm hideous compared to you. My hair is in a bun because I didn't have time to braid it like I normally like it. _Nonetheless, Anna's compliment meant a lot to Elsa, and she felt at ease for a moment. A rare moment for her, and only ever brought about by Anna. _ But remember what father says, conceal, don't feel. Don't speak. _A pang shot through Elsa's heart, singing it like a ship. She wanted to much to be able to be happy, but her father was right. She was a screw up and disgusting. _She can't be seen with me._ Shoulder's slumped, Elsa mumbled to Anna grabbing her keys. "Let's go."

Confused by her older sister's sudden drop in mood, Anna cocked her eyebrow but didn't press the matter. Elsa wasn't one to open up, she never did. But she was always there when Anna needed her, and always listened, no matter what, and that, coming from Elsa, was a lot. Caught between bouncing excitement and crippling confusion, Anna followed her sister to the car.

The ride to school was silent, no radio, no nothing. Well, for most of the way it was. Out of the blue, Elsa spoke. Her voice was uneven. "Anna.." The red head looked at her sister, Elsa glanced over to make sure she had attention. The blue of her eyes was extra wet, and Anna could see small tears forming at the base of Elsa's eyes. The younger girl's heart split. _Oh no, why is she crying? What is she gonna say?_ With an uneasy stomach, Anna listened as Elsa continued. "You can't be s-seen with me a-at s-school." The words smacked the red head across the face, leaving a sore burning in her eyes, she began to cry. It didn't exactly sound like Elsa wanted to say that, but she did, and it hurt. It hurt like an arrow piercing her heart, it hurt like a blow to the gut, it broke something inside of Anna. _Why? Why does she hate me?_

Anna's voice raised but was raspy around her impending tears, "Why? Why not? What's wrong with me?" She held her hands to her eyes to wipe away water droplets jumping to their death. Her stomach was knotted a thousand different ways.

"N-n-nothing's w-wrong with y-y-you." Elsa was crying too, now. There was clear pain in her voice, _she really didn't want to have to say that? Why did she then?_

"Then why would you push me away like that? Like you always do! What did I ever do to you?!" Anna was yelling now, and didn't think before she talked. An instant spike of remorse settled through the younger girl, she breathing became rapid and uneven. _Oh my god, how much did I just hurt her? _It was clearly a lot. Elsa was visibly shaken at the words, slamming the brakes as they abruptly pulled into a spot. _I hit a nerve too hard this time_. Elsa began to let out loud sobs, tears and mucus covering her face. Saliva began to drip from her mouth as she got out of the car and started running. Anna sat there, unable to move, hating herself for saying that. _She has a hard time opening up, and what did you do? You forced to her close all her doors again. _She berated herself for her stupidity. The red head wasn't even sure if she was still alive, she felt no pulse, no pangs, no nothing. Except remorse.

As Elsa was turning from the car to run Anna could swear she heard the voice of someone that had been broken one too many times say "I-I n-never wanted t-to p-push y-y-you aaway." But when she looked up, Elsa was already gone.

Emptiness was all Anna felt all day. she looked for Elsa everywhere, but to no avail. She would hope to see Elsa around every turn, only to have her hopes crush like an ant under a boot. The knowledge that her emptiness could only be cured by apologizing to Elsa and hearing her sister say she forgives her hung like a boulder on a frayed rope over her head all day. Every step she took it threatened to crush her, every breath broke on more fiber. The day couldn't go by fast enough, it felt like an eternity. _How am I going to live through this?_

At lunch, Anna sat down and played with her food. She knew she needed to eat, but her stomach was violently rebelling, yelling for the food to stay away. Anxiety was taking its hold on her and she couldn't stomach anything but water. Even then, no matter how much water she drank her throat felt dry and lumpy. The two halves of her heart pumped blood through her body with great difficulty, resulting in a constant throbbing in her head.

Noticing Anna's uncharacteristic silence, her old friend Rapunzel came and asked "Anna, what's wrong? You are clearly upset." She put her hand on Anna's shoulder, which helped comfort the red head a little bit. _At least I didn't screw up one of my closest friendships. _Suddenly, Anna could feel her eyes grow misty, her nose begin to run. The entire day she had been too far gone to even cry, but now she could only let it out. As quietly as she could, Anna began sobbing, and it was still rather loud. _Great, I'm making a fool of myself on my first day. _

The red head turned and faced her friend, who was looking at her with deep concern in her eyes. She began to talk, which came out more like a choking noise. "I-I hurt Elsa's f-feelings really bad." She paused to take a deep breath and wipe snot from her nose, "I went t-to f-far because I w-was m-mad." She felt arms wrap around her as she closed her eyes, allowing the agony of her mistake take full control of her. There was no light at the end of the tunnel right now, it only got deeper, and she was drowning.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Elsa will forgive you. Sisters forgive, they are inseparable." Even though Rapunzel didn't really know Anna's older sister, she spoke from her heart. She knew it would be okay, it had to be, Anna needed it to be.

Anna sat there, crying into her friend's neck while Rapunzel patted her back gently whispering assurances into her ear. The breath tickled her ear and ran down the back of her neck. Nothing seemed to help until Anna started pretending that instead of Rapunzel comforting her it was Elsa. Now the brunette's soft voice, replaced with Elsa's, was like a life raft in the stormy ocean Anna was drowning in, giving her something to hold on to. The arms around the red head became the sun, breaking the dark, cloudy sky slowly but surely, bring the wind and torrential rain to an end. Finally, Anna could see the end of the tunnel, and she could swim again. She grabbed the raft and it pulled her up, she could breath. Anna's heavy cries subsided to much softer sobs, tears drying and cracking on her face. "Thank you" she breathed.

By the end of the lunch period, Anna had regained herself and could think a little bit, but anxiety was still strangling her. Rapunzel still sat with her, trying to distract the girl by talking about this guy Flynn she was in to. Anna pulled off a fake smile here and there, but she couldn't pay attention, all of her mind was on Elsa. _Is Elsa gonna wait to drive me home? Will she ever open back up?_ Thousands of thoughts were swirling through Anna's mind, all of which were feeding that razor sharp monster of anxiety thriving inside of her. So lost in her own thoughts, Anna didn't even notice the bell ring until Rapunzel grabbed her arm and said "hey, it's time to go to class. The sooner you get that over with the sooner you can talk to Elsa." The mention of Elsa snapped Anna back to reality and she picked up her books and headed for class, not bothering to stop at her locker.

For the remainder of the school day Anna let her mind wander, thinking about what she would say to Elsa, and how Elsa would most likely respond. _I'm sorry, I know I pushed too far, I shouldn't have said that. But she always has pushed me away. Sure more recently I've been getting closer to her, but what about all that time she wouldn't even let me in her room? _Anna felt a sharp jab in her heart as she thought about those times, how she thought Elsa hated her. How much it hurt when her older sister would tell her to go away, all those hours in front of Elsa's door, asking what went wrong, never to get an answer. _She was starting to open up to you, and you turned around and threw that all back at her. She clearly regrets it, why would you hurt her? _

By the end of the day anxiety once again had a strangle hold on Anna. She could barely breath, let alone pay attention to anything around her. _What if she doesn't wait for me? What if she hates me forever?_ The last few minutes of Anna's last class felt like hours as she watched the clock tick. The only times she had paid any attention all day were when the teachers would call on her to introduce herself. Begrudgingly, the red head would stand up and quietly state her name and sit back down, losing herself in her thoughts once again. Even as Anna watched the second hand tick she felt fear rising like a tide through her body, coursing through her veins and stalling time. The girl's hands started to become clammy as the minute hand neared the end of the last hour. Heart beats thudded like hammers on her skull, rendering her ears useless, she could not hear anything, only fear the worst.

And then a slight ringing snaked through Anna's ear. At first she thought it was her mind playing tricks on her, after all, it had been way overburdened today, but when she saw everyone else getting up to leave she realized it was the bell. _The bell, I have to go, I have to get to Elsa's car now!_ Rushing to collect her already packed things, Anna ran out of her seat, tunnel visioned on the door. She didn't even hear the other students' remarks as she pushed past them, bolting through the door and down the hallway towards the parking lot. Each step was only driven by the need to apologize to Elsa. _What if she never opens up to me again? What if she hates me forever? _Anna couldn't clear her mind of these intrusions and her eyes began to heat up and mist.

Heart pounding and lungs strained for air, Anna arrived at Elsa's car to find no one there. _I must have beaten her here, I did run after all. _She sat down on the hood of the white car, the metal sending a pleasant heat through her rear. Looking down at her legs, Anna began to feel her heart race. She couldn't stand the wait any longer, she needed to talk to Elsa now.

As if on queue, Anna heard her older sister's voice. It was calm, and unexpectedly, it didn't sound angry. "Hey."

Bewildered, the red head looked up at her platinum blonde sister, "Hey- Hey me?"

Elsa simply nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, uh, hi." Anna began fiddling with her hair. _Maybe now isn't the best time to bring it up, she seems happy, I don't want to upset her. _

"I'm sorry about earlier," Elsa's voice was lower and serious now. _What! No, I'm the sorry one!_ "I over reacted." The older girl left it at that and went for the driver's seat of the car, pulling her keys out of her pocket at she walked.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, it was out of line." Anna was surprised at how calm her own voice came out. "I know I hurt you, I don't want to do it again."

Elsa looked up at her sister, the smile had faded from her face. "No, no. It's fine, really."

Anna decided it would probably be best not to press the subject for now. _A later time, then. _She got off the hood and whirled around to the passenger's door, yanking it open and climbing in. As Anna plopped down, the older girl started the car and pulled out of the space, her attention behind the car to avoid hitting any people strolling by. Anna's heart sank as she tossed around the idea of asking one more question. She didn't want to, but she felt like she needed the answer to calm herself down. Fighting a war of wits with her own mind, Anna began fidgeting in her seat, pulling her own hair and twirling the amber locks in her fingers.

Elsa noticed her sister's unease and thanked God she wasn't that see through. She may have remained calm on the outside when she had shown up at the car, but there was lava boiling every inch of her insides the entire time. The pain of locking Anna out, of obeying her father. _I want to tell Anna what he did. I want to explain to her, but I can't. _Elsa was struggling to keep her focus on the road, she was in peril. On the outside she appeared calm still, but on the inside she was shaking like an earthquake. Her heart was about to burst out of her chest, each beat sending a wave of dull regret and pain through her. A knotted stomach threatened to eat itself, burning her from the inside out. Gripping the steering wheel too tight, Elsa continued driving in silence, wanting to break the silence but not knowing how. _If only Anna could know everything and still be the one friend I have. Still be the one person that truly cares for me. _

Just then, the silence was broken by her younger sister. A weak, scared voice rang through Elsa's ears, "why did you shut me out?"

Ouch. A red hot dagger twisted somewhere in Elsa, almost making her double over in pain. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute, every one screaming to be released, to explain to Anna. But that couldn't happen. No, never. In a barely audible rasp Elsa replied, "w-we'll t-talk at h-h-home." The platinum blonde looked over at her sister, the younger girl's hair shined like a raging fire in the sunlight of the windows, mirroring how Elsa felt on the inside. Anna just gave a solemn nod.

Parking the car on the driveway, Elsa unsteadily unbuckled herself and got out of the car. Her knees could barely hold her up. Anxiety was taking its toll on her mind as she thought about what she was going to say. _Are you going to tell her? Can you tell her? You'd better not, it'll make her hate you. _Not to mention what her father would do. Fear weaseled its way into Elsa's veins, entrapping her in a cocoon closing on both sides, an vault she would never escape. _Tell her, tell her, tell her_ was all Elsa could hear, but logic silently bode her otherwise.

"I-I have to u-use the b-bathroom." Elsa could barely talk, she was sure it didn't even come out until she heard Anna chirp an okay and walk over to her. The red head pulled Elsa into a hug, tightly wrapping her arms around the older girl's mid back. The contact warmed Elsa and melted a fortress of ice cold fear that had built up around her. Her nerves relaxed, allowing her tense muscles to give themselves a break, and she fell into the hug. Soft tears tickled Elsa's cheeks as they rolled down her face. Anna was so warm, so forgiving, so happy._ What if I take that away? _

A warm breath of whisper licked Elsa's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I love you Elsa, and I always will, no matter what. You can tell me anything." Elsa's skin crawled. The words melted her heart and churned her stomach. _If only you knew what I was hiding, Anna. _Elsa buried her face in Anna's neck, taking in the contact, as it may be the last time it ever happens. Ever so softly she began to cry. The red head pulled away from the embrace, looking at Elsa in the eyes for a moment, her own eyes were a light teal with the lighting, complimented perfectly by her dress. _She is still so beautiful. _"I'll meet you in your room. It'll be okay, Elsa." Anna reassured her.

Elsa simply nodded in response and her younger sister turned and ran up the stairs, her dress trailing behind her feet.

"Elsa, a word. Now." A stern man's voice cracked a whip in the platinum blond's ears. She looked over to see her father, dread setting into every fiber of her being.

"Y-yes s-s-sir." Elsa lowered her head and moved slowly towards the man, almost collapsing in fear of what would happen.

Crossing the living room Elsa went into a room further from the rest of the house, her father's office. _This is where I said it, where my life changed. For the worse. _She tentatively crossed the threshold and felt a chill run down her spine as the door clicked shut. In a low, stern voice her father began, "Don't mess up, Elsa. Remember, conceal, don't feel. Don't act."

In a sorry excuse for a broken voice, Elsa tried to reply to her father. "Y-y-yes f-f-father." The words came painfully slow, and Elsa could feel her father getting angrier at her. She could feel the room heating up from the steam blowing from his ears, the lighting grow red with his face.

"Keep it under control, you are defected child, and you know why." His voice hurt, it crushed her, it squished her heart and tore it out every time he said that. Every time he looked at her. Every thing Elsa's father did destroyed her on the inside, she needed someone to talk to. But she didn't have anyone, she had no friends, her mother would certainly side with her father, and Anna. She couldn't make her beloved sister deal with this, and once Anna knew why their father hated Elsa she would also hate her. Tears rolled down Elsa's cheek, burning her face as they went. Nothing would ever save her from this, she would forever be drowning in choppy water, only to eventually be swallowed by the dark depths below her. "Now leave."

Elsa turned and ran out of the room, eyes covered. She bounded up the stairs to her out quarters, where she could cry in peace. Where there wouldn't be a monster waiting to break her beyond repair.

Swinging her door open, Elsa rushed, slammed the door behind her and jumped onto her bed to cry into a pillow. Loud yells of agony escaped her throat and she was choking on the lump that had formed in her esophagus. Mucus, tears and saliva covering her pillow, Elsa let it all out. Then, a warm pair of hands placed themselves tenderly on her shoulder blades. _Anna! I forgot she was waiting in here, oh God! _"A-Anna, I-I-I-I" Elsa couldn't form her words, she was too scared to.

"It's okay, Elsa, you can cry. Everybody has to at some point." Anna pulled her sister up, locking her in an embrace, Allowing the platinum blond to place her own head in the crook of the red head's neck. She felt tears amongst other fluids leak onto her shoulder, but she didn't care, it was more important that Elsa was okay. She looked completely broken, like no hope was left in her, like she was about to give in to the tides. _Elsa, what is it? _Anna wanted so desperately to ask, but Elsa had said they'd talk, and she clearly needed time. So, the red head pulled her sister into a tighter embrace, feeling Elsa's heaving chest on her own, the loud moans of mental agony ringing in Anna's ears. Elsa was going to be okay, she had to be.

Anna began to feel her own eyes become misty and her own heart become heavy. The pain of seeing her older sister in such a dark place brought Anna down too, pulling her under like a shark. _What could have happened? I heard dad tell her they needed to talk. What did he say? _Suddenly, Anna felt a pang of anger at her father. _If he hurt her I'm gonna... Wait what am I thinking? I don't even know if he did anything or if it was all me._ The brief rage subsided and Anna felt her nails release from her palms, leaving marks where she dug them in just a second ago. Replacing the anger was a dry lump in her throat and more fresh tears traversing her cheeks. Her heart split in two, each half falling away into nothingness, leaving a gaping whole where it should be. _I did this. _Anna could no longer breath, her lungs filled with guilt, choking her to oblivion. Burying her head in the crook of Elsa's neck, Anna let everything out, all the guilt of hurting Elsa, all her own hurt at being locked out, and all of the confusion built up in her over the years.

The sisters stayed there until neither one had any tears left. They had cried their souls out, left with a shell of themselves, an infinite emptiness. Anna was the first to speak, in a weak, raspy voice dripping with caution. "Y-you said we'd talk." She pulled away and looked at Elsa, her eyes were red and puffy and her face a mess of fluids. What little color was in the older girl's face left and she looked like a deer in headlights. _She is scared. Give her time to respond. _And Anna did just that, she sat there, waiting, and took Elsa's hands in her own. She could feel her own eyes stinging from the crying, and reveled in the soft, slender hands in hers. The touch was enough to rejuvenate just a little hope in Anna, hope that things would be okay and Elsa would open up to her, never locking her out again. A dream she had been having for as long as she could remember.

After several minutes Elsa exhaled, dropping her eyes to the ground and slumping her shoulders. The older girl closed her eyes to breathe and Anna could tell she was about to talk. Knowing how difficult this must be fore Elsa, the red head gave her sister's had a small squeeze of assurance, a small return on the hope Elsa had given her. Then, without looking up, eyes still closed, Elsa began to speak. The words came quietly and slowly, but Anna was patient, "Y-y-yeah. I-I need to t-t-tell y-you s-s-something." Elsa raised her eyes to look at her younger sister's. The icy blue was dried up and cracking with red around it, the rich ocean of color gone. In its place was a wasteland, a desert, devoid of any life, anything.

Seeing fear in Elsa, Anna spoke as gently as she could, "You can tell me anything, Elsa" and gave her older sister another hand squeeze, smiling warmly at her.

Once again looking down, shame dripping off of her features, Elsa took a long, deep breath. She closed her eyes as she exhaled and Anna could almost feel her struggle, hear her thoughts screaming a thousand different things at her. _She is at least trying to, even if she doesn't manage to say it, she clearly wants to._ Elsa's voice was almost inaudible. "I-I-I ha-h-have a," Elsa took another breath, gathering courage to go on. Anna's heart pumped, she was so focused on her sister that time slowed down, everything else went silent. Knots turned and retied themselves in her stomach. "st-s-s-st-s.." The words wouldn't come out. But Anna knew what Elsa was trying to say. _I'll save her the trouble_.

Elsa's heart was pounding like a cinder block banging her chest and a boxer hitting her head. A knife was cutting open her stomach, spilling its contents all over her insides, the acid eating away everything leaving only agony. She was trying to speak but her tongue had been cut off, leaving only one syllable mumbles in its wake. _It's back, and I can't even tell Anna. It won't let me. _Elsa struggled with the word for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity of false hope and crushing emptiness at failing the one thing she wanted to do right now. Tell her sister. Then, Anna's voice created a spot of light, illuminating Elsa's surroundings, bringing her a new hope. "Stutter." Her sister's voice was soft and non judgmental. _Yes. Yes. Yes!_ Elsa raised her head to look at Anna. The red head's eyes were glistening with baby tears melting their way out. The teal of her irises was pronounced this close. Elsa simply nodded, not wanting to fight the battle of talking just yet. Her heart was calming down, but she was still lost. _If only I could tell you the real problem. _Of course it felt like a lead weight lifted off her shoulders for Elsa to have told Anna bout her stutter, but there was a bigger problem. One she knew Anna would never forgive her for. The one her father hated her for. The reason she is a misfit, a failure. And not being able to tell anyone was slowly sinking her raft, drowning her in water made of a thousand ice cold knives. "How long?" Anna's voice was as always, gentle.

A deep breath calmed Elsa slightly, she saw lights on her eyelids as she tightly closed her eyes, racking her brain for the first memory of her stutter. There was no first, it was all jumbled. She prepared for an up hill struggle to talk. "A-as l-l-long as I c-c-can r-rememb-er. B-b-but n-no-n-now it o-only h-h-happens w-w-when I-I." Elsa had to stop to collect herself. _You can do this, you can do this. _"A-am s-s-scared or n-ner-nervous."

"May I ask a couple questions?" Anna's voice was thin and careful, like she was walking on thin ice, cracks forming under her feet. "You can just nod or shake your head if you like." Elsa looked at Anna and nodded her head slowly, heart pounding in fear of the judgments Anna would soon be spouting at her. _Why are you so dumb? That's a dumb reason to lock someone out. _Elsa's heart dropped. "Is that why you rarely talk with people?" _Partially. _Elsa slowly nodded her head, insides caught in a winter storm. "Is," Anna choked down a lump in her throat, "Is that why you locked me out?". The question sent a spear through Elsa's heart, smashing into mush. She choked on her own sorrow, once again grabbing at nothing in the storm. _No. _Elsa nodded her head yes. Terror filling the emptiness that was her heart, the older girl looked up at her sister, expecting a snarling face of hate. What she got was the opposite.

Anna was smiling, a smile that tamed the winds of Elsa's mind, giving room to breath. Tears flowed from the red head's eyes, not of sadness or remorse, but of happiness. Elsa was confused, how could she be happy about this? "Y-your'e n-not m-m-mad-d?"

Looking Elsa in the eyes sincerely, Anna replied by embracing her sister in a tight hug, melting Elsa's spine and warming her heart to a working temperature. Anna breathed into Elsa's ear, "of course not, I'm proud of you for opening up. I'm happy because I'm that much closer to you. I told you, I could never hate you, Elsa, I love you, and I wouldn't trade you for any other sister." Anna paused to let the words sink in. They did make Elsa feel better, but another part of her felt worse. She had lied by omission, she was letting Anna believe she had told the whole truth. Elsa knew she would have to be alone forever in her secret, in what she was. But at least Anna had forgiven her for all the times Elsa had pushed her away. All those terrible times that Elsa destroyed a part of her soul so Anna wouldn't have to see it. All those times that put together, had emptied Elsa of anything but loneliness. "I'll always be here for you." Anna's whisper licked Elsa's ear, giving her goosebumps around her neck. _Oh, Anna, if only you knew the worse part. _

Anna quickly pulled away from their embrace, alarm strewn across her face. She yelled out "What!? What worse part!?" _I said that out loud!? How dumb can I be!? I am a degenerate, good for nothing waste of space, my father is right. _Panic was overtaking Elsa, her hands were sweaty, her breathing became rapid and uneven. A hand was tightening around her heart, constricting it while her temples throbbed and stomach churned in every which way. Before she knew it, Elsa was at her door, tearing it open and sprinting down the hall. The door slammed open in her room, leaving a dent in the drywall. Heart working on overtime, Elsa swung into the upstairs bathroom and locked the door. _What have I done now? _She took a moment to try to calm her panic, but it didn't work. She couldn't breathe, cotton was plugging her airway. Elsa sank down, back against the door and hugged her legs. The tile floor was cold, sending shivers up and down the platinum blonde.

A knock at the door echoed in her ears. "Open up, Elsa, it's okay, you can tell me!" Anna's pleading voice only tore Elsa's heart apart more. She tightened her eyes closed and pressed her face against her knees hard, tears streaming from her face.

Her words were raspy and came out a little too harshly, "G-go away, A-A-Anna."

Alone in the cold darkness, the platinum blonde hugged herself, slowly choking on her own sorrow. No hope was left, no one could help, Elsa was alone, and she knew she would be forever. The void slowly took over.

* * *

A/N: I've started work on the next chapter, it'll be up in a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie

"Okay, I have to think of the perfect present for Elsa!" Anna was bouncing off the walls and ceiling at the mall, excited for Saturday. "Not only is it her eighteenth birthday, but it is her high school graduation too!" The red head was screaming, skipping towards a clothing store, her voice high and melodic.

Kristoff trailed behind her, less excitedly crossing the boundary of the shop full of dresses and other things he would never wear. _He's a really good friend, I know this isn't fun for him, but he offered to help pick something out anyway. _"I'm sure we will find something." Kristoff sighed as he dragged his feet with Anna to look at the dresses.

Anna could barely contain herself, she was on overdrive, giddy with excitement. Electricity replaced the blood in her veins, coursing through her and bouncing her up and down. "How about this one?" The red head pointed to a dress that was simple, but still elegant looking. It was light green, laced with a black stripe for a belt and on the shoulders some black leafy looking things laced into it. Nothing fancy, more functional, as it was made of a silky material. Touching it was like dipping her hand into a cloud.

Narrowing his eyes, Kristoff ran his hand across his longish, blonde hair. It was straight and thick, and some small waves appeared near the tips of his hair. He was obviously struggling to do his best, gears cranking above his head. Dress shopping just wasn't his thing. "It looks nice, but I think blue is more Elsa's color, don't you?"

Anna widened her eyes slightly, taking in what the blonde had just said. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that!? Elsa has the prettiest, purest blue eyes I have ever seen! A blue dress would be perfect!_ "You're right! Thanks, Kristoff!" Bubbling, the red head bolted towards the first blue dress that caught her eye. It was a light blue across the mid section and skirt with a bronze strip right where Elsa's hips would be. The Shoulders and sleeves were black, and over the breasts was a fluid dark blue design, branching a couple times. The fabric was a light one, making the dress a viable option to wear. Anna just imagined Elsa in it, her pale skin accented by the black of the dress, her eyes beautifully brought out by the color of the dress. Platinum blonde hair braided, flowing over her shoulder, like Elsa wore it so many times before. Anna realized she was staring into space and even drooling slightly and quickly regained herself. Her cheeks warmed up and her heart worked harder. _I hope Kristoff didn't see me daydreaming about my sister in this dress. _Embarrassed, she turned around to check. He had. Anna wanted to sink through the floor, her cheeks glowed crimson as she brought her hand up to hide her face.

Kristoff's lips stretched into a teasing grin and said "stop imagining me in that dress!"

Not being able to contain herself, Anna burst out laughing at the thought of her good friend in any dress, and felt a wave of cool relief wash away any worries about his seeing her drool over the dress. Choking on her own laughter, Anna retorted "make me!" and gave Kristoff a playful shove.

The blonde cocked his head back, pointing his thumb out the door at a Gamestop across the way. In a more serious tone that was still riddled with chuckles he suggested "dresses are great and everything, but I think video games would be more Elsa's speed. And I know exactly which one." He held his chin up in pride.

Looking over her blonde friend's shoulder, Anna, once again, exploded in excitement, spilling it everywhere. "Kristoff! You are a genius!" And at that, the girl bound out of their current store, flying into Gamestop. When she entered she realized she had no idea what anything was and he smile faded to a confused look. _Oookay, well, Kristoff said he knows which one_. Anna whirled in place, her amber hair spinning out on end and swinging across her back as she stopped. Kristoff was just catching up with Anna, and she wasted no time in blurting out "okay, which one?"

The burly blonde smiled smugly and pointed to his left. Tracing the line shooting from her friend's finger, Anna locked her eyes on a game called InFamous: Second Son. _Ooh! I think I remember Elsa saying something about that game! _Beaming, Anna ran over and picked a copy of the game up, the plastic was cool to the touch. "Better than a dress?"

At Kristoff's words, an idea sprouted in Anna's mind. _Why not both? I mean, one for her birthday, one for her graduation!_ "I'll get her both!" The red head screeched, her voice epically high pitched. She had been saving money for a long time while babysitting, and was hopeful she had the money. Heart pumping hard and blood bubbling, Anna waltzed to the cashier in Gamestop. Due to tax, the total came to a little over sixty dollars and the girl produced the money, beaming. Even the cashier couldn't help but smile at her exuberant smile. Stuffing the game in a black and white plastic bag labeled 'Gamestop', they cashier cheerfully bid Anna a good day, and she replied with a loud and melodic "Thank you! You too!"

Humming to herself and completely forgetting about Kristoff, Anna skipped back across the hallway of the mall to re enter the dress store. She took a quick look around and scanned all of the dresses, looking for the gorgeous blue one she had seen earlier. Drinking in all of the sights, Anna quickly spotted what she was looking for and darted over. A warm vibration tickled her stomach as the red head thought about Elsa's reaction. _She'll love it! She'll love both of the presents!_ "Are you sure you want to get both things for Elsa? I know you really love her but isn't that a little bit of an overkill?" Kristoff sounded skeptical of Anna's decision. _If only you knew, Kristoff. _Then, Anna began to doubt herself. Not the presents, she was definitely getting her Elsa two, but her feelings. She knew for a fact that she had feelings for her sister that stretched beyond platonic love. But was she in love with Elsa? _I've never been _in _love with someone, how do I know? _ _I should talk to Bulda about it, she may be better at this than me. _

Not letting her confusion show in the slightest, Anna sharply spoke to Kristoff, "Elsa is getting both, she deserves them."

Kristoff's voice was teasingly dismissive, "Alright, whatever you say."

"That's what I thought," Anna turned with a humph and when to get the dress. _I really hope I have the money for this_. The girl held her breath as she flipped the price tag, tar pumping her through and covering her lungs. _$149.99, that's not too terrible, I can get it! _A wave washed Anna of her worries as a sigh of relief slid out of her mouth. Heart soaring like a kite, Anna grabbed the dress in the size she thought would fit her older sister the best and headed to the check out counter, Kristoff in tow. Smiling brightly at the overly excited red head approaching, the clerk, an older woman with thin glasses, took the dress. "And how are you today my dear?"

Anna smiled at the lady, her freckles very prevalent against her skin. "I'm wonderful, you?"

"I'm doing just fine myself, thank you." The woman looked down to scan the dress, still smiling and rang Anna up.

"I think your happiness is contagious, Anna." Kristoff had caught himself smiling, too.

The red head blushed and produced enough money to pay and get a few dollars in change. Excitement bubbling out of every pore in her body, Anna grabbed the back that the cashier offered her and chirped a thanks like a bird in the spring. _I can't wait to give Elsa her gifts! She is going to be eighteen! And a rising freshmen at college! _A sudden pang of hurt shot through Anna, ripping part of her heart violently. _She is going to go away to college... _The thought tormented her, mocking her recent happiness and towering over her like a giant. It cast a shadow of grief encompassing the girl. _What am I going to do? _The thought was threatening to bring tears to Anna's eyes, but she fought back. Not now, she was going to be happy right now, she was going to enjoy this weekend and then this entire summer with her sister. She would think about Elsa leaving when it was relevant.

Returning to her bubbly state of being, Anna skipped out of the store, swinging a bag in either hand, her red locks of bouncing up and down. "Come on, Kristoff!" She shouted back, "Let's go!" The burly blonde once again couldn't help but let his lips stretch in reaction to Anna's excitement. He followed her out the door and to his car. A feather tickling her insides and a warm fuzz spreading throughout her, Anna hopped in to the passenger's seat to head home. _I can't let Elsa see these. _

When Kristoff dropped Anna off the sun was just setting, burning the clouds in an orange red color. The entire world was tinted, faint orange flames licking everything, creating a haze in the air. Anna's hair was especially fiery in the lighting, glowing bright as she passed through a ray of sunshine. Her skin appeared a faint red, partially masking her freckles and covering her in a fake blush.

_Okay, if Elsa isn't in the kitchen that means she is in her room and I am home free!_ Cautiously, Anna opened the front door, peering in to the base of the stairs. Elsa was nowhere to be seen, and the red head took her opportunity, darting in the house and shutting the door. Anna was headed to bound up the stairs taking them two at a time. _Ha! Easy peasy lemon sque- Ooh what's that smell? _Forgetting she had Elsa's gifts, Anna looked back to check what was creating that aroma that was graciously pleasuring her nostrils. It was sweet and rich, chocolaty, and warm. _Brownies! Who is making brownies?_ Anna heard the upstairs toilet flush, snapping her back to her immediate mission, not letting Elsa see the presents. _Oh no, that was from upstairs, that means Elsa is about to walk down the hallway! _With the speed of a cheetah, Anna flew up the stairs, taking them not two, but three at a time. Tunnel visioned on her room, the red head dashed down the hall, bursting open her door and pushing it shut with a loud slam behind her. Anna now had time to feel her heart pounding with a hammer on her chest. _Phew, that had to be close_.

Anna placed the items under her bed for later wrapping. Right now all she cared about was those brownies. Saliva pooled in the girl's mouth as she thought of the treats she would soon be stealing from their creator. Anna opened back up her door to see the bathroom door still shut and the light still on. _Okay, maybe I didn't have to go light speed to my room_. Anna chuckled at herself.

Mind locked on the delicious, chocolaty morsels awaiting her downstairs, Anna started her stroll down the hallway. When she got downstairs her nose was bombarded with that thick, rich smell. It filled her nostrils, spreading through her entire body. Her hair stood on end as the girl closed her eyes and took a deep whiff of the brownies. Anna's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, and only after regaining control of herself did she look at the pan of delicious deserts. _Of course they aren't cut yet. Step one, eat all of it. _Tempting as it was, Anna fought the urge to just scoop as much brownie as she could into her hands and stuff her face. _But it would be funny_. Laughing at the thought of herself being a child, the redhead went to get a knife.

It slid through the uncut desert like, well, a knife through a warm brownie. Anna cut a chunk most people would consider four pieces of brownie and set the knife down, warm chocolate goo sticking to it like glue. Grinning from ear to ear, Anna picked up her treat, the scrumptious morsel would not release from the rest easily. Its gooey warmth meant that the knife was effectively useless and Anna might just as well have been grabbing randomly at the brownies. Chocolaty goo was pulling the girl's beloved piece apart, ripping it into a warm, melting blob. _At least I tried. _

Anna stuffed all of what she managed to grab into her mouth at once, only stopping to savor it once completely inhaled. An eruption of flavor poured over her tongue. Her taste buds perked up, yelling songs of praise, linking arms with the sweat desert. The brownie melted instantly in Anna's mouth, covering her tongue entirely. Pure pleasure rolled down Anna's spine, once again sending her eyes to the back of her head as she chewed. A small moan escaped the girl's lips, barely audible to even her but still there. _I always do that when I eat chocolate. _Anna shrugged it off and continued emerging herself in the blissful perfection that was her food.

"Hey," The soft voice coming from behind Anna startled her. She shot her hand up to cover her mouth, as if to hid her crime, but her hand had other ideas. A small, sharp pain shot through her own cheek as Anna's hand collided with it. Elsa chuckled quietly, Anna could imagine the way her older sister was looking at her. Eyebrows raised and hand covering the curved lips creating laughter. "Are you okay?" Elsa didn't sound worried, but rather it was clear in her voice that she was trying her best not to laugh at her younger sister's clumsiness.

Embarrassed, Anna refused to turn around, her face warming up in a blush. Choking down what was left of her stolen treat, the red head responded, mouth full. "I'm fine." She stopped to gulp down the brownie, the sudden lack of chocolaty goodness that had been gracing her mouth saddened her slightly. _I want more_. "Did you make these brownies?" Anna finally turned around as she asked the question, cocking her eyebrows slightly, eyes meeting Elsa's. The platinum blond's face was relaxed, and where she stood one of the last dying rays of the evening's red sun illuminated her face. It masked her eye color and pale skin, almost shining off of the older girl. Elsa's hair appeared a slight red, glowing magically in the light. Anna's sister was the center of a photo shoot, lighting prepared to make her as surreal and unmatchable as possible. Although Elsa was wearing just a fairly baggy t-shirt and skinny genes, Anna could see the light accenting her curves, particularly on her legs. The soft denim glowed red-orange on one side, transitioning to a dark blue on the other side of Elsa's thy. And still, the way Elsa's face was illuminated Anna couldn't get over. Those icy blue eyes were replaced with soft orange ones, turning Elsa into a mythical creature of beauty, the object that Aphrodite herself strives to become.

Snapping herself out of her staring, Anna refocused on everything but Elsa in an attempt to hide that she went googly eyed over her sister. _She probably thinks I'm a freak. Wait, how long was I even staring for?_ Heat rising in her cheeks yet again, Anna quietly asked "So, did you make these?" and gestured to the brownie pan behind her.

Elsa let her lips stretch into an even wider smile and gently nodded, still with the entrancing aura of the sun's evening light.

Earnestly, Anna began to apologize, her voice very high, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't, I mean I know I shouldn't have taken one but-"

She was cut off by Elsa raising up her hand and stifling a giggle while she spoke. "It's okay, I made them for us anyway."

Anna shot her sister teasing look and asked quizzically "why? What'd you do?"

The platinum blonde couldn't help but laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Anna's heart fluttered at the sight of her sister, who right now, in this moment seemed to be happy, with no worries. These times were few and far between, and Anna made sure to savor every one of them. Bliss covered the red head in a warm blanket, protecting her from the cold of the outside world. "Well, I'm not the one that went straight to using my hands to eat them!"

Anna howled in an odd self defensive laughter, quickly defending her actions. "I tried to use a knife! But they were too soft and warm and yummy and amazing for it to work." The red head pointed at the evidence, a knife caked in brownies laying on the counter.

Her words laced with a small laugh Elsa replied "whatever you say, Anna" in a teasing manner.

Elsa still looked so happy, so at ease. Anna let out a small sigh of happiness, staring her sister in the eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she jumped up, barely concealing a squeal of excitement, she had an idea. _A movie! I've never watched a movie with Elsa before! _"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Anna's question was more like an excited squeal.

A little bewildered by the question, Elsa took a moment to respond. "Uhh, um, y-yeah. Which one?" Being caught off guard was clearly not Elsa's specialty.

_I hadn't gotten that far. _"Umm... Well, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Elsa appeared to be thinking, her forehead creased. Anna knew that her sister scarcely watched movies, but she wanted Elsa to enjoy it too.

Elsa looked at Anna and said kind of nervously "Something l-light hearted." _Why is Elsa so nervous, it's just a movie. _

Dropping her sister's awkwardness on the ground, Anna beamed as she figured out the perfect movie. "Have you seen Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Looking a little embarrassed with a red flush about her face, Elsa looked down at her feet and began to wiggle them. Her voice was barely audible now, and thin. "No."

"It's okay!" Anna was trying to keep her sister at ease. "I'll go get it from my room and meet you in yours!" Elsa seemed to discard her nervousness and her eyes were lit up. _She is excited! _The thought made Anna bubble inside, filling her entire body with a heated blanket. "Don't forget the brownies" the red head added, a smirk on her face.

Elsa simply smiled at Anna, moving over to grab the deserts. Anna's heart skipped at the sight of the platinum blonde's lips stretched that far to her ears.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Anna bolted for her room. Her blood was bubbled, filling every fiber of her being with anticipation. _I get to watch a movie with Elsa! I get to cuddle up next to her and relax, like normal sisters! _Anna was unsure how normal sisters actually went about their day, but she was pretty sure it didn't involve drooling over each other. Once again, the thought of whether or not she was in _love _with Elsa crossed her mind. _I _like _her, yes, but do I _love _her in that way? Seeing her smile is the greatest feeling in the world. _Unphased by her thoughts, Anna erupted through her door. _Now to find that movie! _

Anna tore through her room, fueled by the thought of spending more time with Elsa burning like rocket fuel. _I know it's in here_. After several minutes of destroying her entire room in pursuit of the DVD, Anna let her face drop, her lips creating a disappointed straight line. Not disappointed at the mess she made, but rather disappointed that she forgot where she put it. The red head turned her gaze to the table on which her own TV rested, and sure enough, right there on the table was her copy of Pirates of the Caribbean. She had put it there to avoid this very problem the next time she felt like watching it, after all, it was one of her favorite movies.

The last time she watched it. Anna shuddered at the memory. It had been early October, when she was still dating the sorry excuse for a slimeball known as Hans. Anna remembered that night clearly, like it had just happened yesterday.

* * *

The doorbell rang downstairs. Anna jumped up with excitement, running to the front door to open it up. Hans was standing there, he was a little late coming over, but Anna didn't care, he was here now. She knew he would have to leave at nine, but still, and hour and a half was an okay amount of time, right? Heart pounding with excitement, Anna pulled him inside and into a quick embrace, which he returned. "I think we should watch Pirates of the Caribbean!" The red head was squealing with excitement.

"Sure." Hans didn't sound very happy about the movie, but Anna took it for face value, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to her room. She was surprisingly strong for her size.

Pushing him onto her bed, Anna went and set up the movie, pressing the play button before getting comfortable. She snuggled up to his shoulder, allowing him to wrap is arm around her back and fixated her eyes on the screen. He wasn't the most comfortable to lay on, but she was happy. Hans' warm chest gently rose up and down as he breathed, lifting Anna's head with it. She felt his hand resting limply on her arm, he had created a wall around the girl, which she thought was there to protect her.

Around the halfway point of the movie, Anna looked up at Hans as he was looking down at her. He smiled and puckered his lips, leaning in for a kiss. When their lips contacted, Anna felt a small, weak warmth pass through her. A sensation of an electric shock traveled down her back, pleasuring her. Briefly during her kiss with Hans Anna imagined what Elsa's lips would feel like in the place of Hans'. Her heart fluttered and she pushed the thought away quickly. _What was that!? _Focusing back on her boyfriend, Anna felt a fuzz begin to grow in her stomach, her entire body was tingling lightly. The kiss felt good, yes, but nowhere near as good as she wanted to believe it felt. Every time Anna kissed Hans she would feel that same warm fuzz, but it was no match for the tingles that just a hug from Elsa would bring. The thought of Elsa's slender arms wrapping around her gave Anna goosebumps up and down her body. She smiled into the kiss. Just the thought of Elsa gave a kiss with Anna's boyfriend an entirely new edge, an exciting twist that left Anna confused with butterflies in her stomach, but yearning for more.

Then Anna felt a thick, strong hand travel down the thin of her back, reaching dangerously close to her behind, snapping her back to reality. She opened her eyes and pulled away just as Hans grabbed the skirt of her dress. He stopped once Anna tore their lips apart and looked at her quizzically. Anna became nervous, she wasn't ready for anything like that, she was too scared. Hans' greyish eyes searched Anna's teal ones, and finally she began to talk. In a quiet voice she said "I- I just don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry, Hans."

Her boyfriend looked a little disgruntled, but to Anna's great relief he pulled his hand up, placing it back on her arm and spoke, "It's okay." The red head rested once again on Hans' chest, becoming quickly engrossed in the movie playing. Cool relief flowed through her veins, _He understands. _But still, Anna couldn't shake it tone and his disappointed look. They haunted her, teasing her with words, saying that he didn't understand, that he was judging her and angry at her for not giving in to him. Despite the ghosts assaulting her mind, Anna noticed that Hans didn't try again for the rest of the night, relaxing her brain slightly.

Near the end of the movie there was a knock at the door. Anna's father spoke through the wooden barrier, "It's just about nine, time for Mr. Hans to go."

Anna frowned. She didn't want him to have to go, she didn't want this stupid curfew, more than a curfew, people couldn't even be over past nine. _Why not? This is such a stupid rule! _Anna blood began to boil, filling her body with hot steam. Then, another voice made itself known, this time from next to her on her bed, and it sounded as angry as she felt. "What is with your parents and this stupid nine o'clock rule? It ruins any fun we're having."

_To be fair, you didn't seem like you were having the most fun here_. Anna couldn't help but get a little bit defensive for her parents, _they are just trying to protect me, right? That's gotta be it. _Anna was still annoyed with her parents, but for some reason when Hans spoke out against them it felt different, personal. He didn't have the right to do that, he should respect them, even if Anna didn't. _Right? _Realizing she was working herself up over nothing, Anna closed her eyes and forced herself to rectify her uneven breathing, slowing her heart rate down a little bit. In a voice calm enough for Anna to be proud of her self control, she spoke. "I don't like it either, but they are just trying to protect me."

Hans let out a deep, frustrated sigh and exhaled "Yeah, yeah. Protect you from what? Fun?"

_Well, he has a point. _Still a little annoyed, Anna let out a breath and muttered. "I don't know, but they think it's best for me."

She felt the room heat up with Hans' anger and didn't look at him, but rather got up and opened the door. She was feeling a little scared now, many times when even small things like this happened Hans would become angry at her and hurt her feelings. _But it doesn't happen too much, right? _The red head heard her boyfriend take in a breath. He was about to do it, he was about to stab her in the heart again like he had a couple times before. But then something different happened, something that hurt worse, words that made Anna crumble like a rotting building. "There's your freak of a sister." Hans was looking into the hallway, where Elsa had just left the bathroom. She was giving him that death stare, creating a protective boundary around Anna. But it didn't work, Hans' words made Anna's blood boil.

_ No one calls Elsa a freak! _"She is not a freak! Don't ever say _anything _bad about my sister!" Anna's voice was raised quite a bit, she could feel her knuckles clenched, turning them white and spitting a dull pain in her palms where her nails dug.

Hans appeared startled by her outburst, snarled in anger at Anna not siding with him. "If you are gonna defend your sister _and _your parents, then you are right where you belong. With the freaks" Ouch. Anna felt a hand rip her heart out. She had been hurt a little by Hans before but this was a new level for him. She was bleeding on the inside, and just wanted him gone. Mustering her strength, Anna pushed Hans towards the stairs, barely moving him, shouting for him to leave. He smiled smugly and said "Don't worry, I don't wanna stay."

* * *

Now standing in her room, her DVD of Pirates in hand, Anna thought through the memory. _I should have broken up with him that day. I should have told him never to contact me again. But what did I do? I ran back to him the next day, apologizing for what I said. How stupid can I be? _

Anna realized she had been standing in the middle of her hurricane torn room, thinking through the night. _How long has Elsa been waiting on me? _Her legs acting before her brain told them to, Anna darted out of her room and to Elsa's.

When she quietly knocked she got the familiar "come in" from her older sister. Elsa didn't sound impatient, so Anna guessed she hadn't been spaced out for very long. _Phew! _Cool relief splashed Anna as she walked in.

Elsa was already sitting on her bed, the TV set up, her Playstation ready for Anna to insert the movie. The older girl smiled at Anna, melting Anna's heart. Elsa was so beautiful, the dim light of the TV was the only source of light once Anna flipped the light switch, making Elsa's face glow in the dark. The platinum blonde's very light freckles were hidden in the lighting, making her perfectly smooth. _Wow, Elsa. I am speechless at your beauty. _Not noticing the small amount of drool in the corner of her mouth, Anna crossed the room to the bed. Heart pumping, she hopped on, bringing covers over herself.

Elsa watched as her sister's silhouette crossed the room to her bed. She couldn't see Anna's face but she was sure it was gorgeous, as it always is. Elsa's palms were sweaty, her heart pumping fast. _Conceal, be a sister. _She was nervous about watching a movie with Anna, though she didn't exactly know why. She had never watched a movie with her sister before, maybe that was it? _Or maybe it's because of the disgusting peace of worthless garbage you are. _Her father's words rang in her ears, _conceal, don't feel. _

Anna crawled into the bed next to Elsa. Hammers were pounding hard on the older girl's temples, sending dull thuds of pain through her skull. A slight headache intruded on Elsa as she tried to calm herself down. Then the covers were flying over Anna, resting also on top of Elsa. _Don't feel, don't feel. _The covers landed. Heat coursing around and through Elsa's body. A storm raising in her stomach. Anna slid up and placed her head against Elsa's shoulder. The contact send pleasant fires across Elsa's skin and down her arm. Anna's skin was so soft, so smooth. _Conceal, don't feel. _Elsa's breathing became shallow, her palms slimy with sweat. She closed her eyes, taking in the deepest breath she could, testing the limits of her lungs. Slowly, the older girl exhaled, the attempt to calm her nerves scarcely working.

Anna shifted and spoke, her voice a little scared and apologetic, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I'll move if you want."

_No, the last thing I want is for you to move. _Having Anna snuggle up to Elsa easily one of the best feelings the older girl had ever experienced. She was nervous, yes but she wanted Anna's warmth to hold her, to help melt these walls of ice that had been constricting her for so long. Elsa was uneasy enough for her stutter to reappear in her shaky voice, "N-no. You c-can s-stay."

Anna let out an audible sigh of relief, and seemed to warm up even more. She once again rested her cheek on Elsa's shoulder, wrapping her tender hands around the older girl's arm. The cold walls were melting slowly, every time Anna showed Elsa affection. Every time Elsa felt she did something right, namely being a sister. Every time Anna was happy. _Your are treading in dangerous water. _But the moment was too peaceful for Elsa to berate herself. Her stomach was doing back flips, kicking warm fuzz around her insides, melting away Elsa's fear. _Anna, your only true friend. Your sister. _

Getting lost in the movie, Elsa lost track of time. The movie was engrossing, sucking Elsa into a world of pirates, action, and quite a bit of comedic relief. _I see why Anna likes this movie so much. _Elsa felt happy, genuinely happy, like she was on cloud nine and she could never fall.

Captain Jack Sparrow took the wheel of his ship, The Black Pearl, and took out a compass. The man muttered one more line, and the credits began rolling. Elsa sat there, wishing the movie wouldn't end. It was excellent, _why had I never watched that before? _The warmth of Anna's breath tickled the older girl's neck, teasing her skin with its pleasant presence. Elsa looked down at her sister to see the red head peering up at her in the dark, the music coming from the TV seemed to fade away, leaving Elsa alone, looking at the ever so close face of Anna. A smile graced Anna's lips, her eyes weren't clearly visible in the dim lighting but they were still shining with joy. Her lips were soft in the lighting, the already soft looking skin took on a whole new dimension. Just the silhouette of her jaw was visible, and the edges of those warm, luscious lips. Elsa couldn't even begin to imagine how they felt, her heart raced just thinking about it. A taffy maker needed her stomach, butterflies escaping it and traversing her entire body. _Stop, conceal, don't feel. Don't feel, don't feel. _Elsa's palms were sweaty as the put all of her will power into prying her eyes off of Anna's face and swallowing her thoughts about her sister's lips. _I can't let myself think these things. _

Anna spoke, a whisper only audible because of her proximity to Elsa's ear, her voice laced in a warm breath. "How'd you like the movie?"

Smiling at her sister, Elsa choked up a response, fighting a little bit for her words. "It was good." _Good? That's all you can say? _She quickly corrected herself, "g-great, actually."

The red head beamed, and replied in a whisper that was loud enough to pass at a yell, "I'm so glad you liked it! Pirates has been my favorite movie for ever!" Elsa couldn't help but smile at her sister's excitement. It brought back that fuzz in her stomach that helped her tear down her walls, that helped her not feel like a failure. The fuzz that made her feel like maybe, just maybe, someone truly cared about her. She had to stifle back tears. Then Anna began to speak again, this time more serious, and quietly. "Elsa, your birthday and graduation are both Saturday." She paused to let the words sink in. _Right, I forgot... _"Do you want to do anything for them?"

Elsa grew nervous, fiddling with her hands. _Like, a party? _Unsure if she could handle very many people to talk to, Elsa became uneasy. _What if 'it' comes back? What if they all think I'm a freak? They will, I am a freak of nature, I'm an abomination. _

Elsa didn't realize that her breathing had become shallow and uneven, but apparently Anna did because she quickly spoke again. "We don't have to. I mean, it could just be you and me, I'd be okay with that. Maybe if you're feeling up to it Kristoff can come over for a little, too." _Kristoff is nice, and he plays video games a bit_. _But what if he found about about my..? _Elsa didn't want to think of the word. Her palms were sweaty and a boa constrictor was tightening around her heart.

"Um... I don't know..." Elsa barely made a noise when she tried to speak the words, but Anna understood.

"Kristoff thinks of you as a friend, he wants to be around for such a big day in your life. But I'm sure he won't take offense if you say no, he knows that you are shy. He doesn't know about your-" Anna quickly stopped herself. She knew bringing up Elsa's stutter would make her older sister uncomfortable, and she didn't want that. But Elsa knew what she was going to say. _I would feel even worse if I said no. I feel like I'd be hurting Anna, and I wouldn't be able to live if I hurt her. _Elsa choked back a lump forming in her throat, shutting her eyes to calm there threat of tears. "So," Anna began cautiously, "should I tell him to come over?"

Heart still fighting to breathe, Elsa looked down at Anna. How could she say no to that girl? To her sister? To the one person that truly cared for her? To the beautiful red head now looking up at her? With sweaty palms, Elsa slowly nodded her head. She was terrified that something would go wrong, but what it was she did not know. _It'll be okay, you've hung out with him a couple times. And now you know that he thinks of you as a friend. That makes two. Two friends. _

Something was wrong, usually by now Anna would have let out a squeal of excitement, but she hadn't yet. Elsa looked down at her sister, eyes growing heavy. Anna looked like she was walking on thin ice, carefully planning her next move. Her voice gave the same effect, "I have one more question."

Elsa's heart sped up. _Why did she ask it like that? _The butterflies in the older girl's stomach had transformed into beasts, tearing the inner walls apart. In the strongest voice Elsa could muster she simply turned her head and let out a "hmm," inviting Anna to ask away.

The red head took a deep breath, not going unnoticed by Elsa. _If she has to calm down, how am I going to take this? _Elsa's palms were once again sweating, in fact, her entire body was. Fighting for air, the platinum blonde heard Anna's distinct voice tickle her eardrums. "Well, I was just wondering, since I am close to Kristoff and he is a really nice guy and really un-judgemental, and, you know, he thinks of you as a friend. Well, I was wondering, if you would be okay with- if you wouldn't mind me-" Elsa was beginning to see scenarios fly through her mind, all of which were thoroughly unpleasing to her. She didn't like the direction Anna was going with her little ramble. A wall of fear built itself between Elsa and her beloved sister, pushing them farther away, leaving Elsa alone in the cold. "What I'm trying to ask is can I, well, tell Kristoff about your... You know." Elsa's heart became lead, tearing through her stomach on it's way down. Elsa's breathing became rapid and shallow, her head became light. Covered in a cold sweat, Elsa fidgeting in her place. She wanted to say no, she never wanted anyone to know about her stutter. _But Anna knows, and she still loves you_. She wanted Anna to tell Kristoff, a weight would be lifted from her shoulders if the guy didn't show any judgment. _Maybe he won't. Anna has been working so hard to be there for me, to help me in any way she can. She even made me a friend, something I've never been able to do myself but have always wanted to do. _Elsa's heart tore itself in thirds, spewing cold loneliness everywhere. _I want to be closer to more people. I want to talk to people. Maybe if Kristoff knows I'll be able to talk to him? _

Anna was still looking at her older sister, who seemed to be made very uncomfortable at the question. Elsa was fidgeting in her seat, clearly weighing her options. _Did I push that question on Elsa too fast? _Anna couldn't help but let the raft she had been riding on sink into the freezing tides. She had to say something to ease Elsa's discomfort as well as her own. "I just thought maybe, you know, if I tell him it'd save you the trouble later on."

The older girl looked at Anna, her features not clear in the dim light, but her eyes were clearly wetting themselves. Anna felt her own throat become thick and her own eyes become misty just looking at Elsa. Closing her eyes, the platinum blonde slowly nodded her head. A tear escaped her eyelid, leaving a shining trail as it flowed down her face. Anna was suddenly unsure if she should go through with it. Elsa was clearly nervous, her shaking seemed to be moving the whole house. But she did say yes. _Well, nod yes. _

Anna reached her hand out, placing it ever so gently on Elsa's shoulder. The contact sent a warm force through the older girl's body, melting away a tiny bit of her uncertainty. She looked at Anna's soft, teal eyes, the ones that never have judged her, never left her behind. The eyes that were everything her father was not. Anna was the closest person to Elsa by far. She had begun to fill the infinite void inside Elsa, slowly but surely. She added to her pile with every breath, every laugh, every look, everything she did. It drove Elsa, and Elsa trusted Anna for it. "It's okay if you don't want me to tell him, Elsa." Anna's voice chased away the storm. Reassuring and gentle, it was just what Elsa needed to be sure that her sister should tell Kristoff.

Not breaking eye contact, Elsa began to speak. Her voice was broken, and her nervousness enough to bring her stutter out in the light completely. "Y-y-you c-can t-te-t-tell h-h-im-m."

Suddenly, Elsa was wrapped in a cocoon, but not her normal, cold and sharp one. No, this one was warm. This one was soft, it was helpful. It helped her blossom a tad bit more. "Thank you, Elsa. I love you so much." The words heated the platinum blonde's ears, sending warm water pumping through her veins, rejuvenating her limbs and stomach, clearing her head. Though she was still nervous, Elsa knew she made the right choice, she knew because Anna was there, holding her. _I want you to be there forever, Anna. _Elsa collapsed into the hug, burying her face in her younger sister's neck, allowing tears to flow. The embrace was so inviting, so needed.

Elsa's voice was soft when she spoke. "I l-love you t-t-too." The words barely escaped her throat.

Anna gently broke from the hug, even in the dark her eyes were lit up and mouth stretched into an ear to ear smile. Elsa yearned for her sister's touch for a moment, then berated herself. _Don't feel. Conceal it. She is your sister, you can't feel that. _"I'm gonna call him now." The words almost went right through Elsa as she was lost in her self destructive thoughts.

Anna reached for her phone, scrolling to Kristoff's name and hovered her finger over the call icon. The red head looked up at her older sister, her expression giving Elsa one last chance to change her mind. Knowing her path was correct, Elsa slowly nodded her head once again, this time it was easier. At that, Anna called their friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Session

A/N: This is the last chapter before the true angst will set in. This chapter was necessary for finishing the preparations for what is coming next, so stay tuned! I warn you though, the next few chapters will probably hurt. A lot. Anyway, thanks for reading and your reviews!

Just one more thing: to clarify the timeline, CH 1 takes place the friday after Anna starts summer after her freshmen year of highschool, CH 2 takes place on Anna's first day of her freshmen year of high school, and CH 3 takes place a few days after CH 1. This chapter takes place 1 week after chapter 1, the flashback taking place the night of the day CH 2 took place.

* * *

"Hello, Anna, how are you doing today?" Bulda asked as she once again lead Anna into her office. This time, however, the hallway didn't seem to stretch infinitely, and Anna found herself anxiously awaiting their chat.

"I'm good! A lot less nervous than last time." The red head smiled at her counselor as the passed through the door and headed over to the couch. Forgetting how soft and squishable the couch was, Anna plopped down, almost completely being eaten by her seat. _I forgot, it's like a cloud. _

Bulda shut the door, crossing the room to her seat and took her place facing the red head. "I'm glad, shall we get started?"

Nodding almost violently, Anna began talk just as her counselor turned on the tape recorder. "I kinda have a weird question.." Anna fiddled with her fingers, her heartbeat quickening.

Bulda simply smiled and responded "that's what I'm here for."

Stomach still revolting a little bit but nerves eased by Bulda's words, Anna shyly said "I know I have feelings for my sister," Although Anna had thought those words many times, it still felt kinda funny to say them out loud. _I have feelings for my sister. _She pressed on, her voice wavering slightly, "but, but well, I'm not sure- how do you know if you are in, well, in love with someone?" Fiddling with her fingers, Anna looked weakly up at the woman sitting across from her. Her palms were sweaty and she took shallow, nervous breaths.

Bulda, on the other hand, seemed completely un-phased by the question. She spoke calmly, "well, I'm no expert, but I can sure help you figure it out."

Anna smiled, a weird mixture of excitement and calm poured over her. Excitement because someone was gonna help her know for sure if she was in love, calmness because she was relieved that Bulda didn't judge her at all. With a fuzzy critter crawling around inside of her Anna said "Okay" cheerfully.

"I suppose first thing's first, do you have anything to compare your feelings for Elsa to? Any past relationships or other people you've had feelings for?" Bulda straightened her back.

_Ew, him. _Anna's cheeks warmed up, and in a thinner tone she said "I've really only been in one relationship, which ended during winter. But yeah, I do."

"Okay, so when you were with your past significant other how did it feel in comparison to how if feels when you are hanging out with Elsa now?"

Of course Anna had thought of this before. When she kissed Hans it was nothing like even imagining a kiss with Elsa. It felt alright when she kissed her ex boyfriend, but there wasn't that same feeling. There was a weak electric tingle that died down before it passed her lips, and her stomach moved, but sluggishly. But when she imagined Hans' lips were Elsa's it was something entirely different. The little spark was replaced with a full on wildfire, spreading down her back, making her hair stand up on end. Her stomach buzzed with a thousand bees wrestling to be escaped, and everything around her disappeared. Even just pretending to kiss Elsa was magnitudes better than any kiss Anna had ever had, her heart raced just thinking about it. The truth is, spending time with Hans always paled in comparison to just being in the same room as Elsa. "It doesn't even measure up. Just the thought of Elsa was more intense than kissing my ex. But just because my feelings are more intense doesn't mean I am in love with Elsa." _Does it?_

Bulda smiled at the girl. Anna was shaking with nervousness having a discussion about this. She never talked to someone about anything like this before, unless you count Rapunzel ranting about this guy she called Eugene. This was new water to Anna, and she forgot to test if before diving in. It was cold, but not unbearable, just a little uncomfortable. "You are absolutely right, just because you feel stronger feelings for someone else doesn't mean that you love them, but now we at least have a baseline to work with."

Anna was confused, she didn't exactly follow where Bulda was going, but she went with it. "Ooookayyy, what next?"

Bulda's voice was softer and quieter now. "Not to bring this discussion to a painful place, but if you are in love with someone it will hurt like nothing else when they are hurt or shut you out."

Something broke inside Anna. Dark turmoil set in as she remembered the night she wanted to talk to Elsa about all year, but waited, keeping her promise to Elsa. The night when Elsa shutting her out hurt the most. The night she found out about her sister's stutter, and found out that there was something else gnawing away at her older sister. Anna flashed back to to night of her own first day of high school.

* * *

"Oh, Anna, if only you knew the worse part." Elsa's words were quiet, just barely breathed, like she didn't actually mean to say them. But they stung like an arrow. They broke through Anna's ribs, through the barrier of hope that she built once Elsa admitted about her stutter. It shattered the walls effortlessly, expertly sliding into her heart, leaving a gaping whole in the organ. She didn't want to believe the words. Elsa had admitted to the stutter, and Anna knew how anxious her sister got about social settings. It was clear as day. The pieces fit perfectly, the reasons Elsa kept to her self, they played off each other, surrounding Elsa in impassable flames of fear. But Anna couldn't deny, she knew immediately that wasn't why Elsa pushed her away. She knew there was something else, she just didn't want to believe it. And for a few moments she didn't have to. But then Elsa's words rang the doorbell and kicked in the door, bringing reality to Anna.

Before she could stop herself, the red head was shouting "What!? What worse part!?" Anna felt her heart stop, her words hit Elsa full force. Before she knew it, the older girl was running out the door, leaving the red head alone. A giant's hand cupped Anna's neck, making breathing a taxing chore. Her stomach was eating itself alive, and her heart; her heart was gone, replaced by an emptiness. A black whole sucking up all of her hope, all of her happiness, and all of her progress getting her older sister to open up. It was gone. _No, It can't be! No!_ The red head was determined to fill her void, to feel hope again. Tears beginning to slide down her checks, burning their path on her face as she ran to chase Elsa.

Anna heard the bathroom door slam and gunned it, but she was too late. Just as she arrived she heard a click, the door was locked. The whole in her chest grew, sending waves of mental agony through her. _Elsa shut me out again. I was so close, and she just shut me out. Even worse, whatever it is is clearly destroying her inside. _Anna could barely breathe, grief was crushing her. Her lungs hurt and her stomach was torn apart completely. She tried to talk, but couldn't at first. Instead, she choked on the lump in her throat. Anna's next attempt was more successful, her words coming out weak and helpless. "Open up, Elsa, it's okay, you can tell me!"

There was silence for a moment. Hope began to fill the infinite whole where Anna's heart should be. The walls started to come down, sinking into the ground, extinguishing the burning fires around her. _Is she getting up to open the door? Is Elsa going to open back up? _There was light, a light that held Anna's hand as she waited for her answer.

Another jab of words came, again expertly hitting their mark. "Go away, Anna." The words cut the last piece of frayed rope holding Anna in check. The black whole in her chest grew, absorbing her almost entirely. Her throat was completely replaced by a lump, tears streaming out of her eyes. Nothingness filled her, leaving her cold and lonely. Helpless in the storm, the only raft she had ever had drifted away, leaving her to fend for herself in the choppy waters. A rock tied to her ankle pulled her further down, she was drowning. There was nothing around her, no one to save her as she sank to the ice cold depths. The red head couldn't even think anymore, she couldn't hope. Her fate was sealed, and there she accepted it, laying on the floor by the bathroom. She couldn't even cry. There was no point, so she just laid there, not moving, not thinking. Anna had been shut out before, but it had never been this bad; this time it had been different. Elsa had opened up, shared one of her darkest secrets with Anna. This time Anna knew there was something destroying her sister from the inside out, which means Anna was also being torn up on the inside. That's what made it worse, because Anna knew if Elsa would just talk to her she could help. But instead she got a door in her face, instead every ounce of hope in her body was violently torn out and discarded.

Anna continued to lay there, a nothingness insider her, never letting anything in. Her lungs were filled with ice cold water, her heart useless. Slowly but surely the red head felt the inviting void of sleep close in on her. She didn't want to be awake, to have to deal with what had just happened. To think about Elsa hurting and all of her progress getting close to her guarded sister being gone.

After all this time, Anna didn't remember what she dreamt that night, but she remembered waking up in a cold sweat, heart pounding hard. Her temples throbbed, her vision blurry and red. Panic was overtaking her body, coursing through her veins, and tears, both new and dried, were littering her cheeks. _What did I dream about? _

The red head slowly looked up at the door. It was still closed, of course. Now Anna could feel again, the pain of a thousand daggers twisting and tearing her heart shot through her chest. What was left of the organ dropped to her floor, her stomach following in suit. A massive, firebreathing monster was ripping its way out of her stomach and eating away anything it could. Anna's throat became thick letting no air through. Tears tickled the girl's cheeks at they passed by. The red head began to sob uncontrollably, letting out all the painful yells and tears that she couldn't earlier. Her voice was horse and painful as it game out, tearing her esophagus apart.

Anna laid there in her cold loneliness for what seemed like at eternity. It was about to happen, the tides were about to take her, a riptide trying to pull her out too far. The cold hurt that was replacing her heart grew and froze the girl in place while she cried, forcing the most painful thoughts it could through her head. _What is hurting you, Elsa? Why won't you let me help? We got this far. She doesn't trust me. _

**Click**

_What the..? _Anna looked up to see the bathroom door being pulled open. _She is coming out! _Hope spread like a disease through Anna, chasing away the cold and lending her a helping hand against the riptide. She watched as a dark, slender figure slowly revealed itself from the darkness beyond the door. Elsa seemed surprised to see her sister their, "A-Anna?" Elsa doubled back a little as she spoke.

Anna tried to talk, but her dried, lumpy throat prevented it, all that came out was "Els." Her voice was weak and inaudible due to her crying. _There are so many things I want to say to her._

Clearly terrified, Elsa did her best to talk. Anna could feel the fear in her sister's soft, forced voice. "Y-you're still t-t-there?"

Having regained herself enough to speak, Anna said with a shaky voice "I wanted to be there for y-you." The last words were broken as the lump made its encore in her throat. She was choking back tears now.

This seemed to hit Elsa right in the heart as she slumped her shoulders a little and tears began to stream down her face. Her voice was extra labored. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

The honest apology melted away the lump in Anna's throat. It warmed her heart, which just about melted there. "It's okay, Elsa. You were scared." At that, Anna stepped forward to give her sister a hug, moving slowly to give the older girl plenty of time to reject it. But she didn't that that send Anna's heart soaring in the air. Elsa flinched when the red head initially made contact, but eventually collapsed into the relaxing warmth of her hug. Anna felt most of her pain get washed away as Elsa wrapped her arms around the red head. All the pain but one gnawing, annoying thought. _I still don't know what "the worse part" is, and it's still destroying my sister. _But Anna knew better than to bring it up now. _I will when the time is right_. And the younger girl let her head rest on the platinum blonde's shoulder, surrounding the two in a protective cocoon.

Elsa whispered, the warm breath encompassing Anna's ear, "j-just one t-thing."

Stomach turning in on itself, Anna unsteadily replied. "What's that?"

The platinum blonde was clearly scared, her stutter making it painfully obvious how hard it was for her to talk right now. "D-don't a-ask about t-t-the w-w-wor-w-"

Anna finished for Elsa, "the worse part?"

Elsa's hair tickled Anna's neck and her smooth skin sent a tingly sensation down Anna's spine as she nodded.

"But I can help you." Once again, Anna's voice was wavering. Her words were laced with the threat of tears.

The next words from Elsa's mouth warmed Anna's heart once again. They were just about the best she could have expected, proof Elsa still trusted her younger sister. "I-I'll t-t-te-tell y-you when I'm r-re-ready." _She still trusts me. She wants to tell me, and she will, I just have to give her time. _

Anna smiled and tightened their embrace, her heart working triple overtime. The horrible beasts in her stomach backed off just enough. "Okay" she said in a soft voice, "I'll wait."

* * *

And wait she had. Anna was brought back to her immediate surroundings, the couch, the office, Bulda sitting across from her. _She hasn't brought it up once since that night, but I know she remembers it clearly. We both do. _Suddenly, Anna became very aware of tears dripping from her red, puffy eyes, and her running nose. Embarrassed, she fought her blush as she reached for a tissue to clean up her face. Anna had kept true to her promise to Elsa, and not once had she brought up 'the worse part', but rather, she patiently waited for Elsa to be ready. _And she can take her time, I'm not going to rush her. _

Gradually shifting back to reality from her thoughts, Anna looked up at Bulda. "How long was I just lost in that memory?"

"Only a couple minutes." The counselor's voice was, as always, soft and inviting. "It must be a strong memory, you started tearing up during it."

"Yeah.. It was of a particularly harsh time that Elsa shut me out."

"What do you mean? I don't recall you telling me that Elsa shut you out." Bulda's voice betrayed concern along with her eyebrows, but the way she spoke didn't imply any pressure for Anna to answer.

_That's right... I've only told her that Elsa is quite the introvert. _Anna's breathing became shallow as she thought about the years that her sister kept her walls up. The walls Anna was so close to pummeling to the ground. A dull thud was beating on her head and chest as she began to speak to Bulda. "W-well," her voice was shaky, "for the longest time, whenever I got close to penetrating Elsa's defensive walls she would retreat, building another barricade to keep me away. I mean, she s-still does it, but" Anna paused to sniffle, her eyes burning red and puffy. Wiping her nose with the tissue she continued. "but now it isn't nearly as bad. I used to barely be able to get Elsa to say one word, but now me and her can have meaningful conversations. I guess the reason that that night was so bad was because it was the first time since we were kids that we were talking on such a deep level. We had built up trust and that night I thought I lost all of it. I thought I l-lost her again." Anna began to cry, tears jumping from her jawline, the lump in her throat forcing out painful sobs. Her heart was torn just thinking about how much Elsa used to push her away. _Used to, not anymore. Not so much. _

As if reading the red head's thoughts, the counselor gently said "But you two are close now. She has opened up, there is no reason to dwell on those memories."

Bulda's words made Anna feel infinitely better, bringing her back to the present. The reason she was here, her feelings for Elsa. Thinking about how close she had become with her older sister brought a fuzz through her back, settling in her stomach. _We have come a long way. _Slowly Anna's tears dried and her nose stopped its incessant running. "Yeah," Anna's voice had a hint of cheer in it now, thoughts of seeing Elsa soon flooding her mind. "We're close now." Rather than morning over painful memories, Anna's optimism set and and she began focusing on the progress the two had made. It made her feel warm inside, like a fire was melting away her loneliness. Anna much preferred this feeling to her other option of crippling sorrow.

"Shall we bring this conversation back to your question?"

Anna had completely forgotten what she asked. Thinking back to the beginning of the session, the question finally came out of the shadow of Anna's conversation with her counselor and the painful memory she had relived. _Am I in love with Elsa? _At this point, the girl was almost certain that her feelings for her sister were love and not just attraction at a lower level. When Elsa hurt, Anna hurt more. Anna's heart pounded just thinking about Elsa. Her stomach was doing backflips imagining the next day, Elsa's eighteenth birthday and highschool graduation. _I can't wait to give her the presents! _Realizing her mind was wandering a little, Anna's cheeks grew warm and she quietly said "yeah, let's do that." Still, the thought of the next day lingered in her mind, shooting a buzz wherever it touched, making slightly hard to Anna to focus. Grinning from ear to ear, the red head forced her attention back on the counselor.

"When you are in love with someone, their happiness is always put before your own. If they are happy, you are happy." Bulda was more cheerful sounding now, her face warm and inviting with a smile.

Anna let the words soak in for a moment. _All I ever want to do is make her happy. Just seeing her with a smile fills me with this warm, fuzzy happiness that seems to infect my entire body. _Just the thought of Elsa smiling, even just the thought of Elsa at ease, made Anna's lips stretch goofily. Focusing on no particular memory, Anna thought about Elsa being happy. She pictured how her older sister's soft, thin lips would stretch out, bringing a slight red tint to her cheeks. The silky smooth, pale skin would crease at the corners of Elsa's mouth, her eyes squinting ever so slightly. And those rich, blue eyes. They would be filled with life, like looking over a vast ocean. It made Anna feel giddy inside just thinking of those eyes, they were always so beautiful. Anna's heart fluttered at her thoughts, her stomach once again warming up slightly.

In high spirits, Anna responded "Yeah, when she is happy, I'm happy. More than happy, nothing else feels like even the thought of making Elsa happy."

"That must have been a good memory, you are blushing quite a bit."

At Bulda's words Anna became self conscious of her blush, causing her cheeks to warm up even more and become the color of a ripened tomato. She let out a small nervous giggle and spoke. "It wasn't one particular memory, more like just me imagining Elsa happy."

Bulda smiled warmly, "I see. Are you any closer to answering your question than when you came in today?"

_Oh yeah, I've answered it alright. _Anna's heart fluttered and her stomach filled with a warm fuzz as the thought crossed her mind. _I'm in love with Elsa. _A fire burned through her inside, not a fierce one, but a pleasant one. It burned away any negative feelings, anything weighing Anna down. Not a single doubt left in her mind, Anna felt floaty, like she was riding on a cloud. "No," her voice was high and melodic, "I don't have any doubts that I'm in love with her. I guess I just needed to be sure what I was feeling was love, although I was pretty sure about it all along. But you squished my uncertainty."

"I'm glad I could help you with that."

Anna smiled sincerely looking up at Bulda. "Thank you."

"It's what I'm here for. Is there anything else you would like to talk about today?"

"Yes." Anna fell serious. Her weight suddenly came back to her, slapping her with reality. "I want to tell Elsa, but I'm scared. What if she hates me?" The thought sent cold shivers down Anna's spine, threatening her with small tears.

The counselor's voice was now very soft, a cushion under Anna in case she fell. "She won't hate you. Elsa is your sister, she will always love you."

The words lifted Anna a little bit, but didn't completely rid her of the gnawing at her heart. The burning threat of complete rejection. "How do you know that?"

"Because I have family too. I have a sister and a brother, and no matter what has happened for our entire lives we have been there for each other. Sure there have been fights, all siblings fight, but in the end we are inseparable. It's just how siblings are."

There was still the fear of Elsa hating Anna, but it was more tame now. Manageable. Even so, the red head still worried that her sister wouldn't share in her feelings, and being honest with her self she had to painfully admit that Elsa more than likely wouldn't. _I mean what are the odds she is as much as a freak as me. Sure she's weird, but then there's me. I'm a whole new level of weird. _Anna's interior joke about herself made her a little bit more at ease. She asked Bulda "what if she doesn't feel the same way? I mean, even if she always will love me, what if she isn't _in _love with me?"

Bulda was clearly expecting the question because she didn't have to think about her answer. "Then you have a sister, just like you do now. And there is always the chance she does feel the same way, so really, there is something to gain and nothing to lose."

_She is right. _So quickly her counselor had melted away any doubts in Anna's mind. _How is she so good at that? _Once again rising to the clouds, the red head felt her heart beating fast as she let her mind wander to her older sister. _I want to tell her now!_ _No, I have to tell her at the right time. _Anna's stomach churned as she poured over every possibility. That warm fuzz was not just resting in her stomach, but tangling around her heart and passing down her spine. It felt good, it kept her doubts at bay, it gave her clarity.

The girl's eyes lit up as she called out "I'll tell her tomorrow when we are alone after her birthday party!" Anna quickly covered her mouth and felt her cheeks go red. She muttered through her hands "I didn't mean to yell that out." A little embarrassed, the red head looked up at her counselor.

Bulda was smiling, clearly amused by Anna's outburst. "That's okay" she said, "that sounds like the perfect time to tell Elsa."

With even more reinforcement Anna was unstoppable. She was quickly being overtaken with anticipation, excited for the moment to arrive. With a small stretch of the lips Anna replied "thank you." Anna pursed her lips, wondering if she should ask her next question. Her heart pounded lightly out of nervousness and her stomach churned a tiny bit but she decided to ask. "Why are you encouraging me to pursue my sister? Isn't it kind of weird?"

Bulda gave the red head a reassuring look and began "It isn't my place to judge. I am here to help you, not judge you."

_That makes sense. _Her small nervous bout gone, Anna simply said "oh, that makes sense." Looking over at the clock, the girl noticed her time was almost up with her counselor. "Time flies when you're having fun. Or when you are having a deep conversation about your feelings for your own sister." Anna giggle at her own joke, feeling clever.

Bulda even let out a smile and had to stop a small laugh, "it sure does. Would you like to come back again next week?"

Anna hadn't thought about that. _Well, if Elsa does hate me or needs space I'll probably really want someone to talk to about it, better safe than sorry, right? _Again, the prospect of Elsa wanting nothing to do with her put a hole in Anna's heart. But then Bulda's words came back to her mind, _she is your sister, she will always love you. _Those words exuded comfort, giving Anna something to hold on to as she pushed away the thought of Elsa hating her. She replied to Bulda in a cheerful tone, "yes, I would rather keep an appointment for next week, just in case."

"Okay, it will be the same time a week from now. Any last minute thoughts you would like to discuss?"

The red head racked her brain but she actually couldn't think of anything. There was nothing bothering her, not after this session. "Nope, I think I'm done for the day."

Bulda smiled and got up, opening the door and allowing Anna to pass through first. As the girl left, the counselor waved and said "I'll see you next time."

Returning her smile Anna gave her a quick "bye" and skipped out the door. She was walking on sunshine, the walls of doubt were still down, letting in certainty. Once again, leaving the building, the sun shined right in Anna's eyes, blinding her. A dull ache shot through her head as she scanned the parking lot while her eyes adjusted to the blaring sun. Sure enough, Elsa was sitting in her car, waiting for her sister. Heart soaring higher than a kite, Anna ran for the Honda Accord. It was supposed to be silver but it shined almost completely white with the way the sun was reflecting off of it.

Arriving at the care, Anna swung the door open. She needed to hug Elsa now. Before even letting herself touch the seat, the red head was side tackling her sister. Her arms latched tightly around Elsa, while her body's weigh rested against the older girl's shoulder. Elsa seemed startled, but she quickly returned the hug as best she could, leaning her head on Anna's. An electrifying warmth surged though the red head, the contact with her sister burst her heart, spilling a pleasant warm goo all over her. "Hi, Elsa."

The platinum blonde chuckled to herself, quietly saying "hey, Anna." Elsa's hair tickled as it rubbed against Anna, giving the girl small goosebumps. Warm butterflies were in her stomach, forcing her lips into a genuine smile. "Wanna get going?"

Anna blushed and got in her seat properly, buckling her seat belt as she did. "Yeah, let's go."

Throughout the car ride Anna couldn't help but look at Elsa. She was just to beautiful. Her light skin was perfectly smooth looking in the mid afternoon light. Her normally white-ish hair was shining a light yellow color whenever a ray of sun passed it over. _Any hair color would look good on her. _Right now Elsa's very light freckles were visible, which was rare, though Anna wished she could see them more. They seemed to complete the older girl's face, playing off her soft cheeks and curved nose perfectly with her milky skin.

Anna's stomach let out a loud growl as bubbles of gas traveled up it. Elsa laughed and asked "do you want to stop somewhere to eat?"

Blushing, the red head looked at her sister, who had just glanced away from the road to make eye contact. "Yeah, my stomach thinks that is a wonderful idea." She couldn't help but let out a laugh as she finished her sentence.

Elsa was laughing now, too. "Okay, where?"

"Hmm, somewhere yummy. I kinda feel like a sub right now."

"There is a Subway coming up, does that work?"

"That sound perfect!" Anna was squealing, excited by the prospect of eating, and not only that, but Elsa would be there too.

The platinum blonde stifled a laugh at her sister's squeal, "Subway it is."

The pair walked into Subway and Anna scanned the menu for the sub that would satisfy her stomach perfectly. She noticed the cookies and a crooked grin appeared on her face. _I could just order all of the chocolate chip cookies_. Elsa had apparently read Anna's mind, that or saw the red head staring wide eyed and drooling at the display of cookies near that cashier and teased her sister. "You can't just order a bunch of cookies."

frowning at Elsa's uncanny ability to read the thoughts that were apparently painted clearly on the red head's face when she wanted something, Anna let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. I'll get a sub and a bajillion cookies."

The older girl let out a loud laugh and gave up talking sense into her sister, Anna's heart fluttered at Elsa's laugh. Watching her sister walk up to the counter to order, Anna let her eyes wander over the girl's body. Elsa was wearing a shirt on the back of which was a logo, for a game Anna presumed. She had no clue what the game was, but the logo was a black omega symbol, and the rest of the shirt was plain gray. The shirt was tight enough to loosely rest on Elsa's perfectly curved torso. Anna couldn't help but let her eyes wander farther south, drinking in and memorizing every sight. Elsa was wearing skinny jeans, ones of a fairly dark blue tint. The red head's heart pumped harder as she examined the lines of her older sister's legs, how her hips curved outward just right, not too much or too little. With a steadily rising inner temperature, the red head couldn't help but feast her eyes on Elsa's behind. _It is so perfect, I want to feel it! Whoa, okay, moving a bit fast, huh? _Anna felt her core grow a little bit warm at the thought of feeling Elsa's rear. _Okay, now I have to stop this, it's time to order anyway. _Still, the girl couldn't help but drive herself crazy with the idea. A hammer was hitting her chest, giant butterflies attacked her stomach.

"And what would you like today?" The cashier's words startled Anna.

"What? Uh, right, um, hmm... I'll take the, um, six in chicken breast sub." As she said breast, an image of Elsa's C cup breasts popped into Anna's mind. _Okay, I gotta stop that. Am I turned on? Yeah, I'm turned on. I haven't even told Elsa how I feel and I am exciting myself. _

"Okay, what kind of bread do you want?"

"Uhhhh, Italian please."

"And what kind of cheese?"

_So many questions, just make my sandwich, I'm hungry! _"Umm," Anna couldn't for the life of her remember what her options for cheese were, but she knew they had provolone, every sub place does. "provolone."

"Toasted or not?"

"Not, please."

Anna waded through the rest of her order, taking only a few seconds to decide on her toppings. After her sub was completed, the red head excitedly added, "oh! And two chocolate chip cookies please!" Her voice was closer to a squeal.

A soft tone riddle with laughter teased Anna's ears, "not a bajillion cookies?"

Anna looked at Elsa with a smirk and began to correct herself to the clerk, "actually, make that-"

She was cut off by Elsa, "no, two is fine." The platinum blonde was giggling and covering her mouth.

The two sat down at a booth, facing each other. They were mostly silent through the meal, but Anna didn't mind. She enjoyed just watching her goddess of a sister, it was enough to make her heart stop and her head spin. Still soaring on cloud nine, Anna ate her meal, starting with the cookies and savoring every bite.

When the red head bit into the first cookie she exaggerated her action as a joke. She cocked her head back, closed her eyes, and let out a faked moan of pleasure. Flavor erupted on her taste buds, sending them home with a rich and sweet tingle, leaving her mouth salivating and her taste buds crying out for more. Anna opened her eyes and looked at her sister, and to her great pleasure it appeared that the platinum blonde was made uncomfortable by her moan. Elsa's cheeks were red and she was pushed a little bit back into her seat; her head facing slightly down, avoiding eye contact. _Well I have done my job this meal, make Elsa uncomfortable. _

Soon, however, it was Anna's turn to be embarrassed, not by something Elsa did, though. Instead, the bubbling red head managed once again to bring it upon herself. Anna had been staring googly eyed at her sister eating, occasionally making brief eye contact with those ice blue irises and quickly averting her gaze. At one point Elsa got some sauce on the corner of her mouth, which she appeared to not notice. Without thinking, Anna reached up and wiped the spot off of Elsa with her finger and began bringing it to her own mouth. Then she realized what she was doing. Quickly redirecting her hand to a napkin, Anna felt her cheeks grow warm. Her stomach doubled over and her head throbbed with her heart beat. _That was weird, why did I do that? Maybe Elsa thought it was just a joke? _Embarrassment was holding Anna's head down, but she forced her eyes up to meet Elsa's. The platinum blond was giving her sister a quizzical looked that also betrayed a level of discomfort, though how much Anna couldn't tell. _Well this just got awkward. _In an attempt to sink through the ground, Anna forced herself as far back in her seat as possible, almost laying down. She wanted to disappear from in front of her sister, and hoped that Elsa didn't question her about it. That is not how she wanted to spill the beans about her feelings, not at all.

To Anna's great relief, Elsa finished her meal without another word, and by the time the two were done eating Elsa seemed to forget about it. _Or she is just pretending it didn't happen. _Anna was the one to speak when both had finished eating, "ready?"

Elsa looked up and nodded to Anna, getting up from her seat and leading the red head to the car. Anna was just beginning to think that her sister may be mad at her for her stupid behavior or something when Elsa looked back and shot a small, warm smile out. It hit the red head full force, melting her heart. Seeing Elsa smile was one of the best feelings in the world, it made all the suffering Anna had gone through by trying and failing to get close to Elsa worth it. It simply made her happy. The car ride home was silent, but there was an air of good spirits in the car, placating Anna.

Arriving home, Anna got out of the car and led the way into the house. She opened the door to find her parents in the kitchen, apparently preparing dinner. _What time is it? _The red head took out her phone and checked the time. _A little past four, why is dad home so early? _Anna's thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling to her, "Hey, your father came home early to help me make a nice dinner, it'll be ready in a couple hours or so." _Well, that answers that. _

Elsa was suddenly at Anna's side. Anna called back to her mother, "Okay!"

The two girls starting walking almost in sync with each other to the stairs. Anna was excited to just go up and spend more time with her sister, even though she knew Elsa would more than likely be playing some sort of video game. That didn't bother Anna, she enjoyed watching, it was kinda like a movie, but longer, and more of Elsa's frustrated grunts when her character was killed. Just as they reached the stairs there father called out "where did you two get off to?" _Crap, I don't want them to know I'm seeing a counselor, they'll question me and I really don't want to lie to them or tell them about my feelings. _

Anna began racing through ideas, what could she tell them so she didn't have to lie? Her brain simply wasn't working, she was too caught up in hoping Elsa wouldn't give away that it was for a counseling session and imagining the scenario that would create. Thankfully, Elsa's brain was working. "W-we j-just went for l-lunch." _Oh yeah, we did. Well, more of a dunch, but still. _Cool relief washed over Anna's body, slowing her heart rate down and clearing her mind of panicked thoughts. _Wait, why did Elsa stutter? It only comes around when she is really nervous. _Anna let the thought fade out, deciding that it wasn't worth bringing it up.

The red head redirected her attention to her dad and noticed him giving Elsa a stern look. One that was just confusing to Anna, she didn't know what to make of it. _Why is he looking at her like she just committed a crime? _In an attempt to answer her own question, Anna turned to Elsa. A tendril of confusion wrapped itself around Anna, cocooning her in a mystery. Elsa appeared to be in a rather large amount of turmoil. She was fidgeting in place, and had her eyes averted down, tears gently building up in her eyes. Anna felt the void come back, ripping a whole in her heart. It hurt to see Elsa hurting, especially when she had no clue what was going on. She wanted to help, but couldn't. The thought twisted Anna's stomach into a knot while her heart bled. _What is going on?_

Elsa turned and started walking up the stairs, her head still hanging. Her sniffles were audible, but barely. Anna followed her, wanting to comfort her older sister, but unsure how.

Following Elsa into her room, Anna sat down on the bed beside her sister. Elsa didn't object, but rather remained indifferent of Anna's presence. Slowly, Anna rested her hand on her older sister's shoulder, rubbing small circles. In a quiet voice Anna asked her question, "what happened?"

Elsa looked at Anna, her eyes tearing to the point that they were shining. Small trails made paths down the older girl's cheeks, glistening in the light. Her lips were trembling, and still she was sniffling quietly. The sight of her sister's face like that made Anna feel cold and alone. Like she was failing as a sister, as a friend. At the same time, however, it gave her a driving need to fix it, it made her have to understand. "I-I'll tell you w-w-when I'm r-r-ready."

Those dreadful words again, last time Elsa had spoken them she never did tell Anna what was bothering her. _She still isn't ready, she will be eventually, just be patient and understanding with her. _ Anna smiled at Elsa, a tear dripping from her own eye. Her heart burned like a thousand suns to know what was gnawing at her sister, what was making this lovely girl cry. But as much as it hurt, Anna knew the right move, the one that would help Elsa the most would be to accept the answer she had been given and comfort her. So that's what she did, despite every cell revolting, calling for answers. "Okay, I'll wait."

These three simple words seemed to give Elsa strength, to restore her, to reign in whatever hurt her. Elsa smiled at Anna, and then the red head knew for a fact she had done the right thing. She felt herself melt as Elsa initiated a hug. The action was so rare on Elsa's part, it spokes thousands of words when she did it. And she just did. Anna's heart fluttered, forgetting all about her confusion and need for answers. That was gone, now she just let her arms wrap around her sister, taking in the warmth that grew into a moving fuzz in her stomach. Taking in the scent of Elsa's hair. The words from Elsa's mouth tingled Anna's ear, sending waves of a calm electricity through her entire body. "T-thank you."

Anna didn't need anything else, she was right were she wanted to be, where she needed to be. She knew she was doing something right, and in the moment she was happy, happy with the knowledge that she was in the right place, helping her sister. _Where I should be, with Elsa. _

* * *

A/N: Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews, can I improve anything? Stay tuned for the angst, I'll have it out in a few days!


	5. Chapter 5: The Ceremony

A/N: First off, I apologize in advanced for where I had to end this one, it hurt to write, a lot. I wanted to give some fluff before it picked up, so it's kind of a longer chapter. Second, starting next chapter hopefully I will have someone mach reading them, hopefully completely ridding the stories of all the small flaws and typos in it. As always, thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Anna lay there on her bed, no particular thoughts going through her mind. She was laying on her back, on top of the blankets, staring at the ceiling. She felt floaty, like she was on water gently rocking her back and forth. Like she was slowly rising into the sky, like she was a cloud. Then a noise broke her bubble, sending her falling with a jerk back onto her bed. The red head's heart pumped at the sudden falling feeling, and she looked over at the door to see it ajar. _Who is there? _Looking at the clock, Anna determined she couldn't read it, the numbers were incomprehensible at this time. She knew it must be late, though. Heart pumping and a spider crawling on her insides, Anna called out quietly.

"H-hello?" her voice was soft and shaken. _What if it's a burglar? _Anna's heart raced at the thought, a cold sweat took her, consuming her in a icy blanket of worry. _Stop being ridiculous. _

Then, to Anna's surprise, the silhouette of her older sister came out from the abyss of the hallway, slowly revealing herself. Anna's heart skipped what felt like fifty beats, her worry melting away with a wave of relief. Even though the red head was no longer worried, her heart rate still picked up, she was nervous. Elsa seemed to smile, quietly speaking. "Hi, Anna." Then she began walking towards the younger girl. Her hips were swaying in a way that Anna could swear was meant to be seductive. A hammer began swinging away at the red head's temples, she could hear the blood coursing through her veins.

"Elsa, what are you-" But she was cut off when the platinum blonde reached a strand of moonlight entering from the window. Elsa had her hand on her lips, as if to hush her sister, and it worked, oh it worked. It not only made Anna forget what she was saying, but what she was thinking.

A thousand different knots presented themselves in Anna's stomach, it was howling like a wolf at a full moon, she sight of Elsa was simply mesmerizing. Letting her own mouth hang open, Anna feasted on the sight of sweet eye candy that was her sister. Elsa's hair glowed white with an aura in the moonlight, the braid hanging over her left shoulder. Her skin, too, was shining in the dim, white light, making it appear even more smooth, even more perfect. It had become more than just skin, it was a carefully crafted and delicately placed silk. Elsa's entire body was glowing, giving her her rightful angelic aura, making her out to be some sort of goddess. She wore a plain white shirt that was bigger than the ones she normally had on, coming down to cover her waist.

Anna's heart stopped, she couldn't believe her eyes. Where Elsa's shirt ended nothing began, just her smooth, irresistible legs. A cold, nervous sweat once again surrounding Anna, she continued to take in the sight. Her breathing became shallow. Elsa's legs were a magnet, pulling the red head's eyes in, making her look. She wanted to run her hands over them, to feel their softness, their forbidden pleasure. The thought made Anna's skin crawl up and down her spine, her heart exploding as it tried to keep up.

Finally refocusing her eyes, the red head looked up at her sister's face. She didn't know if it was just her imagining things, but Elsa's freckles seemed to be more pronounced than normal. They sat atop the pale skin, gently hugging the curves of Elsa's face, running no higher than the bridge of her nose. And those lips. They were thin and oh so soft and inviting looking. Even more, they were stretched into a crooked grin, teasing Anna's core. A warmth erupted between Anna's legs as she pondered the lips. The smile was dripping with sex, in fact, the way Elsa's entire body was posed and clothed was dripping with sex. _What's going on?_ Anna was shaking in her bed, failing miserably to control the monster of lust rampaging around inside of her.

Once again, the older girl began to slowly walk towards Anna's bed. _Again with the hip swaying, I'm going to pass out. _Through the noise of confusion coursing through her head, Anna's voice barely escaped her mouth. "Elsa, what are you doing?"

Stretching her grin even more, Elsa slowly got onto the bed, straddling Anna and pinning her down. Anna felt her heart flutter and a shiver run down her spine as Elsa brought their faces just inches apart. Warm breath slid down Anna's nose and cheeks, giving her goosebumps. An intense urge to lean slightly forward and kiss her older sister almost overtook Anna, but she reigned it in. Between her legs she could feel herself getting more excited by the minute. Elsa's voice brought in a great buzzing through Anna's ears, dispersing it down to her stomach were it settled and intensified. "You know you want this." _Yes, I do. But I'm still con-_

Anna's thoughts were cut off by the meeting of their lips. Elsa's were so warm and tender, just as Anna had imagined, except a thousand times better, and that didn't even describe it. Everything melted away, everything surrounding them, every thought Anna had, every feeling Anna had except for those brought on by this kiss. A powerfully delightful shiver ran up and down Anna, doing laps and getting more intense as it went. Her stomach was jumping rope while doing flips, churning itself every which way. The red head's heart was working overtime, pumping faster than it had ever gone before, sending hot pleasure through every fiber of her being. Once again, the girl was floating in the air, only this time she was locked with her sister. There was no ground, there was no sky, only them in an infinite void, nothing could ever touch them, nothing could ever come between them again. Through all of the excitement running around in Anna's body she also felt another feeling. Comfort. A comfort that nothing could ever overcome, surrounding her and Elsa in a warm fuzz, an electricity dancing its way through the red head's body.

* * *

Anna jerked awake, her heart pounding from the intense dream she had just had. "Okay, that was crazy." She pondered her dream about sharing a kiss with Elsa for a moment, it sent warm honey all over her insides, tingling her stomach. When the girl went to get out of bed she noticed the wetness between her legs. _Great I just had an erotic dream about kissing my sister whom I'm in love with, and apparently it excited me while I slept. _Anna couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the situation. After all, she had accepted that she was in love with her sister, she couldn't berate herself for having fantasies.

Rising from her bed, the girl felt a slight weakness in her knees, presumably in relation to her rather pleasing dream. She pulled off her soiled panties and stripped out of her shirt, she hated sleeping with a bra on so that was already taken care of. Naked, she walked over to grab a towel, checking her phone as she went. It was early, but she knew after an dream that exciting she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. _Plus, eight is too unrealistic for me to wake up at? _Anna laughed, knowing fully well that yes, it was far too early for her. _Oh well, I have to be at Elsa's ceremony in two hours anyway. Wait! Elsa's ceremony! It's Saturday!_

Almost forgetting to wrap herself in her towel, Anna ran out of the room, excitement taking over her actions. She beamed as she arrived at the bathroom, slipping in and locking the door. _Elsa is eighteen! _The girl was practically bouncing off the ceiling as she want to start the water. She threw her towel onto a hook on the door and ran back to the sink, dancing in place as she spread toothpaste over her toothbrush. With bubbles forming and rising all over her insides and tickling her stomach, Anna quickly brushed her teeth, hand moving at lightning speed. Once she was content with her job of cleaning off her pearly whites, Anna turned back to jump into the shower. She didn't test the water, she didn't have to, even if it was cold she wouldn't have noticed with how excited she was.

Lathering her body in products, Anna happily hummed to herself in the shower. There was no specific tune, just whatever felt right. She let the water, which was hot after all, run down her body, first colliding with her back and trickling the rest of the way down. Anna was beaming as she finished up her shower, rinsing what was left of hair care products out, allowing the bubbly water to feed itself into the drain.

Anna stepped out of her shower, water that had been trapped in her typhoon of amber hair dripping in solid lines to the floor, soaking it. The girl bounced over to her towel, small splashes of water licking her ankles as she went. Glancing over at the fogged mirror, Anna saw a blurry red ghost frolicking where her head should be, and a blurred but still curvy body following in suit. Normally she would stop and clean off the mirror to examine her own body, but not this morning. There was no need to, not yet. _I'll make sure I look perfect after I put on my dress!_ At this thought, ripped her towel off of the hook and wrapped it around her body.

Wiggling with excitement, barely able to conceal squeaks of joy, Anna skipped out the door and to her room. She swung open the door and burst through, closing it fast behind her. She looked over at her dress, heart beating a mile a minute. The dress was so beautiful, she had picked it out special for this occasion.

The top was black, tailored to fit the gentle curve of Anna's torso and breasts perfectly, smoothly coating her skin. A curved green leaf design graced the chest of the dress, a red rose at its center. Rather than sleeves, the dress had thin cloth that would rest on the shoulders, gently caressing the skin, leaving the arms exposed. A small sown in belt separated the bottom half of the dress, which was vertical stripes of various shades of green, some of which had simpler leafing patterns running their length. The dress was simply perfect for her. The green color would play off her hair like magic, bringing her freckles out for the world to adore. _I can't wait to show Elsa the dress! _

Giggling, Anna tore off her towel off, and wrapped it around her hair after quickly drying herself off. She plopped down on her bed, imagining Elsa's reaction to her dress. She could imagine Elsa's shy smile, her lightly blushing cheeks. _She is so adorable when she's nervous. _Just thinking about that smile made Anna's stomach flutter with butterflies. She couldn't wait any more. Tearing herself off the bed, the girl crossed the room with one jump to her dress and threw in on with almost one motion. It was soft and inviting against her skin. It caressed her ever so lightly, tingling her skin. The shoulder straps were like gentle hands resting on her exposed skin. Anna caught herself imagining that they were Elsa's hands, gently massaging her, sending tingling goosebumps down her arms. _Okay, I can't go overboard with these fantasies, as much as I might like to. _

Pouting slightly at her thought, Anna went to leave her room. Quickly her little pout was traded away for a grin as a new thought graced her mind. _I can't let Elsa see me until I'm completely ready! _And at that, the bubbling red head checked the hall, and finding it empty skipped over to the bathroom once again. She yanked the door open and quickly filed inside, heart pumping hoping Elsa didn't see her. The red head's stomach buzzed when she caught the mirror. _Not to be full of myself, but I look perfect! Well, almost. _Undoing the towel from her hair, the girl looked at the tangled mess on her head. It appeared extra red because of it being damp, giving it a shining rusted maroon appearance.

_Okay, how should I do my hair? Pony tail? Ew, no, umm.. Straight down? Pig tails? _Anna's heart shrieked in joy at the thought of pig tails. They were her favorite, she knew they looked a little childish, but she didn't care, they were fun! _Plus, I remember Elsa saying she likes them_. The thought sent shivers down Anna's spine, the thought of Elsa admiring her, that perfect goddess admiring the red head's own beauty. _And I want to admire _all _of you, Elsa._

Anna got to work on her hair, humming a bird's tune as she went. Her spirits were higher than a cloud, soaring above and looking down at the miniature world, taking in the beautiful sight of its vast expanse. It gave her a feeling of a surreal, calming happiness, forcing her hums to inadvertently grow steadily louder. Anna didn't have to think about it when she did her hair in twin pigtails, she had done it a thousand times before and it was muscle memory now.

A knock on the door rang through the room, bringing a halt to Anna's happy humming. "Anna, are you almost done? I need to get ready."

Panic set into Anna, she couldn't let Elsa see her yet, she wasn't ready. Her heart pumped faster and her palms grew slightly sweaty. Looking in the mirror Anna saw that her braids were actually done. _I think that means I'm ready, actually. _Feeling a little dumb at her eagerness to panic about small things, Anna called back to her sister. "Just one more minute." Anna did one more check in the mirror to make sure she looked perfect. Smiling into it she was contented with how her teeth look, and her read locks brought out her freckles perfectly. The dress made her hair look redder than normal, too, which is exactly what she was going for. Pleased with her appearance, Anna turned to open the door.

Elsa was standing at the door in just a towel and blushed slightly when Anna opened the door. She gave a small wave and said "hi."

Smiling widely at her older sister, Anna proudly asked "how do I look?" Her voice exuding excitement. The red head blushed when she noticed that her sister was in only a towel, her heart fluttering. The red read got a powerful urge to rip the towel off of her sister's body, but exercising excellent self restraint, she didn't reach for the towel.

Elsa was simply stunned by her sister. The green dress contrasting her gorgeous amber locks of hair that were flowing on her shoulders, braided into twin pigtails was enough to make the platinum blonde go crazy. But there was more, Anna's dress fit her gentle curves so perfectly, revealing no cleavage but hugging her breasts tenderly. Her skin, which was tanned, was radiantly smooth, flowing up her arms, midway through which freckles started. The older girl felt her head pounding. _Conceal, don't feel. I can't drool over Anna. _But she couldn't help but look. Those freckles sealed the deal, Elsa was done for, there was no way she could stop herself from going googly eyed over Anna right now. Her sister had outdone herself. Those rich teal eyes poured life into the hallway, glimmering with excitement and appearing more of a green color due to the dress. _Anna seems more excited for today than I am. _

In an attempt to reign herself back in from the flood of feelings slowly breaking down her barricades, Elsa tried to respond to Anna. Her heart was swinging a mallet at her head, and her palms decided now would be a good time to start sweating. Fighting the powerful undertow of feelings, Elsa repeated her father's words over and over in her mind. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. You disgusting monster. Never let it out. _With a shaky, quiet voice, Elsa piped something up. "G-g-great." _Tell her more, tell her she is a goddess amongst people! No! Conceal it, don't feel it. _

The older girl sorely wished she could bring herself to say more to Anna, to tell her exactly what she was feeling, but she couldn't. She was behind her cold, tall, thick walls, unable to contact the outside world. Cut out from happiness, but she had to hide herself. The only times a light ever shined through the darkness was when Anna was happy. Her happiness seemed to burn brighter than a thousand suns, penetrating all of Elsa's hopeless defenses, bringing light to her face. And right now, Anna was happy at her older sister's one word of praise.

_Elsa thinks I look great!? _Beaming at Elsa, Anna pulled her into an embrace, tightly wrapping her arms around the older girl. Anna pressed her cheek against Elsa's neck affectionately, feeling the platinum blonde return the hug. Warm fuzz shot through Anna, vibrating her insides, making her feel goofy all over. She quietly whispered into Elsa's ear, "thank you." After a few more moments of hugging, Anna decided she should let her older sister get back to getting ready for her big day, so she pulled away and almost shouted "I'll see you downstairs!"

It didn't take long for the overly excited red head to select Cocoa Puffs for breakfast and pour herself a bowl, almost spilling the milk in the process. She sat down at the table where her father was in the middle of eating his own cereal. It looked bland and boring. _Cocoa Puffs are much better. _"Good moring, dad!" Anna practically squealed as she shoveled in her first bight of chocolaty goodness. Like always, the flavor almost overwhelmed her taste buds, sending loud calls of pleasure through her mouth. Saliva formed in anticipation for the next bite.

"Mornin', Anna." Her father looked at her while she struggled to get a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "What's got you so excited?"

Taking her dad's comment as a joke, Anna giggled, almost spilling her food out of her mouth. She chewed her food and swallowed it before answering the man. "Elsa's graduation and birthday, duhhh." Anna's heart sank a tiny bit, but left her soaring high. _Oh no! I forgot to wish Elsa happy birthday this morning! _She decided she would do it once she saw her sister next.

"Oh, right." Came the simple response. Anna's father didn't forget about Elsa's birthday and graduation, but be played it off like he did. In truth, however, he simply didn't care.

Talking through giggles at what she took as another joke from her father, the red head teased "of course you forgot."

Her dad let out a simple, playful grunt in response. He and Anna weren't the closest father daughter pair, but they were pretty close. She felt like she could talk to him about almost anything. Anything except one thing, the reason she went to counseling, her feelings for Elsa. The red head couldn't imagine him hating her or even getting angry at her feelings, she just didn't want to go through that awkward conversation. _Plus, Bulda helped me a lot_.

Just then, Elsa emerged from the staircase, dressed up for her graduation in khakis since it was required from the school. But they looked so good on her, Anna couldn't take her eyes off Elsa and found herself beginning to stare. Heart pumping and stomach flipping, Anna quickly regained herself and shouted at Elsa "happy birthday, Elsa! You're eighteen now!" The younger girl wanted to get up to hug her sister, but her Cocoa Puffs were calling her name, keeping her grounded on her seat until she finished them. Spilling a few drops of the now chocolaty milk down her chin, Anna took another bite of her cereal.

The platinum blonde shyed her icy blue eyes away, averting her gaze to the ground and very quietly replied with a simple "thank you."

Anna noticed her father didn't so much as glance at Elsa. _What is going on between those two? Why didn't I see these things before? First what happened last night, now not even acknowledging Elsa. _Confusion lightly grasping Anna and tugging her to one side, she sat there. She managed to stand her ground, however, and eventually pushed her lack of understanding of the situation away, allowing her to once again rise to the clouds. That familiar bubbly feeling took over Anna's body, making her barely able to control her excited anticipation. Anna's mother hurriedly walked out of her room calling that it was time to go, causing the three others to get up and head to the door.

The car ride to the school, where the graduation ceremony would be taking place, was mostly quiet. Anna's parents sat in the front, her mother driving, while Anna and Elsa sat in the back together. Only when Anna would get lost in her own thoughts and absentmindedly hum out loud would the silence be broken. Every time it happened, Elsa would look over at Anna an laugh silently, sending warm water over Anna's heart, melting it. She loved that laugh, any laugh really, coming from her older sister. It's what she lived for. It meant those walls Elsa had built to keep herself alone in the dark were tumbling down, that Anna was making a difference. _And when you love someone, you just want them to be happy. _

Arriving at their destination, Anna felt a pang through her heart as Elsa had to split off from her family almost immediately to get to her position. "Good luck!" Anna yelled after her, causing Elsa to look back briefly and give a small wave and smile. As the older girl walked away, cap and gown in hand, Anna felt a surge of pride run through her body. _My sister is graduating high school! _

The ceremony was unbelievable boring. For the first hour or so she had to sit through multiple monotonous speeches that, as far as she was concerned, were completely useless. The red head thought she was going to go insane, her mind was begging for a distraction. But there was none to be found, all Anna could to was sit and wait. And wait. And wait. _Okay, how long does this speech go on? _Sighing, the girl slumped in her seat, expressing her great displeasure with her situation to the entire world. _Is it possible to die of boredom? Because I think I'm about to. _She felt like she was wandering a baron desert, nothing around for miles, nothing there to take her mind off of the blistering heat and stinging thirst to do something, anything.

A buzzing sensation tickled the red head's leg. Anna picked up her phone, which since she didn't have pockets in her dress, was sitting on her lap. She noticed she had two text messages. The first text was from Kristoff, it read "What time should I come over?" Thinking about how many aeons she had already spent in her sister's graduation ceremony, Anna guessed it couldn't be that many more years. _But I don't know how long Elsa can stay around people, so maybe he should come over later._

She typed up a response, "At 7, we can all watch a movie".

The red head opened her other text message, it was from Rapunzel. "Hey! Tell Elsa I said congratz on her graduation!" Anna smiled at the sentiment from her friend. Rapunzel scarcely talked to Anna's sister, but still wanted to congratulate Elsa on finishing high school.

Anna typed up her response, still smiling. "I will, thanks!"

Yet again, the red head's phone buzzed, this time in her hand just after she had hit send. It was Kristoff again, "Ok, I'll bring pizza."

Anna put her phone back down and allowed her attention to settle once again on the ceremony. To her great relief they had just started calling names. The one exciting moment in the entire thing would happen soon, the reason she came. Anticipation speeding up her heart, the red head scanned for her sister, and she found her in line by the stage. _Only a couple more names before Elsa! _

Anna squealed with excitement as she heard the name. Elsa walked over from her position at the edge of the stage. The red head feasted her eyes on the sight of her sister, who was now in her cap and gown, the black of the gown trailing behind as she walked. Elsa's skin seemed to glow more white with the uniform, the hat bringing out the platinum white of her hair. It was magical, captivating, irresistible. As the goddess crossed across the stage, she took full control of Anna's mind. The red head couldn't help but yell out at her sister, "Yay Elsa!" Her voice rang through the gymnasium echoing back. Elsa was clearly caught off guard because she tripped a little bit as the voice shot in her direction. Anna flinched in her seat, a little bit of guilt punching her heart as her older sister almost fell, but it was quick to cease fire as a small bout of laughter escaped her mouth. She could only imagine the embarrassment present on her sister's face, which pushed her into a full on fit of laughter.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by, Anna was too overtaken by the thought of wrapping her arms around her god of a sister, feeling their bodies press together. And the thought of Elsa opening her gifts, those blue eyes lighting up, a smile stretching wide on her lips drove Anna wild with excitement. She didn't even notice the rather long list of names being called one by one, the world had melted away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Leaving the school, Anna and her parents met with Elsa back at the car. Getting a running start Anna took a leap into Elsa's arms, nearly knocking the older girl over. So many emotions pulsed through Anna's veins that she couldn't identify any of them, all she knew was that it overall felt good. It felt right. "Congratulations, Elsa. I love you!" Anna's voice was soft, barely a whisper. Saying those words made the younger girl's heart buzz and her stomach jump in joy. She wanted to shout them out as loudly as she could. _But I want it to mean something more. I want it to mean I'm in love with her. _

Elsa regained her balance and returned the hug. The feeling of Anna's bosom against her own made her heart beat race and her stomach tingle. _Conceal it. _But she couldn't. Elsa couldn't resist feeling her sister's warmth, letting it melt away the ice cold worry inside her. Letting Anna's embrace pull her onto a raft in the stormy ocean of all of her problems. Everything she had built up over the years, everything she wanted to tell Anna but couldn't; and now college, hanging like a boulder over her head, threatening to crush her. She didn't want to leave home, but she would have to, there was no way their father would let her stay home. _Because he hates me, and I deserve it. I'm a screw up, the bad egg, the practice run. _But all of that was left below her as she was grabbed by Anna's affectionate hug and words, lifting her to the clouds. The words that Elsa longed to hear every day, that she could so rarely bring herself to say back. _She loves me. _

A rare moment of emotional clarity and ease hit Elsa, a moment where she could return the sentiment, where the hand grabbing her voice, causing her stutter released her, freed her. "I love you too." Immediately the embrace tightened, Anna almost crushing Elsa's ribs. The platinum blonde didn't care though, and followed her sister in suit, squeezing as hard as she could. It was just them for a moment, nothing else. Just the two of them on calm waters, waving the storm that had plagued Elsa for so long goodbye. Elsa noticed tears running down her cheeks, but not of sorrow, no, these ones were something else. Something fuzzy and pleasant, something she hadn't truly felt for a long time. She felt loved. The older girl couldn't help but let a smile stretch the expanse of her face, leaving her in bliss.

Then a harsh voice slapped her back to reality, the voice that called in the wind, called in the rain, and made the waters choppy and cold. The voice that had destroyed her on the inside for years, trapping her in her ice cold cocoon of terrible reality. Of loneliness. The voice of her father slapped her ears "time to go, now." The words sounded innocent to anyone else, but they hit Elsa hard, stabbing her in the heart. She knew what they were meant to say and they did. They said no more, no more feeling, no more happiness. Get away from that beautiful red head and never talk to her. Don't let yourself feel anything. Don't let yourself love. They said that she didn't deserve it, that she never would. _And it's true. I don't. _The weight of the words pulled Elsa down like a monster from the abyss, allowing the freezing water to choke her and surround her once again. She was sinking, and she couldn't fight it. The tears on her cheeks turned to tears of despair, a small sniffle escaping her nose.

Anna broke from the embrace, leaving Elsa even colder. The red head turned around, grabbing her sister's hand and skipping off to the car. Those perfect red braids glowed with fire in the light, bouncing up and down as their obviously overjoyed owner moved. Elsa quietly let herself be pulled along, secretly taking in every touch from Anna's hand, feeling their skin contact, sending a small line into the water for her to grab, just enough to keep her alive.

Taking her place in the back seat, Elsa strapped herself in, Anna loudly crashing into the car from the other side to sit next to her sister.

Once again a soft, gentle hand took Elsa's, at first causing the older girl to tense up a little bit, but she soon relaxed. Anna squeezed her older sister's hand tightly, which to Elsa meant that she'll always be there for her, no matter what happens. _She must see the stupid tears running down my face. _A whole opened up in Elsa's heart at she thought about if Anna would actually be there, if she could tell her. _No, you can't, don't even think about it! You are a disgusting misfit! _Silently berating herself, the platinum blonde let her words sting her heart, she had to, she had nothing to defend herself with. Elsa's eyes became misty and hot.

The car ride involved Elsa occasionally looking away from the window, usually seeing Anna looking over at her, beaming. The entire time she longed to be as happy as her younger sister, but her father would never let that happen. No, being happy would mean having a family that cared, it would mean being close to Anna and not fearing her father. Not hearing those words ripping through her body like bullets, tearing her apart. Not being herself.

No sooner had the car stopped than had Anna jumped out, yelling to Elsa. "Come on" she called out, "I have something for you!"

Elsa followed her sister into the house, secretly excited about receiving a gift, it was so rare for her. "Okay, slow down." The barriers of turmoil her dad managed to build in seconds started collapsing around Elsa. _Even by just existing Anna can undo my pain. _

"They are in my room." Anna's voice was like a bird's song to Elsa's ears. _Wait, "they"? _Anticipation growing inside of her, Elsa went to follow her sister up the stairs. Anna led the platinum blonde into the room, and whirled around, a grin gracing her lips and stretching her cheeks. Elsa was mystified by the way her sister's dress swung around, the motion copied by her braids of hair. She was so happy, so excited to give Elsa something, so selfless. _She is perfect. Stop it, conceal, don't feel. Don't feel. _But she couldn't, once again, the need to feel was playing tug of war on her heart. It fought back her logic and the fears of her father. Elsa's stomach contorted violently, sending pulses through her body. The nonstop tugging on her heart was growing, slowly pulling off her mask, slowly revealing her. _I can't let this happen, no. _"Here!" Anna's voice rang in Elsa's ears, almost being lost in the older girl's interior battle.

The ear to ear smile on Anna's face once again wrestled Elsa's pain, pinning it down for the moment. Outstretched arms held two wrapped items, one a small object _the exact size of a PS4 game_, and one was a larger box. Elsa's hands shook as she went to grab the two gifts, and she took them slowly. She was nervous again, a throbbing pulsing through her body. "T-thank you." The older girl couldn't help but let a stupid grin run across her face. The one she got exclusively when she was around Anna.

Beaming, Anna shouted "open the big one first!" She just wanted to see Elsa in the dress.

Giggling softly, Elsa agreed with a nearly silent "alright." She placed what she presumed was a Playstation 4 game on the bed for later opening and took the larger box in her hands, delicately tearing away the wrapping paper. She could hear the hum of Anna's excitement bouncing around the room as the paper revealed a white box. Elsa's heart was pounding hard, she wasn't scared, no, for the first time in forever she was genuinely excited. Opening the box revealed a beautiful blue dress folded expertly to avoid any damage. A squeal escaped Anna's mouth as Elsa opened the box, making the older girl let out a rather loud chuckle. The red head joined in, laughing at her own noise. Elsa lifted the dress into the air, revealing its full length. It was beautiful, exactly her color and style, she feasted her eyes on the fabric. It was so soft, almost like silk running through her fingers. The platinum blonde's face lit up as she examined the dress.

A nervous voice danced into Elsa's ears, "do you like it?" Anna began twiddling her thumbs waiting for the response.

Elsa didn't make her sister wait long, with an uncharacteristic ease in her voice she yelled out "I love it!" And looked up at Anna, who let out another small squeak in response. Elsa wanted to initiate a hug, something she rarely did. It melted Elsa's heart that Anna got such a dress for her, she wasn't even one to wear dresses, but she would certainly wear this one. It was gorgeous, exactly what she would want in a dress if she was to buy one. Not letting fear overtake her, Elsa held her arms out for a hug, allowing Anna to close the distance between them. Elsa's wasteland of a heart filled instantly with life, green spreading across the expanse. She wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister, feeling the beat of Anna's heart on her own. Ever so gently, Elsa whispered. "Thank you." The platinum blonde felt safe, like her father's words could never touch her, Anna would protect her. _If only you knew the truth, Anna..._

Then a voice almost broke Elsa's ear drum, "I wanna see you in it!" Anna yanked away from the hug.

Elsa smiled at her sister, "Okay, I'll be right back."

Secretly a little disappointed Elsa didn't change in front of her, Anna gave a high pitched "I'll be here." And at that, the older girl vanished to her own room to change. Meanwhile, Anna stayed in her room, contemplating when best to tell Elsa about her feelings, also allowing herself just a few moments to worry about why Elsa seemed to upset in the car.

After throwing off her cap and gown and stripping out of those annoying khakis, Elsa took the dress in her hands and slid it on. It felt amazing, she was already in love with it; it made her feel beautiful, something she rarely, if ever, felt. The platinum blonde made her way down the hall back to her sister's room, her new dress lightly tickling her skin.

Once Elsa opened the door she saw Anna's eyes light up, new life swimming out of her teal irises. The red head's jaw dropped, causing Elsa's cheeks to grow hot and red. Fighting with all her will power to not give in to her emotions, the platinum blonde stood still, not wanting to think anything of Anna's reaction. _Anna is just going crazy over the dress, she loves dresses, she is NOT drooling over you. _The red head was now starting to drool a little bit and Elsa began to feel a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to people staring at her, she wasn't used to much attention at all. But here Anna was, who always gave her full attention, who now had her eyes trained on her sister. Anna who said she'd always be there for Elsa, who was the only person for years to say they love Elsa. Who made Elsa happy in her world of misery. _I can't feel this way. _But she was so beautiful, and so caring. She was exactly what Elsa needed. _Conceal, don't feel. _Another raging battle erupted inside of Elsa, she had to fight to hold back her emotions once again. Building a wall was always here method, she never deviated. The flood of feelings was pummeling Elsa's wall, threatening to break through, but she wasn't going to let that happen. The void in the platinum blonde's heart and the tension in her stomach grew as the battle raged on.

"You look amazing Elsa! Like a goddess! Like, like.." Anna couldn't choose between what to compare Elsa to next.

A nervous crimson rushed over Elsa's face and her heart faltered for a moment at Anna's words. Smiling, Elsa giggled a little and said "thank you."

"Okay! Okay! Now for gift number two!" Came Anna's excited, melodic voice.

Still blushing, Elsa conceded to her sister's request. "Okay, breathe, Anna."

The red head laughed readily at Elsa's jest, sending the older girl's heart wild. The floodgates were breaking, Elsa's defenses were slowly being torn down. _I can't let that happen. _Stomach churning, Elsa fought to protect herself from her storm of feelings. She reached out to open her second present, hands shaking slightly. As if handling a newborn baby, Elsa gently maneuvered her hands to slide her gift out of its protective wrapping. Her heart was skipping every other beat, and stopped dead when she read the title. _Infamous! She got me Infamous! How did she know? _For a moment, Elsa forgot about her floodgates, forgot about her struggle. Excitement overtook her. Anxious to play her new game, Elsa looked up at Anna, who was smiling and concealing more small, mouse like squeaks of excitement.

Anna happily gloated "Kristoff helped me pick out the game, it's the one you wanted, right?"

A goofy smile intruding on her face, Elsa giggled a tiny bit and said "yeah, it's the one." _You're the one. _Elsa felt a pang through her heart as she broke eye contact with her sister's eyes, teal and filled with glee, filled with love. _I can't feel that. I can't want her. _ But the gates were breaking, the water was pouring in, and it was relentless. It was warm, inviting as the leaks brushed against Elsa, but she fought. She had to stay in her cold cage, the only one she had known for the longest time. But there was light coming through the cracks, Anna's light. It warmed Elsa, making her slightly less afraid of the repercussions of what was banging at her door. Still, the platinum blonde couldn't open it. _You can't feel. Stop. _

Anna interrupted Elsa's creeping thoughts, "come on! Let's go play it!" The red head promptly grabbed Elsa's hand, pulling her older sister.

The touch sent a wave of warmth through the older girl, allowing her heart to melt slightly, ripping away a layer of her defenses. Anna's skin was so smooth, so soft, her hands so gentle yet strong. Her red pig tales danced for Elsa, completely captivating the platinum blonde's mind. Elsa was struggling, she couldn't lose this battle, nothing would ever be the same if she did. _Anna won't want anything to do with me and father will probably kick me out. He is on the verge of doing it already. _The platinum blonde's stomach began to eat itself alive, a dragon flew through her body burning everything in sight, eating away at her sinking heart. She was losing.

Without any warning, Elsa found herself in her own room, Anna twirling around with a grin that would warm even the coldest of hearts. She tightly wrapped her arms around her older sister, enveloping Elsa in a cocoon of affection. The amber hair was tickling the platinum blonde's face, teasing her cheeks with gentle caresses. Elsa couldn't help but return the hug, her emotions were pouring through her defenses like water through a chain link fence. _I have to conceal it. My feelings are disgusting and they have to be buried, like father says. _

The smiling red head plopped herself down on the bed while Elsa went to set up her Playstation. Once the TV was on and the system started up she put the game in and turned around to see Anna patting a spot on the bed right next to herself. Elsa's heart began to race and her palms became sweaty. Slowly, she began to walk to her spot, her stomach revolting violently. As the older girl neared the bed her breathing became shallower. No matter how many times Elsa laid down next to Anna on her bed she never got over her initial nervousness. She was scared that for some reason, this time something would go wrong, scared that she would lose her constant battle.

Anna's heart was soaring as her older sister took her place on the bed. The red head cuddled herself up next to Elsa, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. Elsa felt a radiant warmth exuding from the body next to her, bathing her in fuzz that tickled her skin. A calm electricity gently weaved its way around Anna's stomach, making her fill to the brim with a nice giddy feeling. _It's just like when I watched Pirates with Elsa. I was in heaven, I am in heaven. _Anna let her mind wander for a little, wondering when she should tell her sister about her feelings. _Maybe now? Or after Kristoff leaves. Yes, the perfect end to such an amazing day! _The red head blushed a little bit while imagining the possible scenarios after telling Elsa. Keeping to only the positive choices, Anna let these thoughts roam her brain, filling her spirit with hot air.

When she first sat down, Elsa's breathing was uneven, and Anna noticed, but this was often times the case. The red head knew that her sister would become more calm, and that is just what she did. Over time, Elsa's breathing became more steady and her body more relaxed, save those times she jerked around due to an apparently stressful moment in her game. Anna was soaring on cloud nine, far above the earth, out of reach of worry, above everything. Her heart was pattering a mile a minute and her body filled with warm honey.

Even with the distraction of her new game Elsa was fighting tirelessly to not let herself feel anything. But Anna's body up against hers was pushing back, and hard. It was like trying to play a brick wall at tennis, sooner or later she was going to lose. But Elsa fought with all her strength, her heart was being yanked back and forth by ropes, her stomach churning at the sight. The barricade Elsa had built was splintering, cracking down the middle by the storm of emotions brought on by Anna. Somewhere in the back of her mind Elsa knew it was futile attempting to keep herself hidden, but she had to fight, and she would until her last breath if she had to.

The two girls stayed there until Kristoff came over. All the while, Elsa was slowly losing her war, slowly losing control while Anna soared higher and higher, she could never be shot down. They told little jokes to each other and Elsa occasionally explained something about the game that went right over Anna's head. Elsa was clearly losing her interior battle by evening, the ease and comfort of talking to Anna and having the girl so close was melting away the walls of ice trapping her in lonely darkness. Driving away the thought that she could never be happy, making her think that maybe, just maybe she could be happy.

That evening a little past seven there was a knock on Elsa's door. _Well, it isn't Anna, and that's not how either of my parents knock... Who then? _Anna had apparently red her older sister's mind because as if in response to Elsa's mental question she excitedly shouted "that's Kristoff!"

_Oh, right, duh. _Elsa cleared her throat and spoke around the tornado of emotions ripping her apart. "Come in."

Kristoff entered holding the box for a large pizza. He turned to Elsa and took a playful bow "happy birthday, and congratulations on graduating." He spoke in a playfully regal tone, as if the platinum blonde was a queen.

A blush so deep it could be seen from miles around covered Elsa's face and when she spoke there as clear embarrassment in her voice. "Thank you."

Anna beamed. "Hi Kristoff!" she said as she waved to her close friend.

Keeping his jest, the burly blonde took a bow to Anna saying "my lady."

Anna couldn't stifle an uproar of laughter, and Elsa couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. She felt the mood lightening, the raging battle between her mind and heart momentarily taking a back seat. "Elsa, do you wanna watch The Lion King? I mean, it's up to you, after it is your big day!" the red head quietly asked her sister.

The older girl's heart melted away instantly, she had to choke back tears. Memories of when the two were little came pouring through her mind, bringing with them a flood of emotions. The girls would watch The Lion King on every special occasion, it was their favorite movie to watch together. They were so close. But that was when Elsa was happy, _before I told father.. _A combination of affectionate nostalgia, bitter regret, and overpowering sorrow took Elsa by the hand, pulling the strings of her heart. Warm tears began to escape the platinum blonde's eyes, which were covered in a mist now. Her heart didn't know how to hold its own and began sputtering randomly while her stomach punctured itself and deflated into nothingness. _You can be like that again, close to Anna, happy. No you can't, you don't deserve it, you can't let yourself too close to her, you're already walking thin ice. Even now your father is about to explode, just at you hanging out with your sister, and who knows how she'd take it? _Grief crippled Elsa, grabbing her throat on the inside, breaking her heart, shattering her hopes. _I can't be happy. _In a weak, barely audible voice, Elsa responded to Anna. "L-Lion King is g-good."

Anna squealed with excitement again, pulling on her twin pigtails. _She is so adorable. No, stop! Conceal, don't feel! _Elsa's flood gates were leaking, they were splintering and breaking. She couldn't last much longer and she knew it, but she couldn't just tell Anna to leave. The older girl's stomach churned, her head began to spin. She was trying to find a way to add to her barricade, anything, but there was simply nothing. All she could do was push as hard as she could to keep it stable.

Two voices rang through Elsa's ears "Elsa, are you okay?" Anna and Kristoff spoke almost in unison, concern clear in their voices.

Forcing a fake smile through her dark world of despair, Elsa looked at the two of them, eyes red and puffy and choked out "Yeah."

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, sending a bout of warmth through the older girl's body. Her defenses were weakening fast. Whispering ticklishly into Elsa's ear, Anna reassured her sister, "you can tell me when you're ready." The words helped a tiny but noticeable amount, making Elsa's smile turn real for a moment.

Before the pizza was divided between the three, Anna bolted out of the room to get the movie. Unlike her copy of Pirates of the Caribbean, the girl knew exactly where this one was. She was back in under a minute, quickly popped the movie in, placing Elsa's new game gently in its case, and settled herself back down next to Elsa. Kristoff had taken post on a desk chair be pulled up to near the bed. When Anna was back the box holding a deliciously greasy cheese pizza was opened, revealing the marvelous pie.

Not being particularly hungry anymore, Elsa grabbed just one slice and forced it down, attempting to lose herself in the movie. Anna, on the other hand scarfed down her entire third of the pizza in minutes. All three were mostly silent, except for the occasional outburst of laughter from Anna or Kristoff. As for Elsa, whenever she let herself focus on the movie the same overpowering emotions from before filled her body, forcing her away. Leaving her alone in the cold water to drown. She couldn't take these memories, along with the yearning to let herself feel. But she couldn't feel, she had to keep it inside, she had to be alone. It was safer that way. She put her feelings outside once befre, entrusting them to her father, and he broke her down entirely. He destroyed her happiness, salting the earth where it was so it could never grow back.

Anna suddenly grabbed Elsa, pulling the two closer together and snuggling up to her older sister. The skin of her cheek was so soft on Elsa's shoulder, the amber locks of hair teasing Elsa's own cheek. Elsa's heart faltered, spreading feeling through her body, warming her on the inside, lighting the dark. The floodgates were breaking, and Elsa was fighting with every fiber in her body to keep them closed, but she couldn't bring herself to push Anna off of her. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Anna. _And if you feel you will! Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._ Elsa was losing her battle, her struggle against the feelings coursing through her veins. Her stomach felt broken, gone, her heart felt like hot magma melting everything it touched.

Then it happened, Elsa's barricade was washed away, lost. She had lost her battle, and her emotions were flowing in, overpowering her. After years, the older girl couldn't fight herself anymore, she couldn't stop herself from believing her thoughts. _You can be happy again. You don't have to be all alone. You can tell her. _Nothing broke inside of Elsa, but rather was rebuilding itself. Her heart had been broken for so long the girl had forgotten what it was like to have a healthy one. Burning, pleasurable hope pulsed through her body as Elsa let herself be happy, hold her sister. _I can be happy. I am happy. I don't have to hide. _No longer taunted by the old memories and false hope of happiness, Elsa let herself get lost in the movie. She didn't have to be alone, she had Anna.

Allowing the calm to overtake her storms for the first time in forever, Elsa slid into a slow sleep, and for the first time in years it was peaceful. She watched the screen displaying the movie blur and fade into oblivion, feeling at peace. Finally she had some peace to bath in. No more loneliness, she could live freely.

When the movie ended, Kristoff looked over at his friends, who were now asleep in each other's arms. _It's nice to see them both looking genuinely happy. I haven't seen Elsa like that. _Checking the time, Kristoff saw it was almost nine. _Time for me to go anyway. _He decided not to disturb the sisters, but rather quietly got up, put the DVD back in its case and silently headed for the door.

As the well built blonde opened the door he was face to face with Anna's father, who was apparently just about to knock on the door. "Hey, Mr. Arendelle, I was just headed out!" He said cheerfully.

The man acknowledged Kristoff with a quick nod, his eyes trained on something else behind Kristoff. What it was Kristoff didn't know, but he decided it wasn't important and made his way out.

Once the boy had left, Mr. Arendelle woke up his daughters.

Jerked awake by a loud, stern voice slapping her in the ears, Elsa looked around. Dread set in, the kind that takes someone over, that crushes them to a pancake. "Get up. Anna, out, Elsa, a word. Now." Anna seemed confused but obliged her father's orders, taking a glance back at her sister as she left. The younger girl's teal eyes were ridden with concern as contact was broken by her dad slamming the door. Elsa looked up at her father, fury burned in his eyes, sending heat rays to vaporize Elsa. _No no no no no no, you let yourself feel, this is what happens! _All of her certainty, of her new found happiness quickly ejected the platinum blonde, leaving her alone once again. Elsa's heart began to beat hard, sending loud thumps through her body. Her father began to yell. "What was that!? Why are you touching my daughter!? Don't you dare infect her with your repulsive ways! What did I tell you!?"

Fear surrounded Elsa with a moat of lava, threatening to burn her at a moment's notice. She was alone again, trying to prepare for the weight of her father's next words, trying to not break, to survive. The man waited for her to answer, Elsa felt a plug in her throat, it hurt to talk around her fear. "C-c-co-co-conceal, d-"

"So why didn't you!?" The furious man interrupted his daughter, "You have been walking on thin ice for a long time, and you just fell through. Don't you ever touch my daughter again, don't you ever hurt her!" The words stung Elsa, they destroyed her inside, everything Anna had built up to help her older sister was gone. Swept away with just a few words. A rock, no, a boulder was pulling Elsa under, and she was quickly drowning. Quickly overwhelmed, isolated in her loneliness, in her fear.

Tears poured uncontrollably down Elsa's face as she began to yell back with a strength her voice couldn't carry long. "W-what about m-m-me!?" The girl was all out crying now, mucus, tears, and saliva strewn across her face as she continued yelling. "I-I'm your d-d-daughter t-to-t-too!" The platinum blonde's heart was beating fast, drying her throat as it went. She had never talked back to her father before.

The man took a breath filled with rage and quietly exhaled in a voice rich with hate "you are no daughter of mine." That moment was when Elsa broke. The world spiraled around her. She truly had nothing left, no hope, nothing. She had been swept under the tide and had drowned painfully, cold water flooding her lungs and burning her insides. The void came back, except this time it was stronger. It didn't just suck her insides away, it took Elsa's entire world. Everything good was gone. There was only darkness, a pit she had no hope of getting out of.

Elsa collapsed to the floor, unable to breath, unable to bear the weight of her father's words. Nothing would ever fill her emptiness, nothing would ever cure her loneliness. Her heart was torn into a million pieces, dispersing and being eaten violently by the nothingness inside of her. _I have no one. Nothing. _Crippled on the floor, Elsa shuddered in cold hate and unending despair, trapping her in an impenetrable cocoon of bitter loneliness, of hopelessness. She wanted out, she needed out. Now. _I have to go. _

Without thinking, the platinum blonde had her wallet and car keys in her hand and was running, not even registering that she was moving. Her dad made no effort to stop her, but rather yelled at her as she passed, "don't come back!" The words were a javelin expertly aimed to penetrate her heart, and they would have destroyed the poor organ if anything was there. Instead, the words painfully ripped through Elsa's body, nearly breaking her legs. An emptiness fueling her, Elsa ran out of the front door full speed. She was so lost in her world of overpowering lonely nothingness that she didn't hear the terrified screams of Anna. She didn't hear the pleading of her sister, she didn't hear the painful howls of torment chasing after her as her younger sister cried out into the night.

After running through a black void for what felt like forever, Elsa stopped. The girl hadn't even stopped to get in her car, she just ran. Feat raw from the roughness of asphalt, she leaned against a street light and was panting hard, her lungs almost bursting with each breath. Her heart was pumping far to fast, far to violently, she could feel it in her throat choking her. Slowly allowing reality to set in, Elsa curled into a ball on the pavement. She laid there, crying loudly into the night, allowing painful tears to rip from her eyes and jump to the ground just inches bellow. There was no hope for her, Elsa had nothing, she knew she never would feel hope again, never feel anything good again. _This is how I'm meant to live, _she thought, _Alone, no one there. Never finding happiness. There is no one for me, there is nothing for me. _

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me, chapter 6 will be up ASAP, it will do a lot of explaining. I am finally gonna put a genre on this (romance/angst) and I just wanna say, it isn't going to be a tragedy. Thanks for following it, the Elsanna and happy parts are coming, but the story much play out at the right pace. Reviews are welcome :)


	6. Bring Her Home

A/N: This chapter continues right where the previous one left off, overlapping a few moments in the beginning. I don't own Frozen (I have to put that disclaimer somewhere). The frequency of uploads will be every 4-5 days consistently now, I wanted to establish a regular tempo per say. I hope you enjoy, thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites :)

* * *

Anna stood in the hallway, unsure why her father looked so furious. _Why does he want to talk to Elsa? _She was so happy where she was just moments ago. the last thing she remembered before being kicked out of Elsa's room was peace. A peace brought on by watching the screen slowly blur to oblivion as she fell asleep in her older sister's arms. _She seemed... truly happy for once. _The sound of her father's voice distracted Anna from any farther thoughts, and from the hallway she listened in.

"What was that!? Why are you touching my daughter!? Don't you dare infect her with your repulsive ways! What did I tell you!?" The red head heard from the other side of the door. The man sounded angry, he sounded like he was a time bomb on its last few ticks. Terror filled Anna, petrifying her where she was. _What did Elsa do? _Anna's heart sank like a ship with no hull.

A tiny voice barely passed the door, the fear and misery present in it sent horribly cold chills down the red head's spine. Elsa sounded completely broken. "C-c-co-co-conceal" _Conceal what!? I need some answers now! _But Anna was terrified, she was stricken with the kind of fear that wraps you in steel and holds you in place. It sent painful goosebumps down her body, pushing tears from her eyes.

Her fathers voice came through again, this time louder. "So why didn't you!? You have been walking on thin ice for a long time, and you just fell through. Don't you ever touch my daughter again, don't you ever hurt her!" _What!? What did Elsa do!? What's going on!? Why are they talking about me!? I like it when Elsa touches me, I like her warmth against my body, I need her! _Anna tried to yell through the door but a clot plugged her throat, tearing her voice into a thousand tiny pieces. Her heart was stopped dead, her stomach seemingly gone.

Then Elsa's voice appeared again. This time it was stronger, but it quickly wavered, tapering off into a weak, pitiful one. "W-what about m-m-me? I-I'm your d-d-daughter t-to-t-too!" The sound of her older sister's voice made Anna cringe. It wasn't Elsa, it was nothing, there was no life behind it, it carried nothing but sadness.

The next words from the room dazed Anna, breaking something inside her, leaving her in shock. They were barely whispered, but the hatred was clear in them as they were spat from her father. "you are no daughter of mine." _What? Answers! I love Elsa! You can't treat her like that! _Anna felt broken inside, just imagining what her older sister was feeling right now was killing her, ripping her heart out and eating it.

Once the red head came out of shock she was about to burst in the room and yell around the cotton she was choking on. Powerful acid was digesting her stomach, burning her insides. Before Anna could make a move, Elsa darted out of the room. _Elsa, wait! _The platinum blonde didn't seem to notice her sister as she ran by, tears strewn across her face. Elsa's eyes were devoid of anything, lifeless zombies eating her from the inside out. "Don't come back!" Came a furious shout from behind Anna, bringing the red head back to reality.

Anna had no time to mentally berate her father as she chased her older sister, Elsa was surprisingly fast. The platinum blonde bolted out the front door and Anna attempted to run after her, only to feel arms grab her from behind. "Elsa! Stop! No!" Anna shouted. With each step the older girl took, Anna's heart was yanked further apart.

"She has to go." Her father's words infuriated Anna, they carried such contempt from the platinum blonde, contempt the girl didn't deserve.

"She can't go. I need her" Anna whispered to him, voice full of anger. She continued, now yelling after Elsa "I love you! Elsa please! Come back, talk to me! You are tearing me apart!" Her voice seemed to be lost in the night. It came out like a wounded dog calling for help, knowing it would never receive any. It simply sounded lost. With one last dragged out yell, Anna felt her voice take its leave and violent sobs take over her body, crumpling her to the ground. "Elsa!"

Anna's dad slammed the door, leaving the girl just inside of it, crying on the ground. He knelt down to wrap his arms around her, to try to protect her. But she would have none of it. "No! Get off me!" Anna yelled, pushing him away. Her heart was aching with an unbearable pain, leaving her almost breathless. Shoving her way passed her father, Anna ran upstairs to retrieve her phone. Her mother had watched the scene from the living room, scared stiff.

Flying into her older sister's room, Anna closed the door and locked it behind her. She scanned the room for her own phone, finding Elsa's first. _No no no no! Why did you leave your phone here, Elsa, why? _Anna was beginning to panic, her head was pounding and her brain scarcely working. She grabbed her phone after finally finding it and called the one other person that might be able to help, Kristoff. He answered quickly.

"Hello?" He sounded to be in quite a good mood.

"Kristoff! Elsa ran away and she doesn't have her phone or shoes, I don't know where she went because my dad held me from chasing her and I don't know what to do and-" Anna was talking too fast to her friend to understand her, her voice coming out in a jumble of panicked syllables.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. Breathe. What happened?"

"Elsa," Anna took a deep breath, "she ran away. I don't know where she went and she doesn't have her phone." The red head was still talking fast, but this time the burly blonde picked up what she said.

He took a breath and started, "okay. It'll be okay. I'll look for her with you, do you know which way she went?" Kristoff's voice was worried but steady, helping to calm the raging hurricane in Anna's head. _Thank god someone other than me cares, _Anna thought.

"She went left after leaving our yard. My dad held me from running after h-her." The red head's voice was trembling, tears threatening to drip from her eyes.

"I haven't gotten very far since leaving your house, I'll head back that way. Is she on foot?"

Around a lump in her throat, Anna croaked out "y-yeah."

A sigh of relief escape Kristoff, getting distorted over the phone. "She can't have gotten far. I'll stay on the line with you while I look for her."

Warm appreciation flooded through the red head like a wave, causing her torn heart to partially mend itself. _We will find her. _She was full out crying now, and she wiped mucus and tears off her face before gently whispering in the phone "t-thank you, Kristoff."

Just then, Elsa's phone buzzed, catching Anna off guard. She looked over at the name. _ It's mom, she is calling Elsa! She cares! _The red head let the phone ring, allowing Elsa's voice mail to pick up the call. Then her mom's voice started talking through the speakers. It sounded distraught, like she was crying. "Elsa, honey, I know your father seems like he hates you for what you told him-" _what did she tell him? What does everyone else know that I don't!? _"-but please come home. We can work through this."

**click.  
**  
Anna was silent for a few long moments before she softly spoke into her own phone. "My mom just called Elsa's phone. I have to go talk to her."

"Okay" came Kristoff's reply.

"I'm leaving my phone on, I'll be right back." Anna's voice was oddly devoid of anything, like there was nothing that could hurt her any more than Elsa had by running away. Like she was never going to be fixed. She intended to get answers, but first she wanted her mom to take her to find her older sister.

Anna wasted no time in running downstairs. She was terrified of what was happening, she was confused, she was lost completely. All the red head knew was that right now she needed to find Elsa and answers. _But mainly Elsa. I have a feeling this all has to do with 'the worse part' Elsa referred to a long time ago. _Heart burning with the need to find her sister, Anna arrived downstairs. There she found her mother sitting in the living room, very tense.

The red head's hands began to sweat as growing concern flooded her body, knocking her around in violent rapids. Stomach growling menacingly, Anna spoke to her mother, her voice moving almost faster than her thoughts. "Mom! What is going on? What happened? We have to find Elsa now!" Anna came back to the realization that her sister had just run away. _ I must have been like half in shock for the past couple minutes or something. _Thoughts raging through her head at a mile a minute, Anna forced herself to focus on her mom's voice.

"She didn't answer her phone, I don't know where she went. When she comes back we will discuss what happened." There was a pain in the woman's voice, making it waver slightly.

"Yeah," Anna started slowly, "she left her phone in her room. We could drive around looking for her." Finding Elsa was first on the red head's priorities, understanding the confusion that just played out around her took a back seat.

"Okay." Anna's mother was clearly worried about something. _Maybe dad finding out we are looking for Elsa? I don't know, I guess I'll find out later._

The red head raced back up the stairs to grab her phone, tunnel visioned on only the thought of finding her sister. Still terrified and alone feeling, Anna managed to erase the grasp of confusion around her, allowing her fear to take full control of her efforts. There wasn't a single thought in her mind except for Elsa, for her sister, the one she was in love with. The one person she couldn't live with out. The girl's heart sank at the idea of having to live if Elsa was gone. She wouldn't be able to. As far as she was concerned, that life would be worse than any other torture. Worse than nothingness, worse than death. _I have to find her.  
_

* * *

It had been a little over thirty minutes since Elsa ran from the house. The streetlight she stopped under had flickered out and she was in the fetal position on the ground. Her eyes were stinging with the tears they had dropped, and she was nearly out. Her nose dripped along with her mouth, covering her face in fluids. The emptiness inside of Elsa had only grown stronger, eating all of her hope, leaving her shivering in the cold. _Is this was dying feels like? _No. This was worse. This was anything that had given Elsa hope or happiness abandoning her. This was all good things in her life turning on her and tormenting her, pulling her under that water slowly, savoring her suffering. This was life with nothing to live for. _Anna. Anna still loves me. I have to live for her. _

Then a bright light started shining in Elsa's eyes, burning her already strained retinas. Squinting her eyes, she realized that they were headlights, but the car wasn't moving.

Kristoff spotted the signature platinum blonde hair shining in his headlights, Elsa was curled up on the ground under a streetlight that had burnt out. "Anna, I found her" he said into the phone, his voice calm yet relieved.

"What!? Where is she!? Bring her back home! Me and my mom will meet you there." The two had gone out searching for Elsa, taking a different route than Kristoff to cover more ground.

"Okay, I will. I'm going to leave my phone in the car, but it will be on. I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Kristoff," Anna's voice was small, tears almost pushing through her phone, "thank you so much." And at that the red head began to softly cry.

"I'm gonna bring your sister home. I'll see you soon, Anna." Kristoff's voice was calming. The storm seemed to be coming to an end. _Everything will unfold finally, I'll finally understand what is going on, _Anna thought to herself.

Kristoff stepped out of the car, leaving the engine on. The headlights illuminated a shining aura around Elsa's heartbroken body. The burly blonde slowly approached her, hesitant to touch her.

Elsa watched as Kristoff stepped out of his car and made his way over. Her heart was pounding, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew he would take her back to her house, where the man that pushed her down until she broke was. The man who over the years destroyed any hope for her at feeling happy and finished the job tonight. The man that implanted every fear she has in to her, the man she hated more than anything else. She didn't want to go back. Elsa wanted to stay there, in her nothingness, never letting the world touch her again. She wanted to float in an infinity devoid of anything. _I have to be alone. I deserve to hurt. _

"Elsa," Kristoff's voice was very cautious, like he was trying not to wake a terrible beast. _I am a beast. _The man continued, "Elsa, you can talk to me. I know we don't hang out much but you are my friend, and I'm here for you."

The words warmed Elsa's heart somewhere. Deep down in her mind there was a voice silently calling out that she had a chance to turn this back around. But that voice was squashed by a giant boot, leaving the platinum blonde in her ocean of loneliness, drowning. Her voice was horse and barely audible, "g-g-go a-w-way."

"Elsa," Kristoff pleaded, "Anna needs you. She is scared and confused. She's alone."

The mention of her younger sister burned Elsa's insides, violently scalding her. Everything hurt, every inch of her body was drenched and drowning in her own sorrow. Then Anna's words rang through her mind, memories of those words that Elsa yearned to hear, that she had heard from no one but Anna in years. _I love you, Elsa. _The thought of Anna's sweet voice saying the words split an ocean in the platinum blonde. _I love you too, Anna, more than you know. More than I should. _Elsa quickly was enveloped in tears again, her heart aching. _How much did I hurt you by running like that? _The burly blonde next to Elsa was quick to wrap his arms around his friend, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. And that is what she did. Elsa pushed her face onto Kristoff's shoulder, crying loudly, a massive lump in her throat squeezing her airway closed.

"Hey," Kristoff began, his voice gentle as a feather on her ears, "you can talk to me. You can trust me, I'm here. Anna is waiting at your home."

Elsa looked weakly at her friend, her eyes gray with hopelessness. _I can't tell him. _She was alone in her world of darkness and Kristoff was not the way out. _I'm supposed to be alone. _ Elsa couldn't talk to him, she was far to terrified of everything. _He will hate me. He will tell everyone and I'll be even more alone. _Even thought it was seemingly impossible to be more alone, the thought terrified Elsa. The platinum blonde girl couldn't help but flash back to that painful day, her heart trembling on its knees, dying slowly.

* * *

A fifteen year old Elsa wandered out of her room on a Saturday morning in the early fall. Platinum blonde strands of hair were tangled and jutting out every which way and she wore sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. She was happy, there was a certain bounce in her step. A bounce her father knew well. As she fixed herself a bowl of cereal her dad couldn't help but tease her. "Who is it this time?" Elsa and her father were close back then, she would talk to him about everything, especially when she had a crush. He had quickly realized that she was in to both boys and girls, as most of the time his daughter would bring up other girls, but about a third of the time it was some boy. Although he was slightly disgruntled at his daughter's sexuality, he decided that it wasn't unbearable.

Elsa got a warm bubbly feeling inside of her as she thought of her new found crush. Her cheeks lit up as her imagination took her mind on a small journey. Teasingly, the platinum blonde gave her father a hint. "Well, she's a bit younger than me. Where's Anna?"

"Hmm, so it's a girl this time." Her dad struck an exaggerated pose of thought, "your sister and mother are out doing.. well, something probably." The man laughed a little.

Unable to stifle a giggle, Elsa failed her first attempt at eating her cereal, dropping it right back in the bowl. "Okay. Yes, _she's _a girl."

"Well, does _she _have a name?"

Elsa smirked, a light blush crossing her cheeks. "Yes, she does."

"Well, come on then, who is it?"

"I'm gonna make you guess." Elsa had a smug smile on her face.

The girl's dad leaned back in his chair, putting his hand to his chin. "Okay then. But first, how much do you like this girl?"

Elsa thought about her crush. _A lot. More than all of my previous crushes combined. _Her heart beat rapidly at just the thought of the girl, her skin crawling. With a stomach buzzing with bees making warm honey and spreading it through her body, the platinum blonde replied "more than I've liked anyone before. Just the thought of her makes me feel all tingly inside." Elsa found her cheeks hotter than a fire, lighting up bright red.

"Sounds like you really like her. Is she from school?"

"Nope." Elsa took a bite of her cereal.

"Hmm. Okay. How long have you liked this girl?"

The girl talked with her mouth full. "A long time, I don't exactly remember when I started liking her."

Mr. Arendelle gave a thoughtful nod, "so you've known her a while. Do I know her?"

Elsa burst out laughing, "well I would certainly hope so! You see her all the time!"

"What color is her hair?"

A goofy smile sealed itself on Elsa's lips, stretching from ear to ear. "Red." Elsa could picture that soft red hair, she even knew what it felt like. It felt like a silk cloud, like a piece of heaven. She got lost in picturing her crush, losing herself in a world with only the two of them. A world with only pure happiness dripping from above, covering them in a warm comfort, protecting them.

"You look like you're in love with her, you have the exact same face I always made- make- when thinking about your mother." Elsa's dad smiled at his daughter. He loved to see her this happy, and he hoped this girl wouldn't break his little girl's heart.

"In love? Really?" Elsa's tone was kind of flat, like she didn't believe a word he was saying.

"Well yeah, when someone is in love you can see it in their eyes. When they think of that special someone their eyes come to life, revealing an entire new world, brightening their face."

Elsa pondered this for a moment, heart fluttering at the idea of being in love. _I know I've liked her for a long time, and over time I've just gotten to like her more. Now when we aren't hanging out together it's like a piece of me is missing, like half my soul is gone. _It fit, it made sense. It explained why Elsa couldn't get her mind off her crush day in and day out, why she was on top of the world when her crush was with her. "That makes sense, it explains everything I've been feeling lately."

The platinum blonde's father smiled smugly at her, "so, who is it?"

Elsa bit her lip, her heart beating fast, palms sweating. She was nervous to tell her father the truth, scared that he'd think differently about her. Cold chills ran the length of her spine, she shuddered at the thought. _But he hasn't thought anything differently about me before, even the first time I said I liked another girl, and then I was just as nervous then as I am now. _Having convinced herself all would be well, Elsa finally answered her dad. In a shy, quiet voice she said the name of the person she was in love with, "Anna." Elsa knew it was taboo, she knew she wasn't supposed to be attracted to her own sister, but she was. She had just accepted the fact that she had feelings for Anna the previous night while watching a movie with her, that's why Elsa was so giddy that morning.

Her father raised one eyebrow at her, sending a cold pulse through her. _Is he mad? _But his voice was even. "I was mistaken, I know you love your sister, but there is a difference between the love you feel for a family member and being in love with someone. Both are very powerful bonds."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, her dad didn't believe her. But she was attracted to Anna, she loved the touch of her younger sister's skin, it sent shivers down her spine. Good ones. Every minute of every day Elsa's heart yearned to be with Anna, to hug her or just be near her. She straightened her face and stared intently at the man sitting at the table with her. "I am in love with her. I want to kiss her, I want to-"

Seeming quite a bit off put by his daughter's insistence, the man interrupted her, "you are just confused, Elsa."

This sparked an engine inside of Elsa, one that spat fire out of every pore, that could tear apart a mountain if it had to. Anger. She had spent ages trying to sort through her feelings for Anna, trying to figure out what they were. After so long of that, her dad had just given her the answer that morning, and she knew in her heart it was right. _Why doesn't he believe me? _Elsa's blood was starting to boil from the fire raging inside of her. "Why don't you believe me? I'm in love with Anna! I've been confused by these feelings for the longest time and you give me the answer then just shrug it off like I'm just a confused little girl!?"

Elsa's father looked intently at her, anger rising in his face. "Now you listen here, no daughter of mine is going to have those feelings for her _sister. _Those are not feelings you can have."

Those words just made Elsa go even higher in flames, her heart became an erupting volcano. But there was another pain to the words, a sharp stinging. A knife through the heart. _No daughter of mine _repeated in Elsa's mind. _Did he just say I'm not his daughter? I do have these feelings. _"But I do have them! I'm in love with Anna! I'm in love with Anna! I'm in love with Anna!" Elsa's voice betrayed no heartbreak, but rather boiling rage, each repetition of her words becoming louder.

"Those feelings are wrong, they are grotesque! You can't feel that, you have to stop!" Elsa's father was clearly angry now.

"You can't stop me!"

At that, the man got up and placed his hands on the table, leaning over his daughter. Not yelling but still furiously he spoke "yes I can. From now on, no playing with Anna, no talking to her, no nothing. You are to keep in your room, if she knocks, don't let her in. If you do, you will have to suffer the consequences."

Initially, Elsa thought that her father was only speaking out of anger, that he would get over it. After all, she couldn't imagine someone reacting so poorly to the news. But still, the words shot through her heart, sinking it like a rock. The girl's stomach churned, revolting against the food she had just eaten, and her head went dizzy. A piece of Elsa was crushed at those words, but not nearly all of her, she still had happiness, she still had hope. There were still lines in the water she could hang on to, and plenty of them. So she used them, she rebelled with them.

To start out, Elsa made it a point to be seen with Anna as much as possible, to infuriate her father, so show him he wasn't in control. Elsa would still be so at ease, so happy with her sister. She would fly above the clouds where the arrows shot from her father couldn't reach. But he fought back, trying to salt Elsa's feelings for Anna like a poor snail, drying it until it couldn't hold on to the tiny clutches of life anymore.

First was the curfew, no later than nine P.M. could either of the girls stay out. Unfortunately for him, this did not have the desired effect. He wanted to crush Elsa through her already limited social life, but she didn't mind the new rule. The girl would just come home and hang out with her sister, as if to gloat at him.

The man had another plan, though. One much more heinous. Every day when his daughters got home from school he would pull Elsa aside into his study. There he would drill her, he would slowly squander any incestuous thoughts she was having, any hope she had of being with Anna. At first, he said "conceal, don't feel" over and over again, but the words had little affect on Elsa. They needed a catalyst to work, so he gave them one. The man never once raised a hand to his daughter, but he used words to inflict much worse, much more lasting pain. Over time, Elsa's will began to falter at her father's words. He would call her disgusting, an abomination, anything that could hurt. He saw this working, Elsa was slowly becoming more and more hopeless, she was becoming scared of him. The platinum blonde was being crushed like a bug under a shoe, doing her best to fight back but still breaking under the weight.

Once she was weak enough, he delivered the killing blow. Words that stung her like no others did before, words that once and for all took happiness and hopes of being with Anna out of her mind. Simple words. "Anna will hate you if she finds out." And the girl was weak enough of believe them, to take them to heart. At those words, Elsa built her infamous walls of ice. They towered into the sky, surrounding her in every direction. She was alone to brave her sea, choppy and full of dangerous water. Using her vulnerability to his advantage, Elsa's father burned his motto into her head, never letting her put it down. "Conceal, don't feel." It burned her hands everywhere she carried it, but the threat of her sister hating her pushed Elsa to take the pain. To live without the red head she had fallen head over heals for would hurt far worse.

Before that point, Elsa's stutter had largely faded, it was a rare occurrence. Now, however, it came to light. The stutter came back because Elsa was broken, she was always terrified now. This caused her to clam up, to rarely speak to Anna, or her mom, and to never speak to the other kids at school. She was already socially anxious, but that alone she could work past, the combination of her stutter and anxiety were like an impenetrable fortress. This was the start of Elsa's painful years of loneliness, of her infinite suffering and drowning.

Mr. Arendelle had told his wife, and she didn't agree with how he was handling the situation, but he was determined his way was correct. At first, the woman completely ignored her eldest daughter, but over time she came to accept the fact that Elsa was in love with Anna as much as she could. Their relationship stayed existent, if just barely. They scarcely talked but the two didn't hate each other, Elsa's mom was just uncomfortable with the situation. But over time, as Elsa's self esteem was slowly crushed by the self loathing created by her father, her mother sat idly by, wanting to help but unsure how. She had already tried talking to her husband on multiple occasions, but he wouldn't hear it. Elsa was slipping in to oblivion, and there was no one throwing her more than a thread, except for Anna. The red head threw her sister everything she could, but Elsa was too scared to take hold. Too scared to let herself be seen. Too scared of being rejected by Anna, having to live with her younger sister hating her.

Every day Anna would knock on Elsa's door and at first Elsa would scarcely reply, but every time she ignored her sister or forbade her entry it would tear a tiny piece of the older girl's heart off. It stung like a wasp, she couldn't keep doing it. To this end, Elsa made a vow never to push Anna away completely, allowing her younger sister in her room was the first step. Of course there were repercussions from the girls' father, but it was worth for Elsa to see Anna smile.

Elsa kept this up and her dad became more and more hateful of her. He began to loathe her, and she him. His words would bring a violent thunderstorm, striking every muscle in her body, crushing any hope that would build up while she was with Anna. Elsa began to become trapped, fighting for air, battling her insides, battling the flood. She wanted to feel her emotions for Anna, she wanted to feel them openly, but she couldn't. She couldn't because her father's words had been branded into her mind "Anna will hate you if she finds out."

* * *

_And so time has brought me here. Left me with nothing. _Elsa came back to the present, where she was still being held by her friend. The platinum blonde's eyes were ripe with red and tears, her throat filled with a dried and cracking lump. Finally, she forced herself to choke out an answer to Kristoff, "I-I can't t-t-tell y-you."

Surprisingly to Elsa, Kristoff did not push her any further, but rather his voice was gentle. "That's okay, I understand. Elsa, let me bring you home, Anna is waiting."

_Home. _The thought brought a strange mixture of comfort and renewed terror to Elsa. She wanted to see Anna again, her heart was howling at the moon for it. _But no place my father is is a home_. The thought sent unwelcome shivers down her spine. Right in front of the platinum blonde in her box was a rope, a rope to help. A rope thrown by Anna. She could almost hear the red head's pleads, her painful cries. Elsa wanted to stop those cries, to hold her younger sister and tell her everything would be okay. _But you can't. Conceal, don't feel. _Those words were beginning to mean nothing to her, tonight she had realized just how useless those years of fighting were, how she suffered for nothing. _Hiding it won't change anything. _Elsa decided long ago that no matter how conflicted, broken, and tortured she was on the inside, she needed to always put Anna first. As a sister, at least, Elsa had to be there. When Anna hurt, Elsa fell completely. The thought of what Anna must be going through now was almost crippling Elsa. "O-o-k-kay" Elsa's voice was wavering.

The platinum blonde felt herself being lifted, but she was scarcely aware what was truly going on, she was too lost in her thoughts. In her pain. She felt herself slowly sitting down in Kristoff's car. He picked up his phone and with a sigh of relief he spoke, "I've got her. We are on our way."

The words hit Anna like a train, bringing her back to reality. For several minutes there had been silence from the other end, and the red head began to let her imagination take over, getting lost in what would happen when Elsa was back. But now Elsa was coming back. _She is coming home! I have to hug her and smother her!_ Relief and excitement washed through Anna's body, dissipating any worries she had left. Although Elsa was only got for a little while, worry had infested the red head's body like a rat's nest. Now, however, it was gone, Anna could breathe. The pump of her heart felt like a hammer trying to escape her ribcage and her stomach filled with sharp butterflies.

The red head, who was currently sitting in the living room with her mother, yelled out "Elsa is on her way back! Kristoff found her!"

The girl's mother let out a sigh of relief. The next few minutes couldn't have gone by slower for Anna. She just stared at the door, willing for the bell to ring. Willing for her friend to show up carrying the girl she was in love with, her older sister. Anna didn't care how broken Elsa was, she would be there for her, she would build her back up, whatever it took. The thought sent a warm fuzzy sensation through the red head's body, warming her heart and settling in her stomach. _I'm going to help Elsa. No matter what. _

After what seemed like aeons of waiting, the doorbell rang. Anna's heart skipped a beat or fifty as she processed that it had finally happened. Almost immediately, the girl was at the door, hands shaking with anticipation, reaching for the handle. Anna could feel her heart's constant pitter patter as she opened the front door.

There she was. Hair glowing in the moonlight, rough and tangled. Elsa's face was pointed to the ground, shame written like a scarlet letter on it. She stared at her own feet. The older girl looked like she was barely able to stand, she looked like a mess. When she looked up at Anna, the red head saw her eyes. Those irises that were always so rich and blue, so cool and calming were now devoid and gray. They looked empty, like Elsa had nothing left inside of her. _I don't blame her, after whatever happened between her and dad. _The platinum blondes' face was covered with the left overs of her crying, dried and wet tears amongst other things.

"I'll leave you guys to talk. Call me if you need anything." Kristoff was sincere with his words.

As the burly blonde turned to leave, Anna whispered to him "thank you."

Kristoff acknowledged the thank you and walk off. Anna pulled Elsa into a tight embrace, pressing her face into the crook of her older sister's neck. Elsa's body was cold but inviting, a strange feeling. A flood of warm water washed over Anna, it made her feel like there was heated honey inside of every bone in her body, it made her want to melt. Anna felt her sister's arms wrap around her back as the older girl fell into the hug. Those warm, tingly goosebumps ran the length of the red head's body, making her stand on her tip toes. She once again felt like a balloon rising above the earth, the knowledge that she would be there for Elsa no matter what was her helium. Anna not so gently whispered into Elsa's ear, "I was so worried. I'm never going to let you down, Elsa, I will always be here, just promise you won't run away."

The warmth of here sister's breath on her ear sent shivers down Elsa's spine, but not the cold, frightening ones that had been running up and down her body that night. These ones were warm, chasing away her hopelessness, filling her with a tiny amount of hope. Anna's body pressed against her own was melting Elsa. The red head was once again shining light through the walls, making it so the platinum blonde could just barely see. Warming her face, putting the pieces of her heart back together. The older girl had giant butterflies in her stomach as she quietly responded to her sister "I p-promise." Her voice was still shaky and her eyes threatened tears. With the warm embrace of Anna, the platinum blonde couldn't help but start to fight against her emotions again. Old habits die hard. _Conceal, don't feel. _Although Elsa still believed those words and they still seemed like the right thing to do, she couldn't help but plant a seed of doubt, nurturing it with what little hope she had left.

Elsa's words licked Anna's ear, teasing them with a light tickle. That tickle traversed her body, caressing her heart and concentrating in her stomach. _I have to tell Elsa how I feel, now. It isn't how I wanted to tell her, but she needs to know. _Anna took a deep breath, calming her nerves that were getting rowdy that the thought of spilling the beans to her sister. "Elsa," she whispered, "I'm i-"

"Get away from my daughter! What did I tell you, Elsa!?" Her father's words scared even Anna, she couldn't imagine what her sister was going through right now. _He cut me off! I was about to tell Elsa and he just cut me off! _

Anna wasted no time spinning around and spitting back at her father, "she's just as much your daughter as I am!" The red head was still calling out for answers, still lost in her woods of confusion, but she had to defend Elsa.

"That _thing _is not my daughter! Don't you say that, you don't know what she is."

The man's words just fueled Anna's burning rage and desire to understand further. "I know what she is, she is my sister, your daughter! She is the person I care about most in this world!"

Seeing Anna stand up for her grew Elsa's small seed into a tiny, fighting sapling. It was fighting for light in the darkness, soaking up any rays that Anna shone inside. Her younger sister siding with her over their father caused the platinum blonde to finally, after so long, truly doubt her fathers words. _Anna will hate you if she knows. _The thought began to sound fake, fabricated like it was. But Elsa couldn't put her faith in its falsehood just yet, she had to fight, she had to keep her walls up.

Their father yelled back, "she doesn't deserve love! No one as disgusting as her does! You just don't know the story!"

This boiled Anna over, she exploded. The only thing that could make her blood boil and her heart pump like that was someone hurting Elsa, and hurting her a lot. Fiery rage spewing out of her eyes, Anna yelled back "Then tell me! And I guarantee that no matter what it was will not change how much I care about my sister, about Elsa! She deserves all of the love in the world!"

"What I will tell you, girl," the man's voice had taken on a furious whisper, "is that she is not living in this house. She will leave tonight, I don't care where she goes, but you will not see her again."

"She isn't leaving." Elsa was stunned to hear her mother's voice coming to her aide. After all this time, so long watching her daughter being beaten like a stray dog in the rain, the woman finally came through for her. "She is _our _daughter, and she will live under this roof if she pleases."

Elsa's father seemed stunned. He couldn't process that his wife, full well knowing what his daughter was, would be okay with the girl staying at home. Finally, after arguing with himself and letting plentiful steam fly out of his ears, he spoke to the platinum blonde. "Very well. You will not talk to Anna, Elsa. You will not interact with her in any way. You are not to leave your room unless it is time to eat or go to work, because you will be getting a job. I will check both of your rooms frequently, if I find you so much as talking to my daughter, I will kick you out, Elsa." He turned to leave. "Oh, and we will check your text and calling history, Elsa."

Anna's voice was loud enough to wake the dead now. "Why? Why do you hate her? She didn't do anything!"

"Yes she did, Anna! Enough, one more word and I will push Elsa out of the door and lock it!" Their father's threat sounded true enough, so Anna stopped speaking.

The red head was still confused, she still needed answers. There was clearly something destroying her family, there was something destroying Elsa. The thought tore Anna apart, it slowly ripped her heart in half, savoring the delicious pain it brought the girl. A lump had formed in Anna's throat as she made sure her dad was out of sight. Spinning around, she once again tightly embraced her sister.

The platinum blonde didn't know how to react to what had just happened. She had just seen her father defeated, something she tried for so long to do. Something in the process of trying had turned her into nothingness, crushed her with ease. But now Anna showed how much she truly cared. She swept away Elsa's dams, leaving the older girl to fight the rapids by herself. The rapids of her feelings for her sister. The ones she couldn't give in to. _No matter what, there is no happy ending for us. I can never be with her. _So Elsa had to fight, she had to use what was left of her strength. But right by her was the sapling she had planted. The seed of hope, being nourished by Anna's torrent, growing stronger by the second. Elsa had to stomp it out, she had to get rid of it. _It was a mistake letting it grow in the first place, now I have to kill it. I can't let my feelings control me. I'm in love with Anna, but I have to push it down, never feel it again. _And the best way Elsa knew how to do that was with a door.

Without warning, Elsa broke from the hug with her sister and sprinted up stairs, tears streaming down her face once again. Her heart tore as she ran from Anna, as she escaped to her room, locking the door behind her. The pleads from Anna attacked her ears, sending a dull ache through her throat. The red head's cries were arrows with flaming tips ripping through Elsa's heart, tearing apart her stomach as they went. "Elsa! Let me help! Please don't shut me out!" But she had to. _I can't feel for her. I have to get over these feelings. _"Elsa! Please.." Anna's started whimpering at the door, her knocks getting quieter and weaker.

Elsa couldn't breath passed the hand grabbing her throat and ripping out her esophagus. The tide rose, sinking her in water, filling her lungs, slowly killing her. "Go away, Anna." Her words were just loud enough. The red head's cries sent an onslaught at Elsa, tearing the older girl limb from limb. Elsa was choking, alone in her cell, naked and cold.

"I'll still be there for you. No matter what." Then the growing sobs from outside the door started to trail away down the hall. But the next words Elsa heard were the most painful ones yet. They erased any feeling of self worth Elsa had left. They left Elsa feeling like a rotten old corpse inside. "I though you promised never to run again." Anna's voice was weak from down the hall. The words stung Elsa's heart, sending a twisted knife through the organ. It bled everywhere inside the girl. _I truly don't deserve happiness. What have I done to her? _She was once again trapped in her cocoon, crippled by despair, eaten by regret, destroyed by her love for her sister. But that stubborn sapling was still there. The one harboring hope, the one Elsa thought she had ridden herself of once and for all. It was weak, but it was still there.


	7. Third Time's a Charm

"It's been 5 days and 16 hours since I got to hold Elsa. Since I got to talk to her even." Anna's tone was uncharacteristically flat, like her soul had died. In a way, it had. Elsa had completely shut her out, not even sharing a word with her, only giving her a passing glace. The platinum blonde's eyes were always gray, always lifeless, always full of remorse and loneliness. It was killing Anna, it was eating her heart, leaving her with a black nothingness and emptiness that could only be filled by her sister. Anna had no life raft, no line to hold on to, and she was treading water in the storm, and getting tired. So tired, she wanted to let herself sink, let her lungs fill with the stinging cold water, to feel herself drowning. To know it was finally ending. But she couldn't, she had to fight. She had to help her older sister, no matter what the cost. She had to break down Elsa's door. To show Elsa she could be happy. _Whatever she did, or is, as father said, doesn't matter. _

"What happened?" Bulda's voice was gentle. Anna's mother had agreed to take her to counseling, she was determined to not just stand by while her second daughter was crushed like Elsa was. This time, Mrs. Arendelle swore to herself that she would help.

"Well," Anna began. Her eyes were already pouring out tears and she had to pause to sniffle. "We were having the perfect day, I was going to tell her. Elsa even seemed at peace, but then my dad found us and what happened next is still confusing me. I have a hunch that it has to do with what Elsa called 'the worse part.'" The red head went on to explain everything that happened. She went in to as much detail as she could, her composure slowly unraveling as she spoke. By the end, Anna's cheeks were glistening with tears and her heart was in her stomach.

"And she just completely shut you out again? Elsa won't even talk to you?"

Anna looked up at her counselor, her teal eyes glistening with a gut wrenching pain. "Y-yeah. But she cares, I know she does."

Every chance Anna got she would try to spark a conversation with Elsa, about something, anything. But the older girl would just shoot her a look and walk by. Not an angry look, not a confused look, but a pleading look. A look that begged Anna to leave her alone. Every time Elsa did that it killed a part of the red head, tearing a small piece of Anna's soul off. Even so, in those gray, lifeless eyes, there was something else too. What it was exactly the younger girl couldn't quite put her finger on. _Hope? Love? A warning? _She had no idea, Anna was shooting in the dark hoping for a bulls eye.

One instance of Elsa's faltering mask was the most prominent. Anna was walking down the hall when she spotted her older sister leaving her own room. Surprise shook the red head's heart like an earthquake, stiffening her entire body at what she saw. Elsa was wearing the dress Anna had bought her for her graduation. _That has to be a sign, she can't want to be ignoring me. _The younger girl was still dumbstruck as Elsa walked by, but this time the platinum blonde didn't wear a mask. This time, for the first time since the night she ran away, Elsa smiled at Anna. The younger girl was dumbstruck at the scene, a tornado scouring her mind. _If she still cares, why is she avoiding me? _At the same time as tormenting the red head with confusion, Elsa's action also poured warmth into Anna. It rejuvenated the younger girl's sense that her older sister still loved her. _After all, it was father who did this to Elsa, not me. _Anna was shaking on the inside, warm and tingly vibrations spreading through her insides like a disease. Her stomach was buzzing with butterflies. It felt good to see Elsa smile, that was the only moment Anna had been happy since Elsa locked her out days before.

"She certainly still loves you. Remember what I said last time? Siblings will always love each other."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Anna sniffled and replied. "Yeah, I remember. I- I just wish she would talk to me. I really don't think I can k-keep living with her ignore m-me." A lump in her throat caused the red head to choke on the words at the end of her sentence. Anna did her best to swallow it.

Bulda gave a soft smile to Anna. "Maybe for her to talk to you, you first need to talk to her."

Through her tears, the red head gave her counselor a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, since Elsa isn't talking to you, maybe you need to talk to her first. Get her going, per say."

"B-but I already do that, every time I see her I try to talk to her. I beg her, but I never get a response!" Anna's voice was starting to sound a little frustrated.

The counselor was just as calm as before. "She will come around on her own eventually, but what I'm trying to say is that maybe the process will be sped up if you drop the bomb on her. I think it will make her rethink ignoring you."

Gears in Anna's mind started to click in time with what Bulda was saying. "Oh, you mean to tell her how I feel?" Anna paused to take in a shaky breath, "do you really think that would work? What if she pushed me farther away?" The girl's eyes betrayed a renewed fear of rejection. If Elsa pushed her even farther away, Anna would be a wreck. Even now she felt like she was starting to go insane, starting to break. She yearned for Elsa to talk to her again, she yearned to be close to her sister again. _But if what Bulda is saying is right, I can be, and soon. _Anna felt her heart lift slightly from its pit.

"It won't push her farther away. She may clam up for a short while, but that would just be in fear. If you give her a small amount of time after telling her, Elsa will come to realize you need her. She will come to your aid." Bulda sounded confident enough for Anna.

Choking back tears with her new plan, the red head spoke. Her voice was stronger than before, though still weak. "I could tell her tonight."

Anna's counselor smiled at the girl, "only if you are sure you want to."

_I think it's my best option, I mean, I'm scared but I have to tell her at some point. _Anna quickly convinced herself that given the circumstances, telling Elsa as soon as she could would be optimal. With just the thought that Elsa would soon know Anna's secret, the red head felt a weight drop from her shoulders. It allowed her to breathe slightly easier, and the waters around her warmed up a little bit. _After all, it can't get worse than it already is. _"Yeah, I want to. I have to."

As the session came to a close, Anna decided that it would be best to keep an appointment for the next week. Again, just in case. "I'll see you next week, Anna" said the counselor behind her normal polite and comforting smile.

"Okay! And Bulda," Anna turned serious for a moment. "Thank you, so much."

The woman's face brightened. "My pleasure, Anna."

At that, the red head smiled and turned to leave. She really did appreciate her counselor helping because she had no one else to talk to this about. _Well, I could talk to about it to Kristoff, but he'd probably be kinda disgusted. _Almost shaking with excitement, Anna half skipped down the hall. She was happy, not worried about Elsa ignoring her any more. She had a plan, one that would work because it had to.

It was a cloudy day so the girl didn't have to squint her eyes much as she breached the barrier to the out side. Spotting her mother waiting, Anna walked over, silently wishing it was Elsa she was walking to instead.

Arriving home, Anna wasted no time in setting her plan in to motion. Bolting out of the car and into her house, the red head flew up the stairs to her room. She looked over at her bed, which appeared as though a tornado had flown over it, and spotted the first cog in her plan. _Olaf. _Olaf was a stuffed snowman that Elsa had gotten Anna for Christmas a long time ago. Exactly how many years ago the red head couldn't remember, but she was pretty sure she was only five or six years old. All these years Anna had kept it, and no matter what, she made sure it was displayed on her bed. The little snowman meant the world to her because of exactly how Elsa had presented the gift.

* * *

An Anna no more than five or six years of age was sitting on the couch in the living room downstairs, watching a grandfather clock tick away time. It was Christmas day and almost time for dinner, but the little red head wasn't happy or excited, she was sad. Sure she had gotten to spend the day with her sister, who just so happened to also be her best friend, but her father wasn't home. He was away. Why he was, she had no idea, she just knew he wasn't there. That tugged at her heart, she wanted the entire family to be together on Christmas, but alas they could not. Anna kept hoping that any moment he would walk through the door, but truth be told he wouldn't be home for a couple of days.

The older girl had noticed her sister was upset, which was extremely strange for the girl on a holiday, but she had good reason. Anna loved her father, as did Elsa, but he wasn't here. Anna's poor little heart could be felt bleeding from across the room, and the platinum blonde wanted nothing more than to stop it. Then she had an idea. _I'll give her Olaf! _

Back then, Olaf belonged to Elsa, and whenever the girl was sad she would hug her stuffed snowman. His soft, inviting body would melt away all of her worries, all of her sadness, and for that she loved him. But now Anna needed someone to help her, and Elsa had tried hugging her but it wasn't working.

Elsa went to retrieve Olaf. She knew he'd just be a room away if she gave him to Anna, but still, he meant a lot to her. He meant a lot to her because each time Anna was mad at Elsa, Olaf would be there. Every time, he would warm Elsa's heart with a hug, making her know it would be okay. But now Anna needed to know it'd all be okay, she needed Olaf.

Eyes already becoming slightly misty at giving away her little stuffed friend, Elsa crept back downstairs with the snowman behind her back. Elsa's heart was becoming heavy, sinking as she approached her younger sister. "Anna, I-I have something f-f-for y-you." Elsa's stutter hadn't started to fade at that point in her life.

Anna turned her head from the clock, her teal eyes lighting up slightly at her older sister's words. Elsa could tell by the little spark in the girl's eyes that this was going to work, and that made the weight of giving away Olaf lessen drastically. "What is it!" Anna's question was more of a statement, she was clearly excited.

"Well," Elsa had to stop to press the small lump in her esophagus back. "He is a very special friend of mine. When I hug him it makes me know that everything will be okay, and that's why I want you to have him. Because you're sad that dad's not here, but you need to know it'll be okay." Anna's attention didn't waver from her older sister. Slowly, Elsa revealed her snowman, holding out for the red head to take. "His name is Olaf, he is really important to me. Every time you feel sad, hug him. He likes hugs, they are his favorite. And every time you hug him you can know everything will be okay because when I hug him I know everything will be okay."

The little red head's face lit up, her eyes growing full of life once again. The sight made giving away her friend completely worth it for Elsa. Smiling so brightly that it warmed the older girl's heart, Anna quickly reached out and hugged the snowman, snatching it from her sister in the process. "I love you, Olaf!"

Elsa knew she did the right thing. She had succeeded in her mission, to make Anna happy.

* * *

_And now Elsa needs Olaf, now she needs to know it'll be okay_. Anna grabbed the stuffed snowman off the bed. _Elsa probably doesn't even know I still have this little guy. _The red head's palms began to become sweaty, the tormenting thought of if the plan didn't work crossed her mind. But the plan had to work, she was banking on it working, it was the only thing standing between her and the raging rapids she had been stuck in for the past six days. Anna knew she would drown if Elsa continued pushing her away, but she also knew she was standing on a thin wire by putting her faith in this plan. _It'll work. It has to work, telling her is the best option. _This Anna was sure about, her menstruating heart wouldn't keep her afloat much longer if she didn't do anything. _Plus, I'll have a huge weight dropped from me once I tell Elsa. _

Anna reached for a piece of paper and a pen, thinking of her words carefully before she wrote. She couldn't just text Elsa because then their father would see it when he checked the older girl's messaging history. With nervousness tingling her spine and shaking her hands, the red head wrote a heartfelt note and folded it in half. _And I only had to cross out one letter! _Proud of her work on the note, Anna sat and waited until she heard Elsa's door open then close again. Then another door. S_he's in the bathroom, perfect. _Seizing the opportunity, Anna darted out of her room with her note and Olaf.

The red head's heart was pounding hard, her stomach buzzing incessantly. _I'm already shaking with how nervous I am and this note isn't even my confession! _The girl had thought it better not to tell her sister about her feelings in a note. She wanted it to be in person, she needed it to be. Quietly, Anna approached Elsa's door and placed the folded note on the ground, tenderly putting Olaf about halfway on the paper.

Then, heart at a constant throbbing, the girl evacuated the hall, hiding away in her room once again. The bathroom door clicked open. Anna held her breathe, blood rushing to her head, stomach on full alert. Quiet footsteps traversed the hall and stopped in their tracks. _She must be seeing Olaf now. _The red head was practically shaking at this point, a headache was making itself known.

Elsa looked at the snowman sitting at her feet. It had been so many years, she had just assumed Anna lost the thing. But she didn't, and by putting outside her door, Elsa knew exactly what Anna was trying to say. _It is your turn to be told everything is going to be alright. _The platinum blonde felt her eyes mist heavily, tears already rolling down her cheeks. _Did it mean that much to her? So much that she kept it all those years? _ Something inside Elsa made her heart get this uneasy, bittersweet yet dull pain. In tears thinking about those memories and how much her sister must truly care, the platinum blonde bent down and gave Olaf a hug.

There was so much going on inside of Elsa. The storm created by the feelings she had for Anna was raging on, ravaging her, beating her bloody. At the same time, a light was shining through the black clouds, once again, brought on by the red head that Elsa loved so much. That light was soaked up by the sapling of hope the platinum blonde had growing inside of her. It felt warm, a feeling that Elsa wanted to get more familiar with. _But I can't. But I also can't keep pushing her away like this. _

Hugging Olaf was like hugging an extension of Anna. It was liking finally grabbing one of the ropes Elsa's younger sister had been throwing. It allowed Elsa to choke the water out of her throat and bring her mouth above the surface. During that embrace she could breathe. Tears were running freely down Elsa's cheeks, jumping to their death at her jawbone. _But I can't conceal my feelings if I am with Anna too often. I have to push her away, I have to conceal. _

Elsa's vision was blurry for a few moments when she opened her eyes. Finally able to focus on something, she saw the piece of paper. "What?" The girl muttered to herself. Slowly taking the paper into her hand, Elsa stood up and opened her door.

Curiosity overtaking her, the platinum blonde sat down on her bed, placing Olaf next to her and flipped open the paper. The first letter of the note was crossed off. It was clearly Anna's handwriting. _Well duh, who else would it be? _

It read "Elsa, remember that Christmas that you gave me Olaf? I do. I remember it clearly even though I was really young. I remember you telling me that I could always hug Olaf when I felt upset and that he'd make me feel okay, and he did. I remember how much he meant to you, and he means so much to me now, too. But now you need him. You need to know it'll all be alright, no matter what." Elsa had to pause a moment to wipe away the hot tears forming in her eyes. "I'll always be there for you, I love you. I love you so much, and I just want to see you happy. I have to talk to you tonight. Like, have to. Please, please let me in, you don't even have to respond, I just need to talk to you. With love, Anna."

Elsa couldn't stop herself from crying out loud. There were so many emotions swirling around inside of her. Love for Anna shined the brightest, growing the little sapling even more. But there was fear too. Fear of scaring Anna away, fear of being seen. Elsa was caught in a tornado, flying through the air, watching her thoughts fly by every which way. Her mind was chaos as she curled into the fetal position on her bed. _I can't ignore Anna this time. I have to let her talk to me, no matter how hard I have to fight not to feel. _

The knowledge that her younger sister still loved her fueled Elsa enough for her to eventually get up off the bed and find a pen. She knew if she tried to just talk to Anna face to face her stutter would snare her, dangling her upside down, leaving her hanging. So instead the platinum blonde wrote on the unused side of Anna's paper.

A million thoughts on what to write down on the paper flew through Elsa's mind like a hurricane. _I love you Anna, I'm in love with you. I never want to shut you out. I need you. _The ideas kept coming, but something inside of Elsa was stopping her from writing anything like that down. A highwayman was holding her up until she released her thoughts to him, and when she finally did he tore them to pieces. With her heart heavier than lead, Elsa wrote her response down.

Wanting to slide her response under the door more than almost anything else but crippled by fear, Elsa laid down on her bed. She wanted to tell Anna everything, she wanted a life raft to come to her rescue. But that couldn't happen, _Anna will hate you if she finds out. But Anna will hate you if you keep ignoring her! _The waves around the platinum blonde were choppy, ice cold water like daggers down her throat. Elsa laid there, choking on her sorrow, drowning in her regret for some time. She was in the dark, with sky high walls surrounding her, no light at all getting in. It was cold and lonely, oh so lonely. Quickly, the area was filling with water, shocking the platinum's body with the cold. She was freezing, her skin was numb, painful goosebumps covered her body.

After an eternity floating in her hostile void, Elsa finally was out of tears. She slowly opened her eyes and checked her phone. _It's almost 5, I have an interview soon. _Doing her best to collect herself, Elsa breathed deeply and stood up. Her knees shook under her weight, not wanting to bear the world that was on her shoulders.

The girl slipped out of her top, a gray t-shirt bearing the logo for "Bioshock: Infinite". Elsa then removed her jeans, tossing them along with her shirt onto the bed. She looked at herself in the mirror standing in her room. _Monster. Disgusting misfit. _Her father's words were all that came to mind looking into her reflection. They twisted a dagger in her heart, and would have blown away any self esteem if she had it. _You can't have these feelings for Anna. _

Tearing her eyes away from the offending mirror, Elsa went to retrieve the dress Anna gave her. It was what she wore to another job interview just a couple days before. But more importantly, it was when she had managed to convey something, anything to her sister. When Anna saw her in the hall, the red head just froze. Fighting like a rabid dog, Elsa had managed to squeeze out a smile. It wasn't fake, it was a true one. She used all her good memories with Anna to conjure the curve on her lips that day. The red head had just stood there motionless as Elsa passed down the hall. _I wanted to talk to her, but I was so scared... I am so scared. _

Elsa slipped on her dress, feeling the smoothness of the fabric tickle her skin. She missed the touch of Anna so much, she yearned for it every day and every night. To hug her younger sister, to even just brush shoulders. Every time something rubbed across her skin, Elsa couldn't help but imagine it was Anna, the thought sent shivers up and down her body. She was trying to conceal everything, but she just couldn't help these little excursions of her imagination. Every time it happened, Elsa would roll her eyes back in ecstasy.

But then the pain would set in, punching her back to reality. The reality that Anna wasn't going to hug her, wasn't going to touch her. The reality that she was alone, no one, nothing was there. And every time, Elsa's heart would sink, crumpling her stomach. She missed Anna more than anything. _But I can't be happy with her. I have to crush my feelings for her before I talk to her. Except tonight. I have to let her talk to me tonight. _

That thought reminded Elsa of her note for Anna. Quickly grabbing it, Elsa checked the time once again. _Okay, time to go. _The platinum blonde made sure to wipe her face clean of any evidence that she was crying.

Quietly, Elsa departed from her room and walked down the hall, stopping near Anna's door for a few moments. She had to collect her nerves, so she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Shaking all over and breathing shallow breaths, the girl slowly bent over and slid the paper under the door. Her heart stopped momentarily as the note disappeared.

A nearly silent swooshing noise got Anna's attention. She had been laying on her bed lost in thought since dropping her note off at Elsa's door. Anna was scared about rejected from Elsa, but she kept hold on the part of her saying that her sister would never reject her. The part of her that told her it was okay.

With haste the red head got off of her bed and bounded to the floor where the paper was. She didn't want to move before reading it, the anticipation was killing her, and fast. So Anna sat down on the ground by the door. Just as she did, there were soft footprints fading away from outside. _Elsa. Where is she going? _Her tiny curiosity for where her sister was going took a back seat to the full grown, roaring dinosaur of curiosity at what Elsa had written.

She opened the note and read it. "I have a job interview at 5:30-" _I guess that's where she went, _"I'll be home after dad. Wait until you are sure he's asleep, then come in my room." Anna's heart soared above the clouds. "It worked!" she caught herself yelling and silenced herself, continuing her rejoice in her head. _It worked! My plan worked! Elsa is gonna let me talk to her! _Anna actually felt like her normal, giddy self. She was excited, she knew that this meant she had gotten through to her sister. _It was because of Olaf. That had to have tipped a scale in her or something. _The red head was vibrating now, she couldn't wait until that night.

Seemingly with perfect timing, Anna got a text from Kristoff. The bubbling red head pulled up her phone and read the message. "Hey, just wanna make sure everything is going okay since saturday night. You two doing alright?" Anna smiled at the sentiment. She had warmth melting her insides, her lips stretched wide. _I get to talk to Elsa tonight! _Was almost the only thing she could think.

The girl typed a reply to her friend. "She clammed up for a bit, but I just actually communicated with her for the first time since saturday, she said we will talk tonight." Anna hit send.

A response came from Kristoff almost inhumanly fast. The red head read the message, "okay, good. I'm glad you two are working on whatever it was that happened."

Smiling, Anna typed one more message to the burly blonde. "Thanks Kristoff". Suddenly, the girl's stomach started to complain loudly. She hadn't been eating much the past few days, she really just didn't have any appetite. There was too much on her mind. Now, however, Anna's mind was more at ease with the knowledge that she would soon talk to Elsa. The knowledge that soon her sister would know the truth. Heart soaring above the clouds and stomach whining for food, Anna made her way downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, Anna went straight to the pantry to see what kinds of snacks she could raid. _Hmmm... the first time I'm actually hungry in days and I can't decide on what to eat. _The red head took an excited breath as her eyes scanned over a Hershey's chocolate bar. Eyes lit up like a flashlight, she grabbed the chocolate and spun around. Mrs. Arendelle had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, startling Anna enough for her to drop the chocolate bar she had just grabbed. It landed with a smack on the floor.

The girl was blushing in embarrassment when her mother spoke, "we will have dinner around six-thirty. I want it to be a family dinner." As the woman began to walk away she looked slightly conflicted. Then she turned around and sounding unsure of whether to say it said "I want to make every excuse for you to be able to see Elsa."

Anna's heart fluttered with warm butterflies. _She cares! _Momentarily forgetting about her loot on the ground, the red head flung her self forward to hug her mother. She squeezed tight, and not so quietly whispered into her mom's ear. "Thank you!"

The bubbling girl pulled away from the embrace, training her lively eyes on her mother. The woman gave a slightly nervous smile and walked off. Anna had to resist the urge to lunge forward and hug her once again. Instead, she whirled around causing her twin pigtails to fly around her shoulders, one landing atop her breast and the other behind her back. _Now what can I do until dinner? I could go on a walk! It isn't too hot out since it's cloudy. _Anna smiled at the idea, it was the first day for a while she wanted to go on a walk. It just sounded so nice right now, with the good place her head was in.

_Well, I can't forget about my chocolate! _And so the red head went picked up her treat and find her shoes, already tearing the desert open. As always, when she bit into the chocolate her taste buds exploded, coating her mouth in saliva. The flavor was so sweet, sending chocolaty pleasure through her mouth. But this time it was better. It was better because it felt like it marked the end of Elsa shutting Anna out. It felt like the life raft that had been holding the girl afloat became a ship, unaffected by the choppy waters.

Smiling stupidly, Anna wandered outside. Looking at the clouds above her, Anna couldn't help but find the weather ironic. _All those days that clouds were over my head the sun was shining bright and happily. Now, it's cloudy outside and I feel like I'm walking on the sun. _Silently giggling to herself, Anna decided she would walk to where Kristoff found Elsa. He had told Anna where it was a couple of days ago.

The red head stood, staring at the ground below a streetlight. _So this is where she was. _A small needle stabbed Anna's heart and wiggled a little bit, but the memory of that night couldn't stand to fight against the girl's current mood. Rather than become trapped in the ice created by the memory, Anna employed an ice breaker ship made of a new thought. _I will never let Elsa get to that point again. I will never let her break, I'll protect her. _Anna smiled to herself and said her next thought out loud. "I love you, Elsa."

A small chill of nervousness wiggled through the girl. _I almost forgot the weight of what I am confessing tonight. _She knew it wasn't something that could be taken lightly, and why she wasn't crippled, shaking nervously in her bed right now, Anna wasn't sure. She just felt right, like there was no way any negative outcome would result from the confession. Anna felt like her ship's hull was impenetrable, it would never sink.

As Anna was walking up to the door of her house, she heard a car behind her. She turned around and almost exploded bubbles when she saw Elsa pulling up in the driveway, wearing the blue dress.

Elsa almost fell over when she stepped out of the car. She hadn't seen Anna, she was too distracted by her thoughts. Of course the platinum blonde was thinking about her sister, she was thinking of what Anna could possibly need to tell her. _It's gotta be important if she couldn't write it in that note. _Elsa was quite frankly scared of the night, she feared the worst. _But can it really be bad? After that note it seems as though it could only be good. _The older girl had been arguing with herself about this since she left for her interview.

There was no sun shining off Anna's hair, but rather it looked like a rusty red in the gray light. Anna's freckles were less prevalent, but they still graced her face and shoulders. The girl was wearing a light green summer dress, bringing out her eyes, making them look an almost rich green color. Elsa couldn't help but take in the sight of her sister's smoothly freckled skin, her twin pigtails hanging from her head. Inadvertently, the older girl caught her sister's mouth with her eyes. Her lips were so inviting looking, so warm looking. Elsa's heart beat hard as she imagined those soft hands on her shoulders. Her skin crawled like ants at the thought of Anna's luscious lips on the back of her neck. _It would feel so good. _Elsa felt her stomach folding up at just the thought, she felt goosebumps tracing the area she imagined Anna's lips touching her skin. At this simple thought Elsa felt herself become slightly excited. _No, stop! Conceal, you are losing your grasp. Push these feelings away, drown them. _

Reigning herself in, Elsa took a deep breath and started walking. Her legs felt like they were half rubber. She could feel her little sister's eyes on her, but what feelings they carried she knew not. She had to do it, Elsa had to smile. She wanted Anna to be happy, to see the red head smile was enough to keep Elsa going indefinitely. Stretching her lips, Elsa tentatively looked up at the younger girl. Anna had a broad grin in her face, her eyes were full of life, teaming will creatures of light. They shined rays into Elsa's defenses, illuminating the little sapling that the platinum blonde was now trying to ignore. "Elsa!" Anna yelled loud, her voice almost a squeaky pitch.

Before the older girl had a chance to respond, Anna was lunging herself forward, arms held outstretched. The sudden impact caught Elsa off guard and she very nearly fell backwards. Anna's body felt so good against her own, it was unreal. It fed the sapling even more, and the little plant grew into a baby tree, standing stronger than it had been before. Elsa's heart was all over the place, beating as hard as it could, her palms were sweaty. _Conceal, don't feel. _But the floodgates were threatening to break, they were leaking once again, the warm water creating a stark contrast in Elsa's cold, isolated jail.

Then, as soon as it started, the hug stopped. Anna jumped back and started apologizing. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I should've asked or something, you didn't seem comfortable, I'm just so excited and.." The red head trailed off, not wanting to continue her little rant.

_Say it's okay, say you liked it. Hug her. No; conceal, don't feel. Say it's okay and walk away, ignore that it happened. Crush your feelings. _"I-I-" Elsa couldn't talk, the hand of her stutter was gripping her throat, preventing any air from passing through. It hurt, it hurt like a knife in her esophagus. Elsa had no choice, she ripped a hole in her soul open, allowing the gushing blood to bathe her insides and sting. She ignored Anna, walking right passed the girl. The light faded away and slowly she was re entering her black void, slowly she could feel ice water rising, filling her lungs.

Anna stood there, staring at her older sister walk into the house. _It's okay, I'll still get to tell her tonight, and plus I'll see her at dinner. I was just too quick to go back to hugging her, that's all. _But she couldn't shake the insistent feeling that if she was too quick getting back to even hugging Elsa, she was moving way too fast with her confession that night. _But it's my best chance. _

Dinner did not go as Anna had hoped. She had hoped that her father would at least let some conversation be carried out between her and Elsa, but he would allow no such thing. The two girls were placed across from each other, with their father and mother on either flank. Any attempt Elsa made to even look at Anna was met with her father spitting some harsh words at Elsa.

When Anna had come down for dinner, Elsa and Mr. Arendelle were already seated. The older girl had watched the red head glide over to her seat. Just as Anna sat down, her father spat his first words of the meal at Elsa, "what are you looking at? Keep your eyes off my daughter." Already at this point Anna's temperature was raising, but she didn't take it out on her sister. Instead, every time their father would say anything to Elsa, Anna would send a glance to the platinum blonde. Just long enough for Elsa to see the words the red head was conveying with her eyes. _It'll be okay._ Elsa seemed to understand.

By the end of dinner, the tension was high. Anna's blood was boiling, she wanted to throw her fork at her father, she wanted to stop him. To protect Elsa. _I have to. But attacking or yelling at my dad won't do anything to help. I need a more powerful weapon. _What it was going to be, Anna had no idea, she just knew she needed something.

The moment Elsa had swallowed her last bite of food her father, without looking, hissed at her. "Go to your room now."

Anna couldn't take it anymore, her vision went red and she could hear the steam flying out of her own ears. "No!" She yelled at her father. Then, taking a moment to cool the fire coursing through her veins, Anna breathed and continued. "I want Elsa to stay here. It's been almost a week since I talked to her." Elsa shot Anna a half pleading look, her eyes devoid and gray.

Rather than respond to the person addressing him, Mr. Arendelle gave a stern, spiteful look to his eldest daughter. "You are infecting her. Go, now."

_How can he blame that on Elsa!? _"She didn't do anything! I want to see my sister!" Anna's face was almost a rich maroon now.

Before her father could answer, Elsa had gotten up and darted away from the table. Anna wasn't completely sure, but she could almost swear she saw tears on her sister's face. _It'll be okay, she'll let you in. Just give her time. _ Anna wholeheartedly believed that telling Elsa about her feelings would make the girl feel better, more important. She thought it would once and for all prove that she would always be there fore her sister, no matter what. But Anna was nervous now, she really had to plan out what to say, something she rarely did.

The red red slammed her silverware down, rising from her seat as she did. Her mother interjected, "Anna-"

"I'm not hungry." _I just need to tell Elsa, then maybe she will tell me what happened between her and dad. _

Shooting her father a hateful look as she passed, Anna retreated upstairs, but not to her room. No, she went down the hall to Elsa's door and started talking to her sister. The thought that she got her older sister in trouble sank Anna's heart to the floor and sent small tears from her eyes. "Elsa, I'm sorry I got you in t-trouble. I just r-really m-miss you." Anna's crying was clear now, sobs escaping her mouth. _I miss you more than you can imagine, Elsa. And it hasn't even been a week. _

There was no response except for Elsa's own quiet sobs. A viscous, curved blade twisted in Anna's heart as she listened. She decided that she couldn't take that sound, it was far too painful. It made her feel like she failed her sister. The red head retreated to her room to wait for her talk with Elsa.

The seconds ticked by like hours as Anna lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling but not truly taking in the sight. She was lost in thought about how to word her speech and the different ways in which Elsa would react. As time ticked away, the girl became more and more nervous, her insides shaking ever more rapidly.

Hours later Anna decided it was time to start paying attention to her father, time to wait at vigilantly until he went to bed. Still not having found the wording she was going to use to confess her love to her sister, Anna slid off her bed and uneasily walked downstairs.

Cringing slightly at the sight of her father, who was on the couch watching a re-run of Law and Order, the red head sat down at the kitchen table to watch him. _How can he just go and watch a crime show after being so cruel to Elsa like that? He should be arrested. _

Thankfully, Mr. Arendelle didn't notice his daughter in the kitchen, and when the show was over he stood up and headed to his room. _Perfect, it's almost time! _Anna got this weird electric current surging through her that acted as a combination of excitement and uncontrollable nervousness. Her stomach began eating itself as she listened for her father to close the door to his room.

"There's my cue," Anna whispered to herself as she heard the door close. She got up and walked back upstairs towards Elsa's room.

The walk to the room was daunting, the hallway stretching as she approached her destination. Anna was losing her nerves. _How am I gonna say it? _Shaking and with obviously sweaty palms, Anna forced herself to breathe as she carried on. _This is exactly how to walk to the counselor's office felt the first time, and that turned out alright. Actually, more than alright, amazing. _The thought calmed Anna slightly and caused the infinitely stretching hallway to shrink just enough for her to arrive at Elsa's door.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Think calming thoughts, calming thoughts. It'll all be okay after this. _A thousand razor sharp butterflies were bouncing around in her stomach as the red head raised her hand and gave her signature knock. She heard shuffling on the other side of the door and in a few seconds it was opened a tiny bit.

Elsa's eyes stuck in the crack between the door and the frame. It was dark so they appeared a deep blue color, shining in the tiny light gracing the hallway.

The red head stepped forward and her older sister allowed her entry into the room, pulling the door farther open and stepping aside. Once Anna had gotten in, Elsa shut the door and locked it, wordlessly going to sit on her bed afterwards. Anna didn't want to make Elsa more uncomfortable than she had to. She allowed her now violently shaking legs to lower her into the desk chair, pushing it to be face to face with her sister.

The world was spinning around Anna as she prepared to unveil her darkest secret, the butterflies had cut through her stomach and were infesting her entire body, her heart darting around to avoid their deadly wings.

Elsa was just as terrified as Anna appeared to be. She had never seen her sister shaking so much. _Anna has to be more nervous than she's ever been, it's gotta be a record or something. _Elsa's heart was breaking out of her chest with how hard it was thumping. She was sure her younger sister could hear it beating. Elsa waited patiently. Even if she wanted to say something she wouldn't have been able to, a boa constrictor was wrapped around her throat and termites were eating her stomach.

Then, finally, Anna began to talk. Her voice was quiet and... _shameful almost? _"I-I have to tell you something, Elsa." The platinum blonde met her sister's gaze and nodded. Anna continued. "And before I say it, I want to t-tell you something else. I'll always be there for you. I know I say that a lot, but it's true. No matter what, you can always count on me, I want to help you." Elsa felt cold tears escaping her right eye. _If only you knew... _"I've been trying to t-think how to say this best, but you know I'm not the b-best with w-words." Anna was clearly terrified, her trembles were almost completely taking over her speech. "So I'll just say it."

The red head grabbed Elsa's hands gently. Her warm touch shot through the platinum blonde like a fire, burning away Elsa's barriers. But the older girl fought to keep herself protected, she had to. _If it's the last thing I do... _"Elsa," Anna locked eyes with her sister, they were shimmering, she was on the verge of crying. Elsa felt a lump in her throat drying her entire body, drowning her slowly. "I-I'm in l-love with y-you."

Nothingness. Pure black. Then fear. Terror. Engulfing Elsa, engulfing the world. Elsa had fallen down a well, she was watching it being closed off. There was no escape, she was stunned, doused with horror. _No. _The only thoughts that rang through her mind became her father's words. "_Don't infect my daughter." But I did. I infected Anna. Why am I such a Screw up? Why couldn't I just be normal? _Elsa was slowly coming back from the void that was encasing her, slowly becoming aware of the glistening eyes trained on her. Slowly becoming aware of Anna's trembling lips. _She can't be in love with me..._

Time stopped in Elsa's moment, the unadulterated terror that had gripped her wouldn't let go. No, it was squeezing tighter and tighter, breaking every bone in her body. "Elsa.." Anna was crying now, her voice ridden with sobs. "S-say something."

Her father's words once again flooded Elsa's mind, breaking all rhyme or reason to her thoughts. Breaking every human piece of her body, making her a monster. Making her a monster for just a moment too long, a lash that could never be taken back would scar Anna's heart. Through the choking snake, through the stutter, Elsa spoke. Her voice just barely a whisper, almost inaudible completely. "Y-y-yo-you c-c-can't feel that w-w-way. Y-you're d-d-disgusting."

Elsa heard Anna's heart shatter on the floor. She heard Anna's stomach rip itself apart and discard the remains. She could see her sister's world ending, the towers of light crumbling down, crushing every ounce of Anna's soul. _What have I done? _Elsa's father had built his way into her brain, taking over when her world had shut down. Forcing his own words into her mouth, wreaking havoc in the process.

Elsa wanted to talk, no, she wanted to take her words away. She wanted to make it so she never said them, but she did. And the words hit Anna, her sister, the person she was undoubtedly in love with, hard. Far too hard. They broke the girl, they sent her running out of the room in tears. They sent her howling into her room like a wounded dog. _No, they didn't. You did. It was you, don't blame your words. You have become the one thing you hate the most in this world, your own father. _The realization almost made Elsa pass out, it almost killed her. _Death would be easier. _She had done to Anna exactly what her father had done to her. Elsa had crushed her sister like a bug. _And for what? Her telling you she has the same feelings as you? If anything you should have told her your own feelings. You two could be happy! You could smile! You could have. But instead you killed her soul, making sure it would never rise again. _

The sapling in Elsa had grown strong, into a mighty redwood, and it was talking. It was ripping her apart for what she did. It was showing her the happiness she just destroyed so swiftly. Elsa had acted in a moment of shocked fear, she had responded irrationally, and she knew she had to pay the price. But that sapling wasn't just berating her, no it was better than that. It was the part of her that knew what could be done, the part of her that encouraged her to fix her mistake. The sapling was the part of Elsa that now knew her father's words were fake. _She'll hate you if you find out. Bullshit, she's in love with you. _And Elsa knew that was right. That was her light, guiding her through the dark depths of Hades, leading her to a path of retribution. _It's time to face my fears. I have to fix this. I will fix this. _

* * *

A/N: I know it looks like I'm getting in this rut of something important happens then someone runs away, but as you can see, the girls are switching from running from their fears to facing them. Thanks for reading and follows/favs! Reviews, even non constructive ones are always amazingly awesome, just like you guys!


	8. 8: Let's Talk, Let's Start Over

A/N: Over 50 follows!? Thank you all so much! Not gonna lie, I'm not the most pleased with this chapter, but I rewrote the first half like 15,000 times and edited it endlessly and this is the best I got, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Neither of the two girls were able to sleep that night. Each just curled in their respective bed, overburdened by despair. A different void was eating each of them, however.

Elsa was crumpling under regret, fear, loneliness, everything that liked to watch people suffer. And man was she suffering. She knew what she said was the stupidest thing she could have, but it was said, there was no taking that back. The girl was becoming severely dehydrated from crying, and her eyes would not stop stinging, small embers were sizzling away under her eyelids. There was a hole in Elsa's heart, bleeding cold fire into her body. It stung, it crushed her, it crippled her. She wanted nothing more than to get up and rectify what she had done, to hold Anna. To comfort the one she had hurt so, the one she loved.

Anna, on the other hand, was writhing in self pity, agonizing rejection, and loneliness. With acid tears ravaging her eyes, she couldn't move. She didn't have the will to do anything. She had tried to convince herself that Bulda was right, that Elsa was just clamming up and would come around, but the pain was too heavy, too real. It was like trying to lift a mountain, a futile attempt that just left her fatigued and hopeless. Anna's heart was broken, no, her heart was ripped out, beaten to a pulp, and shoved in her throat. And there the red head could feel it, choking tears out of her.

7, 8, 9 hours passed, the red head had given up hope completely. Not even her bright optimism could shine through the shadows of despair and pain she was hiding in. She was completely out of sight, alone in the cold, drowning in a nightmare come true.

Around the nine hour mark, little known to Anna, Elsa began to stir. Her hope for happiness and love for her sister finally started turning the tides in their favor. They were giving her strength, then were lifting her up, carrying her in the right direction with their powerful force. She was determined to fix what she had done, to mend the wound, whatever it took.

Birds could faintly be heard chirping out the window as Anna's body lay lifeless on her bed. Her teal eyes were trained on nothing, looking passed the physical world into her own mind. Nothing around her seemed real. _She hates me. _Those three words wouldn't leave her brain. They were incessant, painful reminders of what happened the previous night. All Anna wanted to do was forget about Elsa, forget about feelings, and move on. But that could never happen, they were sisters, she would never be able to forget her. _And even if, I pledged I would always be there for her... _Anna's heart was aching to the point that she thought it might kill her. She had never felt anything so painful before.

**knock knock**

_What? _The raps were reserved, the work of a shaking, terrified hand. When she tried to respond, Anna was scared by her voice. It was raspy, like it hadn't been used in years. It stung her airways. "Who is it?"

"E-E-Elsa"

The words sounded like they hurt to say. Or was that the twisting knife in Anna's back, puncturing her heart? _But why? She said I'm disgusting, why is she coming to talk to me?_ Anna was curious, andas the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. But that left out Anna's favorite part, the second half. _But satisfaction brought it back. _Anna loved the second half of that saying because it brought hope. It was more than a rhyme, it was a device to turn a dreary sentence into a hopeful one. It was a life raft. Then, Bulda's words came back to Anna, _"she may clam up for short while, but... she will come to your aid." Is she right? _Allowing hope to shine through the clouds and lightly speckle her face, Anna cleared her throat and responded to Elsa. "Why are you here?" _Okay, that came off a little bit hostile... _

"I-I'm s-sorry." Elsa's speaking was labored, it sounded like she was fighting a steeply uphill battle just to open her mouth. "I d-didn't m-m-mean it."

Something lifted in Anna, but something else fell. Something confused her, and frankly a lot of different somethings were doing a lot of different things in her head. _She doesn't think I'm disgusting? _Anna still wanted to be mad at Elsa for doing that, for turning around and viciously ripping her heart into shreds, but she couldn't. _Maybe she was just scared? I mean, it was a lot to drop on her... _Anna didn't know her arrow had slid right through the bull's pupil. In turn, she didn't know the reasons behind Elsa's fears. "You sounded like you meant it." _Yeah, just keep snapping at her, genius. She's _trying _to open up. _

Several moments that felt more like decades went by. Anna's heart began to pump loud and powerfully, her stomach contorting more, if at all feasible. She began to panic. _No no no no no, I had another chance to talk to her and I blew- _"I w-was s-sc-scared."

_Bulda was right... _Anna felt those small specks of soothing hope expand as her storm clouds parted, revealing the sun at last. Of course Anna wasn't completely healed by the apology, she was nowhere close. Once a paper has been crumpled it can't be perfectly smooth ever again. But given enough time and effort that paper can appear almost brand new, and that is what was now buzzing inside Anna. The knowledge that Elsa was taking this first step, starting to put in the effort to fix what she had screwed up. Just that thought was enough for Anna to see the light, to gasp for a strained breath above the surface. "Why?"

Another long pause, but this time Anna could feel her sister's presence outside the door. She could feel Elsa straining to talk, to utter the next words. And finally, she did. "R-remember t-the worse p-p-part?"

Okay, whatever drive to know what was going on before wasn't curiosity. This was curiosity in its truest form. Anna's head spun. _What in the world? _"Yeah." Anna couldn't help but get up and cross to the door. Her stomach was shooting jagged, tingly icicles through her body, perking up her heart and interest. She opened the door to see Elsa. Those icy blue eyes were glistening, a crying ocean, calling out for help. The eyes of a scared puppy, a homeless, injured, lost puppy. It broke Anna's heart to see them. "What does that have to do with what I told you?" The copper haired girl's voice was soft as a cloud but still betrayed confusion.

Anna could feel the sandpaper wad Elsa was trying to talk around. Those tearing eyes, those trembling lips, it was almost too much for the younger girl to bear. Seeing her sister's distress, Anna led her to the bed to sit down, taking a seat right by Elsa. "T-that's j-j-just it."

"Huh?"

"I w-was s-scared because I-I-I..." Elsa started choking.

The need to know rocketed through Anna's veins like a dragon's fire. It melted away everything else, the hurt, the feeling of betrayal, everything. Well aware of her sister's extreme challenge with talking in these situations, Anna quickly retrieved her phone, opening the notepad on it. Then, she turned and placed her phone on the bed and grabbed both of the platinum blonde's hands with her own. They were warm, the contact was exhilarating. It fired fuzzy, honey like goo through Anna's chest and stomach. It made her feel at ease, and she could only hope it helped Elsa as much.

Tingles were running down Anna's spine at the touch as she looked into Elsa's eyes. Wet blue caught tearing teal and Anna gave her sister words of comfort. "You can do this. It isn't too late, you can back out, I wont be mad. Like I said, I'll be here for you."

At this, Elsa looked down shamefully and shook her head, reaching for the phone. Her hand was vibrating_. _Grasping the phone, Elsa recoiled slightly and tilted the screen defensively away from Anna. Not wanting to pry, the red head politely kept her eyes away from lurking onto the screen.

After anxiously waiting while her older sister's edgy hands created and deleted characters at almost equal rates, Anna was pleased to find that Elsa had finished typing. Tears were running wildly down the older girl's face, her eyes closed in shame and jarring nervousness. As a result, Anna's heart was bleeding itself out while tears were blistering her own eyes.

One elongated, deep breath scratched the red head's ear drums, the exhale shaking excessively. Then, Elsa dropped the phone and looked weakly up at Anna. _There it is again, the look of a broken little puppy. It hurts me so much.. _Almost invisibly, the platinum blonde beckoned to the phone.

It was Anna's turn to be nervous, her heart raced and her palms became sweaty. That thumping hammer appeared again, assaulting her temples. She almost dropped the phone as she turned it to read the note. What she saw made her heart stop a moment. It made the world pause. It made everything disappear except her and Elsa. It made the clouds sink below them, or were they rising? It didn't matter, nothing mattered except the text in front of Anna's face and Elsa. "Because I'm in love with you too".

Anna closed her eyes and opened them again, expecting the words on the screen to change, expecting that she was going crazy. But they didn't. They held fast, they presented themselves sternly. Anna felt an ecstatic charge pulse through her entire body as the realization took full affect. She was stunned, just staring at the screen, mouth agape, unmoving.

The little birds flying around Anna's head eventually took their leave and she came back to reality. She looked at her older sister, who looked like she was about to dart. _No, not again. _Anna grasped Elsa's lower arm, not tightly but firmly, not aggressively but assertively. "We are going to talk through this." Despite the excited wolf howling at the moon for Anna to scream out and hug Elsa, smother her in kisses, and never let her go, Anna knew she had to move slow. Elsa was clearly terrified, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and her breath was sporadic and shallow. "I still don't understand why it scared you when I made my confession, we should be celebrating with chocolate!"

Elsa looked up, tears running down her cheek, some drying slightly, some fresh and cold. Anna's heart sank and her shoulders drooped. She was so confused, befuddled by the way her sister responded, given her current circumstances. Elsa's trembling jaw opened slightly, revealing smooth white teeth and an intent to speak. "W-we have t-to c-c-conceal it."

"Why?" Anna looked her sister in the eyes, striving to understand. "Who says so? We can be happy together!" Then it hit her. _The worse part. Dad knows. Dad _knows. _He must have told Elsa she has to conceal it, he must have been the one that made her so antisocial, the one that made her so scared. _Anna started to boil over with rage. Hot magma was spurting out of her head, singeing her copper locks. She wanted nothing more than to fix what their dad had done, to help Elsa. _Just like I promised, I will always be there for her. I will help her through this. _Still coursing with lightning hot fury, Anna spoke. She didn't, however, misdirect her emotions. She spoke to Elsa in a caring, soft tone. "It was dad. That's why he... h-hates you. That's why I hear him yelling at you, isn't it?"

Almost limply, Elsa nodded her head, the tiniest amount. Nobody would have even noticed the nod if they weren't as intent on her as Anna was. Elsa shifted slightly in her spot, and stricken with fear that her sister would run away, Anna tightened her grip. _Is it bad that I never get over how silky smooth and cool her skin is? _

"Elsa," The red head's voice came off a little more pleading than she had hoped. "It doesn't matter what he thinks, dad is wrong. You don't have to hide your feelings any more, because I feel the same way. I _love _you, Elsa."

The one thing that remained hidden from Anna about her sister was how truly broken inside Elsa was. Not just hurt, not just scared. Elsa was torn up and discarded. She loathed herself, she was sure she didn't deserve happiness. All of this due to her father, all due to her feelings for Anna. _But now I know Anna feels the same, maybe I can be happy? No. I can't. I'm worthless. _Even through her fortified skeletons, Elsa could see tiny rays of Anna's bright glow. It was closer than before, no longer unobtainable like the sun, no longer out of reach. All she had to do now was stretch her hand out. But she couldn't, her arm was shattered, her body pinned beneath a rock. _I can't do this alone. _Then the hopeful side of Elsa spoke to her, the side suppressed for so long, the side brought out by none other than her younger sister. _You aren't alone, Anna is here. You were happy once, you can be happy again. _The words felt like lies, but Elsa clung to them for dear life. She dug her nails into them as white water roared passed her.

Then Anna leaned in to a hug. Her toned arms wrapped around Elsa's back, squeezing tight but not like a bear hug. The copper haired girl fit her head snugly into the older girl's neck, her face wet and cold from her lingering tears. The touch shot warmth through Elsa's entire body, encasing her in a buzzing blanket. It was so inviting, it called her her to feel, called her emotions forth, but she knew she had to reign them in. Oh but the soft tickle of those gorgeous amber locks on her face, the soft caress of Anna's silky smooth cheeks on her own, the gentle rising and falling of Anna bosom pressed against her own. _No no no! I can't, I- we have to conceal. _

Talking was a challenge of epic proportions for the platinum blonde. "W-we c-can't. C-c-concealing is t-the only w-w-way." _Stupid stutter!_

Anna slowly let up the embrace, and Elsa couldn't deny that she sorely missed the body contact. The two made eye contact, the younger girl's irises looked more turquoise than teal in the morning light. They were pleading, shimmering, confused. "No it's not, Elsa. There is a better way, feeling."

Elsa wanted to believe Anna's words. She wanted the girl to pull her out of the water, to push the liquid from her lungs and warm her frozen body. But she couldn't. Elsa couldn't believe the words, she couldn't grab that hand. She was too defiled by her father's years of verbal abuse. Her sense of self worth was squandered so fully that even deviating from her normal thoughts was difficult.

Anna saw her sister nod, again with the tiny head motions. She was still holding Elsa's arm for fear of the girl running away, and she was still red hot with rage towards her father.

Working up a slight sweat from her anger, Anna began to notice the extent of her dehydration, feeling a headache and sudden onset of extreme fatigue from the combination of lack of water and lack of sleep. _Elsa probably needs water too. _Before the red head went to fetch the precious liquid, she said one more thing to Elsa, patience unwavering. "I know it is engrained in your head, so I'm going to prove that concealing it isn't the only way." Elsa gave a quizzical look to Anna while keeping that look of a beat puppy. "I'm gonna go get water, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

At that, the red head left the room, she cautiously paced away while facing Elsa, as if the moment she could, the older girl would bolt away and never to be seen again. _I can't lose her again. She opened up. She is blooming like a beautiful flower and I have to be her sunlight. _

Anna was lost in thought about the day's events as she wandered downstairs to retrieve two cups and fill them with water. Then she realized she had the perfect weapon. She recalled dinner the previous night when her father was berating Elsa for just existing. She wanted to scratch his eyes out, to inflict any harm on him she could. Not for revenge. No, she wanted to do it to protect Elsa. Now she had the perfect means to her end. It wouldn't hurt her father, it would only keep her beloved sister out of harm's way. _Now that I know the full story, I can back up Elsa, show dad that we stand together!_ She was going to tell her father that she was in love with Elsa, and that she knew the full story. _There is no way he'll go after her for that, she isn't a screw up. He doesn't see me as a screw up, so if I admit to the same thing that Elsa did all those years ago, he will hopefully see that he can still love us. And worst comes to worst, I take some of the onslaught for Elsa if he begins to turn on me. _Anna knew her father still loved her, he made attempts to talk to her, but ever since she noticed the tension between him and Elsa she steered clear of him. _Doesn't change the fact that I'm his daughter, the one he respects. He really needs to respect E- _

Water was suddenly trickling down Anna's arm, cooling her skin and tickling the tiny hairs. _Note to self, pay attention when filling cups of water. _With her new plan in her skull, rattling around to gain detail, Anna moved more lightly than before.

Elsa was still sitting on the bed when her younger sister slid back through the door. By the time she got back, Anna had decided she needed to make a show of her confession. She would announce it loudly, while Elsa was around. _She needs to witness it to believe it, and I can do it today, when dad gets home from work. _Heart pumping a little excitedly for the upcoming performance of hers, the red head handed her sister a cup of water. Elsa took it as if the cup would explode any moment and very slowly brought it to her mouth to drink. Anna quickly gulped her water down. It felt amazing, it was a flash flood cooling the desert floor, splashing her feet that were blistering in the scalding sand. It was a break from the sun on a ruthless day. It coated her insides with a cool, minty refreshment.

Now, thirst quenched and brain more at ease, Anna began to feel the effects of not sleeping. Her eyelids suddenly became lead weights, getting heavier by the second. Her legs opted not to hold her up anymore and she fell into her bed. The red head mumbled into her pillow, "I think it's time to sleep."

Anna didn't have to look to see the confusion radiating off of Elsa. The older girl was clearly perplexed and terrified by the situation, and Anna didn't want to leave their conversation on any kind of poor note. To this end, she spoke more clearly as Elsa left the room. "He's wrong. Concealing isn't the only way. We can both be happy by allowing ourselves to feel it."

There was no response, save for the slow footsteps and quiet shutting of the door. And Anna could almost swear she heard a tiny sigh somewhere in there. _Let me into your brain, Elsa. I'll fix what's broken. _The red head didn't have time to linger on how her sister had taken their conversation, her eyes were burning and heavy as boulders. _Elsa will see later today. _And the black void of sleep overtook the girl at last.

Anna woke up to a thought already threatening to burst her bubble. _How am I gonna get those two in a room together? _Or was it the knocking on her door waking the girl up? "Dinner time, come downstairs, Anna" came Mrs. Arendelle's voice. _Oh, well, family dinner will do the trick. _Anna cringed at the memory of last night's dinner and rose from her bed. The blankets put up a valiant fight but she slayed the beasts and stood up, almost stumbling over in the process.

Rubbing her still heavy eyes, the copper haired girl dragged her feet into the hallway. She looked towards Elsa's room to see the platinum blonde just starting to walk down to dinner. Anna's heart skipped a few beats and she smiled and waved. Elsa awkwardly diverted her gaze, looking at the ground. _She will come around after I tell dad... I hope. _

Arriving at the table, Anna and Elsa took their default positions, facing each other with their parents to their sides.

The reality of what she was about to do slapped Anna with a cement block. Suddenly there were cold sweats shooting down her body and her stomach started churning recklessly. Her appetite was gone and her throat became dry. Trying and failing to placate her nerves, Anna took a gulp of water. _I should let them eat before I break up dinner with my, ehem, _little_ announcement. _

That she did. Anna waited, appetite still gone, cold tingling unease still wiggling throughout her skin and stomach. _It'll be worth it. _She just played with her food, not focusing on anything in particular except actually continuing to breathe. There was no yelling on her father's part, as Anna's eyes weren't even facing a direction Elsa could meet them with her own. To the red head's knowledge there were no looks of aggravation or hate. But of course, Anna wasn't paying attention, so she really had no idea. She was caught in her own internal struggle.

Finally, Anna prodded each plate with her eyes, her father was almost done along with her mother, and Elsa hadn't touched her food. _Guess she isn't eating, then. _It was time. She had to do it, her heart was beating like a wild man at her ribs, her breath escaping her. The world was spinning. _But I am going to do it. For Elsa. _Not allowing any more doubt in her mind, Anna cleared her throat. "Ahem, I uhh, dad, I am- I mean, I have something to tell you."

Elsa was drenched in confusion. Anna mouthed a word to her, fearing that her sister would run off. "Stay."

Mr. Arendelle spoke to his favored daughter with mild interest. "What's that?"

Gulp. _Breathe. Easy, you can do it, remember your reasons. _"I- uh.." _Ugh, common._ "I feel um.." _Out with it! _"I'm in love with Elsa!" Anna blurted the line out, not thinking twice about her comment until after it was said.

Elsa was dumbfounded, awestruck by Anna's bravery, frozen by her idiocy. _Why did she say that!? Now we're both gonna get it!_ The platinum blonde wanted to run into the night again, she wanted to find the road and sink in. She wanted to retreat to her room, sink through the floor, and vanish forever. But her muscles weren't working. She was paralyzed, heart thumping under her chest, stomach turning inside out.

Anna looked shocked too, but less so. Their father, however, had stopped what he was doing, leaving a piece of food hanging half out his mouth. The unattended morsel plopped back onto the man's plate, his eyes conveying shock. Then hate. Then they were devoid of emotion. Elsa had no idea how bad the repercussions were going to be. She was overtaken by a cold sweat that wrapped its nasty, long, boney fingers around her and held fast. _He's going to kill me. Like actually going to kill me. Or throw me out with absolutely nothing, hoping I'll starve. _

Mr. Arendelle rose from his seat. _Here it comes... Wait, what? _ The man, still with a face that had no clue what it was trying to tell others, put on his shoes. He walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. _Wu- uh, he left. He left! Anna beat him! _Elsa's pulse doubled, her stomach started moving and churning oddly once again.

More shocked expressions and confused glances routed themselves around the table. The two girls' mother was the first to move. She looked hurt. It stuck a small knife in Anna's heart and wiggled it around to see her mother with pain in her eyes. _She's only been helping me and Elsa.._ But Anna still didn't have a voice when the woman got up and left.

Then those icy blue eyes met her own. She could see gears turning in Elsa's head, little people running around reporting to one another. Whirling machines, floods being rerouted as the older girl processed the situation. Anna began to grow more uneasily nervous (if at all possible) as she predicted Elsa's probable reactions. None were truly favorable because right now, the girl didn't seem like she was changing her mind about concealing everything. She was twitching as if to run away and hide. _But she's still here, right? _

A smile. A small, sincere, happy smile. That was Elsa's response. It sent hot bubbles through Anna, shaking her heart and making her feel like she was going to pass out. But it was a good pass out kind of feeling. The smile was Elsa's first step to changing her mind, it was the first step to happiness for both of them. Elsa spoke quietly. "You were right." _She didn't stutter! _

Anna took off like a rocket, she was floating in the heavens, gazing down at even the stars. She felt like a feather, she knew her lips were stretched from ear to ear and she looked goofy, but she didn't care.

Before thinking, the wiggly red head bounded over to her sister and tightly wrapped her arms around her. This time, Elsa didn't fight the embrace. This time she immediately returned it, she let Anna's warmth envelope her body. She let Anna's flood carry her above the clouds. It felt nice, great, actually, to be in her younger sister's warm cocoon. It was like all her troubles were melting away.

Someone isn't changed in an instant, though. Despite the amazing honey buzz that was coursing through her, Elsa still was scared. She hadn't kicked her habit of concealment just yet. What had changed was that now she knew she was going to try. Now she could start allowing herself happiness.

Warm tears started drooling out of Elsa's eyes. They felt good, erasing the stinging pain of the tears she had shed earlier that day. For the first time in years, Elsa let her hope for happiness completely take her, tightening the hug. _But after all I did, do I deserve Anna? _A seed of doubt planted itself somewhere in Elsa's mind.

"Your father went back to work." Her mother's voice startled Anna out of the embrace. There was relief on the woman's face, she had apparently feared the worst. "He'll be home later."

"Okay, thanks mom." Anna didn't really know what else to say. The woman gave a nervous nod and walked away. _Well, she is taking me and Elsa's feelings better than dad did, uh, is. _

"We should watch The Lion King!" The voice was high pitched and excited, bordering squeaky. Elsa contemplated Anna's request for a moment. _We used to watch it on every special occasion, I guess this is a special occasion for both of us. More than that, really. _

The platinum blonde smiled. _Man it feels good to be able to smile! _"Okay." Her heart was fluttering like a butterfly. _This time, I don't have to conceal, I can let myself feel for Anna! _The thought almost caused Elsa to faint, again. Anna was already en route to the room, and tripped only twice on her way.

The two girls had gotten comfortable after putting the movie in. Anna, of course, brought chocolate up and snuggled tightly up to Elsa under the covers. They were in the older girl's room. Feeling light as a feather, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, allowing her head to rest on the top of her sister's. The soft, beautifully red hair tickled Elsa, sending relaxing shivers down her spine.

When Anna started playing with Elsa's hair, the older girl thought she was going to melt. It felt amazing, and she was so relaxed. She was so... _happy._

This time, with Anna's great warmth beside her, Elsa could pay attention to the movie and not be crippled by regret and pain. Instead, her insides got tickled by warm nostalgia, filling her heart with a gooey healing solution. Those happy tears made their way down Elsa's cheeks throughout the film, the rising and falling of Anna's chest gently fitting in sync with her own.

The movie ended too fast, and the two stayed there, laying in each other's arms. Neither wanted to leave, it would be like walking into the arctic alone if they did. So they stayed within each other's inviting embrace, nuzzling close together. Anna looked up at her sister. Elsa drank in the sight. Those cute freckles blotched on the cheeks and nose, an ever so slight red gracing the girl's face. Luscious, pink lips were curved in a contented smile, a tiny smudge of chocolate staining them. And those teal eyes. Those eyes were rich in life, you could see everything through them, they were a doorway. A doorway into Anna's mind, a doorway open to reveal only happiness and love. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the sight.

It felt right for Anna, she leaned forward, beginning to pucker her lips. Elsa, using ninja reflexes, pulled away and a blush burned through her entire body. Anna's cheeks lit up a rosy red as well. A flustered Elsa spoke, "I-I'm not r-ready." _And I may never be, I don't deserve you, Anna._

Anna, finding sudden interest in everything that wasn't her sister replied with obvious embarrassment. "I-It's okay, baby steps."

The platinum blonde smiled in agreement. "Baby steps."

"Elsa."

"Hmm?" Elsa purred, relieved Anna didn't push her into anything.

"I love you."

The older girl let the sunlight from that statement warm her skin and prickle her stomach. Her heart fluttered and she looked down at Anna once again. Elsa couldn't say the sentiment out loud, but she could return it with a renewed hug. It seemed to be enough, because when Elsa tightened the embrace, Anna cooed and sunk into it, a wide grin plastered on her face.

The two stayed like that, happily locked in each others arms, drifting on cloud nine until they were both drowsy. Even thought they had slept until that evening, it still wasn't much sleep, and it was catching up to them. Anna yawned into Elsa's ear, her warm breath fickle as it slide around the older girl's neck. In reaction to the younger girl's yawn, the platinum blonde let one out as well, stretching her arms above her head in the process.

"I think it's time for bed."

Elsa smiled, "I think you're right."

The copper haired got up, smiling lazily as she unwrapped herself from her sister and the blankets. She slowly walked to the door, yawing once again and shot Elsa one more satisfied look as she left. Elsa felt her heart melt and she waved goodnight to her sister.

_Ugh, now I have to get up and get ready to sleep. _Eyelids and limbs heavy as gold, Elsa got up and sauntered off the the bathroom to brush her teeth. After spreading the toothpaste on her toothbrush, she began cleaning her pearly whites. The mirror was different this time. It didn't show that disgusting creature she was used to seeing staring back at her. No, it showed someone who was smiling, someone who appeared happy. Though she still didn't feel like she deserved Anna, Elsa was pleased that she no longer had to constantly conceal herself, she could work on it. And she would. Elsa was determined to slowly but surely break her old habit, to let the light in to her lonely cage.

Elsa rinsed her mouth and lazily wandered back to her own room. She changed into her sleeping clothes, which really entailed removing her bra and pants, relishing in the feeling of finally removing her bra.

Crawling into bed, Elsa closed her eyes and a tiny needle dipped into her heart as the seed of doubt grew slightly. _I don't deserve Anna. Maybe I won't be happy. _Elsa hated the thought, it was threatening to trap her again. That's when she side of her released and nurtured by Anna came in, the side of hope and happiness. It's words brought a contented smile back to Elsa's lips and tamed her heart's bleeding to nothing. _But you can make up for what you've done. You can have her, you can deserve her. _Finally, after years, Elsa slid into a full night's sleep that didn't have nightmares and that wasn't restless. She actually slept, floating in Xen, basking in the warm glow.

* * *

A/N: What if I told you the next few chapters will have fluff?


	9. Date Night

A/N: So this is about as fluffy as I can write, and guess what? It actually is an important chapter for the story! I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story :)

* * *

Elsa's father was working late quite often, very rarely would she even catch a glimpse of him at night. She loved it. She had gotten no call back from either of the job interviews she went to, but that didn't matter. What did matter was Anna, and how much time the two were spending together.

The platinum blonde was slowly starting to allow herself to feel more and more, and now, after two weeks, she was finally near kicking her terrible habit of concealing her feelings. Elsa would no longer have impulses to push her feelings down when she saw her sister, but rather, she allowed them to stream through her body, filling her with warmth and fuzz. And wow did it feel good. Elsa felt contented, no, more than contented. Elsa felt completely at bliss when she was with Anna.

Anna had gone to one session with Bulda after her amazing display of courage in announcing that she was in love with Elsa. After that one session, however, she didn't see the need to keep any more. Of course, Bulda said she could call and make appointments again at any time, and Anna had giddily walked out of the office, lips curled into a silly grin.

Not everything was sugar coated gumdrops, though. Elsa was still scared. She still wanted to move very slowly, and Anna understood and respected that. After all, Elsa had never been in a real relationship, she had flings, way back before her dad turned into the monster he was. Before she let her feelings for Anna be known. But those were flings, nothing serious, and they never led to anything. Anna also paid attention the the fact that Elsa did suffer from social anxiety, so she moved like a tortoise _but with much more grace and beauty. A beautifully graceful tortoise. Yes. _She was, to put it simply, scared of what moving too fast could cause.

And then there was Elsa's self esteem. It was building up around Anna, ever so slowly. She was striving to deserve the lovely red head, but she never believed she was succeeding. Anna was clearly happy as can be around Elsa, but it didn't matter. Elsa still felt like she wasn't worthy of such a perfect specimen of angelic likeness.

On top of her self depreciating underestimation was Elsa's still distinct lack of any self confidence. She still saw herself as ugly, a monster. She was still plagued by the demons her father engrained in her. She still couldn't look at herself and see any beauty, but she was working on it.

Elsa hadn't told Anna any of this. She thought it would only hurt the girl. _And if I want to deserve Anna, I can't hurt her. _

And so here they were, two weeks after Anna's reckless, _brave, some might say, _confession. They were sitting on Elsa's bed. Elsa had her PS4 controller in hand as she played Infamous: Second Son, while Anna watched in awe, arms wrapped around her sister, snuggling herself up as close as possible. The position was comfortable and Elsa was elated by the fuzzy butterflies in her stomach.

Anna started playing with her older sister's thick braid and Elsa promptly cooed and closed her eyes, tingles running up and down her body, resulting in her failing the mission she had started a few moments ago on Infamous.

The red head sighed a relaxed sigh, breathing in the moment as she did. She was loving life, she was in heaven. She was right where she wanted to be, with her sister. _If only I could kiss her, but I have to move slow, for her._

"Hey, Elsa." Anna's voice was drenched with giddy inflections.

The older girl purred in response. "Hmm?"

"I just realized something amazing!"

"What's that?"

"You're stutter, it hasn't shown up in a while. I mean, at least I haven't heard it, so it isn't showing up around me."

Elsa pondered this for a moment. _She's right! _The platinum blonde hadn't even noticed her own stutter fading over the passed fortnight. But Anna was right. The thought lifted Elsa's heart through the roof, a wide smile smacking itself right on her face. "Yeah."

Blue eyes looked down to see teal ones glaring right back up at her. They were full of excitement and she could feel Anna's body vibrating on her own. It felt good. Anna's smiling face brought out light dimples on her cheeks, her freckles dancing to keep their place on the girl's skin. It was so smooth, Elsa just wanted to touch it, to feel that silk run along her fingertips. _And now I can. _

Gently reaching her hand up, Elsa traced the contour of Anna's jaw with a single finger, noticing that Anna shuddered at the contact. Elsa couldn't get rid of that stupid grin on her face, it was infecting her, trickling through the rest of her body like a stream of feathers. Then Anna's eyes darted away for a moment, a little bit of apprehension making a face in their glimmer. She took a short breath to speak. "So I was thinking.."

"That's new."

"Hey," Anna pointed a playful finger into Elsa's sternum, "watch it, Ice Queen."

Elsa giggled. "Ice Queen!? that's also new. Explain this one."

"Well," The red head started, playfully rolling her eyes, "you are just so cold with your insults, it suits you well."

Stifling another laugh with her hand, Elsa conceded to her new nickname. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess. What were you thinking about?"

"Well, since you seem really happy and I know you want to move slow and everything, but what I was really wondering is, well, if you don't mind and if it isn't too fast for you, um, I really would like to go on a date with you." Anna was fiddling with one of her neatly braided pig tails.

Elsa was dumbfounded. _You don't deserve her. But you are trying, that's worth something, right? _ There was a burning desire in Elsa to accept, it was consuming her mind, it was nibbling at her heart. But there was also a terrible voice whispering harmful things in her ears. Telling her she will never be good enough for Anna, that Anna would never want to be with someone as ugly and broken as her. _Dates lead to relationships, you don't deserve that with her. But _she_ asked _me _out, not the other way around. _Elsa's heart was in the middle of a tug of war, being split between to extremes. It was agonizing, filling her chest with a ripping sensation. _But if I say no I'll hurt her... I can't do that, but if I say yes- _

Anna began to frantically ramble, words bumbling out of her mouth like clumsy bees. "I didn't mean to overstep, I totally understand that I probably should have waited longer and I'm really sorry, I really don't want to push you into anything, I mean, I would love it of you said yes of course, but you certainly don't have to, I completely-"

"Anna." Elsa couldn't help but chuckle internally at her sister's awkward word vomit. It lifted her spirit, helping pick up the pieces of the battle that had just raged on inside of her. The red head looked at her sister, cheeks lit up like a Christmas light. "I would love to."

"Wait, really?" A happy glow shimmered through Anna's eyes.

"Yes, really."

The younger girl wrapped herself around her older sister so tightly that Elsa began to have difficultly breathing. Almost every part of their bodies were touching, and Elsa noticed. Anna was so warm, her head was nuzzled in under the platinum blonde's chin, copper hair once again tickling the flesh on Elsa's face. The sensation was impeccable. She could just... feel. And when Anna's voice graced her ears in a sing song manner, Elsa knew she made the right choice. "Omygosh! I'm so excited! It will be so much fun! Where will we go? When? Can it be now? Elsa this will be amazing!"

The older girl could only chuckle at her sister's excitement. It set her stomach abuzz and wrapped a nice warm banked around her heart. Her cheeks were still flushed. "We'll go wherever you want, and how about tomorrow night?"

Anna beamed, her teal eyes almost a pure green with the way the light was glinting off of them. "Okay! Somewhere Italian!"

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Elsa purred. "Italian sounds nice, somewhere Italian it is."

Anna rested her chin just above Elsa's breasts. The feeling send tiny goosebumps across her older girl's torso. _She is right by my boobs. Like, head basically on them. _Elsa's heart rate sped up and she felt a tiny warmth present itself between her legs, she had to fight a passing urge to push Anna's head down just a little bit. _Okay, slow now, I can't ruin everything. I have to make myself deserve her before anything like that. _Pushing her thoughts aside, Elsa turned her attention back to the gorgeous red head before her. Anna's lips were curved in an excited smile as she began to speak once again. "I really can't wait."

Elsa let her lips curl into an even more sincere smile, if possible. "I can't either." _What better way to earn her than take her out, right? _

* * *

Anna woke the next day to the sun blaring through her opened curtains, burning her retinas like a fire does wood. "Ughhhh" she groaned and rolled over, covering her face with her arms. _Why does the sun exist? Who invented it? I don't _have _to wake up, do I? _

Then it hit Anna. Her eyes shot wide open and she was suddenly the most awake she had been in years. _Tonight is my date with Elsa! What am I gonna wear? What time is it? She's seen me in every one of my dresses, I have to get a new one! _

With that, Anna bounded out of bed, exuberant. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It was about twelve-thirty. Scrolling through her contacts, Anna found Rapunzel's name and started a message. "Hey, we have to go shopping today, I need a new dress, like, now".

Anna shut her phone and glanced around her hurricane torn room. _Maybe I should pick it up today? Nahh.._

A buzz diverted the red head's attention back to her phone. She red the message from Rapunzel, "gladly! Why do you need a new dress in such a hurry?"

Biting her lip in thought, Anna considered her possibilities. _Tell her and have her think I'm even more weird, or just say you have a date and refuse to tell with who. Yes, I can't just be yelling around that I'm going to date my sister, that would end badly. _Anna typed a teasing message. "I have a date tonight and I wanna look perfect, but I'll never tell with who :P".

The copper haired girl tore off her shirt and pants as per her usual pre-shower routine and retrieved a towel. Before she did, however, she examined herself in the mirror. _You are beautiful _she thought to herself. _I can't wait for my boobs to come in a bit more! _At that, Anna wrapped the towel around her smooth, freckled skin and waltzed to the bathroom.

She first brushed her teeth and flossed, this time waiting until she started flossing to let the shower water run to warm up. The girl was almost trembling with excitement as she stepped into the shower. It was hot, not too hot, but enough to leave her body in a fake blush. Anna spent a good deal of time taming the mad puff that was her hair. Locks of red were jutting out every which way and it was always a temperamental process to get her hair to resemble anything close to normal. She accomplished this only through hefty doses of shampoo and anti frizz conditioner. _That god for those, otherwise I'd look like a lion all day. _

Anna stepped out of the shower, turning the water off, and cocooned herself in her towel. She was off to her room and back in to check her phone moments later. Another text from Rapunzel. "Whooo? I'll be there in an hour." _Okay, it says that text was sent 24 minutes ago, so it'll be another 40ish minutes before she's here. Plenty of time. _

"I won't tell you! And okay!" Anna texted back.

The rest of the time waiting for her friend was spent by Anna putting her hair into pig tails, drying off, and choosing what to wear. She ended up throwing on a matching bra/ panty pair, skinny jeans, and a light green top. Most of all, however, she was thinking about that night. She imagined a dark lit, fancy Italian place, with just her and Elsa in a private booth.

She imagined Elsa looking at her, those ice blue eyes showing such contentment and love that it made Anna light headed just thinking about it. _I'll bet- well, I know she'll order spaghetti and meatballs, and who blames her? It's the best! _Anna felt her cheeks flare up at the thought of her getting sauce on her face and Elsa reaching over with one slender finger and gently wiping it off. The cool touch would sent shivers down Anna's spine and Elsa would look her right in they eyes as the sucked the sauce off of her own finger. Those blue eyes would betray seduction, a wry grin on her older sister's lips. _Okay, maybe I'm taking my imagination too far. _Anna giggled and heard her phone buzz. "I'm here!"

Anna jumped up, bouncing through the house and out the front door. She didn't see Elsa on her way out. _She's probably just playing that game. _

In truth, Elsa actually was playing Infamous, but she was also a little panicky for that night. _I haven't been on a date in so long, and this is Anna, it has to be perfect! Which place should I take her to? What should I wear? Is she expecting it to be a fancy place where we dress up? I'm hopeless, I forget how to even date. _Elsa had to tune out the demons whispering in her ears, scratching her eardrums with words that she didn't deserve Anna and that she never would. The hope inside of her shielded her, shining a bright light on her, burning the demons away, pushing her dark half down. The light screamed that she could deserve Anna, and taking her on a date was the first step.

Meanwhile, Anna was in Rapunzel's car (Rapunzel was a year older than Anna and had fairly recently gotten her license) on the way to the mall.

Arriving at the mall, Anna practically pulled her friend out the car door, leading her by hand to her favorite dress shop, the one where she found the dress she got for Elsa_. _The memory brought a smile to Anna's face.

"Do you have colors in mind?" Rapunzel was already searching racks with Anna.

"I was thinking blue, but not completely blue, like blue and teal combined. I think it'll accent my eyes really well."

"Hmm, what about something in a warm color to enrich your hair?"

Anna pondered this a moment. "I do really like my hair, so okay! I'll try on both types!"

Rapunzel nodded and went about her mission to find Anna a dress. The red head followed in suit, looking for her teal-ish-blu-ish ideal of a color. _I really like Rapunzel's idea, but blue is Elsa's favorite color, so I kinda want to get something close to that. _

"Soooo you gonna tell me who it is now?"

"Nope." Anna made a smug face. "You'll never know!"

"Oh come on!"

"No!" The red head playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend while darting to another rack, slamming face first into some poor woman on her way. Knocked back onto the floor, Anna began to spout apologies. "I'm sorry, so sorry, it was totally my fault, are you okay?"

The woman smiled at Anna. She had long, straight brunette hair. "I'm fine, no worries."

Anna let out a huff of relief and continued on her quest. Rapunzel was laughing hysterically and the red head could only blush and hide her face in the expanse of dresses as she searched.

Then, Anna's eyes lit up. It was just the color she had been looking for, right in between her eye color and a pure blue, it was perfect. The fabric was soft, but nothing that betrayed expensive elegance. Along with that, it was a fairly simple dress, mostly just the one color, but there was beauty in the simplicity of the design. "It's perfect!" The bubbling red head couldn't control her outburst.

"Hey, what about this one?" Rapunzel was holding up another gorgeous dress. This one kept to the warm color spectrum mostly. It was a semi dark purple around the thin of the waist, bleeding nicely into a lighter purple that was close to magenta around the hips and shoulders. It made the curves unreal. Anna was sure it would compliment the orange hue of her hair, and maybe even make her freckles a little bit more subtle. Anna's heart jump roped at the thought of Elsa's reaction to it.

"I love that one too! I'll try them both on!"

The bubbly red head grabbed the dress her friend was holding and sprinted off to the dressing rooms feeling light as a feather.

A few moments later Anna came out in the blue dress that she picked out. It did bring out her eyes, they were so rich in color, glinting between their natural teal and a rich blue as the light caught them at different angles. Her hair was rich in the lighting, contrasting the dress nicely, and her freckles her very visible. They didn't shy away, but rather danced quite visibly on her face, speckling the slightly tanned skin beautifully. The dress had hand width shoulder straps and hugged her curves tightly but not skin tight. Anna's happy, warm smile seemed to contrast the cool, collected blue of the dress, creating a gorgeous display of a model. Rapunzel was ecstatic at how the dress looked, but couldn't wait to see the other one.

"What do you think?" Anna asked as she gave a twirl. Her pig tails flew out in the spin, resting back on the front of her body when she stopped.

"I love it! You look beautiful, Anna! But you still have to try on the other one."

Blushing slightly, Anna replied. "Thank you, and fiinee," and retreated back to her changing room with a fake pout.

This time, Anna came out shimmering like fire in her dress. It had the same shoulder strap style as the last one and was also sleeveless. The light, warm purple hue near the top and hips brought the green out in her eyes, making them a rich emerald color, tainted by only small swirls of blue. With the darkened waist her hips looked lusciously curved and her breasts appeared slightly larger than they truly were. This dress was also fairly tight, still not hugging her body uncomfortably. Her hair was fire. Lit by the reflection of the dress, burning bright on her head, dripping down passed her face. The color play hid the freckles partially, covering her face in a permanent blush, bringing out the natural pink of her lips. To understate it, Anna looked like Aphrodite herself had come to Earth for the sole purpose of capturing every human being's attention. The rich color scheme of her clothing also brought a glint of a fearsome flame in her eye, the shine of a master seductress. Despite this, Anna could still manage the most innocent of looks.

Rapunzel's pupils were dilating into her green irises, soaking up the beauty that was her best friend. Her mouth hung slightly open, and even though she wasn't attracted to Anna, or women at all for that matter, there was the tiniest bit of drool spilling from her mouth. "Anna, you look.." She was at a loss of words for a moment. "You look like the epitome of beauty! Get that one!"

Anna's illusion of a blush suddenly turned very real and deep as she held her hand up to hide a smile. "Thanks, Rapunzel, I think you're right. This dress is amazing! I can just imaging E- err, my date seeing me and swooning on the spot!"

The long, blonde haired friend of Anna's burst out in laughter, almost doubling over. Anna, once getting over the minor panic fit from nearly revealing she was going on a date with Elsa, joined in. The two girls' ribs were hurting by the time they were done, and Rapunzel gasped for a breath. "Yes, I think that very well may happen tonight!"

The same woman that Anna slammed into earlier passed, and apparently having heard Rapunzel's comment, spoke. "I think your friend is right, dear, I almost swooned!" This comment sent the two girls back into a fit of laughter, almost choking both of them to death.

"Well thank you very much, miss." Anna managed between her spasms of giggles.

Still with a stupidly happy grin on her face and teary eyes, Anna went to change into her normal clothes. To her relief, the dress she wanted wasn't cringe-worthy in price. She put the blue-teal-ish one into the pile to be re-displayed and skipped to the check out line.

After shopping, the girls' stomachs began to complain, demanding sustenance. To appease the groans coming from their guts, Anna and Rapunzel went to the food court. Anna considered ordering pizza but realized she was getting Italian later and decided to order a smaller lunch consisting of a half of a sub from Subway. Rapunzel went with the pizza.

Memories from her and Elsa's trip to Subway weeks ago rushed through Anna's mind. Even now she could feel the embarrassment at when she reached up and cleaned the sauce of of Elsa's mouth, almost slurping it off her finger after wards. The girl's blush, which seemed to be constant that day, made itself more known at the thought. Then the image of the eye candy that was Elsa in those skinny jeans. The sight of Elsa's deliciously curved behind tickled Anna in multiple places. The jeans hugged it so nicely, showing off Elsa's perfect hips. _I want to hug Elsa's butt. _Anna's heart was pounding at the thought. _I'll bet it feels so smooth and soft and squeezable and- oh man, I'm turning myself on. _

Over the course of the meal Rapunzel wouldn't stop nagging Anna for the name of her mysterious date that she was so determined to impress. Anna kept just teasing her, never even dropping at hint as to who it was. When the pair was about to leave, Anna's phone buzzed. It was a text from Elsa. The red head felt a smile creep across her face, her heart fluttering a little.

It read. "Reservations at 7:30, so we'll have to leave at 7."

_Ooh so it is fancy enough for reservations, huh? I wonder where it is. _Anna typed her response, brain mentally scanning each of the Italian places 30 minutes from their house. "Okay, sounds good :) Where are we going?"

Anna returned her attention to Rapunzel, who had given up on getting the name of Anna's date and was now rambling about how she was sure this guy liked her. The red head smiled and nodded, not really following all to well. Then her phone went off again. _Another message from Elsa! _"It's a surprise :P".

Anna simply couldn't wait until that night.

* * *

"Anna! Common, we're gonna be late!" Elsa was banging at her younger sister's door, it was just past seven.

"Just a moment!" A high voice called back.

Elsa huffed and tapped her foot. She really didn't want to be late, she didn't want to screw this up. _It has to be perfect, I have to earn her. _

A few moments later the door swung open and there stood Anna. Her hair was down, a break from her usual pigtails, but not entirely unwelcome. Elsa loved those cute little braids but this, this was incredible. And that dress, the way it played off of her hair, eyes, skin, everything. She looked so _full_. "Oh my- Anna, you- I mean, wow-" Elsa was beginning to feel light headed. Her sister was too much in that dress, it accented her entire body too well. Dangerously well. The world began spinning and Elsa had to clutch the door frame to keep upright. She felt her stomach revolt, but in a weird pleasured way, her heart had stopped dead. _I think Anna is killing me with her beauty. _Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly straightened up, feeling a little bit light headed.

Anna was smiling, an enormously deep red encroaching on her cheeks, fingertips gently covering her smile. Meanwhile, Elsa stood there, slowly opening her eyes, jaw slack at the sight. The older girl felt drool start to drop from her mouth and she immediately snapped back to reality. Averting her gaze, Elsa scratched at the back of her neck. _I'm pretty sure I'd be less embarrassed if I showed up to school with no pants. I almost passed out just looking at her. _

Her sister's reaction filled Anna with fuzzy bubbles bouncing around inside of her. _I guess she likes it. _Elsa wasn't without her own beauty, though. The red head took in the sight of her sister, who's hair was in a braid as per usual and was wearing the blue dress Anna had gotten her. _She must really like that thing. _It brought a warm honey to Anna's heart to know how much her older sister liked her gift, making her feel slightly light headed as well. "Elsa, you look absolutely beautiful! I mean like really, you look amazing!"

Elsa almost lost the control of her legs. She was barely able to get her words out. "N-nowhere near as b-beautiful as you, Anna." _You won't deserve her, she is far too perfect, just look at her. You think you're _good _enough for the likes of her? Yes, I WILL deserve her. I WILL. _Elsa clung to those words, and every day they seemed to be more and more real. Every time she was with Anna her cold, degrading side would shrink. She was beginning to see the light more often, and soon she hoped that all that would be around her would be the bright lights extending from her sister.

The car ride was mostly quiet, save the small chuckles that would escape either girl's mouth when they caught the other taking a not so quick glance over. Anna had barely abstained from prying about where they were going until they pulled up.

Anna hopped out of the car, eyes expectantly trained on her older sister. It was exactly seven-thirty. Quickly, Elsa got out of her car and led Anna to the restaurant. The younger girl grabbed her sister's hand and intertwined their fingers. Elsa's skin buzzed and her heart skipped a beat at the warmth encroaching around her hand.

Minutes later they got to the front doors. "Maggiano's" was written in large, regal letters. Anna's hoped up and down in excitement. "I've never been here before! I hope it's good, wait, who am I kidding? All Italian is good!" Elsa smiled at her sister and led the way inside.

"Elsa, party of two." the platinum blonde said to the hostess, who checked some paper and smiled up at them.

"Right this way, ladies."

They followed their host, Anna in awe of the place. It was lit fairly darkly, and the booths did, in fact, allow for quite a bit of privacy. _It's just like I imagined out date would be. _The distracted red head, having a nag for bumping in to people that day, collided with their hostess as apparently the girl had stopped. The worker just politely smiled at Anna, who was trying to hide a rich heat in her cheeks. "Here's your booth, someone will be with you shortly."

Elsa giggled at her sister's slight clumsiness and sat down. Anna, still wanting to hide due to her little misadventure, slowly lowered herself opposite Elsa.

"You're adorable when you're clumsy."

Anna found sudden interest in the swirling wood grain of their table. "Um.. thank you? I guess?"

Elsa giggled, and after a few moments Anna did the same. "So," the older girl's nerves were getting to her, her speech was shaking slightly, "do you like it?"

The red head looked her sister in the eyes, hers full of excitement. Forgetting about her embarrassment, Anna responded. "Yes! It's just like I imagined- not that I was imagining tonight all day or anything, and like it wasn't detailed, um, because, you know, it didn't happen. But I totally would have imagined our date in a place just like this!"

Stifling a laugh, Elsa felt herself grow more confident in how she had done. _She likes it, the first stage of giving her the perfect date. _"I'm glad you like it."

"Good evening ladies," a man dressed in black pants and a white button down shirt had a pen and a small pad in his hands. "What can I get you do drink?"

"Chocolate milk! If you have it?" Anna was at complete attention to their waiter as she spoke.

"Certainly, and you, ma'am?"

"I'll just have water, thank you." Elsa gave him a small smile.

"Alright," he said, scribbling down what presumably were their requests, "I'll be right back with those."

As he walked away Elsa had a thought. _Gotta make it perfect for Anna! _"Excuse me," she said.

The man promptly turned and politely asked "yes ma'am?"

"Could you make sure that her chocolate milk has extra chocolate in it?"

"I certainly can." And he was off to do their bidding.

Anna squealed, and excited smile stretching her lips, a glint in her eyes. "Thank you! I didn't even think of that! That's the greatest idea ever!" The girl's voice was almost that of a mouse.

Elsa giggled once again, this time not hiding it. "You are such a child when it comes to chocolate."

The younger girl made a playful pout and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Am not! Okay, maybe I am just a little bit. A lot."

Elsa's heart was pumping fast, but it wasn't smashing hammers around. She was excited because she was doing so well. She was slowly earning Anna, slowly becoming worthy of that goddess's attention, of her love. That evil, vile side of Elsa was quiet. For the moment.

The two girls poked good natured fun at each other until their waiter came back with bread rolls the beverages. Anna's eyes lit up like a candle in the dark when he handed her the milk, saying "one chocolate milk, extra chocolatey."

"Thank you!" She managed to chirp out before chugging nearly the entire thing.

"And a water for your lovely friend."

Elsa's cheeks grew hotter than fire and she covered up with her hand. "T-thank you."

"Yeah, she really is lovely, isn't she?" Anna had her head propped up on her hands, elbows on the table, staring longingly at Elsa. The older girl's heart flipped out, bouncing around her body while her stomach exploded with a million butterflies.

Elsa tried to sink into the seat, to hide from the attention, but she couldn't. _Plus it's Anna, she just said I'm lovely! _It made the girl feel light as half a feather. The platinum blonde managed to mutter out a quiet "thank you" while retreating ever deeper into her seat.

"Okay now, have you two ladies made up your minds on what to get or should I give you a few more minutes?"

Realizing they hadn't even picked up the menus, Elsa began to request more time. "I think we need a few mor-"

"Need to order now."

"Anna, you haven't looked at the menu and you've never been here, how can you order?"

"I know what I want." The red head had a smug grin on her face.

"How? You haven't even looked at your options!" Elsa's voice wasn't angry, but more on the playful and confused side.

"I'll take spaghetti and meatballs, please." Anna turned her nose up in victory.

Legitimately not knowing what she wanted to order, Elsa decided that Anna's dish didn't sound half bad. "I'll take spaghetti and meatballs, too." The older girl couldn't help but be amused by her younger sister's silly antics. _It's one of the reasons I love her so much. _

"As you wish, your meals will be out soon." With that he gave them a friendly smile and moved on to put the order in.

"Ha!" Anna looked triumphant.

"Yes, yes, I know. You were right." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

"I was double right, because when I _totally _wasn't day dreaming about tonight I _totally _didn't imagine you and I both getting spaghetti and meatballs."

Once again, the older girl laughed. Then a realization hit her. "Wait, you were really daydreaming about tonight?"

Anna looked up at Elsa with a smile so sincere, eyes so tender that Elsa thought maybe, just maybe, she was really looking at an angel. "Of course. I love spending time with you, Elsa. It always makes me so happy." Then the red head reached her hands across the table, gently taking her older sister's in her own.

Hot tears were forming in Elsa's eyes, a great big smile stretching on her face. She felt the tenderness of Anna's silky smooth skin on her own, the beams of affection protruding from Anna, penetrating her barriers of doubt. The sentiment placed a little more self confidence in Elsa, turned the tides just a little more in her favor. _Maybe I really will deserve her one day. _Oh sweet hope. True, pure, honest hope, brought on by nothing other than love. It melted Elsa's heart, it made her so truly happy that she had no words. She was choking on a bump in her throat, not a disheveling, dry one. This was one inviting, it wasn't there to choke her. It was there to show her how much Anna really cared.

Eventually, Elsa was able to respond. She looked at her sister's glistening eyes, which in the dark lighting, in combination with the warm colors of Anna's dress looked like a dark greenish blue. "T-thank you, Anna." The younger girl gave her sister's hands a gentle squeeze in response, loving eyes lingering just a little longer.

Then, all too fast, Anna pulled her hands away and dove at the pile of rolls next to them. "I'll bet I can eat more than you!"

Some weird, bubbly giggles escaped Elsa's mouth and she had to take Anna up on the challenge. "You're on."

The two went at the bread like animals, stuffing roll after roll in their mouths, keeping track of how many they had eaten. When there was one last roll, they met each other's eyes. Mouths still stuffed, blue eyes narrowed in concentration against slimmed teal eyes. Then the battle began. Both lunged forward fast as a cat, grabbing as ungraciously as a hippo at the last morsel of food.

From the epic battle, from pure, true, blood, sweat, and tears, Anna's nimble fingers were able to snatch the roll away. She glared at Elsa triumphantly, cocking her head back and shoving the roll in her mouth.

Except, she missed. "Ha!" Elsa screamed as she dove forward, snatching the bread up. It was warm in her hands, its soft, moistness teasing her already salivating tongue. The older girl went to pop in her mouth, but Anna wouldn't have it.

Full to the brim with determination, the copper haired girl ripped at the roll, tearing half away and gobbling it up before Elsa could react. Realizing what just happened, the platinum blonde was quick to inhale her half, not stopping to savor the delicious freshness.

"I got theven andah half." Anna said, mouth full.

Elsa, on the other hand, waited to swallow her food before speaking. "I got the same amount. I guess we tied." Anna playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister, bits of food still present on it. "Ew, Anna! That's gross!"

The bubbly red head just giggled and toppled over in her seat. Elsa couldn't help but join. _ I have done more laughing tonight than in the rest of my entire life combined. _And she was beginning, just barely, just now planting a seed, to see that she did, in fact, deserve Anna. That the true way to make Anna happy was to be with her.

Their food arrived about twenty minutes after they placed their order. Anna's eyes were bulging out of her skull, she couldn't wait to dig in. _Her stomach must be a bottomless pit. _

In comparison to Anna, Elsa was stuffed. She was still slightly hungry, but nowhere near hungry enough to eat all of that food. She eyed the meatball sitting atop a carefully twirled mound of spaghetti. Sauce was between the massive sphere of meat and the noodles, draped masterfully down. A beautiful swirl of read mixing with the soft yellow of the spaghetti. _I'll just eat a little bit now and save the rest for later. _

Elsa did just that. She used her fork and twirled it delicately to wrap spaghetti around the utensil. Exercising masterful self control, she took a bit of the delicious meal, savoring the flavor and not getting a speck on herself. Her taste buds oohed and awed in pleasure, taking in the contrasting sweet, tomatoey sauce and tantalizing flavor of the noodles. It seems that the more Italian food one eats, the hungrier one becomes, because after her first bite, Elsa was sure she was destined to finish this meal.

"Sooo sophisticated, aren't we?"

The platinum blonde looked up, seeing her sister with a mess of noodles dangling from her mouth. She was in the process of slurping them into her mouth, a teasing grin on her face. The morsels happily slithered into the begging lips, disappearing with a satisfied "slurp." Elsa's cheeks flushed slightly at her sister's comment, she averted her gaze downward. "Just that I like to use manners."

Anna sat ramrod straight all of the sudden, and putting on her best 'fancy' accent she imitated her sister. "Oh, excuse me, but I am one well acquainted with manners. I understand that you do enjoy ignoring table etiquette, but I would beg you, do please act the part of a lady, won't you?"

"Okay, that is _not _what I sound like." The older girl let out an indignant "hmph," crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The feisty red head continued on with her fancy talk. "Oh I do implore that you actually do. I find you to be quite the regal one around here, good lady."

"Alright, alright, enough Anna." Elsa sounded slightly defeated, and Anna grinned at her success. "But you used implore wrong if you were trying to imply I am already a snooty, manner obsessed queen."

The red head looked the tiniest bit defeated, but quickly moved on to a new subject. As she readied another pile of noodles to ascend to their demise, she eyed Elsa's plate. "You gonna eat that?" She was indicating the meatball resting peacefully on top of her sister's meal.

_She wants the meatball, of course she can have it! _Elsa smiled and plucked it up with her fork, allowing it to fall with a plop onto Anna's plate. "Nope, you are."

A wry smile graced the younger girl's lips. "That I am" and she went to work on the rest of her food. Stomach full after just a few more bites of spaghetti, Elsa sat back. _I guess it wasn't destiny for me to finish the entire meal. _But that was okay, she was contented watching her sister sloppily lap up her noodles, getting sauce on her face with every bite. She quickly got loss in the graceless beauty of the girl.

Anna's voice snapped Elsa back to reality. "Hey sis, a little help?" The younger girl's jaw had sauce smeared all over it. The platinum blonde let out a rather loud chuckle at the sight. "Hey! It's not funny! I can't see where the sauce is, it appeared on my fingers after I reached by my face so I know it's there!" The girl looked so indignant, it tickled Elsa's stomach with a feather.

"Can't you just go to the bathroom and wipe it off?"

"And embarrass myself in front of a million fancy people? I don't think so!" It truth, Anna couldn't care less about what the people in the restaurant thought of her. She would gladly get up and waltz passed all of them, sauce smeared all over her face, but she really _really _wanted Elsa to clean it off. _What if it's just like I imagined it? _

"Err, okay, I got it." Elsa reached a shaky hand to grab a napkin, heart thudding hard against her temples as her hand approached Anna's face. _Why am I suddenly so nervous about touching Anna? And why does this feel significantly more intimate than it should? _Elsa's hands were vehemently against staying calm as she dragged the napkin across Anna's chin, jawline, and _oh God, her lips. _The knuckled of Elsa's hand brushed against those pink, smooth lips. They were so soft to the touch, it sent goosebumps down the length of Elsa's body. It was just so unexpected, so soft so... _intimate. _

The older girl put the cloth down, heaving a sigh of relief when the job was done. _That was- I mean wow, I touched Anna's lips. I _touched _them. And it felt far better than should be possible. _

Secretly a little disappointed that this didn't play out like it did in her head earlier, Anna smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Elsa!"

The older girl just smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. _This has been an amazing night _Both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

Arriving back at the house, the girls walked in still giggling and joking about anything and everything. "You know," Elsa started, "I completely forgot that if you order one of their primary dishes they give you a second free to take home." She held up the three boxes of left overs they had with them.

"It's amazing! We'll be eating Italian forever!"

"Not with your appetite!" Elsa joined her sister in eruptive laughter and closed the door behind her.

Anna turned to face her, and took her older sisters hands in her own once again. It was beginning to be sort of a habit when she was about to say something meaningful to Elsa. "Elsa, thanks for such an amazing night. I really enjoyed myself, a lot."

Elsa's heart skipped about all of the rest of its beats and she smiled, meeting her sister's sincere eyes, which, in the brighter light took back their green tint. "Did you really enjoy yourself?" She tried not to let it show that she was second guessing herself, but the feeling slipped into Elsa's speech anyway.

"I truly did. I always enjoy myself around you." Anna's lips stretched, it was so sincere it almost hurt. Elsa was nearly in tears from the sentiment once again.

The older girl's eyes caught her sister's lips. They were right there, just inches away. _It feels so right, but do I deserve it? I want this so much, more than anything else. _Elsa darted her eyes up to Anna's, which were currently honed in on Elsa's lips. Elsa's heart began to pound like a rubber mallet, her palms became suddenly sweaty. With an unsure look on her face, the older girl began to slowly move in, but stopped. She was terrified, petrified. _What if I just ruin everything? I really don't deserve Anna, I shouldn't do this. _

Anna noticed the hesitation, she wanted the this just as much as her sister did. "Elsa," Anna said in a voice soft as silk. "You don't have to second guess yourself. You never have to around me, you are all I want."

Her sister's words crushed Elsa's self doubt, shattered the stone encasing the older girl for just long enough. In an instant of insane bravery, Elsa dove in head first. She slowly brought her lips closer to Anna's, eyes fluttering shut during the descent. Her heart was banging on her head, her stomach twisting into fantastic shapes, hands almost dripping with sweat.

Anna knew from Her sister's reaction that her words made something click in the girl. Elsa scarcely made any move to touch Anna first, let alone something like this. Gladly accepting Elsa's silent request, the red head allowed her eyes to shut and leaned in to match her sister.

The younger girl began shaking, nervousness and explosive excitement pumping through her veins like electricity. It was finally going to happen, they had both wanted it for so long. Their lips were finally going to meet, they were finally going to taste each other's mouths for the first time. They were finally going to _feel _the lips they had dreamt about so many times, the lips they thought about so often. Finally, after months of dancing in circles, years on Elsa's part, their feelings would truly come to light. More than just a confession, this would be a display, a show, grand fireworks for only the two of them to see.

They were finally going to kiss.

And they did.

* * *

A/N: This fic is broken into 3 major acts per say. Each act enlists a trial of sorts for the girls, and this chapter marks the end of the first act. Thus far Elsa and Anna have both faced their respective fears and are moving on to another phase of the story, so stay tuned, it'll be fun! As much as I wanted to elaborate on their kiss more, that is for the next chapter, which will continue the second this one left off. Thanks again for your kind words, and I encourage you to write your thoughts in that yummy box below! :P


	10. Retaliation

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Act 2 of my play, er, uh, fic. There are a few things I would like to cover, first the universe this is set in has Disney and Pixar movies that were released prior to 2000 and ones released after that don't exist (why? because it makes the story more fun to wright :P). This chapter isn't straight up fluff, but it has fluff. Also, I'm not too thrilled with it, but hey, I have worked it over about 8,000 times. Thanks for reviews/follows/favorites/and even just looking at the story!

* * *

_Finally, after months of dancing in circles, years on Elsa's part, their feelings would truly come to light. More than just a confession, this would be a display, a show, grand fireworks for only the two of them to see. _

_ They were finally going to kiss._

_ And they did._

Fireworks lit up the sky in Elsa's mind, dancing with fantastic colors and sounds as their lips touched. Passion. There was nothing but it in the kiss. Love fueled locked lips, not lust. It was a release of Elsa's true feelings for Anna. She could scarcely say them, but she could finally show them. She showed Anna how deep and true her love was, how pure and unending it was. Elsa's knees began to buckle, she was falling, she was held by only Anna. There was an incredible warmth spreading from Anna's lips, wrapping around Elsa's entire body. Anna's lips were so soft, silk was testing silk with the strength of a feather. The sisters were on a cloud, soaring above the world, protected by a bubble. A bubble formed by their true emotions, now, for the first time, on display. It was amazing, unreal, Elsa was going to faint. She was losing herself, her mind was a hurricane spinning the world around her.

Everything melted into nothingness, leaving only Elsa and Anna. The world was gone, fear was vanquished without the slightest thought, they were safe, nothing could touch them.

"Ahem."

The girls were so startled that they both jumped back, Anna ending up on her behind, Elsa managing to stay upright, barely. Elsa looked in the direction of the noise and her heart stopped as she saw her mother standing across the room. A cold sweat quickly enveloped Elsa, terror prancing around in her brain. _Why did I have to do that there? Why couldn't I have waited until we were upstairs? What's she going to do?_

"Mom!" Anna screeched as she collected herself to her feet. "What are you doing? How long have you been there? Did you see?" The younger girl was twirling her auburn locks in her fingers, an intense red covering her cheeks and ears.

"Long enough. I think we need to have a talk, girls."

Elsa felt a cold, hard, dead weight on her chest. There was no way this would end well, she's going to do something terrible. _Or tell father what she saw and he'll slit my throat, or worse, go after Anna. _Cold needles pricked the platinum blonde up and down her spine, her knees were stuck in place. She was frozen in fear.

An incredible warmth suddenly aroused Elsa's arm, allowing her enough freedom to look at its source. Anna was standing, holding her older sister's arm in her own and she began to speak to their mother. "Yes, mother." She then looked at Elsa, the teal of her eyes calming the older girl down a tiny bit and spoke so softly, "it's okay, Elsa."

The way Anna spoke made the words so tangible, so real Elsa could grab them and cling to them. She used them as her guiding light in the cave she was in, trying feebly to fend off the all encompassing fear of the repercussions of their actions. She felt Anna tenderly guide her to the couch in the living room and sit down. Elsa did the same and sat hunched, hiding as much of herself as possible. Her eyes were trained diligently on the ground before her.

Mrs. Arendelle pursed her lips. "I suppose I should get right to the point." Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw her sister nod slowly, and their mother continued, clearly nervous. "I didn't speak out against your feelings, and I may not have agreed with all that your father did but-" The woman stopped to collect herself for a moment. "But I think your father was partially right."

"Mom! No! Dad was a-" Anna was cut off by her mother.

"I think that, although you two shouldn't be degraded to try to get rid of these... feelings for one another, you shouldn't have them." _This speech sounds rehearsed, very rehearsed. _

Anna once again valiantly protested her mom. "But we do! We love each other! I know it's weird, we both do, but it's true! Elsa makes me happy and I make her happy!" The older girl felt the twisting flail in her heart let up just a little at her sister's words. She smiled a tiny smile and squeezed Anna's hand.

Their mother interjected once again. "But it's not normal. I'm not saying your father was justified in how he treated Elsa, you two are both still my daughters and I still love you both very much, but," Mrs. Arendelle had to wipe tiny tears from her eyes. "But these feelings need to go." When Anna tried to protest once again, she was quieted by her mother. "Your father has decided that it would be best, and I agree, to send Elsa abroad."

_Abroad? What, like away from here? Away from Anna? _Elsa's heart sank like a rock. Her stomach contorted, pushing the spaghetti she had eaten earlier up her throat, lodging it in place. She felt tears trickle down her cheeks. They hurt, they hurt like a fire burning her face. They were heated with the weight of her mother's words. _No no no! I was starting to deserve her! I was doing so well, I thought I could be happy... _Demons swirled in Elsa's mind, taking over her hope, banishing her light. They were the essence of dark fear, the essence of nothingness.

Anna's next words were terrified sounding. They were shaking, her voice heavy with dread. "How long?"

Their mother met her younger daughter's eyes. "Your father has found Elsa an accelerated undergrad program in London. It will be two years."

Anna spoke, more like shouted, her older sister's thoughts. "What? NO! You can't take her away from me for that long! Elsa's eighteen, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to!" As if on queue, Mr. Arendelle arrived home from work. Anna diverted her attention to the man instantly. While Anna howled in protest against their father, Elsa sat there, thinking nothing, feeling nothing. She knew if she let herself feel anything she would break, she would snap like a twig and never be repaired. Two years was simply too long.

Just then she heard a loud "UGH!" from her sister, and a firm hand grab her by the arm. Elsa could tell by the softness and smoothness of the skin it was Anna. The older girl put up no fight when the hand pulled her. It was leading her away, a helicopter lifting her above the black waters of a choppy ocean.

Before she processed everything completely, Elsa was on her own bed, sitting down. She looked up to see a fuming Anna pacing in circles. "They can't do that! Elsa, you're eighteen! Just say you wont go! Say they can't make you!" The younger girl realized she had just yelled at her sister and recoiled a tiny bit. Her face softened and her eyes met Elsa's ice blue irises. "I didn't mean to yell at you, but Elsa, please, I can't let you go." Fresh tears lined Anna's cheeks, her eyes took on a pleading appearance.

Icy hot tears burned and froze Elsa's eyes, rolling down her already wet cheeks. A dry cactus was ravaging Elsa's throat, making talking nearly impossible. But she had to do it, she had to do it for Anna. "I-I c-can't."

"Why not? Yes you can, Elsa, you _can _do it."

"A-Anna, if I d-don't go, dad will do something w-w-worse."

"Then we don't give him the chance! Elsa, we can leave! We can never look back!"

Elsa wished so much that this was true. She willed it to be so with all of her heart, every fiber of her being. But it wasn't true. The feeling that she still didn't deserve Anna wasn't even the problem. It was that they actually couldn't run away. There was no light in this tunnel, it was dark and they were in a corner. Terrors and devils were rapidly approaching and all Elsa could do was let them steal her away into a dark oblivion. "N-no, Anna, w-we can't."

"But why not? I'll go to a different high school, we'll both get jobs to pay for some cruddy apartment, we can make it work!"

"I w-wish we c-could. B-but you're not eighteen, and I'm n-not old enough t-to be your g-guardian. I c-could be arrested f-for k-kidnapping and t-they'd take you b-back ho-h-home."

Elsa was right. There was no way Anna's little plan, as appealing as it was, would work. They were backed into a corner and the only way out was past their father. If they tried to run backwards they would just be back to square one and their father would be that much more furious. Anna broke down, her eyes erupting tears, sobs loudly escaping her throat. They sounded painful, like knives were carving their way through Anna's esophagus. "I don't want you to l-leave, what will I do w-without you? Elsa, I n-need you."

The red head fell down, clinging to her sister for dear life. The cries ripped pieces from Elsa's heart, bleeding it everywhere. It hurt so much to see Anna cry, all Elsa ever wanted was to see the girl smile. The sight was too much for Elsa, it snapped her like a dried twig, like nothing. It left her broken, unmoving, sinking in a dark ocean. She had no choice but to let her own tears of ember spill out, let her own cries fill the room, too. Elsa wrapped tightly around Anna, and the two cried into each other's shoulders. They let it all out, until neither had any tears left.

Finally regaining herself, Anna pulled away from the hug a tiny bit. She was still sniffling and there were tears and mucus on her face, a wet spot where she had cried glistened on her older sister's shoulder. "Dad said you're leaving in five days, so we have to make the most of it." Anna's voice was shaky, laden with the tears she had just shed.

Elsa had missed that part, she was too busy fighting her demons, trying not to break to hear any of the yelling that occurred between Anna and her father. _Five days. That's nothing. _Elsa's insides were too cold and disheveled for her to do anything but nod.

"S-so we're gonna spend every second together."

Elsa managed a smile at her sniffling sister's words. _She still wants to be with me, even though I'm leaving for so long. _At the very least, Elsa could try to be happy for the next few days, she could try to ignore the thousand foot wall in front of her, the wall that represented her leaving. It was ominous, it was dark, and it was ice cold, but she could ignore it until she was there. She could focus on Anna for now. "Okay," Elsa's shaky voice managed.

Anna suddenly perked up a bit. "And we can start with desert."

Tiny bits of laughter clawed their way out of Elsa's throat. "Anna, I don't-" but before the older girl could object, the red head was pulling her out of the door. Elsa didn't have the energy to fight Anna's insistence even if she wanted to.

Once the pair got to the front door, their father spoke. His tone was harsh, pins and needles in Elsa's ears. "It's past nine, where do you think you're going?"

Anna's blood boiled at just the sound of her father's voice. She was opening her mouth to unleash her worst when Elsa's voice surprised her ears. "W-we're just-"

Mr. Arendelle cut off his eldest daughter with words like a whip. "Shut up, girl. I asked my _daughter_ where _she's _going. The one you infected with your disgusting wa-"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Anna could feel magma coursing through her veins, adrenaline running high, blurring her vision. Her face turned red with anger as she shouted at her father. "She's just as much your daughter as I am! And she didn't _infect _me with anything, _I _have the feelings, _I _feel that way, _I _developed these feelings! We are in love with each other, and I won't have you talking to Elsa that way! Good night!" Veins bulging in her forehead, Anna led her older sister quickly out of the door. She could still feel the fire in her blood vessels, but made sure not to direct it at Elsa.

She turned to her older sister, who was now trying to choke out some words. "T-thank you, Anna." Elsa gave off a weak air.

Meeting those rich blue eyes, Anna's face softened. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Elsa smiled and looked down. The sight of her older sister smiling ran cool water through Anna's body, dissipating her rage, unleashing a gushing heart. "Now, let's go get some desert."

Elsa looked up to meet her sister's eyes. "Okay. Where are we going?"

"Just drive, I'll guide you." At that, Anna let her loving gaze break, seating herself in Elsa's car.

The platinum blonde got in the driver's side and started the engine up. The younger girl's heart was still pounding hard, she had never defied her parents like that. The girls sat in silence through the car ride, save Anna's occasional "turn left here" or "turn right, er, wait, maybe it's left? No, yeah, go right."

After about fifteen minutes they were pulling into a spot at an ice cream place. Anna got out and watched her sister look up at the sign. In big red letters, the sign read "Ralph's". The younger girl's heart beat slightly faster, she tucked her hair behind her ear as she asked a question. "Do you remember this place?"

The older girl turned around, her eyes were shining in the hue of a nearby street light. Anna felt her heart shudder, but Elsa didn't look like she was crying with sadness, the tears looked welcome on her face. "Of course I do. This was my favorite ice cream place as a kid."

"Not just yours. It was my favorite too, because it was your favorite."

A tear drizzled down from Elsa's eye. "Do you remember why it was my favorite?"

"Of course I do!" And Anna began to recount the story, sending them both on a trip down memory lane.

* * *

A seven year old Anna and ten year old Elsa jumped out of their parents' car. Anna was jumping up and down, running rapidly back and fourth. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" The little red head was too focused on her goal of getting the most chocolatey thing on the menu to wait for her parents. She skipped in to the place named "Ralph's" and ran up to the counter, eyes glowing in wonder as she skimmed her options.

Elsa appeared beside her, giggling at her sister's addiction to anything chocolatey. "Anna, w-what are you g-g-gonna g-get?"

Immediately the younger girl pointed her finger at a pictured cone that had chocolate ice cream, was dunked in chocolate, and to top it all off, had fudge swirls on it. Those teal eyes were glowing, Anna was already licking her lips. "I want ten!" Anna held out both hands, sticking out each finger to emphasize herself.

Elsa just laughed at her sister once again, and all of the sudden she saw something else on the menu. "W-wouldn't that b-be b-better?"

Anna looked at what her older sister was pointing at. It was a chalice of ice cream, claiming to be for two, but was more fit to feed six fully grown men for a week. The ice cream could be any flavor, and any toppings could be added. The mountain of delicious, icy treat came with two spoons. Anna's pupils dilated so much they almost overtook her irises entirely, her mouth hung open for a moment. "Ooh, ooh, Elsa! Let's get that!" Anna was jumping up and down, pointing at the chalice Elsa had just shown her.

Their mother and father were now behind them, watching and smiling as the two girls drooled over what they'd get. Their mother placed the order, and the comically gigantic man behind the counter let the girls decide what they wanted on it, meaning that Elsa listened an agreed when Anna shouted everything that she wanted. "I want double fudge ice cream, and chocolate syrup, and a chocolate bar on it, and, and, whipped cream, and fudge, and brownies!" The large man, with a name tag that red 'Ralph' patiently obliged the young girl, a smile on his lips. The order turned out the be the embodiment of diabetes.

Carrying the mound of ice cream and sugar to a booth, their father forewarned them. "You two are not to finish all of this, you'll get sick."

Completely ignoring the man, Anna slid in and started eating away at the desert. Elsa sat for a moment, watching her sister happily shove bite after bite into her mouth. Her eyes were so light, so much life was swimming through them. But so were Elsa's. Looking at that huge thing of ice cream right in front of her widened the older girl's eyes. It made them also glint brightly, shining in excitement. Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna saw that look, and it stuck with her over the years. Also unknown to Anna was that that look wasn't just directed at the ice cream, it was directed at her, too.

Closing her eyes and taking her first bite, Elsa allowed the chorus of praise sung out by her taste buds to ring through her ears, erupting flavor into her mouth. The sugary richness of the desert absolutely filled her with ecstasy. As she ate, she quietly muttered "this is my favorite place ever."

* * *

Elsa and Anna were both smiling at the memory. "You forgot one thing." Elsa had a smirk on her lips.

A little confused, Anna replied. "What? No I didn't."

The older girl crossed her arms on her chest. "Yes you did. It wasn't my favorite place because of the ice cream like you said."

Now curious, Anna had to pry. "Then why was it?"

Elsa gave a shy smile. "Because it made you so happy."

That was it, Anna couldn't hold back anymore. Happy tears erupted through her eyes, warming her cheeks as they fell. She immediately lunged into a hug, grabbing Elsa tight, holding her close. In that moment there was nothing but those fond memories and Elsa. Nothing but happiness and nostalgia, nothing but the one thing Anna wanted. There wasn't a five day limit on how long they could see each other. Elsa's cool, smooth skin enveloped Anna in an electric blanket. The older girl relaxed into the hug, pulling her sister tight. "Now," Anna began, "let's go get some ice cream."

Elsa let out a damp chuckle. "Yes, let's."

The pair walked in to the shop arm in arm. When they got to the counter, Anna turned and asked Elsa "do you know what you want?"

Elsa gave Anna an asymmetrical grin and said "yes I do."

Elsa placed their order to the Ralph, who although more wrinkled and older looking now, still looked overjoyed serving ice cream. And of course, his arms were still the size of tree trunks.

A few moments later, they were sitting at a booth with a mountain of ice cream identical to the one they ordered so many years ago. It was just as glorious as Anna remembered. Her eyes lit up like candles, the teal sucking in every bit of sugar in front of her. A tiny bit of drool was beginning to escape Anna's mouth as she dove in.

Still being stuffed from dinner, Elsa was contented to take a few bites then sit back and watch Anna do the heavy lifting. Anna didn't notice until a few minutes later, after she had made a sizable dent in their desert. "Are you gonna eat any? 'Cuz if you're not, I'll finish it."

"I'm quite full from dinner. Where does all the food you eat go?"

Anna stuck her nose in the air proudly, proclaiming "it goes into my ladylike figure."

Elsa put her fingers in front of her mouth to hide a small giggle. "Ah, I see." Anna's features suddenly drooped. A feeble sniffle escaped her nose. "Anna, what's wrong?"

With another sniff, the red head looked at her sister. Her eyes were lightly glistening in the light. "Nothing, it's just that, well, I'm not gonna see you for so long."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa began, her voice was softer than silk, "we will talk on the phone every day."

"B-but I'm still going to miss you so much." The younger girl wiped her nose with a napkin, breaking eye contact with Elsa.

"I'm going to miss you too, Anna." Elsa could feel her heart sinking at the thought, but she was determined to stay happy until she could avoid reality no longer. She would do it for Anna.

Anna began to cry softly, bringing her hands close to her face. The platinum blonde felt her own eyes start to mist and a dry lump begin to form in her throat. She moved from her side of the table and slid in next to her sister. Grabbing softly, Elsa pulled her into an embrace, resting the younger girl's head just above her sternum. She began gently raking her fingers through the auburn locks of hair, affectionately hushing her sister. Elsa had to be strong right now, if she wasn't, they both would get trapped under reality, and it would be an endless spiral down from there. It would suck them in like a black hole. She had to think of the time she would be spending with Anna rather than the two years she would be spending without her. Barely talking around the gravel in her throat, Elsa used Anna's own words to comfort her. "We'll make the most of the time we have."

Anna nodded into her sister's chest, tears creating a wet spot on the dress. Anna felt safe in the embrace. She felt stronger, she felt like she could make it. Elsa made everything better, and Anna was going to make sure the next five days were the best of Elsa's life. She had to. She couldn't let Elsa down.

Finally having the strength to stand against the storm, Anna focused on the present. She focused on what they'd do until Elsa leaves. She focused on anything that would keep her out of the dangerous water, anything that would save her from painfully drowning. That anything was Elsa, here, now, with her.

Pulling her head away and wiping her face clean with a napkin, Anna's tearing eyes looked into Elsa's. "Okay."

The older girl smiled. The sight brightened Anna's insides, it lightened her heart, threw out the grief Anna had felt moments before in light of Elsa's comforting smile. "Are you gonna finish that?" She pointed at the half eaten chalice of ice cream.

"Yes, but you're gonna help me."

"You've got that right" Anna giggled as she grabbed her spoon. Taking one more glance at her sister the red head scooped up some ice cream. The two of them sat there, quietly enjoying each other's company and the dairy in front of them until there was just a little bit left. It was amazing how quickly Elsa could turn Anna's mood for a complete spin.

The younger girl scooped some ice cream up in her spoon, getting a chunk of brownie as well, and looked at Elsa, cocking her eyebrow. The platinum blonde looked perplexed for a moment until Anna spoke. "Open up!"

Blue eyes widened suddenly as Elsa realized her sister's plot. She held up a finger and said "wait." The platinum blonde took her spoon and scooped up some ice cream on it and turned to face her sister. "Okay, now go."

Anna's heart beat faster and faster as arms interlocked each other. She could hear the thumping, it was a constantly increasing metronome beating on her head. As Elsa brought her hand up to feed Anna, Anna did the same for Elsa. With arms interlocked, the sisters fed one another. Shivers ran up and down the younger girl's entire body, bouncing around in her stomach and bolting up her spine. She closed her eyes, taking in the moment, savoring the flavor on her tongue.

Simultaneously, the girls let out a loud "mmm." They promptly opened their eyes and looked at each other. Anna drank in the rich blue of her sister's eyes, watching a sparkle dance within them. It looked happy, and when Elsa was happy, Anna was ecstatic. Warm bubbles floated across Anna's heart as both the girls began to giggle uncontrollably.

After a while, Anna's dying lungs decided it was a good time to break from laughter to take a breath. Smiling a big dumb smile, she looked at her sister.

"Are you ready to go?" Elsa asked. They had been there, just enjoying each other's company for a while, it was nearly eleven now. "I'm getting tired."

Anna replied, voice soft as a feather. "I want to keep spending time with you."

Lips curling into a warm smile, Elsa spoke. "You can keep me company until I fall asleep."

Anna's eyes brightened, a big grin plastering itself on her face. "I would love to!"

"Before we go," Elsa started, grabbing a napkin. "You have something on your face. More like your lips." The platinum blonde reached up with her napkin to clean off Anna's face, to rid it of stubborn ice cream remnants. But Anna had another idea.

"My lips, huh? I know a better way" she whispered as she leaned in. Elsa was taken by complete surprise by Anna's lips pressing against her own. They were warm, soft, and slightly sticky. If felt amazing, a feeling of ease and arousal swept through Elsa like a plague. She caved to the kiss, getting lost in the ecstasy lacing her mouth and insides, the electric buzz zapping her spine.

Anna noticed her sister's initial surprise and smiled slightly into the kiss. Then, Elsa's demeanor softened, and she started kissing Anna back. Pale, slender fingers were lightly grasping Anna's back, folding the fabric of her dress just a little. Shivers from the touch ran up and down the younger girl's spine, her stomach jumping rope to keep the fuzzy snakes inside of her under control. Deciding not to push it, Anna refrained from using her tongue and begrudgingly began to pull away. Her lips were still partially parted, as were Elsa's. The older girl still had her eyes closed for a moment afterwords.

A very stunned Elsa tried speaking. "I- um. Did that- uh.."

"Did it get the ice cream off my face?"

"Er, well, no."

Anna let out an indignant huff and playfully pouted. Her heart was still working at breakneck speed from the kiss. "I was sure it'd work."

Through her nervousness, Elsa managed a shaky laugh. "Here, I'll get it." Once again, she reached for the napkin. The older girl's hands were shaking quite violently, but she pressed on. Anna took in the soft rubbing as the napkin crossed over her lips, pushing them partially to the side and allowing them to bounce back to place afterwords.

Satisfied with her cleaning work, Elsa balled up the napkin in her hands. "Okay, now let's go."

Anna nodded and led Elsa out of the ice cream parlor. On her way, Elsa threw out the used napkin.

Ralph just smiled at the girls who he presumed to be a couple as they left. He did not remember the pair from eight years ago.

The red head intertwined her own fingers in her sister's, savoring the soothing softness of those smooth, slender fingers. Only getting in and out of the car did the younger girl release her sister's hand. She was on cloud nine, elated by just being around her sister, light as a feather from the kiss. This time it had gone uninterrupted.

They arrived home a little after eleven at night, quietly opening the front door. Anna hoped with every fiber of her being that their father was in bed, she would rather eat a razor than put up with him.

To her and Elsa's great relief, he was nowhere to be seen. But as the girls crossed to the staircase, Anna noticed her mother sitting on the couch. "Mom?" There were tears running from the woman's eyes, shining in the dim lighting. "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Arendelle turned to look at her daughters. She spoke, her words wavering and choked. "I'm so sorry."

"For what? It's okay, mom." Anna tried to comfort her.

"For everything I didn't do." She turned to address Elsa, "I wanted to protect you, Elsa, but I didn't know how. I tried, but always failed. I'm sorry."

Elsa slowly walked forward. Anna stayed back, this was something Elsa had to do by herself. As much as the younger girl's heart burned to help, she couldn't.

Placing a deliberate hand on her mother's shoulder, the platinum blonde choked out a few words. "It's o-okay. You love me, and you t-tried. T-that's what counts."

The woman just nodded, looking up at her eldest daughter. Both of them knew that there was a lot of damage to be repaired between them. Both of them knew it would take a long time, but they also knew that it could be done. And they both wanted it to be done. They wanted the mother/ daughter relationship they had been lacking for the past years. Anna's heart almost melted at the sight, she was finding it difficult not to cry herself, there was a nagging in her throat.

Elsa simply walked back to Anna, taking the younger girl's hand once again. Anna nodded understandingly at her sister, and wordlessly the two turned to walk to Elsa's room. Before they got far, however, the platinum blonde turned her head and asked a question. "Mom, did d-dad say anything before he went to b-bed?"

Mrs. Arendelle's voice was uneven. "That he knows Anna will come back." That hurt. Though Elsa had just been wondering if there would be a whiplash to her and Anna's stunt that night, the words still hurt. _That he knew Anna would come back._ he didn't even mention Elsa, he truly didn't care. Even after all the years of torment and onslaught by her father, Elsa held on to this irrational hope that he would at least care a little bit, but he didn't. And it stung.

Anna understood the connotation of her father's phrase. She once again shared Elsa's pain, she could see it in those eyes, see the yearning for acceptance, see the loneliness. _But she has you, and her and mom are mending their relationship. _Tenderly, Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "It's okay, I accept you, every part of you." This earned a small look from Elsa, a ghost of a smile glancing past her lips. "Common, let's go to your room."

Once they were both in the room, Anna attempted to lighten the mood. "So, I get you watch you sleep tonight?"

The sarcastic comment seemed to work, Elsa let out a tiny chuckle, her demeanor growing more relaxed. "You can stay until I sleep, then you should probably take your leave." The older girl then awkwardly looked at her sister, expectancy written like the page of an open book on her face. The red head gave her quizzical look. "Um, Anna, I-I need to change."

Anna's eyes went wide with realization and she blurted "oh, okay, yeah, just let me, um, just..." She slithered out of the room as she spoke and politely waited for her sister to change clothes.

How long it took Anna had no clue, she was lost in thought. About Elsa. Naked behind that door. Right there. Right _there. _She could just imagine Elsa's smooth white skin, illuminated only by the dim light of night. Her bare stomach, her curved hips. _And oh man, her boobs. _Anna imagined Elsa in her full glory standing before her, hair glowing like an aura around her head. Elsa was lean, her hips curving lusciously out as she stood with her weight on one leg. Her nipples were hardened, sticking up, begging to be teased, begging for Anna to feel them, to taste them. All that silky smooth skin, exposed, a sight for Anna's eyes alone. Delightful shivers traversed Anna's back, goosebumps lightly prickling her skin. A warmth spread between Anna's legs and she had to stop herself from tending to the fire.

Just then, the door opened, scaring the younger girl half to death. She jumped back and fell flat on her butt for the second time that night, letting out a loud screech on the way down and a powerful "oof!" When she landed. Elsa tried to conceal a laugh but failed miserably. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just, um, well, I fell." Anna's cheeks shifting passed endless shades of red, each on darker than the last. The hallway was suddenly a sauna, and the girl had to seek refuge somewhere or she was going to melt through the floor. _Which wouldn't be unwelcome in my current situation... _

"Okay," Elsa began, still giggling, "I'm gonna brush my teeth. Meet me in my room?"

Anna pushed her pride aside and stood up. "Yeah, I'll wait there." She let out a quiet "ahem" as she scooted passed her sister.

Laying on her sister's bed, Anna felt a little more relaxed from her very recent heart attack. _Okay, so don't get lost in fantasies about your sister in the hallway. Or in public. Or anywhere not behind a locked, bolted, and welded shut door. _

A few minutes later Elsa walked in the room, this time Anna wasn't being scared to death so she could actually pay attention to her sister. Elsa's hair was undone, down and not brushed, swirls still present from the braid it was in moments before. It glowed like silver in the moonlight, resting delicately on Elsa's shoulders and flowing down her back. The older girl was in a simple night gown, Anna couldn't tell exactly what color it was, but it wasn't dark in color and it wasn't white. "Do you always wear that to bed?"

Smiling, Elsa answered her sister. "Yes, it's silk."

"Ooh, let me touch it!" And she did. The rich fabric slid softly along Anna's fingers, slightly cool to the touch. _Just like Elsa is. _It was thin. Very thin. And so smooth, so pleasurable on her skin. "I see why you wear it every night, it's like touching you- err, a cloud."

If there was better lighting Anna would have been able to see the crimson blush that took Elsa's cheeks. "Thank you." At that, Elsa climbed in her bed and sunk beneath the covers next to Anna.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Mom gave it to me for my birthday one year. I forget when year exactly."

"Oh."

Elsa turned to her sister to make eye contact. There was apprehension in her eyes, a slight mask remorse. "Can I ask you s-something?"

"Of course." Anna's words were softer than Elsa's gown. "You can ask me anything."

The platinum blonde took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she relieved her lungs it was shaky, a sure sign she was terrified of this question. "D-do you f-forgive m-me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Anna whispered.

Elsa tilted her head just barely, redirecting Anna's gaze to the door. The red head's heart screamed in agony, breaking into one hundred pieces as she realized what Elsa was talking about. She was talking about locking Anna out, about ignoring her, about everything she did for those years. The memories hurt Anna, they poured ice water into her lungs, but she wasn't about to linger. The girl pushed those memories aside, focusing on how they may have helped her rather than how they hurt her. Through a lump in her throat, Anna answered. "I can't forgive you-"

Tears immediately started making there way down Elsa's face, running to the side since she was laying down. The older girl curled in on herself and turned from her sister. Her shoulders began heaving, and it sent a javelin soaring through Anna's heart, which promptly bled everywhere. Tenderly placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder, Anna was a little hurt when the girl jerked away. "Elsa, I'm not done." The platinum blonde didn't seem to respond, save for her head turning barely a degree towards Anna. "I can't forgive you for it because it wasn't your fault. There is nothing to forgive you for." This got Elsa's attention.

The crying girl turned to meet her younger sister's eyes. She had that scared and lonely puppy look that hurt so much to see. "W-what do you m-mean?"

"I mean what I said. It isn't your fault. Sure back then I thought it was something I did, back then I also didn't know the truth. Now I do. Now I know that father made you do it, now I know that you wholeheartedly believe you were doing what was right. I know he drilled 'conceal, don't feel' into you. So no, Elsa, I don't forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive. The fault is dad's, not yours. I want you to understand that." Finishing her monologue, Anna focused on her sister's eyes. There were so many difference cues in them that the red head couldn't read them all if she had the rest of time.

Elsa was confused by her sister's response. How could anyone not think it was her fault? After all, she was the one that locked Anna out. A vile serpent ripped at Elsa's heart at the memories. They were agonizing, honing in on her with pure darkness. Locking Anna out was the most painful thing Elsa had ever done, and she knew it hurt Anna, and that burned the most. The knowledge that she hurt Anna. It wrapped her in guilt, yanked her under icy waters in a stormy ocean. It made her father's words true. _I'm a monster. _"Bu-but I l-locked you out, and k-kept s-secrets."

"But you did it all to protect me, Elsa. There is no fault there. I'll do whatever it takes to make you understand that."

As a response, Elsa just wrapped her arms around Anna like her life depended on it. She was so soft, her body fit Anna's perfectly. The red head basked in the feeling, hugging Elsa back equally as tight. After a long while of silent sobs on Elsa's part, she finally muttered. "Thank y-you." Her breath prickled Anna's skin, tickling her slightly.

The younger girl just smiled into the hug and nodded. Elsa's hair raked against her cheek. It felt good.

The girls stayed like that until the elder one drifted away, allowing the inviting oblivion of sleep to wrap around her and carry her away. Once she was sure Elsa was asleep, Anna very carefully untangled herself from the embrace. She really didn't want to leave, in fact, deciding to leave tore Anna in half. She had played tug of war between staying and going, but decided that Elsa needs space, she needs to move at her own rate. So, reluctantly, the red head stood from the bed. Her heart grew bubbly at the sight of Elsa sleeping. She was so peaceful, so relaxed. Anna smiled and bent down, bringing her face close to her sister's. Very quietly, she whispered. "I love you so much, Elsa" and gave a tender kiss on her sister's cheek. The corner of Elsa's lips curled she slightest amount upward. The sight melted Anna's heart. She wanted to smother her sister with kisses, but valiantly refrained.

Anna smiled to herself, decided that sleep didn't sound half bad, and made her way back to her own room.

* * *

A/N: So I hope that wasn't too boring, next chapter starts to pick up a bit more. And yes, Elsa is going away for 2 years, and to cover that in a timely manner, I will most likely be writing it so one chapter covers roughly one year. I hope that I didn't lose you in this chapter! Chapter 11 will be released sooner than my normal update time because these two were originally going to be one monster of a chapter, but it got too long, so stay tuned and thanks again to all of you!


	11. You're Beautiful

Elsa fell asleep in the comfort of Anna's arms. She was able to slip into the void to a restful sleep, and she last thing she remembered was the soft warmth of Anna's breathing and her comforting presence.

A dream was presented vividly to Elsa that night, a rather sensual one about Anna. In the dream, the red head had leaned in to kiss a laying down Elsa's cheek. The kiss slid softly to the older girl's lips, and immediately something electric exploded inside of Elsa. In a moment of bravery, the older girl pressed her tongue to the younger lips, feeling their dreamy softness, tasting them. Anna granted access, and Elsa's tongue happily explored every cavity of the mouth it had yearned for for so long. Now Elsa's blood was replaced by lightning, forcing the kiss deeper and deeper.

The room heated up rapidly, a blistering sun beating down on top of them. They were on a beach on the scorching sand, they were in a lake of fire, they were frantically running their hands over each other in the clouds. The dream only became more intense from there, and Elsa awoke early the next morning with a frantic need between her legs.

_No, you can't fantasize about her, you have to take it slow. _But man was the pull of the fire alluring, Elsa was helpless to the cause. Quickly she gave in, sliding her hand down and under her night gown. She hadn't touched herself in ages.

Closing her eyes, the girl tickled her own thighs as her fingers rose to her core, sending tiny goosebumps across her legs. It was very clear that she had soiled her panties, the residue of her excitement clung to her fingers even through the fabric. That was it, she was gone. She had to do it.

She tugged her underwear down, exposing herself to her own hand. She was slick, her slender fingers sliding over her wet, hot core. She started by rubbing her hand over her labia majora, feeling the opening of her lower lips as they began to part under the pressure. Her back was on fire, burning through the bed, it fueled her hunger, ravaging her body.

Elsa used her free hand to play with her breast through her nightgown, kneading it gently at first, but growing more demanding by the second. Her other hand was now rubbing slightly deeper, sliding across the labia, brushing not so gently against her clitoris. It sent wild bolts of lightning down her spine every time the now swollen area was touched.

The tingles in Elsa's spine quickly turned into electric shocks, pulsing her hips up, arching her back and slamming her eyes further shut. Her right hand continued attacking her breast, focusing on the now very prominent nipple. She rubbed it in circles, giving an occasional squeeze. Elsa's breath was rapid, she could feel ecstasy clogging her veins, and she acted on it. Her fingers slid easily inside of her, just one at first. The sleek wetness of her vagina allowed her easy, albeit tight, access. Shivers shot up and down her body, Elsa was almost in a complete bridge now, mouth agape, moans ghosting their way out of her throat, the rest of the world forgotten.

Then another finger, another jolt, another pulse of lightning rattling her body. She rubbed her interior, fingers passing lightly against her vaginal wall, thumb pressing back and forth on her clitoris. Faster and faster she went, getting more needy by the second. Fire was engulfing the entirety of her body, her skin crawling in the sensation. Now Elsa's moans were clearly audible, coming out in short succession to one another. With every caress of her hand the girl was closer to climaxing, further in space, higher in flames. Elsa thought of Anna, she couldn't help it. Images and memories of the girl flooded her mind, that dress, her long hair, in her arms, it all poured through the platinum blond's mind. Her touch. Her lips, and _oh god the kiss. _

Ecstasy overtook Elsa's brain, her hips bucking forward and her thighs clenching together tightly, strangling her hand, forcing it further inside. Nothing existed anymore, only Elsa, only the fire of pleasure pulsating through her mind, rocketing through her body. It release from her core, and Elsa had to bite hard on a pillow to keep her scream as quiet at possible. She called out into the pillow "Anna!" as she reached her climax, and her body laxed.

Teeth still clenched on the pillow, all thought vacated Elsa's brain. She laid there regaining control of her frantic heart, relishing in the complete relaxation that took her. The buzzing, slight numbness was subsiding. Removing her hand from her gown, Elsa looked at it, glistening in the sunlight with her excitement, soaked by her pleasure. She let her arm fall limply to the bed, and allowed her head to relax onto the sheets, releasing her pillow from the hold of her jaw.

Panting in spot, Elsa slowly conjured the will to open her eyes. _What did I just do? Easy, you just masturbated to your sister, the one you don't deserve. She wants to be with me, I deserve her because I make her happy! But you're leaving, you're abandoning her. It's not like that! I would never abandon Anna! _Elsa's demons called her out on her behavior, they were relentless, like parasites feeding off her misery, thriving on her conflict.

Elsa yearned for an out from the pain, she longed to be back in that state of euphoria she was in just moments ago. Those devils were closing in, though. Extinguishing every light on their way, putting out every warm fire, dousing them with ice. So she laid there, fending off the demons valiantly, but slowly losing the battle. It was as if the sun was setting, leaving Elsa to wander a forest naked and alone in the dark. And for a while she did, she was trapped in the confines of her bed while her battle raged on, brandishing her mind, leaving it jarred and bleeding.

Minutes slowly dripped by, and eventually Elsa couldn't take it any more. Maybe if she got up and actually did something she'd feel better. Maybe Anna would be awake, seeing her could ease the pain. _Or would it? You just masturbated with your mind trained on her, didn't you? _Guilt spiked through the girl.

Elsa checked her phone with her clean hand. It was barely passed nine in the morning, Anna would most likely not be up for another couple of hours at least. So, with a heavy sigh, the girl mustered her strength and sat up, taking care when she wiped the sleep out of her eyes to only use her unsoiled hand. Elsa pulled her panties completely off and discarded them into her laundry basket. Avoiding any kind of contact with the mirror, she grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom.

Elsa didn't even process her shower, she just went through the motions, she was still taking on her internal struggle. She opted to leave her hair down, not willing to look at herself in the mirror as she braided it, and wrapped herself in the towel. She opened the door and, eyes trained on the ground, started the trek to her room.

"Elsa!"

The sound scared the girl to death, stopping her heart momentarily. She jumped and nearly lost her towel trying to reign in control of her body.

The platinum blonde looked at the offender to see Anna giggling and not trying to hide it. "I scared you, huh? That's payback for last night!"

Elsa was too mortified by running in to Anna to even realize what she was saying, let alone what she was referring to. She had decided that seeing her sister would only confuse her brain more and was eager to have a couple hours to sort through her thoughts. Too late. There she was, beaming in Elsa's face. "Wu- uh, huh?"

"Last night, when you walked into the hall from changing and it scared me so much I fell over." Anna was blushing slightly.

"Oh, uh, yeah." There was a long pause, Anna looking slightly confused at why her older sister was so flustered that morning. Then, finally, Elsa spoke without lifting her gaze from the ground. "Why are you up so early?"

Anna smirked. "To hang out with you! I have something planned for today. Did you just wake up?"

_No, I got up a while ago and pleasured myself while thinking about you then wallowed in self pity for a while because I don't deserve you at all. _"Yes."

The younger girl nodded and pranced into the bathroom, calling back "I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour." It was clearly not a question.

Still a little dazed by the sudden interaction, Elsa put her fingers on her temples in an attempt to cool her nerves but only succeeded in dropping her now loose fitting towel. _That god Anna isn't still out here. _Elsa's cheeks flushed and she quickly picked up the towel, cocooning herself in it tightly and walked to her room.

The platinum blonde found relief in the mystery that was Anna's plan for the day. It allowed a side exit from the terrible war in her mind. It gave her brain an escape from her demons and allowed her to ponder, the feeling of self pity and loathing fading over the thirty minutes she waited for Anna. _What could she have planned? _

Deciding it was about time to head downstairs, Elsa got up. When she got to the kitchen, she grabbed Cocoa Puffs, like normal, and poured them into a bowl. As she was adding the milk, Anna skipped in to the room, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Ooh! Cocoa Puffs, gimme!" She didn't wait for Elsa to oblige, the red head had the box of cereal and was almost immediately grabbing a clean bowl. She sat at the table and sploshed some milk in the general direction of the bowl and began feasting on her breakfast.

Elsa was pleasantly intrigued by her sister's excitement. She waited to swallow her bite of cereal and caved. "What do you have planned for today?"

A little bit of milk was splattered on Anna's chin as responded. "That, my dear Elsa, is a secret."

"You and your surprises." Elsa's tone was a mocking one. Seeing her sister so elated made Elsa helpless but to banish her demons without even thinking about it and rise with her mood.

"I like surprising the girl I love."

Elsa's heart faltered and her cheeks became red hot. She hastily averted her gaze and focused on eating. She couldn't help but let her lips creep into a pure smile.

* * *

Stepping out of the car and looking around, recognition immediately flooded the platinum blonde's mind. It was a park they used to go to as kids, and at the far end was a pond. The two used to run straight for the pond and wander around it all day. The memories brought a weird fleeting feeling through Elsa. They used to come here for the afternoon quite frequently back when Elsa was no older than ten. Warm, bubbly, happy, and bittersweet gumdrops melted inside of the older girl. "We haven't been here for almost a decade."

Anna smiled. "I know. And before you ask, yes, I remember why we stopped coming here, don't remind me."

Elsa had to laugh at the memory, it was a silly one, no true reason to stop coming to a park, but their parents were always... odd.

Anna had been chasing a baby duckling across the grass, giggling and running with even less grace than she does now, arms outstretched. She didn't keep track at all where she was going and ran straight in to the lake, falling in the muddy water at the edge. Elsa had seen the whole thing and was rendered stiff by striking fear.

Anna's parents had rushed over to retrieve her from the shallow water (which was not threatening to drown her, in fact, Anna was giggling quite rampantly). Elsa ran over once her knees would move so see an Anna covered in muck, smiling at her. Pulling her out of the water, Mr. Arendelle found leeches on Anna's lower legs.

After that day, the girls weren't allowed to go near the pond for fear of leeches, but they didn't much want to go to the park if they couldn't wander to their favorite spot.

"I was barely seven!" Anna indignantly pouted as Elsa was chuckling at the memory. "It's not _that _funny!"

This only proved to further Elsa's diaphragm spasms, causing the older girl to snort as she buckled over in mirth. "Hmph!" Anna indignantly held up her head and started walking away. "Okay, Elsa, I'm going to the lake."

The older girl was still choking on air, her chest hurt from a lack of breathing as she fought to regain herself. Still with some uneven giggling, Elsa chased after her sister. "Don't fall in!"

"I'm faster than a baby duck now!" This earned a rather loud snort from the platinum blonde. Anna smiled to herself.

Elsa fought to catch up to her sister, and when she did, she couldn't be sure if she was panting from the running or the obtrusive laughing fit. Miraculously, Anna had stopped just short of the murky water, successfully avoiding a meet and greet with the pond, and was staring at the far side of the lake.

Utterly hopeless to resist herself, Elsa snuck up behind Anna and gave a light push forward, a push that was meant not to send the red head tumbling down, just startle her. But Anna was Anna. She screeched and tumbled forward, not quite catching herself in time. With a sloppy splash she hit the water face first and Elsa couldn't contain herself. She wailed in laughter, face turning red. "I'm s- I meant to- oh god- Anna- I."

The copper haired girl glared up at her sister. "Elsa! Totally not cool!" Anna's cheeks were flushed, even though she was in water she was burning hot, the water was boiling. She knew her blush could be seen from ten miles away, and she had to get back at Elsa somehow. So with surprising speed, the girl leaped forward, grabbing on to her sister's legs and pulled with all her might.

Another surprised scream echoed through the air and Elsa fell forward into the lake with a satisfying clap. "Anna!" Now it was Elsa's turn to imitate the color of a ripened tomato.

With a smug grin, the red head retorted "there, now we're even."

Elsa's lips stretched wryly. "Not quite, I'm just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, you're wearing a dress." A spurt of water collided wit the older girl's eyes, forcing them shut and causing a sting to pulse through them. "Anna, that hurt!"

"I think you should have worn something other than a mostly white shirt."

Elsa dared to look down. Horror spread through her and her heart stopped dead. Her shirt was partially, actually, quite see through and her bra wasn't the most helpful one for that. She hugged herself tightly, covering the sight with her arms. The blush enriched itself tenfold, and Elsa pouted almost violently.

Anna's unconstrained giggles tickled the older girl's eardrums, making her that much more embarrassed. Elsa wanted to sink under the water and melt into oblivion, anywhere that she couldn't be seen was better than where she was. She could up and run but she didn't want to leave Anna at the park. "Anna!"

The red head just kept laughing, she was holding her stomach and her head was thrown back. _Okay maybe leaving her wouldn't be _that _bad, it isn't far from home.. _"Anna, I'm serious!"

A loud snort confirmed that the younger girl was not at all concerned, so Elsa indignantly waited for her sister to let up on her onslaught. The older girl closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, failing to expel even a trace of embarrassment that was lacing her bones. Her pride was a shriveling bucket of prunes on a hot summer day.

Then sparks erupted from her mouth, melting everything Elsa had just been feeling. She surrendered to the kiss, her heart beating a mile a minute.

Anna's tongue pressed gently against Elsa's lips, shyly begging for entry. Almost immediately Elsa obliged. The red head's tongue slid into her sister's mouth, exploring everywhere it could, the soft prodding sending a warmth down Elsa's spine, settling in her core. Stomach aflame, Elsa fought Anna's tongue with her own for dominance, tasting every part of the girl's mouth. She was shaking, enjoying the new feeling, testing new terrain. They were using tongues. _And this time it isn't a dream. _

Elsa had forgotten their surroundings, and when she realized where they were her heart stopped, sending her crashing loudly back to earth. Eyes bulging, she yanked away from the kiss, allowing a quick glance around to make sure nobody saw. "Anna, what were you thinking? Someone here might know us!" Elsa's voice was a in a hushed tone.

The younger girl swallowed the remaining amount of foreign saliva in her mouth. "Relax, Elsa, I looked around before I did that. Plus, you seemed not to mind." Her lips curved into a smirk.

This hardly seemed to calm Elsa down. "But someone could have walked by and-"

"Elsa, relax, no one saw."

"We have to be careful, no one can find out about us."

This visibly upset Anna. She let out a slow exhale and spoke, Elsa felt a tiny needle meddle with her heart at upsetting her sister. "I know. You were just so upset and I wanted to kiss you so much and I- I'm sorry."

Elsa face softened. "It's okay, Anna. We just have to.. be careful."

Anna nodded her head, but her eyes were trained intently on her sister. Elsa took notice and got confused at what had Anna so transfixed. _Is there something stuck on me? Am I that covered in mud? _Looking down, the older girl was once again reminded of her wardrobe and blushed, rushing to cover her completely visible bosom. "Anna, don't just stare!"

"What else do you want me to do?"

Elsa stood, attentively keeping herself covered. "You could come home so I can change."

"Ughhh Elsa, but we just got here, plus, I don't think anyone would mind seeing that much of you." Anna faked a pout but got up without argument.

Leaving any shards of her pride behind, the older girl made her way to the car, Anna following in suit. Elsa got in to drive home, lips never moving from a straight line. Anna went around, and sat quietly in the passenger's seat.

Elsa could feel those teal eyes borrowing holes in her sides as she drove. There were clearly laser beams shooting out of Anna's eyes, burning through Elsa. Finally, she couldn't stand the burrowing stare anymore. "What?"

"What what?"

"You've been staring at me for the entire ride home."

"Oh, yeah, um..." Anna trailed off.

"Anna."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you staring?"

"Oh! Well, it's just that, um, your shirt is kinda.." Anna pointed to Elsa's side, which from her perspective was displaying a large amount of skin due to the wet shirt. And that bra, that bra didn't help Elsa's cause at all. The younger girl was actually having a hard time not tending to the gentle warmth spreading between her legs as she drank in every bit of the glorious sight next to her.

Elsa quickly brought her right arm down, obstructing Anna's view. She sank in her seat at much as possible, now barely able to see over the wheel.

The younger girl let out a disgruntled groan. "Elsa, you don't have to cover up, I'm not judging, I'm _admiring_."

"Anna!" Elsa was too surrounded in whirling embarrassment to say anything else. Her entire body was burning bright red. Her dignity had definitely been worked over thoroughly, discarded in a heaping, smelling pile.

Pulling into the driveway was a monumental relief. Elsa scurried out of her seat, wrapping her arms around herself and paying no mind to whether or not Anna was beside her. She promptly ran to her room and discarded her shirt. _Okay, that was one of the most embarrassing things ever. You just _had _to choose your one lacy bra today, huh? _It was honestly very rare that Elsa wore any bra that wasn't just a boring old bra, she didn't care much, as she didn't expect anyone to see them.

Elsa removed her pants, bra, and panties and grabbed a towel. She desperately needed a shower after falling in that lake. She felt sticky, and also maybe the warm water would wash off her complete and utter humiliation. With a heavy sigh, she walked into the hallway.

Of course, Anna was also just leaving her room wrapped in a towel. "Oh, uh, hi Elsa! I can't see your boobs anymore." The younger girl's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth. "I can't believe I just said that, there is no filter between my brain and my mouth, um, this is awkward.."

Elsa backed up to the wall as if to fuse with it and disappear while Anna tried to fan away her own blush. "Just, um, check yourself for any leeches." And just like that, she was high tailing it back to her room.

"Wait."

Elsa froze. "What?"

"You mean like this?" As she spoke the last words, Anna pulled a leech out nowhere and dangled it in front of Elsa's face.

The older girl squealed. "Anna, get that thing away from me!" The worm was gross and slimy, Elsa could feel it when Anna slapped it against her face. "Anna! You know I hate those things!" Good god it was disgusting, like Jabba the Hut vomited a slug. In it was _touching _Elsa's face, caressing her with it's disgusting slime, cool to the touch, and Elsa was hopelessly frozen in place. She felt like emptying her stomach right there.

The red head suppressed her rampant laughing just enough to talk. "What's the matter? Big Elsa afraid of a little leech?" Anna was talking in a tone that was almost baby talk.

Elsa's body temperature rose a little bit. She was actually _mad _at Anna, that never happened. But then again, Anna had never made such a game out of terrifying Elsa. With a quick breath, the older girl tried again to get her sister to yeild. "Anna, I'm s-scared of those things!"

"I know, which makes it all the more fun!" The girl was barely concealing her mirth.

Earlier when Elsa thought she had absolutely no dignity left she didn't know the half of it. This was true existence with no pride. It was gone, eaten away by Anna through the course of only a few hours. "It seems as though the only fun anyone is getting today is at my expense."

Anna wanted to feel bad, she really did, but she was enjoying herself way too much. "I'm gonna shower now. You can stay if you like, I mean, I already saw almost all of you today, it'd only be fair. You know you'd like it," she said as the winked at Elsa. The red head knew she should have stopped her attack on her sister, but she just couldn't.

Elsa's ears and cheeks lit on fire and she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her harder than she had intended. She didn't have much of a sense of self worth to begin with, and it especially took a toll on her when Anna teased her so relentlessly. Sure she loved light banter back and forth but Anna had gone a little over the edge today. Okay, quite far over the edge. _Though, you did push her into the water, so you deserve it. And in turn, that means you don't deserve her. No, no, I do. I make her happy, after all, she kissed me today, not the other way around. _

The further Elsa got caught up in her lack of self worth, the more she lost the battle to her demons. She knew that everything Anna did was in good jest, and wasn't meant to embarrass or hurt Elsa, but it did hurt. It still made her heart heavy. Elsa felt betrayed by her sister. She had felt safe with Anna and all day she got teased by her. _But she was just joking. But she sure did seem to be thoroughly enjoying herself at my expense. _

Elsa was sinking into the feeling that she was being pushed under by Anna, the only person she really trusted. She felt her eyes grow misty, tiny embers starting to burn under their lids. _Anna doesn't know you're sensitive to being teased, you never told her how lowly you think of yourself. _The thought did help Elsa float a tiny bit easier, but she was still feeling wounded trying to tread water. She still felt like Anna was the one forcing water into her lungs, she still felt betrayed.

"Hey Elsa, you can go sho- are you okay?" The smile on Anna's face was torn clean off when she saw the tears running down her sister's face. "What's wrong? Elsa did I... did I hurt your feelings?"

_Why are you such a wimp? _Elsa thought to herself. _Why can't you just be happy? _Because she still felt the cold dagger in her back. But she wanted to say no, she fought to regain control of herself, she tried to ignore the ice in her heart, to ignore the poison eating her insides. Elsa knew she was over reacting, but that didn't make it hurt any less. In fact, that made her feel worse, that choked her with a strong hand, the knowledge of how weak she was. _I'm pathetic. _Elsa quickly found her lungs filling with water, darkness closing in around her. She shook her head.

"Elsa," Anna was speaking in a deliberately apologetic tone. "I think I did. I went too far with the leech, I just didn't know..." The younger girl tenderly took Elsa's hands in her own, but Elsa pulled her away. That little gesture, though Anna supposed maybe she deserved it, sent an arrow into her heart. Was Elsa going to clam back up? If she was, was it Anna's fault? _No, no way she will, we have come too far. _"I didn't know you were so.. sensitive to teasing."

The platinum blonde said nothing, but closed her eyes and embraced the tears rolling down her cheeks. Why couldn't she tell Anna about her self esteem issues? She told her everything else, she told her about the feelings, and here the girl was. Anna wasn't going anywhere. But some immovable object was in front of Elsa, trapping her, grasping her tongue, not letting her speak. She was choking on the want to spill everything to Anna, but was terrified to do so. She felt cold again. She felt alone. She felt abandoned.

The younger girl continued talking. "Elsa, I don't know why I didn't see it before, but it's okay. You can tell me, I even know what's wrong, I just want you to trust me enough to open up to me. I'll always be here."

The pull of her old ways was lulling Elsa back, it was just easier to shut people out than to face judgment. _But Anna already knows, she just said that, all you have to do is show her you trust her. _Elsa was hopelessly torn, one half of her heart was running to Anna, to let everything out, feeling that warmth in the light. The other half was to retreating to a dark shadow, hiding from everything.

"Elsa, please don't shut me out. Please, just tell me. I'm not going to judge you, I want to help you, but I can't until I know you trust me."

_I hate myself. _Elsa didn't think she had a truer thought in a long time. She really did, her father had made sure of that. Her father was at fault for this. He delivered the crushing blows. Elsa cracked under the tides of her old ways. She festered in the remnants of the damage her father had done. As she spoke, spiders were eating her stomach, her heart was being cut in half with a dull blade. "I c-can't tell y-you."

That blow was under the belt. _Does Elsa not trust me? After all we've been through? _"Elsa, I can't do this again." Anna's voice was shaking. "I can't sit here and beg you to open up, I just can't. If you're gonna be like that, I'll go until you can find the courage to open up." Anna got up, here eyes were filled to the brim with hurt, and she slowly started walking away.

_She's leaving. She's _leaving. _Say something, tell her, don't let her go, don't hurt her again! _Elsa was between two extremes now, it was taking its toll on her. The voice in the back of her head was screaming louder and louder, giving her a headache. Her stomach folded in on itself, her grip on the life line was slipping. Her heart was torn clean in half. If she didn't do anything she would drown, she would sink back in to the void of her old ways. She would be alone again, and Elsa didn't think she could take feeling like that again. _Anna will help, she always has. _"W-wait."

The younger girl stopped immediately, relief melted through her entire body. "Yes?"

"I- I'll t-tell you."

Anna smiled softly and turned back to her sister. She sat down next to Elsa and tenderly reached for the older girl's hands. She was once again relieved when Elsa didn't flinch away from the touch. "Whenever you're ready."

Elsa took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to stop her vibrating nerves. She felt sweat coating her palms, a hammer slamming against her rib cage. She had admitted two difficult truths to Anna, and they were much worse than this, so this should be a walk in the park, Right? No, Elsa was climbing a steep mountain, struggling to keep her footing, but she pressed on. She broke through the horrible barriers around her, she forced her way out of the cocoon, of the fear entrapping her. Anna gave a gentle squeeze on Elsa's hands, a burst of warmth snuggling up with Elsa's heart. "I h-hate myself."

It hurt to hear Elsa say that. It was a wasp stinging the apex of her heart, a viper snacking on Anna's insides. "Oh, Elsa. This is another fault of dad's, isn't it?"

The older girl thought back to what her father did. Day after day of insults, week after week of degrading her, month after month of trying is level best to crush her into nothingness. To have her shrivel up in the dry, lonely desert only to be cast away. The sand stung her eyes, filling them with tears, burning her face. But it wasn't her father's fault that Elsa caved under the pressure. _I should have been stronger. _Elsa only shook her head in response.

"Oh, Elsa, please don't blame yourself. I've seen how dad treats you, it is his fault." Then there were arms wrapped around the older girl, they were warm and soft. Anna's copper hair huddled up under Elsa's chin, caressing the sensitive skin, inviting Elsa to collapse into the embrace. "You are smart, funny, beautiful, and so many other magnificent things that I can't list them all. I love you for who you are, Elsa." The sentiment pulled on the older girl's heart strings, bubbling in her stomach. "I not gonna let anyone hurt your feelings."

"I s-should have been s-s-stronger."

"Shhh, it's okay. It isn't your fault you feel like this, anyone would have cracked under that weight." Anna felt anger coil around her body that the thought of her father insulting Elsa.

Tears were prickling Elsa's skin, lollygagging down her face and jumping from her jawline. She tightened the embrace, letting the light shining from Anna sink in to her skin. _I knew it was the better choice to admit it to her. _"And I'm so proud of you, Elsa. You have become so much stronger, and I want to be there for you every step of the way."

Elsa could do nothing but nod, she was so safe with Anna. She could do anything now, there were no secrets left between them, Anna had possession of every last one of Elsa's skeletons. There was no weight on the platinum blonde's shoulders, there was no horrible monster pulling her under the water, there was no more storm. She was treading calm water, finally able to breath, and in the distance was a raft. A raft with one person on it, Anna.

There was work to be done, but now that Anna knew everything about Elsa it didn't seem impossible. She had been struggling with her self esteem for so long now, and it had marginally improved over the past couple weeks, but now, with Anna to help her, it seemed like a reachable goal. Elsa finally had a shot at being not only happy with her sister, but happy with herself. Proud of who she was. Elsa's eyes ached, she was crying, clinging to her sister.

In a hushing voice, the red head spoke. "I'm going to teach you some self esteem exercises. I want you to do them every day." Anna pulled away to meet Elsa's eyes. Her face a serious, drying streams of tears glistening in the light, the teal of her eyes appearing a light blue. "Okay? Do them every day."

Elsa moved her head up and down slowly. "Okay."

"And Elsa," Anna started fiddling with her fingers, her voice was heavy. "I really am sorry about everything I did today, I didn't think, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just-"

She was cut off by soft, cool lips pressing against her own. For a moment, Anna's eyes widened, but she quickly fell victim to in inescapable lure of her sister's pleasant lips and her eyes fluttered shut.

Elsa's heart was racing, she had to fight to keep herself from shaking so much she fell off of the bed. There were butterflies inside the butterflies darting around in her stomach, and she felt everything in the world relax. Anna didn't need to apologize, she hadn't done anything wrong. _I just over reacted and was stupid not telling her. _She drank in the kiss, carefully savoring sensation of Anna's lips on her own, savoring every tingle running down her spine.

Pulling away before the kiss deepened too much, Elsa attempted to meet Anna's gaze once again. But she couldn't, Anna's eyes were still closed, a tiny, adorable whimper slithered out of the younger girl's lips, which were still parted a tiny bit. Elsa felt a little bubble of a giggle rise in her chest, but she suppressed it. How did Anna melt away all of Elsa's fear and degrading loneliness so fast?

Finally opening her eyes, Anna stared into her sister's ice blue orbs. She was stunned, a good stunned. Elsa just kissed her to shut her up, and that was very welcome. _Like super entirely welcome_. She had almost passed out when she realized what was happening, and her chest was still heaving weights around, her stomach still folding like an origami figure.

Elsa softly spoke. "You don't need to apologize, I over reacted."

"You didn't, I went overboard, it's my fault."

"Anna," Elsa made sure her tone was just commanding enough, "you did nothing wrong."

The red head took in a breath to sputter out another protest, but then her jaw closed. Then a light turned on behind her face and she spoke. "I can show you your first exercise now!"

"Right now?" Elsa really didn't want to do this, she just wanted to bask in finally having no secrets to keep from Anna, she wanted to let herself feel elated at her complete exposure.

"Yes, now come with me." A firm hand encompassed Elsa's, pulling her away, not even taking a passing glance to her protests. It led her to her feet, and pulled her to the mirror in her room. "Now, look at yourself in the mirror."

Elsa trained her eyes on Anna's, a little parasite started feeding on her nerves. She dreaded looking in mirrors, she hated the sight of herself. All she saw in the reflection was some hideous woman looking back at her. She saw someone who had been squandered to the point of no return, and it killed her inside to know it was her. It burned her insides, sending her heart through an agonizing demise. Steeling herself, Elsa closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them to view the mirror.

"Okay, now, what do you see?"

"I- I see.." What she saw was a pale girl who obviously didn't get out much. The girl had messy hair and was covered in mud, dressed only in a towel. In Elsa's eyes, her reflection aired no beauty and gave off a distinct look of defeat. "I see me."

"What do you look like?"

"I look," Elsa's words choked her, blocking her airway. "I l-look ugly. Hideous. H-how is this supposed to h-help?" The girl's voice was strained, unsteady, and weak.

"You want to know what I see?" Anna didn't wait for any kind of response from her sister. "I see a beautiful young woman. The one I'm in love with. I see someone who's beauty isn't even matched by Aphrodite's. Elsa, I see you. And you are the most gorgeous person I know, and I'm not just talking physically. I see a girl who is smart, and a girl with amazing, and I really mean amazing, hair. I see someone who is funny, and most of all, I see someone who's love knows no bounds, who will give up everything for the good of another."

Elsa had difficulty understand how someone, even Anna, could see that much good in her. She didn't see it, was Anna even looking at the same person? _She must be looking at herself. _

"Now, Elsa, look your reflection in the eyes." Reluctantly, the older girl obliged. "Tell yourself you are beautiful."

"B-but I'm not."

"Yes you are, whether you believe it or not, you are. You don't have to believe your words when you say them, just say them."

Another inhale of air, followed by a deliberate exhale and Elsa forced herself to conjure the words from the depths of her diaphragm. "Y-you are beautiful."

"Good! Now, no matter how much you think you are lying to yourself, say that to yourself every time you see your reflection, it will help, I promise. Oh, I also promise to only tease you a little bit." Anna lightly jabbed her finger into Elsa's sides. The unexpected jolt in her kidney caused Elsa to flinch away and tiny giggles to bubble through her esophagus.

"Okay, okay."

Anna's lips stretched from ear to ear. "Great! Now you should probably take your shower." The younger girl refrained from a remark about Elsa's state. Mud and dirt covered a significant portion of the older girl's body. _Best to lay off on the teasing for a little while. _

"I think you're right." Elsa vacated the room, feeling infinitely better than when she had walked in earlier.

Elsa found herself staring at her own blue eyes in the bathroom mirror. _This is stupid, I don't have to do it, Anna wouldn't know if I didn't.. But you would be lying to Anna if you didn't, just do it, for Anna. _Even though she was alone, Elsa felt rather dumb looking her reflection in the eyes, knowing that she was about to say what she thought was a lie to herself. Not breaking away from the stare emanating back at her from the mirror, Elsa said "you're beautiful" every so quietly, barely louder than a mouse's whisper.

Taking one last glance at herself, Elsa hung the towel up and stepped into the shower. It felt amazing to get the sticky, dirty pond water off of herself. Her skin cried out in relief as the grime fell from her body, running down the drain in brownish globs.

After putting on clothes, consciously making sure not put on a white shirt again, Elsa wandered downstairs. Emerging from the stairs, Elsa's stomach was turned in to a grinder, notifying her with some force that it was lunch time. To her delight, Anna was downstairs, and had apparently had the same idea as Elsa, because on her plate was a rather magnificent sandwich. "Hey Elsa, want some of my sandwich?"

"You know you'd never give up any of a sandwich."

For a moment, Anna feigned a thoughtful look. Then, smiling widely she said "You're right!" and held her platter close, bringing it to the table and dropping it down with a clank. She took a bite that was entirely too large, and Elsa chuckled under her breath.

The older girl embarked on creating her own masterpiece. She carefully stacked every ingredient, and finally topped it off with a second piece of bread, but the creation was no where near on par with Anna's. It was an odd talent of the red head's, being able to make rather elaborate sandwiches in minutes. Crossing to the fridge, Elsa asked "do you want some chocolate milk?"

Anna's eyes bulged out of her skull. "I would love some! Thank you!"

Wordlessly, but with a small smile tugging at her lips, Elsa mixed some chocolate milk for herself then some for her sister. She brought then two glasses and her lunch to the table, barely keeping everything balanced, and sat down.

Anna slurped down her enriched dairy, leaving a chocolate milk mustache on her face before she lapped that up, too. Elsa silently marveled at her sister as she ate. Not only was she unbelievably adorable, but she could make Elsa feel better in any situation. No matter what, with Anna there, everything was okay, she was like the eye of a storm. A surreal calm, it couldn't be true. But it was. Anna was the sun breaking the clouds, making Elsa's day, able to change Elsa's mood in a heartbeat.

The two girls sat and enjoyed their lunch, Anna finished long before her sister. After lunch they decided to go on a walk to enjoy the weather. Both of them managed to keep their own minds, along with each other's, off of Elsa's imminent move, successfully keeping the mood of the remainder of the day light hearted.

Arriving back from the walk hand in hand, the pair went strait upstairs. But this time, instead of Elsa's room like normal, they went in to Anna's, just for a change in scenery. "I have to warn you, I am a hurricane." The red head said to her sister as they crossed the threshold.

"What are you- Oh." Elsa looked around. Man that place was a mess. Anna cleaned, but nowhere near as much as her sister. Elsa just looked around the room again, taking in the disaster, a battlefield laden with fallen clothes, towels, and anything else. Then, a tiny laugh coughed out of the older girl.

"Hey, don't judge, it's organized, just... differently." Anna's cheeks were the faintest tint of red, and she just rolled her eyes and led Elsa to her bed. The two fell down into each other's arms in an almost rehearsed action. Elsa let the warmth of Anna's body build a fuzzy barrier around her stomach. She felt her heart relax in Anna's embrace, the red head's silky skin sending goosebumps around Elsa's body. The auburn strands of hair were feathers tickling the older girl's cheek and neck.

They hung out in Anna's room, doing nothing in particular but just... being. Being with each other, casually enjoying any time they could. All in all, Elsa reflected, it had been a good day. Even though she hadn't had the greatest morning, what with the whole over reacting to Anna's harmless teasing thing, that day was good. _It started out amazing, actually. _Elsa was remembering her little episode that morning. The dilemma that had wreaked havoc in her mind as a result of her fantasizing about Anna was, for now, lost in a dark recess of her mind. The platinum blonde hadn't realized it, but while she was going back to her fun that morning, a rather noticeable blush had brushed across her face. Anna decided that Elsa blushing couldn't be a bad thing, so she let it slide without any inquiry.

What finally got the attention of the girls, after hours, was a knock at the door. "Come in!" the younger girl called out.

The piece of wood rotated open, and there stood Mr. Arendelle. He saw Elsa in Anna's bed, the way they were hugging, both seemingly on the edge of sleep, and his eyes filled with overt anger. He lowered is jaw to speak, but Anna beat him to the punch. "No! Before you say anything, listen to me. You will not say anything to Elsa unless you are apologizing for the years of torment you put her through."

Keeping his voice below a yell, the man spoke back. "You are my daughter, you listen to me, not the other way around. I have had enough with you and that _thing _spending t-"

Anna's blood boiled. Her protective instinct for Elsa switched in to overdrive and she became tunnel visioned on her father. "What did I just say!? Why are you even here!?"

"Anna! You do not talk to me like that, I am your father." He was seething now, addressing his youngest daughter, but eyes trained like a predator's on Elsa's terrified face. "_She _will leave now! And you two will no longer b- What are you doing!?"

The copper haired girl had had enough of her father's voice. She pulled her sister in by the hem of her shirt and planted a kiss on her lips. She let the kiss become deep, she made sure her father had to see their lips touch, witness her taste Elsa's mouth.

Elsa's eyes were wide, horror coursing through her veins like blood. _What is Anna _doing_!? _She felt her younger sister's tongue find its way into her stunned mouth. Elsa's heart was dying from moving so fast, she knew it could be heard from a hundred feet away, the powerful thudding.

Then, Anna pulled away from the kiss and yanked Elsa close. "I love her! You can keep us apart, but you can't change that!" Elsa was too shocked to process anything going on.

Mr. Arendelle looked on with burning rage boiling in his eyes. His entire face was red, and he was clearly having trouble containing the steam inside of him. He seemed to be at a loss of words, the vein in his forehead bulging as gears turned in his head. Then, after what might as well have been hours, he spoke. The man's voice was barely above a whisper, but carried the sting of a king cobra's fang. "Anna, you will be going to therapy to rid yourself of these disgusting urges."

"What!?" But he was already gone. "Therapy. I'm being sent to therapy." Anna repeated to herself. She looked over at her sister, who was still stuck somewhere between the kiss and thoughts of their father's reaction.

Finally catching up, the older girl blinked a couple times. She was horribly, hopelessly confused by what just happened, and she knew somehow that their father wouldn't just let that slide. He never did. No, he was going to come back with another, bigger, badder weapon. Elsa broke in to a cold sweat thinking of the possibilities, dread weighing her heart down like an iron weight. "Why did you d-do that?"

"Huh? I did that to shut him up, I don't want him hurting you. I told you, I'm going to defend you, no matter what."

"But that- and he- and therapy?"

The younger girl couldn't help but find a little bit of amusement in her older sister's inability to form a coherent thought. "It's okay, Elsa. He left, he thinks that his little plans will stop how we feel about each other, he won't do anything. And yeah, therapy, that should be interesting." Anna was surprisingly calm for what she had just done.

Elsa had no clue what to make of the situation. _Maybe Anna's right, maybe he thinks success is imminent. _She told herself that he had to, what with her leaving for years and Anna going to see some sort of therapist. She wanted to believe it, but she just couldn't, even if it was what her sister said. There was still that crushing fear that Anna was wrong. And Anna having to go to a therapist? Elsa's blood heated drastically at her father's actions. _He is going after Anna. He will not get away with that. _She began to feel protective rage building its way up inside her. It was pulling her into a fire, she was going to make him pay. She was going to protect Anna.

Just then, gentle arms surrounded Elsa, and she found Anna latching on to her. The girl had a little smile in her eyes as the gazed lovingly into Elsa's. The sight of her sister cooled the steam engine inside of Elsa, washing away almost all of the anger built up inside. Her heart calmed down, and her stomach released some inviting butterflies. "I can see that vein in your forehead, Elsa." The older girl's cheeks warmed up quite a bit. "Don't worry, he won't do anything." And at that, Anna snuggled her head into the crook of Elsa's neck, breathing out a happy sigh.

The way Anna said those words made them have to be true. It was like they were just fact, a known thing now. All because that gorgeous girl spoke them in such a confidently relaxed manner. Elsa had no choice but to concede. She smiled and melted into the hug, allowing the warm, protective cocoon of Anna's love to blanket her, knowing they were safe together.

Downstairs, Mr. Arendelle sat in his room. He hadn't been able to think of anything to say to Anna's stunt. How could he? No one could be prepared for that. The man was still seething, furious at Elsa, and now, for the first time ever, he was angry at Anna for her feelings, too. He had to find a way to crush those feelings. He needed to. Mr. Arendelle was going to make sure those horrible, taboo feelings were annihilated, especially after what Anna had just done. And he had the the icing to go on top of his cake. _I'll make sure they can't communicate at all while Elsa's gone. _


	12. Departure

A/N: Welcome to a long chapter! It has been pointed out to me that Elsa is forgiving her mother too easily, and looking at it, yeah, she is. But who knows? Two years is definitely long enough to let some sore feelings grow. Thank you so much for the views/ comments/ follows/ favs, it means a lot! Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days were as stress free as they could be. Mr. Arendelle was going to work early and coming home even later than before (presumably to avoid any sort of contact with his daughters).

Elsa and Anna had taken notice of their father's absence, and, taking advantage of it, never left each other's side, save for the nights. Anna would linger in Elsa's room until the older girl fell into a peaceful night's sleep, then reluctantly retire to her own chambers. Their days were filled with just keeping each other company in Elsa's room, walks, lunches, dinners, anything they could do with each other. And, of course, kisses, lots of kisses. They never made out, but they did kiss deeply more than a few times over the days. It was actually a nice few days. The calm before the storm. An evanescence of happiness as the wall of imminent reality approached.

Now it was Friday morning, Elsa's last day at home. Saturday at noon her flight would take off, and she would have to leave. Leave Anna. Go across the sea to work herself to death on an accelerated Bachelor's degree program. Two years apart from her sister was going to start the next day. Two years away from the girl who she loved to no end.

But that didn't weigh on her when she woke up. Nope, she was light as a feather, caught up in the present, distracted by Anna.

The blinds were open, spilling golden sunlight across Elsa's eyelids. She woke to the tingling on her retinas, or was that the alarm blaring at her? Elsa's eyes seemed to be glued shut. Slowly and with much willpower, the girl opened her eyes, feeling the crackling of dried sleep as her pupils were exposed to the light. The sunlight blinded her, filling her vision with red when she closed her eyes and threw her arm over them. Elsa rolled over, and without complaining stood from her entanglement with the bedsheets. She knew Anna would be there soon to come see her, and she was already giddy for the moment she laid eyes on those beautiful, albeit sprawled out and messy, auburn locks of hair. Anna's bright eyes, her pink lips stretched into a sheepish smile as she adjusted to being conscious.

Perfectly on queue, Anna burst through the door, not stopping to knock. She was dressed in a simplistic light green night gown, and was rubbing her eyes with a placated smile on her face. "Mmmm good morning" the younger girl moaned as she stretched her back.

Smiling in return, Elsa sleepily replied. "Goo' morning" as she yawned.

"Just coming in to see how you slept before I shower." Anna caught Elsa's yawn as she spoke, slurring her last couple words.

"I slept well, and you?"

"Hmm" the red head hummed, "like a dead boulder."

This earned a tired giggle from Elsa and she lazily responded. "Boulders can't be dead, silly."

As she turned and left, Anna had to get the last word in. "Well, that's how I slept." She walked out of the door as she lifted her hands above her head and yawned once again.

The platinum blonde just chuckled to herself as Anna left the room.

Once Anna was done in the shower, Elsa hopped in. She let the soothing, warm water run over her body for a little while before actually starting to wash herself. After, she went to the mirror and stared herself in the face. Quietly, she told herself "you're beautiful." Ever since Anna told her to say that to her reflection whenever she saw it, she did. She was starting to feel less stupid about doing it, and even over the course of a few days she had seen improvement. It was working. _And it's all thanks to Anna. _Giving a subtle smile to herself, the girl started her braid. Satisfied with the results, Elsa went to change and attend her and Anna's daily breakfast.

A gray shirt sporting a ring etched with the words "Sic Parivs Magna", and a pair of jeans later, Elsa was arriving downstairs. Anna was waiting by the table with the Cocoa Puffs and milk already out, two bowls placed next to each other. Elsa smiled at those lively eyes, which were glowing a ghostly blue in the white lighting of the kitchen.

Taking her bowl, Elsa pulled a chair up right next to Anna's. She took her first spoonful of cereal, allowing her tongue to savor the rich chocolate and cold milk. Saliva encroached on her mouth, dissolving the delicious sucrose. The sugars stimulated Elsa's taste buds and she finally swallowed the sweet morsels of food.

The two girls enjoyed their cereal mostly silently. The only noises that were made were the satisfied hums when they took a bite and the muffled, mouth full giggling that ensued at the hums. Finishing her cereal, Elsa spoke to Anna, who, like normal, had devoured her food faster than her sister. "I think that we should have Kristoff and Rapunzel over today."

_That's new for Elsa_. Not only did Elsa never invite anyone over, even her only friend that wasn't her sister, Kristoff, but Rapunzel too? It caught Anna off guard for a moment. _She is leaving for two years tomorrow. _"Oh, okay, that's a good idea." There was more confusion lacing the red head's words than the had hoped for.

"I just- I'm gonna be gone for so long and Rapunzel is your oldest friend so I wanted to say bye to h-"

"Elsa, I understand, you don't need to explain yourself. Yes, we should have them over, it'll be fun!" Anna gave her sister, who now looked rather embarrassed a warm smile.

The older girl just nodded and got lost in those loving eyes. She wanted to explain where she was going to Kristoff and Rapunzel, but mostly she wanted to say goodbye. She knew she'd miss the burly blonde, and even though she had only spoke to Rapunzel a few times, she'd miss her too, simply because the girl was so close to Anna. Heavy weights started piling in Elsa's throat and on her shoulders as she thought. _I'm leaving tomorrow. _Mist took her eyes and she had to choke back the thought. _Not now, I'll have plenty of time to cry on the plane. _

Anna's hands gently grasped Elsa's, bringing the older girl back to her sister. The warmth and softness of the red head's hands expanded through Elsa's body, disintegrating the impending doom looming over head. The shadow was chased away and the present brought light. With an understanding shine in her eyes, Anna spoke. "I know, Elsa. It's scary, but we have another day. Let's be happy today, we can cry later." Elsa smiled at her sister. "Now, why don't you text Kristoff and I'll text Rapunzel?"

"Okay." And the two set off on their missions. Elsa opened her phone and found her friend's name (which didn't take long under the very limited list of contacts she had) and began a message. "Can you come over today? I have something to tell you." The platinum blonde already felt her nerves becoming jittery. But she had to tell him. Just the previous day, her mother had told her the details of her program. It wasn't going to be fun. And commerce? She didn't have any interest in commerce whatsoever. _But if I don't go, who knows what dad will do to Anna. _

Elsa's phone buzzed. "Um, okay. I have work at 6, but I can come over at noon."

The girl responded with "okay, noon is good."

"Kristoff said he's coming over at twelve."

"Okay, Rapunzel said she'd be here in a few hours, so probably just after Kristoff gets here. I think I woke her up."

"Woke her up? With a text?" Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"She's a light sleeper." That settled the matter.

The older girl's face fell serious. She looked at Anna and spoke in a low tone, stomach already contracting. "I'm scared to tell them."

The hands were back, on top of Elsa's. Assurance in an absurd world, a beacon of light on a dark coast. Anna's words were spoken tenderly. "It'll be okay, Elsa. I know they're both gonna miss you."

Elsa closed her eyes tight for a moment, feeling a tear tease its way out of her eye. Anna quickly reached up, and with a touch as light as a feather, brushed the offending tear away. "Do you want to go on a walk until they get here?"

Walks were always nice with Anna. They had been on three since the incident at the pond. They cleared Elsa's mind, replacing all of her pent up anxiety about the trip with a fuzzy calm. "I'd like that."

"Okay, let's go" and the copper haired girl gently guided her sister out of the house.

The hiatus from the house worked its job like a charm. By the end, Elsa's nerves had calmed to a gentle breeze, and she felt relaxed again. It was so nice just walking and holding her sister's hand.

Arriving back at the house, feeling like a leaf drifting down a lazy stream, Elsa took a glance into Anna's eyes. The younger girl stared back and smiled warmly, only to trip on her way into the door. Anna's cheeks lit up to match the hue of her hair as she regained control of herself. Elsa put a hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just didn't see... the ground. Just me being me, I guess."

Elsa almost couldn't contain herself at just admiring how adorable Anna was. She wanted to scream and run down the street, yelling to everyone that her sister was the greatest person in the world. Instead, she opted to bend over and kiss the girl gently on the lips. She was never going to get tired of kissing Anna, her heart sung songs of praise at the feeling, and her eyes closed to take in every last ounce of the sensation.

With a happily buzzing stomach, the older girl pulled back to see an Anna smiling from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around Elsa and tightly nuzzled her head onto her older sister. Elsa drank in the pressure of her sister's bosom against her own and the cocoon of safety and reality melting relaxation that Anna wrapped her in. "Kristoff and Rapunzel will be here soon."

Elsa nodded into the hug, her sister's hair gently raking her jaw. The two sat on the couch while they waited. Elsa was quietly trying to calm her nerves, which had begun to get unruly again.

Just past noon, Kristoff rang the doorbell. Seeing that Elsa was frozen in her seat, Anna took the liberty of opening the door and inviting their friend in. "So, what's so important I had to come all the way over here?" Kristoff asked as he walked inside.

"Um, we are waiting for Rapunzel, too. Do you want to sit down?" Anna bit her lip just after she spoke. She knew it was going to be hard for Elsa to do this.

"Okay, this seems serious." Kristoff lowered himself into a chair near the couch. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa blinked at her name, coming back to reality. She wanted so much for this not be the truth. She knew that telling her friends that she was leaving would hit her full force with the ugly real world. She knew that she'd collapse afterwords, and maybe she wouldn't be able to get back up. In response to Kristoff, she nodded a tiny amount.

The three of them sat in relative silence, Anna waiting near the door. About thirty minutes later, Rapunzel arrived and the red head greeted her friend with a hug, allowing her inside. Rapunzel took a seat in the last nearby chair and Anna sat next to her sister.

Elsa was hugging her legs to her chest. She knew it was time to let reality sink in, to feel its rotten teeth dig through her skin. Her breathing was unsteady and her heart was sputtering, not truly beating at all. With a stomach riddled with spiders and knives, she took a deep breath. Anna's hand gently rested itself on the platinum blonde's shoulders, sending a bout of strength into the girl. Just enough to talk. "I don't really know how to say this, but..." She trailed off for a moment. Kristoff and Rapunzel were listening, both not wanting to interrupt, but even they felt the apprehension snaking through the air. "I'm being sent abroad for two years."

"Oh." Kristoff seemed unsure weather this was good news or bad news. Usually, when someone went abroad they were all excited about it, but Elsa seemed less than enthusiastic. "That's great!"

Rapunzel spoke next. "Where are you going?"

Elsa looked her burly blonde friend in the eyes. Her own were glistening with un-shed tears. "I- I don't want to g-go." They couldn't be held back anymore, the dams broke and tears flew out of Elsa's eyes. They burned her eyes and scalded her face. Her heart was already aching from the lost blood due to the knife slicing through it. Reality sucked. It broke her raft and filled her lungs with dirty water. _I'm leaving. For two years. I'm going to miss so much of Anna's life. I'm going to miss _Anna.

Seeing her sister, Anna began tenderly rubbing circles in Elsa's back and responded to Rapunzel. "She's going to London, the School of Commerce there. She'll earn a bachelor's in commerce during the two years." Her voice was shaking, too. Tears were threatening her own eyes with pitchforks but she wouldn't yield. She had to be strong for Elsa.

"I don't understand, why is that a bad thing?" Kristoff gave a quizzical look to the sisters. Rapunzel nodded in agreement with his inquiry and leaned in.

"Kristoff, you know Elsa is, um, uncomfortable around people."

The burly blonde's eyes went wide for a moment and he mouthed "oh right" as he leaned into his chair. He understood. Elsa never left home for reasons he knew very well. She didn't make friends easily, because of said reasons _and now she has to leave her only three friends. _

"Wait, I'm confused." Rapunzel had no clue what Anna was talking about.

The red head glanced at her older sister, who was now curled up, hiding her face. _She doesn't want me to tell Rapunzel. _It yanked her heart strings to see Elsa in this state, and Anna had to think quickly to explain to her friend without giving Elsa's stutter away. "Ummm, Elsa is just, you know, she's nervous around people. Like, really nervous, and she sometimes- well, she gets self conscious."

This seemed to be enough on an explanation for Rapunzel and she simply said "oh."

"So, uh, when does she leave?" The boy asked Anna.

"I-I leave t-tomorrow." Elsa didn't look up to respond.

"Oh, wow, um, Well, hey," Kristoff began, sitting up. He really wanted to cheer his friend up. "Why don't we all go get lunch? I'll buy, you know, to celebrate Elsa's last day here." He winced as he said the last four words, they seemed to pummel Elsa with baseball bats.

"That's a great idea, and I'll take us all to see a movie after!" Rapunzel chimed in.

The platinum blonde peeked out from her hidden position, sending a teary eyed smile at Kristoff and Rapunzel. "Okay." Her voice was barely perceptible.

"Those are wonderful ideas, let's go!" Anna was already standing and tugging Elsa up. The older girl felt a little bit of weight relieved. She was still buried six feet under with a lead heart weighing her down, but it was better than before. At least now she could look at her friends. _Friends. My only three. And I'm leaving. _A second spike jabbed the girl's heart, but she feigned a happy expression.

The four of them piled in to Kristoff's car, Elsa and Anna in the back and Rapunzel riding shotgun. "How does some southwestern sound?" Kristoff called to no one in particular.

"That sounds delicious!" Anna and Rapunzel spat in unison. They both looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably, the sight tickled Elsa's insides with a feather. She let a tiny but real smile creep onto her lips and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, off we go."

They pulled up into the lot for a restaurant called "Lime" and all climbed out. The sun was bright and burning the air, so they rushed to the cool sanctuary of the interior of the place. Anna made sure to let Elsa go in before her. _After all, this'll be one of the last times I get to check her out in a long time. _As the platinum blonde walked through, quietly thanking Anna, the red head let her gaze fall a little bit too low to be innocent. _Oh no! her shirt is covering most of her magnificent butt! _Even so, Anna could make out the curve of Elsa's rear, the way her skinny genes hugged it. It was luscious, Elsa's curves were perfect, Anna didn't understand how someone could be such a perfect specimen. The red head sucked in the sight, pupils dilating and heart quickening. After all, the shirt didn't _completely _cover it. Fighting her urge to continue staring, Anna ripped her eyes from the sight and walked in. She had to make sure she didn't look for too long, lest someone notice.

After ordering, the four found a booth in the restaurant and sit to eat. To Anna and Elsa's dismay, they didn't have chocolate milk. The group threw jokes and jocular teasing around for the duration of the lunch. Neither Rapunzel or Kristoff wanted to bring up Elsa's trip, they wanted her to have a distraction for as long as possible.

At one point during the meal, Anna met Elsa's eyes with her own. They were a baby blue in the light atmosphere and were relaxed. The red head felt lighter knowing that her sister was having fun, it was rare that Elsa wanted to hang out with anyone. _Well, anyone but me. _Still looking her sister in the eyes, Anna sent a seemingly innocent smile to her. On the outside it looked like she was just happy to see her sister happy, but it conveyed language between the two girls, especially combined with the eye movements that Anna incorporated. "I want to kiss you right now" Anna silently relayed.

Elsa's cheeks heated up to a fire, and she looked down and a little to the side. "Me too" was her noiseless response.

The younger girl smiled inwardly even more, and let bubbles fumble around her stomach and heart. Under the table, Anna's foot rested discretely on Elsa's.

"Hey Anna, try this!" Kristoff's voice diverted the red head's attention from Elsa. "Do you wanna try one, too, Elsa?"

The burly blonde was holding a pepper in his hands. Anna had no clue what it was, but it was clearly a challenge, one she wouldn't turn down. "Give it here" she demanded, holding out her hand.

Elsa replied to the boy. "No thanks." A light blush was still peppering her cheeks from her and Anna's exchange.

"Okay, suit yourself."

Without further ado, Anna gobbled the up the pepper. "Hey, it's not so-" then it hit her. Her mouth lit on fire, boiling lava replaced her tongue. It spread through her mouth, all over her face, and down her throat. The room was suddenly two hundred degrees, and sweat started forming on Anna's now red face. "Hot hot hot, ooh that's hot. I need water, where's water, I need water!" She grabbed Elsa's cup of water (her own was empty) and started gulping the cold haven down. It doused the barren, cracking fields of fire on her tongue for a few seconds. But then the heat prevailed, spreading the girth of the fire once again. Anna was frantically waving her hands in front of her open mouth in a feeble attempt to tame the beast.

"Here, eat this, it'll help." Rapunzel was holding a slice of tomato. Kristoff was laughing his lungs out, and Rapunzel was barely not losing control to her own chuckles.

Graciously, Anna grabbed the tomato and shoved it in her mouth. This time the fire boiled down to a dull roar and the temperature became bearable, if just barely. "Thank you" she breathed.

Kristoff paid the bill for lunch, and after their stomachs were full, the four went to the nearby movie theater. It was only a couple blocks away so they braved the blistering heat and walked. When Elsa suggested "X-men: Days of Future Past" Kristoff heartily agreed that it was a good idea. Anna and Rapunzel made no arguments and the latter paid for the tickets.

The friends sat in order, left to right, of: Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. While the platinum blonde and Kristoff talked about the movie, whispering to each other about things Anna couldn't follow; the red head and her oldest friend sat, trading quiet jokes between each other, giggling not so subtly.

For the entirety of the movie, however, Anna never released Elsa's hand from her own. It made both girls feel warm inside and brought a constant, invisible blush to the older girl's face.

Walking out of the theater, Kristoff rather loudly exclaimed "that was awesome!" and Elsa smiled and nodded in agreement. The burly blonde check his phone and saw the time. "I've got to go back and get ready for work pretty soon."

"Aw, okay" Anna chimed in.

The group climbed back in to the car and were en route back to the Arendelle residence. When they got there, Elsa climbed out of the car, only to have her face meet a broad chest rather forcefully. Kristoff held his arms out and spoke, there was more than a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I'm gonna miss you, Elsa."

The platinum blonde's eyes became misty and she sniffled. Her heart was sinking, being weighed down more and more as it dropped. It meant a lot to her to have her friend offer that sentiment. Unable to rectify the tiny dabs of salty water emanating from her eyes, Elsa accepted Kristoff's offered hug. A blob settled itself right in her esophagus as she felt more powerful sobs banging at the door. "I'm g-gonna miss you, too" she managed to choke out.

"Do me a favor and keep in touch, alright?" The burly blonde's voice was soft and serious. Elsa closed her eyes tight and nodded into his chest as a rebuttal. The two broke from their hug, and the platinum blonde's eyes met Krisoff's brown eyes. They were shining almost like brown zircon in the afternoon sunlight. It was fairly plain that he was holding back tears. "And Elsa, have fun." He patted the girl on the shoulder and turned to his car.

When Elsa spoke, her voice was broken. "I w-will."

The burly blonde sent her one last supportive smile and got into his car. "I'll see all of you later" he called out as he put his car in reverse.

"Bye, Kristoff." Anna and Rapunzel had once again spoken simultaneously. Rapunzel twirled and talked to her red headed friend. "Well, I should probably go, too. My mom most likely wants me to help with dinner and you know how she is." She laughed a little and walked over to Elsa. "Hey Elsa, even though I don't get to talk to you much, I'm still gonna miss you. I had fun hanging out with everyone today, and when you get back, we're all gonna have to do it again." Elsa's tears refreshed themselves almost immediately. She gave a sad smile through her aching eyes and throat and nodded. Standing there, unsure whether or not she should hug Rapunzel, Elsa looked down at the ground. Then she felt slender arms wrap around her and about a thousand feet of blonde hair sprawl all around her. That answered that. She returned the hug awkwardly. It did lift her heart a little bit to know that people actually cared about her, but it also ate her soul because she was leaving. Rapunzel pulled away and skipped over to Anna to give her a quick goodbye hug and was off. From over her shoulder she called back "oh, and send Anna lots of pictures, I've always wanted to see London!" This made a chuckle gurgle up from the depths of Elsa.

Once the car drove away, Anna turned to her older sister. The younger was gorgeous in the light. The sun lit her pig tails on fire, licking its way down the sides of her head. The freckles were masked by the hue of red cast along Anna's face as a result of her natural hare color. Dimples lightly danced on her face where the corners of her mouth were curved up, her teal eyes glowing a light green in the sun. _I am going to miss this girl. Every minute of every day. _Little did the girls know they were both thinking the exact same thing.

The two retreated upstairs to Elsa's room, and once they shut the door, Anna took Elsa into a deep kiss. Thin, cool lips tenderly met warm, inviting ones, interlocking in perfect harmony. It caused huge butterflies to bumble around in Elsa's stomach, occasionally colliding with her heart, making it speed up. She felt the melting nature of the kiss whirl inside of her, relaxing her mind, putting the hurricane inside on hold.

Anna pulled away from the kiss and invited herself to lay down on Elsa's bed, scooting under the covers and lifting one side to invite her sister in. The older girl accepted the invitation and cuddled close to Anna. The blanket, along with her younger sister, wrapped Elsa in a protective cocoon of warm happiness, it didn't let the icy cold tendrils of the next day spill in and jab her in the heart. It held her tight.

They remained like that for a couple hours until they heard their mother calling them downstairs. "Dinner time!"

Anna groaned and rolled out of the bed. She quickly pecked Elsa on the lips as she did and meandered along to the kitchen.

Elsa just smiled at herself and followed the red head downstairs. They took seats across from each other, it was their first family dinner since Anna made a show of her confession of being in love with Elsa. Well, they assumed it would be a family dinner.

After they had all served themselves, Elsa and Anna both noticed that their father was absent. Not in the least bit upset, but rather confused, they shot each other quizzical looks and turned to their mother. "Mom," Anna began, "where's dad?"

The woman looked like she was in despair. Her face was solemn, and she didn't meet her daughter's eyes when she responded. "He chose not to come home for dinner." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, her composure slipping, revealing the wounded animal that resided below.

Elsa got up from her seat and gently walked to her mother. Her knees were weak, acting uncooperative. When she finally arrived, Elsa placed a tender hand on the woman's shoulder when she arrived. "Mom, I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Her voice was soiled with tears as well. _This must be tearing mom apart. _

It was. The woman wanted her daughters not to have their taboo feelings for each other, but she also wanted them to be happy. She hated what her husband did to Elsa and was overtaken by fear that he would do the same to Anna. She didn't think she could make it through that. There were two horses, one pulling her left and one pulling her right. It tore her heart in half and let the remains fester in the dirt. She didn't want to do this to Elsa, to send her away, but it may fix the mess. It may destroy those feelings once and for all. She could only hope to have her family back together again.

The platinum blonde could feel her mother's pain almost physically. She had no idea how much it hurt, but it looked unfairly, disgustingly, and thoroughly painful. Elsa's heart could feel a jagged spike rotating inside of it. Her appetite was dropped, shattering on the floor like glass. Sorrow piled up in her eyes, water filling a bucket, spilling over the rim. _This is my fault. I was the one that confessed years ago. We'd be happy if not for me. _A gut wrenching blow sent Elsa below the surface as she inhaled, sending water down her throat, deep into her lungs. The light dimmed and she felt cold again.

"It's not your fault for loving someone." Mrs. Arendelle breathed, reading her eldest daughter's thoughts. Their tone left no question as the whether or not the words were true. They were. It made Elsa feel marginally better. The knowledge that her mother not only didn't blame her, but the hidden meaning. The possibly unintentional slip. It was the first step for their mother giving up on trying to rid Elsa and Anna of their forbidden love. It was the first step to acceptance. To a world where Elsa could be with her sister and be in touch with her mother. The world that Elsa longed for day and night was one step closer.

But there was still water in Elsa's lungs. She still felt the weight of tearing her family apart as if it was her own to bear. She still felt the hole in her chest, right where her heart should be. A gaping nothingness formed from remorse, sucking up everything it could. The platinum blonde moved her head up and down just barely. "E-excuse me. I'm n-not hungry."

Elsa turned and ran to her room, arms around herself, her sobs were clearly heard as the made her escape. Something contracted around Anna's lungs and her heart stopped dead. She followed the silent exchange between her sister and her mother, and it made her heart ache agonizingly to know how they both felt. To know that Elsa blamed herself for all of the pain inflicted on the family, to know her mother was about to break between two extremes. Without thinking, Anna chased after her sister.

In no time, she was in the hall, racing to Elsa's room. The door swung shut, but she was there, taking the blunt of it on her forearms. A dull pain shot through her but she had to get to Elsa. She thought the door was going to fight, that it was going to try its best to shut and lock. She was expecting to push through with all her mite, a battle of pure power and determination. But the door stopped. It went limp as a wet noodle and forfeited its ground. Cautiously, Anna pushed it open, a tiny creak emanating from the wooden wall. "Elsa?"

"I-I'm not gonna shut you out." The voice was hollow.

Anna felt cool relief flood her veins, relaxing her muscles, allowing her to focus on the true problem. "Elsa." The platinum blonde looked at her sister. Her eyes were dark blue, brimming with regret. "It isn't your fault."

When her older sister nodded, Anna stepped in the room, shutting the door behind her. She very gently put a hand on Elsa's shoulder blade and steered her to the bed where they took a seat. "I know you feel like it's your fault," the younger girl began, "but it's not."

"Y-yes it is."

"No it isn't, and I can prove it." Elsa looked at her sister, confusion edging its way into the distraught features of her face. Anna didn't waste any more time than she had to. "You don't control who you fall in love with. You can't, there is no way to. What you can control is how you react to love."

Elsa muttered to her sister's words. "When did you become a l-love expert?"

Under normal circumstances that would have tickled Anna's ribs, allowing a giggle to makes its escape through her mouth. But this was different. This stung. It was a wasp relentlessly piercing Anna's heart. A low blow. The words were not playful. They were meant to bite, and they did. Knowing that Elsa didn't mean it, the red head did her best to brush it off and answer calmly. "Counseling. Bulda, my counselor, taught me about love. I never told you why I went, did I?"

The older girl shook her head weakly.

"To find the courage to tell you about my feelings. Elsa, I went in there to discuss these strange feelings I have for my sister. In my sessions I learned about love." Anna waited for a response, but there was none. "Elsa, you did nothing wrong. The fault is dad's. He's the one that went too far, he's the one that tore the family apart. You're not at fault just because you love me."

This earned a sniffle from the platinum blonde as she wiped her nose off and looked into Anna's eyes. They still looked completely lost, like a puppy that wandered too far from home. Anna's insides turned around, her heart sinking even lower. Elsa's voice was as weak as she looked. "You c-can't know that."

Softly, Anna started again. "Yes, I can. And I do. I know it will take time, but you will come to realize it, too. That it's not your fault at all. Further proof that it isn't your fault is us." When Elsa didn't respond, the younger girl continued. "Look how close we are. Who knows if I'd ever get the chance to kiss you if things happened differently. There isn't any fault to hold. We love each other. You make me happy and I make you happy. That's what truly matters." Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks into her hands gently, guiding the older girl's sapphire eyes to meet her own. She could tell she was getting through to her, there was a different glimmer in Elsa's eyes. More hope, but barely. "It'll take time, but you will stop blaming yourself, because I'll be there to help you. I promise you that."

At this, Anna got a response. Elsa's slender, pale arms tangled themselves around Anna's midriff and Elsa pressed her face into her sister's sternum. She started crying loudly, the younger girl could feel cold tears wetting her dress and skin, but she didn't mind. Protectively, Anna embraced Elsa, putting a blanket of love around the girl, one Anna never wanted to take away from her. She felt a piece of her heart rip forcefully off at each sob escaping Elsa's mouth. She weathered the pain for her sister. A mountain climber running low on oxygen, the air thin, making it difficult to breathe. She would almost certainly die from the isolated cold, but she was going back for her sister if it killed her. She was Elsa's only rock.

"I'm g-gonna miss y-you so m-much" the platinum blonde choked out between sobs.

"I know. I'm gonna miss you every day." Anna raked her fingers across the back of Elsa's scalp in an attempt to help comfort her.

"I-I l-love you so m-much, Anna." That was the first time Anna had heard those words since she confessed her own forbidden love. The older girl had only smiled or offered a hug when Anna said the words, something physical to show she reciprocated the feelings. Never had she spoken them out loud. It melted all of the red head's pent up turmoil, lowering her into a warm tub. Fuzz grew around her heart and inside of her stomach. She felt tears drift from her eyes, the kind that felt good. The kind she welcomed with open arms and a smile.

"I love you too, Elsa. More than anything else, and a measly two years isn't going to change that." Elsa continued to cry onto her sister. She let out everything she could. Fear of moving, the pain of being away for so long, the hurt of destroying their family, it all came out, staining Anna's dress. Elsa let the shackles drop, she could swim, if only barely. Her mouth was above the water, choppy waves still choked her, but she was above the surface. Anna had her. Anna would never let go. Anna was safety. Safety that was protecting her as she struggled that very moment. Safety that was shushing her cries, banishing the sore pain riddling her body. Anna was there.

After what very well could have been hours, Elsa had finally dropped it all. She cried herself out. There were no more tears coming, and she could move. Still latching tightly onto Anna, she whispered "thank you."

Soft, warm lips placed themselves on the top of Elsa's head, gently pushing against it. One breathed word buzzed in Elsa's eardrums, spreading heated honey all over her insides, dispatching goosebumps on Elsa's neck. "Always."

"I- I think I want to go to bed." The older girl didn't pull away from the hug as she spoke.

"Can I stay?" The red head's voice was soft and hopeful. "I want every second I can get with you before you go."

Elsa nodded into the hug, not wanting to let her Anna go.

"I'll be right back." Ever so slowly, the red head left the warm embrace to change and get ready for bed. She got up, sending another glance back at Elsa, holding her pointer finger up, and was off.

While Anna was gone, the older girl mustered the strength to brush her teeth. Her heart was still heavy and she was still struggling to keep afloat, but at least she wasn't sinking. She had been about to give up and let the crushing void swallow her, but then Anna had reached out a hand.

Just as Elsa finished dressing herself in her nightgown, Anna popped back in. The older girl was feeling much better than she did at dinner hours ago, and her lips automatically curved upwards slightly at the sight on her sister. That, and the knowledge that Anna would be right there all night. That thought made Elsa shiver internally.

Elsa climbed into bed and wordlessly invited the sister in. Anna happily fell under the covers and scooted as close as physically possible to Elsa. She rested her head on Elsa's chest, putting one arm over her sister's stomach. A tiny pitter patter marked Elsa's heartbeat and the soft, passive rising and falling of the girl's chest was a series of calming ocean waves. The soreness from earlier was dissipated by an intimate air in the room. "I like it when you say it, you know." The copper haired girl quietly said.

"Say what?" Elsa's voice was sleep ridden.

"The 'L' word."

"Hmm" the older girl purred, hand unconsciously coming up to caress her sister's hair. "Well, it's true. I do love you, w-with all my heart." Elsa looked down to meet Anna's eyes. The only visible piece of them was the reflection of the dim moon lighting. In unison, the pair leaned in and tenderly planted a kiss on each other's lips. Elsa's lips were so cool and relaxing to the touch. Thin, but silky. There was little pressure in the kiss, but it was as deep as the sea. The pair of lips lingered interlocked with one another for a few moments, before both pulled away with a turtle's haste. A tiny sound breached the air, tickling eardrums as it went.

Elsa was eased by the kiss. She leaned her head back, she was laying on a cloud, she was so comfortable. Anna was there. Elsa felt, for that night, all was right in the world. She let the perfect feeling slither through her body, sending relaxing chills through her. They slowed her heart and weighed down her eyelids with gold. She felt the inviting clutches of sleep drawing her in. They were irresistible, seducing her with fluid gestures. As she floated away into a warm flight, whispered words leaked through her eardrums, echoing in her mind as the last thing she heard before she fell asleep. "And I love you, too."

Something pinned Elsa down as she sleepily tried to open her eyes. Her vision blurred recklessly as her pupils adjusted to the morning light, an auburn fire covering most of her field of view. She smiled and shifted under the weight, moving enough to focus on her sister's face. There was a tiny bit of drool spilling from Anna's mouth, leaking harmlessly onto Elsa's gown. _I suppose I should find that gross, so is it weird that I don't? _After a few moments of taking in the incredible proximity of Anna's fine skin and soft curves of her face, Elsa whispered in a breath. "Good morning, beautiful."

The red head crinkled her nose in her sleep, letting a tiny snore out as she shifted further on to her sister. _This is going to be difficult. _The platinum blonde slowly untangled her face from the gravity defying red hair and started cautiously edging her way out of under her sister. Almost free of Anna's sleep ridden cuddles, Elsa let out a sigh of relief and traversed the final few inches. "Mmm, good morning, Elsa." Anna didn't open her eyes.

"Did I wake you?"

The teal irises revealed themselves from behind their barricade of eyelid, pupils resting lazily inside of them. A simple smiled perched itself atop Anna's lips as she spoke, sleep still heavy in her voice. "Mhm, but that's okay, more time to spend with you."

Elsa's heart made an appearance by sliding the corners of her lips upwards. "Indeed." She bent over and gently brushed her lips to Anna's.

The younger girl crinkled her nose again. "Your breath stinks in the morning" she teased.

A bubble ran through Elsa's esophagus, expelling itself as a giggle. "I'll go brush my teeth."

Anna purred into the pillow and flopped down onto her face.

When Elsa arrived back in the room, the two of them laid in bed for a little while, they wanted every second of contact they could get. But soon it was time for Elsa to make sure she had everything. It was now nine in the morning, her flight left in three hours. _That means I have to be at the airport in two. _She meticulously checked her list of required items while Anna helped her double check her packing job.

Finally satisfied that she had everything, Elsa threw the list in the trash. The younger girl grabbed a bag and waddled downstairs. "Elsa, you coming?"

"Just a moment, I need to d-do one last thing."

Anna thought for a moment and dropped the subject. After all, Elsa was leaving her home for two years. She wouldn't have the safety of her room anymore and she'd be gone. _For two years. Why? Why does this have to happen? _Her heart sprung a leak.

The red head hauled her sister's suitcase downstairs and prepared breakfast for both of them. Both of her parents were in the kitchen eating already. Anna said hello to her mother and ignored her father. _It's his fault. Elsa leaving, the strain on mom, and everything Elsa has suffered through. _The pent up rage inside Anna threatened to make an appearance, but she stifled the flame, keeping locked away on pilot for later.

The three sat quietly eating until Elsa arrived downstairs. "Elsa! I poured you a bowl of cereal, it isn't soggy yet."

Smiling, Elsa took a seat by Anna, not missing the death glare her father shot her. It didn't hurt as much as it should have, she had Anna next to her, who had proven time and time again she'd always be there. She could feel Anna's presence obstructing the beam meant to rip Elsa's heart out. The protective bubble scattered the laser in a thousand directions, making it effectively die. She smiled as she reached for her spoon. "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome, my queen." _That _was meant to piss off her father.

It did. The steam spewing from his ears was as visible as the sun on a clear summer afternoon. Neither of the girls paid him any mind.

After breakfast it was time to go. Time to leave home behind and embark on the perilous journey that Mr. Arendelle was so sure would break Elsa. Time to leave home for over seven-hundred days. Reality hit like a missile, devastating the happy state. Shattering Elsa's life raft, leaving her to tread stormy waters alone. And she was getting tired, oh so tired.

They all got in the car, Mr. Arendelle drove, his wife rode in the front with him. Elsa couldn't make much of her mother's face out but it was clear that she was crying. Streams glistened down the part of her cheek that Elsa could see. A knife through the heart. _My fault. _

Anna held tightly onto her older sister's hand for the entire car ride. They exchanged looks, a silent conversation of "I love you" and "I'll miss you" repeated over and over again. With sizzling tears under her eyes, Elsa gently squeezed her sister's hand. "It'll be okay" was her silent message.

The red head nodded and looked down.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much of a wait at the airport. Security was annoyingly efficient on that day and the flight wasn't set to be delayed. In front of the security gates, Elsa turned to say her final goodbyes. The storm was getting violent, fifty foot waves pummeling her, pushing her under, snapping her will. In the horizon, rapidly approaching, were black clouds, covering everything in their wake with darkness.

First, Elsa looked to her mother. The woman was standing, silent, painful tears rolling down her cheeks. The platinum blonde held her arms out to her mom. Mrs. Arendelle slowly hugged her daughter. Elsa felt her heart dropping and start to drown in sorrow, a lump far too large caught in her throat. She began crying with her mother, and the two just held each other until the older one talked. "I'm going to miss you, honey. Have fun." The first steps to mending their relationship were already taken, they were testing the ice with more.

Elsa swallowed her heart and barely managed to speak her own words. "I'll m-miss you t-too, mom." The two tenderly backed from the hug, making eye contact, one broken soul to another.

Next was the part Elsa wasn't sure she could handle. Saying good bye to Anna. She met those teal eyes with her own. Salt water was already tumbling out of them, and the red head bolted forward into a hug. She stroked the back of her older sister's head, letting her actions comfort the girl and sending tiny shivers through her. Elsa pulled Anna tight, never wanting to let go. She didn't want to release her sister, once she did there would be nothing. She would be alone again, in the cold, in the dark. Choking on her isolation, the walls of ice building back up around her, turning the sunlight spread by Anna into shadows of distance. This time Anna wouldn't be just behind the door. This time, she wouldn't be able to cave and let Anna in to alleviate the pain. This time she would have to take it all on her own. She'd have to swallow the poison and wait in agony as it forced its way through her body. It would eat her heart, savoring the delicious pain it brought Elsa, but wouldn't stop there. It had already begun. It had already started its feast on her heart, pain surging through her body as the organ slowly died. Her stomach burned and twisted, trying anything for relief, but no such break was coming. Elsa felt like she was dieing.

"T-this isn't good bye" the red head choked out. Elsa nodded into the embrace. Anna whispered in her ear, the warmth of her breath teasing the older girl's neck. "I love you so much, Elsa."

Elsa wrapped even tighter in their last hug and shakily breathed back. "I love you with all of my heart. I always will."

This sent Anna into a fit of sobs, Elsa could feel their presence on her shoulder. "Two years won't c-change anything."

In agreement, the platinum blonde buried her face in her sister's neck, heaving her cries out. Letting the sharp pain fill her throat and flood her lungs, her sorrow staining her sister's shirt. "Nothing will."

After what both of the girls wished could be forever, Elsa had to go. She had to leave the one she loved to drop into an unfamiliar, terrifying world. She looked back once more to wave a final goodbye to her sister and mother. They both had distraught faces, tears thickly lining the lower halves. Elsa weakly put up her hand and tried a fake smile, but failed. The weight was too much for her to even try to hold, the dark clouds were now right above her.

Then she caught her dad's eye for a fleeting moment. She saw a glint in those grey-brown eyes. _No, that can't be. There's no way he's sad. _

Anna said nothing to either parent on the way home. She sat in the back, quietly letting the remains of her heart fester, wishing Elsa was there with her. It was real. Elsa was gone. There was a void sitting inside of Anna, a hole that could only be filled by her sister. _But that won't happen for so long. _The pain from watching Elsa depart magnified tenfold, crippling her. She was too lost to cry, wandering in purgatory, completely alone. _Alone. _The word echoed truths in her head.

When they pulled up to the house, Anna's father spoke before she could get out. "As of tomorrow the service on your phone will be halted. You are not to have contact with Elsa while she is gone."

"What!? No! You can't do this, mom, I need my phone! I need Elsa..." Anna's world was spinning. What about talking to her on the phone every day? What about texting her all the time? There was a tornado ravaging Anna's mind, she couldn't think straight, her father's words threatened to break everything down. They battered her already weakened defenses. Why couldn't she think? Why was this happening? Why was her father ripping her heart out string by string, basking in every cry of pure pain erupting from Anna's mouth? She was already breaking under the weight of Elsa being London for two years, now the mass tripled. It crushed her in place, she heard nothing of what either of her parents were shouting at each other. She had to get out, to clear her head. The red head bolted upstairs, seeing nothing, thinking only a jumble of incomplete thoughts.

She got in her room, slammed the door, and locked it. Her stomach revolted as she dug her hands into her head, closing her eyes and breathing loud, deep breaths. After a while her blood pressure went down enough to for her to see. She was crippled by sorrow, barely able to move her legs.

Staggering to her bed with a lead heart being ripped apart by rusty blades, Anna noticed Olaf's head popping out of the covers. Elsa's way of telling her it'll be alright. Elsa, always thinking of Anna. Elsa, the one who would always be there. Elsa, who was... gone. Olaf was relaying the older girl's message, that distance is no match for love. Distance couldn't tear them apart. Anna grabbed the stuffed snowman, and, with tears of ice rolling down her face, hugged him as tightly as she could. She pretended that he was Elsa, making everything okay. Making all of her sadness and worry dissipate into nothingness, just like it did on Christmas all those years ago. Because of Elsa.

Anna fell down onto her bed, not letting up on her affection for the snowman. She felt off in the room. It just felt wrong. Rising from her bed, still with Olaf, Anna left the room to rectify the feeling. She weakly traversed the hallway and opened the door to Elsa's room. Inside she let herself fall onto the bed and breathed in the lingering scent of her sister. It smelled like hope, resting a tiny lighthouse on the shores of her storm. A dry spot on a cold, rainy day. It placed her just that much closer to Elsa. She wrapped herself further around Olaf and cried tears of ice. She cried for hours, unrelenting emptiness never running out. An infinite void was in front of her, daring her to cross it, and she had to. _There is always a way to talk to someone. Who needs a phone?_

* * *

A/N: If there is anyone out there with artistic talents and wants to create a cover image for this I would love that. Anyone? Anyone?

On another note, if you can place the game Elsa's shirt referenced in this chapter, I will give heavy props to you. So if you think you know, go for it!


	13. First Day Through Birthday

A/N: So I wrote this in one sitting, and after editing it a few times, I'm happy with the outcome, so here it is, nice and early! I know the characters don't seem quite like themselves for a lot of it, but, well, they aren't. They are getting used to the distance. This chapter has a couple dry parts for the sake of not making it a 15k word behemoth and for the sake of explaining what is happening to each of the girls. Overall, however, I like this chapter, it is important. Mr. Arednelle has gotten a lot of death threats, but I need him, but don't worry, his just deserts is coming.

For those of you wondering, the shirt Elsa was wearing in the previous chapter was referencing the "Uncharted" series, the ring on the front is the ring that Nathan Drake wears around his neck.

Also, 99 followers, that's crazy! Thank you all so much!

* * *

Over eight hours on a plane was far too much. All Elsa could do was sit, she couldn't escape her thoughts. She was forced to face reality head to head, she didn't care what other people saw, she cried almost the entire flight. Her heart felt hollow, full of a dull pain pulsating through her head and chest. Her stomach revolted any food she attempted to eat, the entire time she had to force herself to hold down her breakfast. She was miserable. There were no thoughts in her mind except for Anna. She was so far away now. How was Elsa supposed to get through these walls of ice constricting around her without Anna? How was she supposed to get the water out of her lungs and tread? She couldn't. She couldn't face the world. She couldn't face her own pain.

It was about one in the morning in London when she arrived. _That means it's around nine at night for Anna. _Elsa forced her trembling, weak hands to retrieve her phone. She pressed call on Anna's name and brought the phone to her ear. It rang one, twice, three times. _Come on, Anna, pick up. _Four and fi- "Elsa! How was the flight? Are you okay? I miss you and love you and already want you back home." The red head's voice weakened as she spoke.

Choking on a lump obstructing her airway, Elsa talked. "I-I love you, too, and m-miss you so much already." She paused to sniffle. "The plane just landed."

"Dad canceled my phone plan. He said s-starting tomorrow it w-won't work."

Not only did this send a jolt down Elsa's spine, burning her with spiky shivers, it boiled her blood. _He already did this much, how far will dad go? _Elsa inhaled a deep, shaky breath, feeling her lungs strain for more capacity and deliberately exhaled. She was trying to cool herself down, she had to. "W-we can still I.M. And email and if y-you get a laptop w-we can Skype."

Although Elsa couldn't see it, Anna let the slightest smile appear. "We will do all of those things. I think I have enough money to get some kind of old laptop."

The older girl smiled into the phone as a burning tear singed her skin, leaving a trail glistening on her cheek. "O-okay. B-but don't let f-father find out. Who knows what he'll d-do."

Anna's voice was as soft as a baby's skin. "Dad won't find out, don't worry."

At that moment, Elsa noticed her first bag coming out of the baggage claim. It was trailed by her second, and she went to get them. "Hang on, I have to get my bags." The girl heaved the first of her stuff off the conveyer belt, then the second. She crooked her neck to hold her phone and picked one suitcase up in each hand. They were heavy, a not so gentle burn torching her shoulders as she embarked to the outside. "Okay, I'm back."

The red head's voice was shivering. "I really wish you were back here."

Elsa felt a renewed bolt of pain in her heart, aching behind her eyes and weakening her body. "M-me too."

The two continued their conversation as Elsa hailed a cab and told him where to go. Her mother was paying for anything she needed while she was gone, giving her some spending money as well, since there would be no time to get a job.

Arriving at her new place, an apartment on the outskirts of London, she found the landlord. Elsa had to hang up the phone to fill out some paperwork but she promised Anna she'd call her back as soon as possible.

With her new key, Elsa dragged her luggage upstairs, and attempted to unlock the door, but it was already open. _My room mate must be here already. _She was rooming with some girl on the same program as her, but Elsa knew little about her. She didn't even know her name.

Silently hoping with all of her being that the girl wouldn't be in sight, Elsa opened the door slowly. _Phew, she's probably asleep, it's almost two. _Elsa went to the back of the apartment, still feeling like a stranger in a hostile world. She spied a recurve bow laying out on the kitchen table. _So I guess she's an archer?_ The platinum blonde took an educated guess that the room with the shut door was her room mate's and the one with the door ajar was her own. She was right.

Dropping her bags in the middle of the floor, Elsa began to dig through them to find her sheets. After making her bed, she picked up the phone again. Anna answered on the first ring.

"Hey, so what does it look like?"

"Small. Dark."

Anna let out a sad little giggle. "You're there for a while, just give it a chance."

Eyes misting over once again, the platinum blonde whispered into the phone. "I really miss you. I wish you were h-here."

If they weren't thousands of miles apart, Elsa would have been able to see Anna's heart melt through her eyes, and Anna would have been able to see the pain swimming in Elsa's ice blue orbs. They both started to cry quietly, both their hearts were lead, crushing their stomachs.

Once their first crying fit had subsided, the two talked on the phone all night. Elsa explained that her classes started in three days and they hatched out a time every day to talk. The first night was hard. Neither of them slept, they both just stayed on the phone, not wanting to hang up, not wanting to go to their own lives.

* * *

**Anna**

The summer crept by, taking its sweet time as it did. Anna had gotten a used laptop for about $100 the day after Elsa left, abolishing all of her left over money. Every afternoon at three for Anna (right after Elsa's last class let out) they would Skype.

Each time, the older girl looked tired, like a zombie. It was clear that school was taking its toll on her. There were bags under her eyes, a distinct drooping to her face, and her braid was never as well cut as it had been before. Even so, Anna relished in the impossible beauty that was her sister. The pale skin glowing, scarcely noticeable freckles gracing its surface. Elsa's lips would always stretch into a smile when she saw Anna. It made the red head feel bubbly inside to see her sister smile, it made her as elated as possible with the gnawing absence in her heart. They would talk about nothing in particular for about an hour, then Elsa would begin homework. The girls never hung up when the older did her homework, though.

The pain did subside over time, just a tiny amount. It was still a crushing force, a rusted blade forming within Anna's heart and ripping itself out every day, but she got used to it. She became partially numbed. But the love never died. Even though Elsa was so far away, Anna's heart never slowed its beats for her sister, never wandered, never strayed. Every second of every day the organ screamed to feel Elsa's touch again, to have her close, to feel the comforting warmth of her body, to feel those cool, thin lips.

Anna fell into a routine very quickly. She would wake up, eat, and wait until three. Then she would do what she was living for, Skyping with Elsa. After, she would eat again and most days go to distract herself by hanging out with either Kristoff or Rapunzel. They all had become much closer since Elsa left, keeping in touch by email since Anna no longer had a phone. It was plain in the way Anna acted that she was taking her sister's absence very seriously. It was plain that it was killing her. The girl didn't talk and joke as much as she used to, she was more solemn, and most of the time when she did talk, she related the subject back to Elsa.

It hurt Kristoff and Rapunzel to see their friend in that state. They knew she was slightly depressed, and they wanted to help. The best way they knew how to help was to always be there for her, and always set aside any time she asked for. She wasn't being needy, she just missed her sister.

At the end of each day, Anna would go to Elsa's room and cry until she finally fell asleep, knowing she would just have to repeat herself over and over again. It was a miserable existence, but she weathered it to see Elsa once again. She knew that over the horizon was her sister, and she was going to keep swimming, no matter what.

The first day of school rolled around. Kristoff knew if he didn't come get her, Anna would most likely not even get out of bed. So he arrived at the Arendelle residence much earlier than he needed to, knowing full well that Anna would still be in her room and most likely asleep.

The burly blonde rang the doorbell and was greeted by Anna's mother. She was a little surprised at first, but then he explained that he was there to get her daughter up. The woman relaxed, and when she did, Kristoff noticed something in the woman's eyes, but he couldn't quite place it. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't good.

He walked in and up the stairs, approaching Anna's room. Three loud knocks rippled through the air as his knuckles met the wood. From her spot in Elsa's room, the red head could hear the bangs loud and clear, then his voice. "Come on, sleepy head, it's time to get up for school." She sighed to herself, having hardly any willpower to get up. But she knew if she didn't, Kristoff would find her and drag her out, which she most certainly wanted to avoid. To this end, she struggled with her demons, pinning them as best she could and rolled out of bed.

Anna didn't bother to put her hair in the twin braids, there was no energy for that. "Just a minute" she yelled with all her might. It still came out as a weak cry.

It perplexed Kristoff to hear Anna's voice from somewhere other than her door, and he followed it, arriving in front of Elsa's room. When the girl opened the door, she was face to face with her blonde friend. "Hey, I know you don't want to, but we have to go to school, so eat up."

Anna was in no state to put up an argument. She ate a few bites of cereal and brushed her teeth. Then they were off. Little did Kristoff know that the first day of school would also mark the first session of therapy for Anna.

When the two arrived, the red head got out of the car and walked quietly next to Kristoff. She paid no mind to anyone except for him and Rapunzel, who was waiting at the front doors of the school. "Oh good, you found her!" The blonde girl joked as they all met up.

"Yeah, she was, uh, tired this morning."

"I bet. Anna, are you doing okay?"

The red head looked her friend in those shining emerald eyes. She really appreciated all that Rapunzel and Kristoff had done for her and didn't want to worry them any more. It wasn't fair to make them bare any of the weight, this was not their fight. "I'm fine, thanks." The truth was no, she wasn't fine at all. She missed her sister too much, it physically hurt her. It sucked the life out of her. It filleted her heart, slow cooked it, and ate it. On top of that, she had to deal with therapy and her father. Family problems, everything was just too much. Mrs. Arendelle was arguing more and more with her husband, always about how he was going about his plan, always about bringing the family back together. But it wasn't working. They were farther apart than they ever had been. Anna's father was distant, working himself long hours, Anna wouldn't talk much, and Mrs. Arendelle was trying her best to hold on to her family, but to no avail.

The truth was that Anna was drowning. There was just too much piling up around her. It was shackling her legs with weights, making her strain to tread the choppy, dark, cold waters. She was losing the battle and water was piling up in her lungs. Anna was completely lost. Struggling for each breath.

Through the school day, the red head said the bare minimum. She barely responded to her teachers, and didn't respond to her classmates, save for her two friends. It's not like she wanted to be mean, but there was just too much on her plate. She couldn't handle anything else.

At lunch, Kristoff let Anna borrow his phone to call Elsa. She was dieing to hear her sister's voice. It rang a few times, then finally the older girl's voice filled Anna's ears with a washing, much needed, relief. "Kristoff?"

"Nope."

"A-Anna! How's your first day of school?"

"It's okay I guess. I just really miss you and with everything happening at home it's hard..." Anna had told Elsa everything every day. The older girl was up to date with the situation at home and how difficult it was for her sister.

Elsa's eyes began to tear up, her heart dropping with a sharp pain. "Oh, Anna, I know. I know it's hard, but you're the strongest person that I know. Stay strong, for me, okay?"

Nodding into the phone, the younger girl sniffled out a weak "I will. I love you."

"I love you too, Anna. When you get back from your session today call me on Skype, okay?"

"Okay." The lunch bell rang, interrupting Anna's sorely needed time talking to her sister. "I have to go to class, I'll talk to you soon."

"I'll look forward to it. Try to have fun, for me?"

Anna breathed one last "okay" into the phone and hung up. Kristoff showed up shortly after, eyes full of worry. The red head gave him back his phone and said not to worry himself and left for class, a single tear rolling down her left cheek.

After aeons of sitting through boring teachers talk about boring things, the final bell finally rang. It pierced the girl's eardrums, stabbing its way through her brain. It brought dread. It brought a weight above her head, teetering on the edge of falling. It brought her therapy session that much closer.

With a heavy sigh, Anna stood up and walked to Kristoff's car. "See? School wasn't that bad" he joked when she arrived.

The girl couldn't help but smile a little at her friend's benevolent face. She playfully rolled her eyes and got in the car.

All too soon, she was arriving home. Kristoff looked over at his friend, concern lacing his features. "Anna," he started, "you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

In response, Anna smiled sadly and nodded. She knew she had been unfair to her friends. She had been so demanding, requiring so much time and patience of them, and here Kristoff was. He was still offering to help. It made the red head hurt and feel fuzzy inside all at the same time, it gently massaged her heart while whacking it with an ice pick.

"I just want to make sure you know that. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Anna gave one last nod, mumbled "thank you," and got out of the car. Now it was time to face the next challenge. Therapy. Taking a deep breath, the girl steeled herself and walked inside. Dropping her backpack on the ground, she met her father's gaze. It was piercing and cold. There was something else in there, too, but Anna couldn't make it out. It was hiding in the shadows of his heartlessness.

The room heated with the girl's temper, the constant fire of hate she had for her father breaching its normal containment zone, as it did whenever she saw him. It acted almost as if to cancel out the intense iciness of his eyes. Her teal eyes went dark as she spat words. "Let's get this over with."

The man wordlessly led her to the car. Thirty minutes later, Anna was in the waiting room. It felt like her first day of counseling all over again, a painfully tense vibe pulsating through the air.

"Anna Arendelle?" The red head took a deep breath and stood up, meeting the therapist's gaze. Hers was cold, meant to frighten him, but he only responded with a smile that looked all too well rehearsed. "Right this way."

What was it with dreading something and time slowing down? Did the world just like to watch her suffer? Apparently so, because the walk to this guy's office felt far too long to be natural. Anna immediately missed Bulda's office. This one had two chairs, one reclining and facing away from the other. The rest seemed too professional, it sent a disconcerting chill down Anna's spine as she sat. She paid no mind to the man's introduction.

"You father has told me that you have... strong feelings for your older sister." The red head could actually _see _the snakes slithering out of his mouth when he spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure he has."

The therapist seemed to write something down, giving a tiny "mhm" as he finished. "I suppose I should jump right into it, then. I believe the feelings were brought on by your sister being the closest thing you had to a true fri-"

Anna wasn't sure but she could take an educated guess that there was an insult in this man's wording. She quickly became angry with him, feeling a new fire lick its way through her veins. "The feelings aren't _caused _by anything! Just because I _love _someone that I shouldn't doesn't mean I'm sick! Why do you have to assume that? Why you you people always find something _wrong _with other people? Can't someone just be different without being mentally ill!?" The red head hadn't controlled her tongue, but she had no wishes to take any of her words back.

Again with that stupid scribbling noise. "Ms. Anna, I am only trying to help, I care-"

"You don't care about me, you are being paid by my father to try to change me, to try to find something that can be fixed, well guess what, you won't. You won't find a disease in my mind, you won't be able to change my feelings. You are pretending to care so you can get close to me and get me to open up, but you'll fail. You'll see." After her second outburst, Anna tuned him out. She closed her eyes and pictured herself on a beach with Elsa, relaxing in the sand. It slowed the hammer banging on her ribcage a little bit and allowed her to get lost in thought. Just imagining Elsa's delicate fingers intertwined with her own filled her with buzzing honey. She didn't here anything the therapist said for the rest of the session until it was time to go. _I think I did well _she thought as the walked out of the room.

After a few more sessions with the man, Anna began to see that her tactic of stubbornness wasn't working. She needed a new plan, and she was quick with those. After a few frustrating weeks of defying her new "doctor", Anna decided to trick him. She would pretend to open up. She would pretend to see his point, she would pretend to have waning feelings for Elsa. But it was all to be fake.

She kept it up, making sure not to make too much of a jump in how she presented her position each session, after all, she couldn't have anyone getting suspicious.

Meanwhile, at school, she kept talking to Elsa on Kristoff's phone at lunch, if only for a few minutes. She still didn't talk to anyone much, but she made an effort to be less needy to her friends. They were both, however, still very bent on spending every moment they could with her for fear of her becoming depressed or too lonely. Of course, right when Anna got home from school each day it was time to Skype Elsa, something she would never miss, no matter what. Well, except for the one day a week that she had to attend therapy.

After months, Anna's father was convinced he was winning. The therapist was buying her carefully curtained ruse, and Mr. Arendelle gobbled it up, getting fat on his delicious desert. He looked annoyingly accomplished whenever Anna saw him, but she didn't let that get to her. She knew she was the one truly on top, she was the one with the winning position.

Most of all, after months and months, Anna began to get used to her schedule, even though she still missed Elsa sorely, the wound was healing. She could smile and truly laugh after a while, she was finally getting used to the distance. But that didn't change her feelings. Just because she was used to Elsa being away didn't mean she loved her any less. If anything, Anna had become more devoted to her sister, she never went on dates or even flirted with anyone. She always had Elsa on her mind, but her positive outlook had finally started prevailing and she could bask in the light. She was still quieter, yes, but happier than the prior months. Her daily Skype sessions with Elsa made that possible. Sure Elsa was gone, but she would be back eventually.

After about five months, Anna's birthday rolled around. It was in mid October, making her old for her grade.

* * *

**Elsa**

Elsa had fallen asleep at around eight in the morning of the first night in her new apartment. She slept until evening, and when she woke up, she at first didn't remember where she was. Her first thought was to find Anna, and she sat up. Looking around, her vision finally unblurring itself, her heart was struck dead by realization. _Anna isn't here. _She didn't have the energy to move after that, she felt like crawling away into nothingness and staying there.

She did for some time. She let herself drown in the icy cold water, the darkness around her swelling up. Being stuck in the void was almost alluring if it meant she didn't have to miss her sister so much. She let those all too familiar tears trickle down her face, wetting her pillow where she wept. Her heart hurt the the point of slowly killing her.

After some time of wallowing in her self pity and bleeding her heart out, Elsa heard her door creak open. She spied long, ridiculously curly red hair devouring a face with eyes that looked like a pale blue topaz, almost too light to have a true color, yet so full of color. The girl's face looked concerned, and when she spoke it was in a thick Scottish accent. "Are you okay? I heard you crying from the kitchen."

Elsa knew her room mate meant well, but she just couldn't deal with that hair. It was a much richer red than Anna's, but it still painfully forced an empty longing for the younger girl into Elsa's chest. The feeling burned Elsa's insides away as thoughts of her sister filled her mind. She had to clear her head, she had to stop the fire. "E-excuse me." And just like that, Elsa was out the door. _A walk, that will help, they always help. _

The red headed girl just stood dumbfounded in the doorway as Elsa brushed passed her. "Nice to meet... you..."

The platinum blonde made no attempt to respond. She found herself outside on the street. It was so different than home, it was dense and crowded, the complete opposite of walking around at home. At home there were scarcely people walking by. This just felt wrong. It felt too unfamiliar for Elsa and she had to get out. But there was nowhere to run, she could only go back to her _new _home. Anna wasn't there to protect her now. This was nothing like the walks at home, it only danced around, laughing at her turmoil, taunting her. Elsa looked at the time. _It's six, which means that it's two for Anna, so we are Skyping in an hour. _They had created the plan on the phone last night. Anna had said that the next morning she was going to go out and buy some sort of laptop.

Elsa focused on her only beacon of light, her coming Skype session with Anna, and swam towards it. She didn't feel like she was getting anywhere, but by God she was going to try. She pushed her way back to her apartment, eyes trained diligently on the ground and carefully avoiding talking to or touching anyone. She got back to her place and briskly walked in. The red headed girl was sitting at the table eating a roll. "So, um, my name's Merida..." she trailed off as Elsa ignored her and walked in to her room. There was a loud slam as the door shut then a more subtle clicking noise as it locked. "Okay then, see you later..." Merida whispered to herself.

The platinum blonde fell onto her bed like a dead tree, face slamming directly into the pillow. She couldn't do this. _I'm not strong enough. Two years is too long. _Elsa felt herself succumb to the depths, all hope she had was washed away swiftly. She felt even more empty, if at all possible, and bit her pillow in an attempt for some relief. It gave none, the physical sensation was no match for the emotional agony she was going through. In the distance, a beacon of light faded out, slowly dieing to Elsa's clouds.

The Skype session helped. That is, until it ended. The next ones over the next days were the same story. While Elsa was Skyping Anna, all the pain would recede into the shadows, only to pounce on her once again when the call was hung up. In a way, her father's plan to cut off communication had backfired. Sure they weren't talking on the phone, but it drove Anna to buy a laptop so they could video chat, they were talking and able to _see _each other.

Classes started and so did the colossal pile of stress stacking itself on Elsa's shoulders. It wore her down, beating her relentlessly, but she pressed on. Because if she failed, who knew what would happen, but when she was done she would have all the time in the world with Anna. It seemed like an eternity away, but it was the only end Elsa could fight for. It pushed her to keep scaling her walls, pushed her to the only way out.

The platinum blonde scarcely talked to anyone. She sat in the back of her classes, never responding to classmates or speaking aloud in lecture. Over the weeks she made no new friends. Merida was relentless in her determination to make some sort of connection with the girl she'd be living with for two years, but Elsa had no such intentions. Well, at first she didn't.

After a month, Elsa finally caved. She finally stayed to talk to her room mate. Elsa arrived back from class, drained from the day. She _hated _being around people, especially so far from the safety that was Anna. Merida just looked at her when she walked in, and, like every other day when Elsa got back, asked "how'd your classes go?"

Except this time was different, this time Elsa answered. "Okay." It was quiet, but it was a response.

The red head perked up at the accomplishment. "Oh! I didn't expect you to answer!" Elsa just looked at the ground, she didn't know why she suddenly felt like talking. "Well, um, what's your name? We've been living together for a month and I still don't know it."

In a tiny, shaky voice, the platinum blonde responded. "Elsa."

"We're finally getting somewhere!" Merida sounded genuinely excited. "You always look so stressed, you should come to archery practice sometime."

"A-archery?" _That _caught Elsa off guard, she didn't even know there was an archery club at the school.

"Yeah, you know, shooting arrows at targets and stuff. It's fun! And an amazing stress reliever!" Merida took a bite of the apple she had been wielding, the juice oozing down her chin, wetting her fingers. A piece of the fruit broke off with a pronounced cracking sound.

Elsa actually considered this for a moment. She needed an outlet, she was drowning, choking on the swirling winds inside of her. "N-no thanks."

"Suit yourself, but if you change your mind it's every week night at seven-thirty."

Giving her room mate a tiny nod, Elsa retreated to her own space. After that, Merida and Elsa talked slightly more over time. She was beginning to think of her room mate as sort of a friend, she didn't confide in her yet, but was on her way to trusting the girl. Merida, after all, had never once done anything to make Elsa distrust her. Elsa volleyed the idea of archery off Anna a few weeks later, and of course, the younger girl was all for it. "Just think," Anna had said, "Elsa, the sexy archer." This swayed the platinum blonde's decision quite a bit.

Months passed and Elsa still had no friend except for Merida. The platinum blonde was a complete recluse, only leaving her living quarters when necessary, making no conversation with people. She was, quite simply, hiding. She had heard one of her classmates referring to her as "that weird, quiet girl in the back." It was all too reminiscent of high school, but Elsa ignored it. Her mind was on Anna twenty-four-seven.

Merida and Elsa would talk briefly each day, and Elsa soon found her room mate's company to be soothing. She felt less alone than she had before, but she was still cold. She still missed Anna every waking moment of every day. Her heart screamed to hold the red head. To feel her smooth skin's caress, to feel those auburn locks of hair tickle Elsa's own skin. The shivers that would run up and down her spine, the butterflies that would let loose at the sensation of Anna's lips brushing against her own. Yes, there was still that pit inside of Elsa, it still made her feel empty inside, but she was getting along. She was surviving.

By mid October, Elsa had decided that archery wasn't a bad idea. She had also been thinking of what to give Anna for her sixteenth birthday, and had just the thing.

* * *

**Anna's birthday**

A loud, intruding noise rang in Anna's eardrums, pulling her from the depths of sleep. Her eyelids were sewn shut, sleep encrusted on the seems. Blindly, her hand fumbled around in search of the offending noise, on a mission to destroy its source. After several moments of waving her hand randomly around herself, Anna found her alarm clock. With her fist, she slammed down on the off button, almost breaking the thing in the process. A deep groan made its way out of her throat, resonating in her chest as she rolled over and tried to open her eyes. Waking up meant going to school. It was the last thing on the list of things Anna wanted to do that morning. But one thing drove her to wake up, it dangled a chocolate bar in front of her treadmill of sleep. Skyping with Elsa. Right after school.

The thought was enough for the red head's feet to find the ground and her hands to rectify the hair and drooling situation at her mouth. The girl sauntered off the to bathroom and prepared for her day, putting her hair in pigtails after she showered. She knew Elsa loved them. _And honestly, I do too. _

In the kitchen, Anna was met with her father. _Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me. _"Happy sixteenth birthday, Anna." He attempted lighthearted tone, it made spiders crawl all over Anna's skin.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to berate him for what he was doing. It was like this need clawing at her mind, begging to her let it out, to show him he was wrong, to hate him overtly. _But I have to play it cool, he thinks my feelings for Elsa are going away, and the more he thinks he's winning the more he'll let his guard down. _"Thanks." The reply was flat. The girl just smiled inwardly as she imagined the look on her dad's face when Elsa gets back. Anna was going to put on a show for him.

Kristoff's car pulled up in the driveway and Anna took the excuse to bolt away. Arriving at the car she was assaulted by a bear hug from her burly friend, who was far too strong to be bear hugging someone Anna's size. "Happy sixteenth, Anna! You're getting old!"

A tiny laugh escaped Anna as she was squeezed to death by her friend. She swore her insides were going to come out one end or the other. "T-thanks, I can't br- brea-"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just excited."

"I can tell. Common, let's go."

The two departed from the house, heading to school. When they got there, Rapunzel was waiting at the front like normal. When she saw Anna, she ran and practically tackled the girl, yelling about her birthday. After the tiring debacle, it was time for class.

One bell. _That much closer to Skyping Elsa. _

The second bell. _Another period down. _

Anna felt the day melt into a void where time may for may not exist. She truly wasn't sure whether time was just an illusion by the end, and that clock _definitely_ just ticked backwards _twice. _

Then, finally, the last bell. It was voice hollering into Anna's ears, telling her to run to her computer. She did. She bolted to Kristoff's car, beating him there. Waiting impatiently, Anna began anxiously pacing in tiny circles.

After only a few moments, the blonde arrived. "In a hurry, huh?"

"Just go."

"I'm guessing your about to Skype Elsa. I'll kick it into high gear."

Meeting her friends eyes, Anna relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Before she knew it, Anna was getting out of the car, running into her house, only pausing briefly to wave goodbye to her friend. When the girl got to Elsa's room, she turned on her computer. Elsa was already online. Anna, shaking with excitement, an electricity pulsing through her veins, heart stuttering at a constant hum, pressed call.

Elsa answered almost too quickly. "Happy birthday, Anna." Elsa's voice was candy to the younger girl's ears. It was soft and collected, sinking in to her brain, pleasuring her mind.

"Thank you. I love you so much."

The platinum blonde's lips stretched into a wide smile. Anna watched her sister in fascination, taking in every detail. Everything. Elsa was just so gorgeous, and she was happy, right now. It elated the red head as she drank in that silky, pale skin. The hair shining over Elsa's shoulders in a poorly kept braid, the soft curvature of those smooth cheeks. The younger girl licked her lips just as her sister responded. "I love you too." Her eyes betrayed so much sincerity that it should have been illegal. The blue was soft and shining, tiny tears teasing the corners.

Anna just relaxed and sighed at the sight.

"So I've been thinking what to get you, and I decided a few-"

"You don't have to give me anything, I just want to Skype you all day and see you and... and I- I want to kiss you." Anna's heart sank at the last words. She wanting more than anything to hold Elsa, even to just be next to her. _That _was what she wanted, but she knew that it wouldn't happen.

When Elsa spoke, it was apparent that she was sharing Anna's pain. "I want to kiss you, too. S-so much."

Mist encircled Anna's eyes. "Oh, Elsa, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I just-"

"No, no, it's okay. You didn't do anything, I just r-really miss you." Anna felt her heart being battered senseless, its pulses became almost painful.

"I miss you, too."

The platinum blonde smiled at her sister, a strained but true one. "Now about your present..."

"I told you, you don't need to give me anything."

"But I want to. Since you're in my room it should be easy to find, hanging on the little pegs above my desk." Anna blushed. Elsa had long since gotten used to seeing Anna in her room when they Skyped, but the first time she was a bit confused and flustered. _And as much as she won't admit it, she was flattered. _

"Okay, okay, you win." Anna looked above the computer, locating the pegs Elsa was speaking of. There was one thing and one thing only hanging. "Elsa, no, that's too much, I can't-"

"Just until I get back."

The red head slowly took the key to Elsa's Accord, gripping it tightly in her hand. "Elsa, I don't know how to thank you, I mean, this is great, now I don't have to rely on mom or dad or Kristoff or Rapunzel for rides places, I just need to get my license so I can actually drive but I've already studied for that and, well, thank you. But really, you don't have to give it to me."

"Anna, what good is it going to do me right now? And I'm just letting you borrow it, I'll need it when I'm back."

"Right, well, this is an amazing birthday present, thank you!" The red head forgot they were on Skype for a moment and held her arms up for a hug. Elsa smiled sadly at her sister, and the red head realized her mistake. "Right, sorry." There was a long pause of the girls just admiring each other. Anna breathed a heavy sigh, relishing in the calm of the moment. The her eyes lit up, the teal almost turning a complete green, catching Elsa off guard. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Anna fiddled with her fingers, her palms growing slightly sweaty. Her nerves started shaking, but she didn't let it show in her voice. "We should have a dinner date over Skype, like, right now."

"It's not ever four for you."

"So? It's dinner time for you, have you eaten?"

"Well, no but-"

"No buts. Elsa, I just want to have a date with you, in whatever way possible." Anna's teal eyes shined with such an adorable glimmer that Elsa would be hard pressed to deny her anything at that moment.

"Okay, let me find something for dinner."

"I will, too." Anna lingered in front of the camera while Elsa got up. Her older sister wasn't wearing jeans, she was wearing sweatpants. _Oh man they fit her curves so nicely and omygosh she's amazing. _The red head couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of Elsa's buttocks swaying as she walked away. It sent a gentle warmth through Anna's body, which whirled around her stomach for a few moments and settle between her legs.

After Elsa disappeared, Anna finally got up to grab her lunch-dinner thingy. She made a discrete, passing feel of her core and shuddered slightly. The girl ran downstairs and quickly made a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, only to hastily return to her room. Elsa was back, with a bowl of cereal as well.

The girls simultaneously let out small laughs, and the older one spoke. "To Cocoa Puffs." She then held up a spoon and took her first bite. It was almost like their mornings together, when they would just eat and enjoy each other's company. Almost. There was still the aching pain of being so many miles apart, but it was stifled just enough by their pretend date. They were lost with each other, and for a little while they were both truly happy.

"You know, your butt looks great in those sweatpants." Anna blurted out. She immediately realized she had thought out loud and her face turned from pink to red to _red _to _okay-I-don't-think anything-has-ever-been-more-red_ red. She fanned her hand in front of her face to ward off the heat pulsating through her cheeks, but was failing miserably.

Elsa's face was defying possibility, appearing even more crimson than Anna's. She swallowed her bite of cereal abruptly and was wide eyed. Anna's heart rate increased, the drum's tempo skyrocketing. She sank in her chair, trying to mend with it and become an inanimate object just to avoid the embarrassment she felt dancing around her head. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think, I would never look there, I mean, well, I did and I really enjoyed it, but, you know what I mean, I didn't mean to, it was just so tempting and I'm digging my own grave here, aren't I?"

Elsa's face was still heating up, as was Anna's. There was an extremely awkward pause and finally the older girl said something. "Maybe I should wear them more, then."

Of all the possible responses, Anna did not think _that _was going to tumble out of Elsa's mouth. _Is she flirting with me? She's flirting with me. _Helium filled the younger girl's head, dizzying her mind. Her heart rate sped up even more. _Okay, what do I say? Don't go overboard, don't do it! _"Or nothing at all." _Why can't I just say something normal?_

Elsa turned her head from the camera. Anna could feel the heat radiating from her sister's face through the internet connection. It was intruding in her own room, pouring heat into her own cheeks. After a moment, Elsa diverted the subject. "I-I think I'm gonna start doing archery with Merida."

Relief hit like a welcome wave of ice water splashing down Anna's throat, chilling her lungs and heart in a pleasing manner. Her stomach laxed its now tangled walls. "Oh, I think that's a good idea, it'll be a lot of fun and a good distraction. Plus, you could use the break from all the studying you do."

The light blue of Elsa's eyes enriched itself. "You're the only distraction I need."

Anna's heart stopped. Then started. Then stopped again. _I need to see her. I can't go two years without holding her. _Then, a tiny baby of an idea hatched itself in Anna's mind. It crawled out of its egg, nesting in her brain to nourish and grow itself, and it worked efficiently. In seconds, Anna had the infrastructure of a plan, the layout to her plot, just the fine details were left to be weeded out and taken care of. The red head could barely contain the vibrations of excitement rocketing through her body, shaking her innards and sending her mind into overdrive. She stifled a loud squeal edging its way into her mouth and calmed herself as best she could. "Elsa, I haven't met Merida yet, can I?"

The older girl looked a little baffled at Anna's request but of course, she obliged. "Y-yeah, let me go get her."

"Okay!"

Anna waited as Elsa got up to fetch her room mate. She was sure she'd never get tired of seeing her sister's hips in any clothing as the older girl trotted out of the room. A few moments later, Elsa returned with a mass of maroon curly hair with a body attached to it. _Woah, her hair is crazy! But awesome at the same time. I already like her. _Elsa spoke in a shy manner, voice just audible enough. "Merida, this is my s-"

"Girlfriend! I'm her girlfriend" Anna interjected.

"My girlfriend, Anna." Elsa shot a look at Anna, face serious yet confused. Avoiding Merida's detection, her actions spoke a silent message to Anna. "_What are you doing? And girlfriend?_"

Anna gave a tiny, innocent shrug of her shoulders to Elsa. A thickly accented voice emitted itself through the speakers of Anna's laptop. "Nice to meet you, I'm Merida, Elsa's room mate."

_Okay, I have to play this off so Elsa won't get suspicious. _"Likewise, how's she been doing?"

Merida pondered this for a moment. Anna held her breath. Elsa stared into the camera. For some reason, it was a tense moment. Slightly awkward, too. "She's doing okay, I think. I mean, I didn't know her before, but she's pretty quiet, I haven't seen her talk to anyone but me and now you. But I guess it makes sense, she seems to miss you." The girl sporting the wild, rich, red hair looked for a moment like she was scared she overstepped her bounds, but relaxed when she saw Anna giggle a little bit.

"Yeah, she is quiet. She gets a little nervous around people, especially when she's somewhere she's unfamiliar with."

Elsa shot a pleading look at Anna, continuing their soundless conversation. "_Anna, what are you doing? Please, stop._"

The auburn haired girl got her sister's meaning and continued, carefully stepping on the eggshells below. "In fact, we should probably keep in touch, you know, to keep a better eye out on her."

Merida cocked an eyebrow slightly and spoke slowly, dragging out her one word as long as she could. "Oookayy."

Elsa just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So," Anna continued, "what's your phone number?" _Wait, crap, I forgot, I don't have a phone anymore. _"Actually, email, what's your email?"

Merida still looked strapped in confusion but she obliged, giving Anna her email address.

"Okay, thanks! It was nice meeting you!"

Doing her best to drop her bewilderment, Merida turned and began to leave. As she started walking away she called back "yeah, you too."

Once the door was shut, Elsa burned a whole through her computer screen with a stare so intense that Anna was sure it would have killed the Nemean lion from ten thousand miles away. "_What _was that? Girlfriend!?"

The red head's cheeks matched her hair and she found an incredible interest in the letters on her keyboard. "I just..." _Can't give away your plan. Think, think! _"Just in case she overhears us, you know, flirting or something."

Elsa's face softened, her deadly stare easing into an affectionate one. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad, you're right, that was a good idea."

Letting out a deep breath she wasn't aware was trapped in her longs, Anna loosened her composure.

"I need to start my homework now." Elsa was back to being tired looking. She was Sisyphus, and her boulder wouldn't stay put. It was visibly wearing the girl down, a seeming eternity of labor taking its highly taxing toll. _And she didn't even do anything wrong. _It sent a bullet ripping through Anna's heart and made something nasty swim around in her stomach. She didn't like seeing Elsa tired, she just wanted to see her happy.

"Okay." Both of the girls knew they wouldn't be hanging up, it was almost a daily tradition to Skype for hours now. Elsa retrieved her books and sat back down in front of the computer. Anna would have to be quiet mostly so her sister could concentrate on the chapter she was reading, so the red head put Skype into a smaller window and opened the internet in another, like she had done many times before.

This time, however, her intentions were different. She was going to send her hatchling of a plan to Merida, she'd need her help. They keyboard clanked and clicked as she typed her relatively short message. Looking over at the display of Elsa, Anna saw the girl engrossed in a textbook, a slight crease visible between her eyebrows. _She's so adorable when she works. _Anna could watch for hours, just admiring the twists and turns of her older sister's eyebrows on that beautiful face. The concentration was almost leaking from Elsa's mind, gears greased and ready to go smoothly slid together. Elsa was smart, and those gears rarely encountered friction. It was fascinating, inspiring, and, Anna thought, a little bit arousing.

Anna felt a smile encroach on her lips, leaking a pleasurable combination of relaxation at watching her sister work and excitement for putting her plan into motion. She re-read her email to Merida once more before hitting send. "Hey, it's Anna. I need your help, I'm going to make a surprise visit to Elsa this summer." _Now I need to find a job. _

* * *

A/N: Get ready for a seven month time jump! Constructive criticism, feedback, general comments about the story, thoughts, all are appreciated! Thanks!


	14. Slips of a Silver Tongue

A/N: This chapter was fun to write, it has lots of jumps, but I think they are pretty clear. Thanks as always, and enjoy! :)

* * *

One year. Exactly. That's how long it had been since Anna got to hold Elsa, since she got to feel the touch of her older sister. It was far too long. The hiatus would end soon. Anna would be able to embrace her Elsa once again, in just a matter of hours. She'd be able to _kiss _Elsa. To feel those soft, cool, supple lips match with perfect harmony to her own. The thought sent delightful shivers down her spine. Excitement was coursing through Anna like electricity, beating her heart a mile a minute and stimulating the butterflies in her stomach. There was this warm honey trickling all over Anna's insides, she could barely contain herself, she was bouncing slightly as she prepared to walk out the door. Her trip to London was about to begin.

Anna had gotten a job and saved every penny she earned. Things at home had seemingly gotten better. She was no longer attending therapy, her carefully preformed ruse had tricked her father and therapist into thinking she was rid of her feelings for Elsa. It made her sick to her stomach to see her father so smug and happy, it sent spiders crawling up and down her skin, inside and out. She wanted to vomit every time she saw the man. But she didn't. She feigned happiness because Anna knew that as long as her father thought he had won, she would be free. Her curfew was even extended until ten-thirty at night.

The red head had quickly formed a new schedule during the school year. She'd wake up, go to school, talk to Elsa on Kristoff's phone during lunch, go to work, then go to sleep. On weekends she'd hang out with the burly blonde and Rapunzel, along with Skyping Elsa. She did all those things more now since it was summer and school was out of the way. Rapunzel had started dating this guy named Eugene, and he was alright. Anna didn't dislike him, but he certainly wasn't her favorite of the group. Plus, Anna could swear the same guy told her that his name was Flynn just the previous year. Shortly after Rapunzel and Eugene started dating, the blonde girl had cut her hair. It was now short and brunette (she dyed it now). Most importantly, over the year, Anna had gotten used to it all. She had become numb to her miserable schedule, to the gaping whole in her chest. She was, as far as she could tell, happy. She still missed Elsa every minute of every day, but she knew that that time would end, that Elsa would be back, eventually. She was back to being, well, Anna.

At home, Mrs. Arendelle was less strained, happy even, to have her family mostly in tact. She seemed much more upbeat now that they were all so close together. But Anna knew that was just an illusion. She knew that once Elsa came home she would have to take a finishing blow. The girl could only hope that when she brought that crushing blow down, when she swung as the bell sounded, knocking her father off his feet, that her mother could withstand the blast. Anna felt guilty for tricking her mother, but it was necessary. She simply couldn't live without Elsa.

As she stood at the door, waiting for her parents to come see her off, Anna reminisced about how she managed to make her plan work. She thought about all the tiny details that fell just in to place to make the machine move smoothly. It was impressive, really.

* * *

It was the day after Anna's birthday. She had gotten a reply from Merida. The Scottish lass said that she would help her out, giving her details about where her and Elsa lived, keeping Elsa's nose from picking of the scent of Anna's ploy, making sure that Elsa and her would be there when Anna got there, and even helped her find the cheapest plane tickets she could.

Reading the email, Anna's heart exploded in fiery excitement, gushing the hot liquid all over her body. She was shaking, and tiny squeals escaped her lips as the red head ran downstairs to set in motion the second part of her plan. Getting her parents on board.

Not on board with the trip to London, no, she had a cover. A clever one. Anna bolted downstairs and came to a sliding stop in front of the couch, where her parents were enjoying a show. With shallow breaths and clammy hands, she deployed her cover. "Mom, dad, can I ask you something?"

The girl's attention was completely to her mother, even before the woman responded with "of course, dear."

Fidgeting in place, shifting her weight from one foot to another and twirling one of her pig tails around her pointer finger, Anna asked her question. "Well, I was wondering, since Elsa isn't here to use her car and um, well, can me, Rapunzel, and Kristoff go on a road trip?" Anna paused and looked her parents in the eyes, seeing them clearly pondering her request, she pressed on. "Kristoff is like an older brother, he'd protect me from anything, you can trust him, and of course you can trust Rapunzel, too. I've been saving for a long time and have enough money and I just though it'd be a good way-"

"Yes, I think that's a good idea." Even though her father's voice gave Anna chills, she was relieved to hear him say that. It was exactly the answer she needed, but why he gave it she had no clue. Was it because he thought he had abolished her feelings? Was he hoping she'd fall for Kristoff and be "normal"? It didn't matter. He said yes. A mixture of cooling relief and burning excitement washed over Anna, she was wiggling in place yet relaxed, it was an odd collision of emotions. Her heart seemed to be pumping evenly and slowly, but her stomach had gigantic bees buzzing around inside of it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled her mom into a tight hug.

"But not too long." That low, painfully annoying voice again. "Four days."

It didn't matter. Four days wasn't much time, but it was something. That meant two full days with Elsa. With _Elsa. _It didn't quite sink in all the way at that moment, but rather rested on the girl's skin, waiting to take her by surprise. Anna nodded, agreeing vigorously and ran back up stairs, squealing once again as she did.

Arriving back at her computer, she shot emails to Kristoff and Rapunzel (who had adjusted their phones to receive emails in the same way they receive texts). The three were to meet up for dinner that night so Anna could get them in on her trip.

She got the okay from both of them and they planned to all go to a local sandwich place after Anna Skyped Elsa.

It was excruciatingly difficult not to spill the beans to Elsa during their rather short Skype session. Anna kept almost letting the words tumble out of her mouth. Almost. It was a long, tiring uphill struggle, but the red head pressed on, knowing it would be worth it.

Afterwords, she was en route to meet her two best friends. They all met outside of the sandwich shop and went in. Kristoff was the first to break the silence of the three gorging themselves to inquire about Anna's email. "So, uh, you said you have something important to talk to us about?"

The red head fought the urge to blurt out around the rather large bite of sandwich she was working on. After finally swallowing her food, Anna spoke rapidly. "Yeah! I'm going to go see Elsa this summer and my parents think I'm going on a road trip with you two, so I need your help, you have to cover for me."

Emerald met soft brown zircon as Rapunzel and Kristoff exchanged a glance, quickly redirecting their cumulative gaze to the red headed girl who was now bouncing in her seat. Rapunzel spoke next. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is pretend like we're all going on a road trip this summer, then not be seen by my parents while I'm in London."

"Easy enough" Kristoff began, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms in front of his chest. His face became serious for a moment. "But you're forgetting something."

Anna's heart stopped. Her eyes widened momentarily. "W-what's that?"

Kristoff dawned a playfully victorious face and in the most smug voice he could muster, said "you'll need to bring my phone. That way you can call home from it and it'll look even more convincing."

The red head was quick in jumping across the table and throwing her arms around her friend. "That's an amazing idea, thank you!"

Rapunzel's hand patted Anna's back for a moment before her voice hit the red head's ear drums. "We're gonna make this happen." Kristoff and Rapunzel were undeniably elated to see their friend so excited. She almost back to normal, after five painful months. She was finally almost back to being the friend they knew and loved.

* * *

_ And we did make it happen. _Anna took a side alley out of memory lane as her parents arrived by the door. She turned first to her mother, pulling the woman into a tight hug. "I'll see you in four days."

The woman returned the hug warmly. "Have fun, Anna."

Pulling away, Anna looked in to her mother's eyes. They were shining somewhere between a light blue and brown in the light, visibly filled with love. "I will."

Next, Anna's father encroached on her, pulling his arms around his daughter. It sent snakes swimming around in the red head's stomach. Her skin crawled with unpleasant shivers as the man hugged her. It was revolting. His touch was one of the most vile things Anna had ever had the displeasure to sit through, but she had to pretend to hug him back. As much as her stomach revolted, as angry as her father made her, Anna had to pretend to be close to him. She swallowed the bile in her mouth, ignoring the wretched taste it left, and halfheartedly returned the embrace. "Don't get too handsy with that boy, Kristoff, now."

_That _was gross, her father attempting to joke about anything with Anna after what he did. It made her want to throw up on his back. It churned her stomach and boiled her blood. "I won't." Anna's tone was flat. Very flat. Flatter than a pancake that got run over by a steam roller. But her father seemed to buy it.

The girl pulled away from the hug. Her face was burning red with what her parents thought was embarrassment at Mr. Arendelle's comment, but in reality was anger. Anger directed solely towards Anna's father.

Anna picked up her duffel bag and left the house, taking one last glance back. She flipped the key to Elsa's Accord out of her pocket and went to unlock the door. Her hand, shaking relentlessly, had other plans. She missed the key whole once and tried again, but to no avail. The second time, in fact, she dropped the key. With an exasperated sigh, Anna bent over to get the small piece of metal, and steadied her nerves.

Finally, on the third try, Anna got the door open. She was baffled at her own inability to open a car door. She then placed her bag in the passenger seat and started her drive to Kristoff's place.

Anna enjoyed the smell of the morning as she walked to Kristoff's door, the dew's thin scent was relaxingly mesmerizing. She knocked, the sounds resonating on the other side of the door, not so soft footsteps calling in return. "Hey, feistypants, you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Anna held her fists in front of her face as if to emphasize her point.

"Okay, calm down. Let's go." Anna giggled and went to grab her bag. "Whoa, whoa, I got it." The burly blonde took the duffel bag from his friend and placed it with care in the back seat of his car. He was to drive Anna to the airport. That way, she could leave the car at his place and her parents wouldn't find it. Kristoff's parents knew that Anna was going to London, and were rather confused as to why she was leaving her car at their house while she was gone. When their son answered that it was to save him from waking up too early, since the flight was at seven-thirty in the morning, they bought it. After all, he did live about halfway between Anna and the airport.

The two friends climbed in the car and off they went. Anna was fidgeting in her seat, bouncing around, heart on overdrive.

"So you're sure you have everything? Clothes, toothbrush, my phone? My phone!" The boy rummaged through his pockets, finding the device and pulled it out. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed his phone to Anna, who caught it after fumbling around for a few seconds.

"Yes, _mom,_I have everything."

"Just making sure my best friend isn't sent to London on her own, unprepared."

Anna smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"No," Anna began, "I mean thank you for everything. For being there for me, for putting up with me and my ridiculousness over the past year, and most of all, for understanding." It really melted the girl's heart to know her friends cared so much, she honestly didn't know how she would have lived if not for Kristoff and Rapunzel.

The burly blonde gave Anna a caring look. "Again, don't mention it."

Leaning back, the auburn haired girl felt relaxed. She was at ease, the anticipation of flying to Elsa calmed its ocean of amazing, exhilarating waves, forgotten for the remainder of the car ride in lieu of thoughts about sleeping near Elsa. Thoughts of the platinum blonde's soft breath and warm body relaxed, her face peaceful.

All of that was lost, however, once they arrived at the airport. Anna jumped out of her seat, flinging the door open, ready to dash to the plane that would take her to Elsa. Kristoff stepped around the car to bid her goodbye. She pulled him into a hug, the fabric of his shirt sliding with some friction against her face. "Thanks again."

"Have fun, tell Elsa I said hi" the boy said as he returned the quick hug.

"I will." And just like that, Anna was skipping off to the door. _Skipping, wait, that's not right.. her bag! _

"Anna, wait!"

"What?" She whirled around, her twin braids flying out and landing angled across her body.

"You forgot you bag." Kristoff grabbed it from the back seat and jogged over to hand it off.

"Oh yeah, that's kind of important." Anna let out a rather awkward laugh.

"I'll say. Now go. I'll see you here in four days."

"Okay!" This time Anna was walking quickly, albeit shifting her weight to one side to counteract the bag's weight.

* * *

It was a little passed noon in London, Elsa had just gotten out of her third class. She had a five hour break, then one more class to go to. She felt like crap. It had been one year exactly that she left home, that she left Anna. It bore a hole in her heart, the organ spilled its cold, hard blood everywhere. She didn't know how she made it through the bulk of her classes, she hadn't paid attention once. There was just too much emptiness inside her, and it wouldn't be filled for a year. A whole year. It wasn't fair. Elsa was sure she wouldn't make it, she was sure the choppy ocean waves would push her under. She was sure the dark, icy walls would block out all rays of light by the end, she was sure she would wither away. _But I have to fight. I have to see her again, even if it is three-hundred and sixty-five days away. _

Elsa took a tiny bit of solace in the fact that right now, Anna was leaving for her road trip. She would be safe with Kristoff and Rapunzel, and the platinum blonde could clearly imagine the smile plastered on her sister's face at this very moment. It made her feel a tiny bit of fuzz grow on the inside.

Still, it hurt. A lot. Elsa crossed the threshold to her apartment and moped into the living room, sitting on the couch. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Merida there, usually the girl was in class right now. "Elsa, what's wrong?" Merida saw the tears lining themselves up down Elsa's face.

With a sniffle, the platinum blonde choked to find her words. "I- It's been a y-year since I left h-home. I m-m-"

"You miss Anna."

Elsa nodded at her friend, fighting the embers burning tears out of her eyes. Fighting the hollowness of her stomach and heart. Her and Merida had become friends, she actually confided in the girl now. Merida still didn't know about Elsa's stutter or that Anna was her sister, but she was Elsa's only friend in London. The platinum blonde had accepted her room mate's out standing offer of bringing her to archery practice the day after Anna's birthday. Since then, the two had been getting closer.

Merida could see the pain in Elsa's eyes, corrupting the normally pure blue with a sickly gray. She wanted so much to tell Elsa that Anna would be there soon, to alleviate the girl's suffering, but she made a previous promise to Anna. _Plus, the look on Elsa's face will be priceless. _Her other choice was to distract Elsa. "Do you remember your first day of archery practice?"

The platinum blonde let out a painful looking smile and looked her friend in the eyes, nodding a little.

* * *

Again, it was the day after Anna's sixteenth birthday. Elsa Skyped Anna for only a little while and then had to go to archery practice with Merida. Reluctantly, the platinum blonde bid her sister farewell and got ready to go.

Merida made sure she had everything, then the two left. They arrived a little while later at a large indoor range, with targets sitting about one hundred feet away from markings on the ground. Elsa assumed that these lines told to archer where to stand. There were five targets lined up and five slots to shoot from, set up much like a gun range but without those walls separating the shooters, and a little more spaced out.

Four people other than Merida and Elsa were there. _Well, at least it's a small group of people. _Still, it was the first time Elsa did anything even kind of social since she got to London, she was nervous. She didn't want any attention, and surely since she was the new one she would get some. Palms began to sweat over as the platinum blonde's heart rate increased and her breathing got more shallow. She really was terrible at being around people. "M-maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Luckily, Merida sense Elsa's extreme and rather obvious discomfort and didn't make a show of having a new archer with her. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Now come!" Then a powerful force grabbed Elsa at the wrist and led her to a marked spot on the ground. It happened too fast to protest. "Okay, I'll show you how to shoot, then you can try some."

Elsa simply nodded. _No point in fighting it, I guess. _Still, the platinum blonde was extremely uncomfortable.

"First, grab an arrow from the quiver and hold it between your middle and pointer fingers." The red head did so as she spoke, giving Elsa an example. "Then, attach it to the string, it should click in to place." With grace and ease, Merida slid the arrow into its rightful spot, locking it to the bow. "Now, point the bow at the ground and draw back." Giving an example, Merida let the weapon hang loosely down, pointing the tensionless contraption at the ground. She then brought it up with a sweeping motion, pulling on the string as she did. "Pull with your first three fingers until they are touching your cheek." In place, bow readied, Merida gave one last piece of instruction. "Breathe out slowly, and at the end of your breath, release." The red head did so. The arrow burrowed through the air with a swooshing noise and buried itself dead center in the target with a dull thud. It was unnervingly impressive. She was good, almost too good. Elsa suddenly felt sorry for anyone that had to compete with her. Merida turned and offered the bow to Elsa. "You're turn!"

Reluctantly, the platinum blonde took the offered item, holding it with one hand just how Merida had done moments before. Then an arrow was being held to her. Elsa took it and awkwardly held it between her first two fingers, trying for a few seconds to properly click it to the string. When she finally did, she was shaking with nervousness. _What if everyone watches and laughs? Why am I doing this? _

"Now draw."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, which did nothing to calm the restless nerves inside of Elsa, she pointed the limp bow downward. Now time to pull back. She did. It burned her back, setting fire to her rhomboids and posterior deltoids as they fought tirelessly to hold the poundage. Her fingers felt the pressure on them and were clearly going to bruise. Merida must be strong. _Really _strong. The platinum blonde's muscles gave out, going limp and she staggered to catch her breath. _I need to start working out._

Embarrassed, Elsa looked over at Merida, who was looking at her expectantly. The platinum blonde let out an audible sigh and tried again. Deep burning, bruising, an uphill fight, a battle of willpower to overcome strength, tearing Elsa's body in two. That was what pulling the string felt like, but she did it. Her hand was flush with her cheek, finally. It tensed her muscles with vice grips to keep it there, but she did as the red head gave her farther instructions. "Okay, now take aim. It will look like the arrow is angled off the the left, because it is. Aim farther left than you think you have to, though. When the arrow is released, the shaft gets warped on the bow as it slides, sending the arrow off to the right. It's called the archer's paradox."

Elsa nodded and closed one eye to line up her shot. Taking the advice, she first aimed where she initially would think she needed to, then accounted for said paradox. Elsa let out a slow, deliberate breath, not taking her eyes from the target, and at the end, loosed the arrow. Screaming relief flooded through Elsa's entire body, cooling it down in a pool on a blistering hot summer day.

A dull thud alerted the platinum blonde that her shot had landed, and she spied her accuracy. Dismal, at best. The arrow was a little more than two feet up and to the left of the edge of the target. Elsa's cheeks immediately set themselves ablaze, becoming rapidly self conscious about her shot. She wanted to hide, to not be seen, to sink into the ground and run away. _This is why I was reluctant. I knew I was just going to embarrass myself, now I look like an idiot. I'm no archer, I'm terrible at this. Why did I even come? _

But then an excited Scottish voice broke the fog, feeling its way into Elsa's mind. "Elsa! That was really good! Most people can't even pull the string back on their first try, let alone get close to the target!"

The comment seemed genuine, and it alleviated the stress building up in Elsa's brain. Maybe she could get used to this. She smiled at Merida and took the next arrow that the red head was offering her.

* * *

After thinking about that, Elsa felt a little better. She would always go back to that day when she needed it because it, in some small way, symbolized something to her. It said that things are never as bad as they seem.

The emptiness inside of Elsa was no longer eating away at her, she could keep it at bay, for now. "Thank you."

Merida smiled at her room mate. "No problem."

It was nice having a friend. Elsa wasn't sure if she could survive the next year. She didn't know if she'd be able to scale the walls of ice around her or if she would freeze to death first, but at least she had a friend to help her along the way. She would certainly need it.

* * *

Anna's flight was called. It was time to board. She hopped over to the line, pulling out her ticket. _Just a matter of hours. _All the girl could to to contain herself was bite her lower lip and hop from one foot to another. She wanted to scream, but she didn't.

With a bright smile, she handed her ticket over to the woman collecting them. The lady smiled back and handed the stub to Anna. The girl promptly bounced around until she found her way into the airplane to locate her seat. It was a window seat on the left side of the plane.

She sat down, and once the plan was all ready and shooting down the runway, attempted to sleep. That was a nearly impossibly task, though. Anna's mind was racing with thoughts of Elsa. Thoughts of touching her, thoughts of being near her, thoughts of kissing her. It was driving her heart wild, she was vibrating in her sleep, completely restless.

Trying a new tactic, Anna imagined herself on a beach. The relaxing breeze caressing her face, her toes in the warm sand. Ocean waves rolled with low rumbles in the distance, rocking her back and forth. It was relaxing, that is until she imagined a hand grabbing her own. A hand belonging to none other than Elsa. Even just the thought of the touch sent Anna into overdrive. It sent goosebumps up and down her spine, the silken flesh mingling with her own.

Eventually, Anna did fall asleep. Her brain finally conceded to it, bringing a gift in the form of a very vivid dream.

* * *

Anna didn't actually know what Elsa's apartment looked like, but her subconscious filled it in for the dream.

The red head walked up to a lavish door, it must have been twenty feet tall. It was gilded, with two gold plates. One read "Elsa" and the other read "Merida." Elsa's apartment was the penthouse at the top of the most exclusive hotel in London.

Steeling herself, Anna knocked her signature knock. It echoed through the other side of the door in front of her, and as it arrived back, the portal creaked open. Inside was breathtaking. A massive living quarters was the first thing Anna was inside. In the corner was an expensive looking entertainment system, the kitchen sitting off on the other side. A huge couch, colored a royal blue sat in the middle of the room. "Elsa?" Anna called out as she slowly walked, taking in the enormity of the place.

"Anna." Dream Elsa had materialized from nothing and was standing across the room from Anna. She was stunning. Dressed in a daring ice blue dress that accented her curves, giving her bust and hips pronounced bulges. The dress seemed to be made of ice, it caught and reflected the light perfectly, sparking as Elsa stood. At the top was a thin, see through knitted fabric that covered Elsa's upper chest and arms, the dress handing loosely below it. A dangerous slit revealed Elsa's tantalizing, pale, toned legs. The girl's eyes were deepened by the dress, glimmering in the light like light sapphires. Her lips stretched into a smile, pink, thin, luscious, and oh so mesmerizing. They were so soft looking, like kissing them would be kissing a cloud. Elsa's platinum hair shined in a loosely kept braid, dangling over front of her shoulder, shining in the light to give the girl that otherworldly glow of beauty that was so rightfully hers.

Anna's vision was tunneled to her sister. Everything else was turned off, her brain not paying attention to any other sensory input. The younger girl's knees were weak. She was sure she'd faint if she kept staring, but she couldn't stop. Her mind was hungry for the sight. A warm sensation swam through Anna's heart, fluttering it, and then swirled in her stomach, waiting to pounce between her legs.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look... different. It's- it's a good different. And this place..." Anna's brain had no interest in forming full, coherent thoughts.

Dream Elsa laughed, covering her chuckle with slender fingers. "Thank you. You look a good different, too."

A little confused, Anna tore her vision from Elsa, reluctantly, of course. She looked down at her own body and was alerted of her own nakedness. She was wearing absolutely nothing. The room was suddenly a boiling lake, Anna in the center, sweating, her skin turning bright red. Her heart ran a marathon while Anna quickly covered herself with her arms. She fumbled trying to make a syllable, but it all came out as incoherent gibberish.

"Now, now, don't be shy. I like what I see." Seduction was intertwined with Elsa's words.

That heat swimming around in Anna? It chose then to attack the girl's core. And it brought friends. Lots of them. There was now a clawing need down there, asking, begging Anna to tend to it. Begging her to give in to the alluring fire. But her mouth had other plans. "Why do you get to have clothes on?"

Elsa just smirked at her sister, cocking an eyebrow. "That's a good question." With that, the platinum blonde gave a wave of her wrist. Her dress evaporated into nothing but silvery steam in seconds, eventually completely disappearing into the air. Now Elsa was naked. Standing in her full glory for Anna's eyes to rake over, for Anna to suck in every sight, memorize every inch. And she did. Anna's brain used what she had seen and made up what she hadn't.

The younger girl's eyes traced the freckles softly dusting Elsa's face down her slim arms and back up to her sternum. They died there, leaving silky smooth, milky skin. Elsa's breasts were perky, perfectly sized for her form, big, but not too big. The heat between Anna's legs grew as her eyes fixated on Elsa's nipples. They were _hard. _The areolas were prickled with Elsa's now apparent excitement, her nipples poking out. Anna was about to explode. She was sure she was close to passing out completely. But her eyes continued their descent. They drank in the sight on Elsa's stomach, toned but not overly muscular, they savored every sweet flavor, every sensation in brought Anna.

A little more south would reveal Elsa's core. Dripping with anticipation, Anna flicked her eyes down. She couldn't help herself. The warmth between her knees was too demanding now, no longer a choice, but a command. She could feel how wet she was, feel the slickness on her own legs. Not caring that her sister was there, Anna pounced on the couch and went to work. She started by rubbing herself, pressing hard on her labia, feeling her own hand against it. Her spine reflexively arched and her eyes slammed shut, she had to feel everything she could. Anna persisted in the actions, feeling herself becoming more and more excited over time, feeling the arousing fire in her veins brighten, intensify.

Then, a presence was near her. Elsa spoke so soft that Anna wasn't sure whether she heard it or not. It didn't matter. "Let me help you with that." It sent prickling, delightful shivers down Anna's spine and she obliged, pulling her sister in for a deep kiss. Anna was near experiencing sensory overload, she was dying, she was sure of it. Her lips interlocked perfectly with Elsa's, the cool foreign lips sending swirls of hot fuzz down Anna's insides. Elsa's tongue pressed against her sister's lips, begging for entry, and it was granted.

The red head tasted her sister's tongue with her own as the organs danced. They fought for control, the kissing become more rapid, more heated. Then, a powerful jolt shocked Anna's spine, stiffening her body. Elsa's fingers had found their way between Anna's legs, they were moving up and down, slowly. The movements were waves of ecstasy, pulsing through the younger girl.

Anna reached her hands behind Elsa, slowly caressing the milky skin downward, earning a deep shiver from the older girl. The red head's fingers found Elsa's backside and Anna couldn't help herself. She squeezed the area of skin, bucking Elsa's hips slightly forward, feeling the warmth and incredible softness of Elsa's rear. The older girl responded by becoming more aggressive between Anna's legs, now just barely slipping a finger inside.

It was enough. Anna was tight, she hadn't used her fingers much. It cocked her head back automatically, tearing her away from the kiss. Elsa used one of her remaining fingers to knead Anna's clitoris. Another jolt, more volts, Anna's spine arched into a bridge, a loud moans echoing from her open mouth. Everything was gone except pleasure. It came in the form of red hot electricity rocketing through her entire body, building her up, lifting her to the sky.

Elsa kept at it, Anna kept moaning louder and louder. The older girl leaned forward without breaking her hand's rhythm and took her younger sister's lips into her own, nibbling the bottom a tiny amount.

Anna couldn't contain it anymore, she was at her bursting point. One last shock, much more powerful than the others bolted through her body, creating one last, loud cry. Everything was blurry, nothing existed anymore. She was lost in numbness overtaking her body, her muscles all contracting as tightly as they could. She faded in her state of excited numbness, allowing the world to slowly fade away.

* * *

Anna bolted awake, panting hard, heart pumping a mile a minute. She looked around and could feel herself between her legs. Her panties were definitely soiled. She was unbelievable aroused by her dream, it had been far too vivid. And that burning between her legs, she had to fight with all her strength not to touch herself anywhere near there. _No, this is not why I'm looking forward to my visit. _Undoubtedly, Anna had thought about what it would be like to fool around with Elsa before, but she wasn't about to jump in to that kind of thing.

Still straining for each breath, Anna looked to her side to see a man, horrified, sitting next to her. He was wide eyed, and trying his hardest not to pay attention to Anna. Her brain was completely shut off, because she decided it would be best to calm the tension by talking. "Hi! Um, so this is awkward, I mean, I don't usually have those kinds of dreams and it must be weird watching a stranger get so, um, well, you know, in her dream, but, um-"

The man's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, he turned farther away to try to tune out the red head next to him.

Anna felt the plane heat up. It was a desert, burning through her body, covering her in a tiny film of sweat. She tried to fan the blush off of her body, but to no avail. Her stomach was gnarled, churning violently. "You didn't need to know any of that, though, in fact I think it'd be better for both of us if I just stopped talking, and I'm just really sorry, I'm just excited and going to visit my girlfriend-"

The man actually covered his ears with his hands. _How am I still talking? _"You didn't need to know that, either. Actually all of this would be better left unsaid so I'm just gonna shut up now..." Anna sank as far in her seat as physically possible. She was trying to mend with the fabric, maybe she could just go live inside the seat, never come out, never be seen again. _That wouldn't be bad. I want to do that. _

About a minute later, the flight attendant walked by and the man pulled her aside. Her face dawned a slightly annoyed expression at his whispers and she loudly replied "no, sir, we can _not _put a muzzle on a passenger, even if you think it would be for her own good."

If at all possible, Anna's blush grew deeper, passing every shade of red on its way. She looked at the time. _Five hours to go. This is going to be a long flight. _

It was. It felt like an eternity and a half. At the end of the flight, Anna bolted from her seat. She went through customs and all that jazz and finally had her bag and was calling a cab. When she got in, she told the driver where to go, and he gave her a time estimate. The red head pulled out Kristoff's phone and texted Merida (who's number she had gotten a few days prior). "Cab driver says 45 minutes. You should send Elsa for pizza, I think it'd be cute to have her come back and me already be there." Anna smiled to herself, heart swinging a sledge hammer of anticipation around and feet unable to hold still. _Less than an hour. _

* * *

Elsa was trying to lose herself in a textbook. It wasn't working. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of Anna, stabbing her heart repeatedly. They were invariably distracting, but that wasn't all that was nagging at her concentration. Merida was sitting in the room with a big grin on her face. Finally, not able to absorb the tiniest amount of information from it, Elsa put her book down. "Why do you look like that?"

"Look like what?"

Elsa sighed and responded. "Like you just tricked a magician."

"Tricked a huh? Is that something they say where you're from?" Merida cocked her eyebrow.

"What? No! It's just what you look like right now." _She's clearly avoiding the question, but why?_

"Do you want to go get a pizza? I'll buy."

Elsa was a little confused, but decided that she would get nowhere with farther inquiry about Merida's thoughts. It was probably about that guy she was talking to, anyway. Elsa couldn't for the life of her remember his name. "Um, I suppose. I'll go order one online?"

"No, I want it from that local place just a little walk away and they don't deliver. Can you please go pick it up?"

Elsa heaved out a heavy sigh. Ordering online was so much easier, she didn't have to talk to anyone, and when the pizza man got there, Merida could handle that. But the place Merida was talking about was really good. It was barely worth the trouble, as long as Elsa wasn't paying, which she wasn't. "I guess I have no argument not to. Okay."

The red head's eyes lit up and she jumped from her perch. "I'll give you fifteen pounds, that should cover a large." She handed Elsa the money and sent her off.

Elsa took the money, quickly locating her shoes and yielded to Merida's pushes. She walked, head down, ever so carefully avoiding absolutely everyone else. The walk gave her mind time to wander. It wandered first to walks, then to walks with Anna, then focused solely on the red haired beauty that was Elsa's sister. A gaping hole carved its way into Elsa, that horrible empty feeling taking over her insides again. She felt her eyes become wrought with hot mist and sniffled quietly. How was she going to go so long without seeing Anna? Another year. That was an impossibility. Elsa simply couldn't do it. She was scaling the walls, but her arms were tired. She was about to lose her grip, her icy fingers were slippery now. She was going to fall into the darkness below. She would be alone, cold, isolated. There was no way Elsa would make it another year without seeing her Anna.

Finally, the platinum blonde walked into the pizza place. The aroma in the air offered a partial and very welcome diversion for Elsa's mind. The scent in the air floated into Elsa's nose, stimulating the nerve endings on the inside. It was thick with an air of mouth watering grease, causing saliva to build up in Elsa's mouth.

The girl hadn't realized how hungry she truly was until she smelled pizza. There was a pit with a growling monster in her stomach, eating everything it could, including the stomach walls. It screamed to be fed and let a loud growl out before continuing its onslaught.

Luckily, the cashier clearly wasn't in the mood to make small talk, so Elsa managed to order with as limited interaction as possible. She sat at a table to wait for the pizza to be done. The wait felt unnaturally long. Elsa's mind was riddled more and more with agonizing thoughts of loneliness in her life without Anna as her brain got more and more used to the smell in the room. She was about to break down again. To shut off, she couldn't deal with it. It was just too much.

Finally, after what felt like decades of sitting, drowning in her cold thoughts, Elsa was alerted that her pizza was ready. She hastily took it and walked out, not saying another word. After once again steering clear of every soul she went by, and this time balancing the pizza, too, Elsa was at her front door. Right there, her phone rang. The platinum blonde reached in to her pocket, hoping with all her heart that it said "Kristoff" on the caller I.D., because that would mean that it's Anna.

It wasn't. With a disappointed sigh, Elsa answered very quietly. "Hi, mom."

The woman began to speak as Elsa turned the door knob. Something about wanting to call and catch up since it had been a year. The platinum blonde paid little attention as she stepped in her living quarters.

Elsa's eyes must have been deceiving her. Her heart stopped dead. She didn't believe what she was seeing. It couldn't be true, no way. It must have been a cruel trick played by Elsa's mind. The pizza box dropped from her hand. Her brain died. What was going on? "A-Anna, w-what are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Elsa's heart started again. Rapidly, violently, ludicrously throwing thumps around, beating as hard as it could. All trains of thought crashed off their rails, stopping in place. There they were. Those beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful teal eyes. Glowing, shining bright, lighting up the darkest of the alleys in Elsa's mind. Anna was _There. _Her lips stretched into a smile. Rich and red, so soft and inviting, so happy. Tears were in Anna's eyes as she smiled and started laughing. Elsa was frozen, something was holding her joints in place, an unseen force. "I'm here to see you, silly."

Then Anna was right there, wrapping her arms around Elsa. It shot warm, delightful, much missed shivers and goosebumps all around Elsa's body. Her stiffness not letting up much, just enough for her to barely return the hug. The auburn locks of hair gently rubbed on the bottom of Elsa's jaw, whirling a fuzzy, warm honey around in her body. Butterflies exploded out of Elsa's stomach, her heart still beating sporadically. It was too good to be true.

Then there were fireworks, bursting through Elsa's lips, into her stomach. They rendered her knees loosey goosey and the platinum blonde began to fall as her eyes fluttered shut. She was fainting, thank goodness Anna was there to catch her. Nothing made sense, Elsa's brain was still off. She was stunned, paralyzed, speechless. But something brought her out of the spell, a voice, from her phone. "Did you say Anna? What's going on!?"

The lips tore away from there position, the magical, spell inducing kiss coming to a sudden and sore halt. Elsa immediately missed it. Then Anna's voice was panicked, her hands coming to her own temples. "Mom!? Oh no, no, no, no. Elsa, is that mom!?"

Both the sisters had forgotten about the specter in the room, Merida. She was lost in the thick, windy fog of panic and paralysis. Elsa responded "yeah, it's mom" in a horse voice and swallowed thickly.

Quickly, Anna grabbed the phone and hung up. Elsa was still too dazed to move fast enough to even have a chance at stopping her sister. Anna sighed and slumped. "What are we gonna do? She knows I'm here now!"

"Um, aren't you forgetting something?" A Scottish voice broke through the hurricane of panic surround Elsa and Anna. "Me! And mom!? As in you two are _sisters_?"

* * *

A/N: Questions, comments, concerns, or angers? All of the above? Feel free to write them in a review or PM!


	15. Vacation is Vacation

A/N: You can thank Man of Constant Sorrow for asking me to put this chapter out sooner rather than later. I'm going out of town to record with a band for a couple days, so this was originally going to be a slightly longer wait than normal, but hey, I try to deliver, so here you go! I hope you enjoy and thank you all so much!

-P.S.- I worked my butt off to get this out by now what with practicing and everything :P

* * *

_"you two are sisters?" - Merida, Chapter 14: Slips of a Silver Tongue_

* * *

Elsa was petrified. She was a deer in headlights, the brightest, most blinding headlights in existence. They wiped her mind clean. She couldn't remember how to breathe, she couldn't remember her own name, she couldn't remember what was going one around her. Elsa quite simply couldn't figure out how to think. Too much just happened. Anna arriving unexpectedly, apparently having lied to their parents about where she was going, their mom finding out about Anna's lie, and Merida finding out about Elsa and Anna's relation to each other. It was overwhelming, it swallowed the platinum blonde up, devouring any sense in her brain, arresting any ability to move.

Anna's voice was high pitched and panicked. "I- we- no she's my- her- we aren't sisters- um- eheh." The auburn haired girl trailed off, head spinning too rapidly for even her mouth to keep up with.

A clearly confused, angry, and skeptical Merida called through the confusion surrounding Elsa. "No? Then what?"

Again with that feeble voice from Elsa's beloved sister. "We um... uhh... we're _definitely_ not-"

"We're sisters." The platinum blonde's voice surprised even herself. It was disarmingly calm, putting everyone a little on edge. What made Elsa compelled to say that, she had no clue. Perhaps it was that somewhere, subconsciously she thought it better not to dig her grave any deeper. Maybe it was that she actually trusted Merida, or even just because her brain was too shocked to think coherently. Elsa simply had no idea.

"Elsa! She just saw us kiss!" Anna was pleading now, facing Elsa, eyes laced with stress and concern. She was scared. So was Elsa.

The older sister just nodded. Merida looked completely flustered. She threw her arms up as she spoke her next words "I can't deal with this right now. I need to go clear my head from just finding out that my _best friend _is in an incestuous relationship with her _sister_. Good grief!" The mane of wild red hair strode through the door, slamming it shut in the process.

The bang echoed in Elsa's ears, sending a slight ache through to the back of her head. At least it woke her from her daze. Partially, anyway. She could now feel her heart beating in her throat. It was painful, like every time it thumped a thumbtack was pushed into her esophagus. Her stomach no longer enjoyed the idea of pizza, and was tightening at the thought of even moving. _Best friend. _The words resonated in Elsa's mind, ricocheting off the walls of her skull. She felt a pang of guilt shoot through her chest.

Anna was just was shocked at what just went down around her. She looked at her sister, then to the door and back at her sister, to the door again, and at Elsa one more time. This time her eyes stayed put, stretched wide, her mouth hanging open. "Elsa, what did you just- you just told her."

Elsa looked at her younger sister, focusing on the teal of her eyes. She struggled for her words through the plug in her throat, it hurt, but she did it. "I-I-I j-just thought w-we should get it o-over with." Then the older girl prepared. She readied herself for an onslaught of yelling, relentless scolding, the angry voice of her sister. But it didn't happen.

When Anna spoke, it was calm. It was understanding of all things, it was a relief for Elsa. "I guess you're right. She knew, there was no avoiding it. Still, it's kind of crazy, you know?"

Elsa didn't respond. It was just now sinking in that she may have lost her only friend in London. It hurt, a small but very known empty spot made itself at home inside of her heart. That thought, on top of everything that just happened, caused Elsa's eyes to tear up, her vision becoming blurry.

Anna took noticed immediately. Despite her own fragile state, Elsa was more important. "Elsa, it's okay, here." The red head guided her sister to the couch with a gentle hand on her back. The touch sent warm comfort through Elsa's body, helping more than either of them expected. It calmed the older girl's heart and mind a little bit, enough fer her to follow the guide.

As Elsa sat down on the couch, Anna placed herself right next to her. She ever so gently put her arm around Elsa, for a reason that she couldn't name, scared that the platinum blonde would flinch away. To Anna's great relief, she didn't. Elsa buried herself into Anna's side, gripping for her life. Anna was right there again. Anna had kept her promise to always be there. She was the source of heat on a cold winter night, Elsa would be freezing to death, alone in the woods if not for her. But she was there. Anna spread her blanket of protection around Elsa as the older of the two cried for so many reasons that she couldn't even keep up. So much had just happened.

Anna did her share of crying, too. She was finally back with Elsa, she finally got to hold her, but it had gone wrong, so wrong. It quite simply scared Anna. But she didn't want to think about that right then. She wanted to hold her Elsa, to latch on to her, to never let her go. She wanted to just spend the time she could with Elsa, they could just push off dealing with everything until after. She only had a couple days with her sister, and Anna was determined to enjoy them.

Elsa started to speak after a long while of just resting in her sister's hug. Her voice was cracked and shaking. "W-we still have to deal w-with mom."

_Or maybe we don't. _"No." Anna's voice was stern, catching Elsa's attention. "I came all the way up here, I want us to make the most of my visit. _I'll _deal with mom when I get back. Until then, we have to make the most of my trip."

"A-Anna, we can't just-"

The red head shushed her sister's retort by pressing their lips together. Okay, maybe it was selfish and a little bit testy at the moment, but Anna couldn't resist.

The contact cleared Elsa's mind, scattering any thoughts of anything other than her sister. How could she willingly push to deal with a situation she had no desire to come close to when her alluring sister was seducing her into putting everything aside for a couple of days? _After all, what's the worst that can happen in two days? _

When they finally broke from their kiss, Elsa had to yield to Anna's argument. "Okay, fine." It was truly spectacular how much Elsa had missed the touch, kiss, and even just presence of her sister. The fact that Anna was there right then was still being processed by the platinum blonde's mind, and it was filling her with this shifting, wiggly, warm jello while busy bees buzzed around in her stomach.

The younger girl squeaked, allowing the tension that had built up in the air around them to loosen its suffocating grip on them. "Thank you! Guess what I brought."

Seriously, every time Elsa just talked to Anna everything inside of her calmed down. The storms ceased, opting to clear out and allow Elsa to see miles in every direction. It warmed her up, filled her icy lake of loneliness with warm water. She cocked an eyebrow at Anna. "What?"

"You have to guess."

"I don't know, um, is it-"

The platinum blonde was cut off by her sister hoping up and leaping across the room to her duffel bag. Immediately, Elsa missed the contact. Anna returned, smiling from ear to ear, holding a copy of none other than "The Lion King." "Every special occasion, right?"

A smile crept its way onto Elsa's features. "Yes."

"The pizza landed right side up." Anna beckoned to the forgotten pie in its box.

Tiny beginnings of a giggle gurgled through Elsa's throat, she stuck her hand up to help suppress them. "Yes it did."

Anna took that as a command to retrieve the food. Elsa was unsure how she had gone from to startled and terrified to relaxed and _starving _in less than a half hour. _It's Anna. She always has this affect on me. _

The red head returned with their treasure and grabbed Elsa by the hand. The older girl didn't resist the soft, smooth fingers guiding themselves between her own, nor did she fight the lead of Anna, pulling her to her room.

The pizza box, with the movie resting on top of it, went flying onto the bed as Anna lost the balance she had on it. Luckily, the tasty dinner was bent on being eaten, because it landed perfectly upright. Elsa looked at the box for a moment, remorse hanging heavy from her heart. "Shouldn't we at least leave some for M-Merida? She bought it."

Anna let out an vastly exaggerated sigh in agreement.

"She likes green peppers."

Opening the box, Anna began tearing away the half with peppers. She then stacked the slices precariously in her arms and meandered out of the room. Elsa just watched the spectacle, holding back fits of laughter at Anna's method.

The platinum blonde had already opened her own laptop and put the DVD in when Anna got back in the room. Her lips reflexively stretched upwards at the sight of Anna and she scooted into bed, patting the empty space next to her. Anna grinned widely and took her spot, placing the pizza box in reach of both of them. She nuzzled up to Elsa, as physically close as she could, resting her head at the top of the older girl's chest. It was so familiar, it felt so right, like nothing should ever be different. Elsa basked in the tiny goosebumps forming all over her arms as the auburn locks of hair tickled her around her neck.

After pressing play, Elsa took a piece of pizza and put her free arm around Anna, earning a quiet purr from the younger girl. As time passed, Elsa's hand idly started lightly scratching around the small of Anna's waist, the younger girl silently enjoying every passing caress. The slender fingers moved up to rake themselves through Anna's hair, massaging her scalp. It was heaven. Anna was scarcely aware of the pizza she was eating, watching the screen but not paying attention. Every recourse of her mind was focused on the amazing sensation of Elsa's touch and the tingling sensation it brought. The slight rise and fall of the platinum blonde's chest set a slow, relaxing rhythm to Anna's idle thoughts, her heart slowing as if to match it. She never wanted this to end.

Elsa was enjoying the time just as much as Anna. She too was barely paying attention to the movie, choosing to focus instead on the constant buzz whirling in her stomach because of Anna's presence. She felt like she was floating, but not in a miserable, cold void. No, she was floating in warm water, easily resting on her back, basking the the rays of sun that bombarded her skin. "Anna."

The younger girl purred and turned her head to meet her sister's eyes. God they were beautiful. Such a deep blue in the dark lighting of Elsa's room. Glimmering, a tiny reflection of the screen was scarcely visible to one side of the pupil.

"I really missed you." The words were spoken softly, just barely a whisper.

Anna matched her sister's tone. "I missed you, too. I love you so much, Elsa."

The words spilled through Elsa's ear, marinating in her brain, rapidly growing fuzz in her stomach. Elsa's heart skipped a few beats and she felt a warm, melting wave run down her body. Anna had said those words to her nearly every day, and it never failed to make her feel special, to make her feel like she could do it, like she could survive the time away from her sister. But there was something different about hearing them in person. The words carried a power Elsa had forgotten about, a weight, an ability to completely overtake her brain. As she leaned forward, the platinum blonde let out a breathy "I love you, too."

Anna was a little startled but completely okay with it when Elsa kissed her. She was quickly lost in a tangled of lips, body, and limbs, wrapping her own arms tightly around Elsa. Now something that Elsa _never _did happened. She actually stuck her tongue to Anna's lips. She was the one to initiate a deeper kiss this time. Anna readily opened her mouth. It was light years better than the previous kisses they had, because of two reasons. First, it had been so long since they kissed this deeply, since Anna got to feel Elsa's tongue on her own. Second, because it was Elsa that initiated it all. For some reason, that thought melted every single part of Anna's insides, turning them into a warm mush.

The red head started raking her hands along Elsa's back, the older girl shivering in delight, still exploring her younger sister's mouth. The dream that had pleasured Anna on her plane ride came pouring back through her mind, every sensation, everything. Her body heated up, and her heart's tempo doubled. Abruptly, Anna pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva holding on until the two mouths were too far apart. Elsa's eyes opened, a confused and slightly hurt look torturing Anna's eyes. "W-what's wrong?"

Anna's cheeks singed, turning redder than a ripened tomato. Her palms became clammy, and she started shifting in place. "I, uhh..."

"Anna."

One last look into those big, beautiful blue eyes and Anna inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. Words flew out of her mouth almost faster than her tongue could keep up with. "I had a dream on the plane about you and me and it was, well, it was an _exciting _one and I just don't know if I want to, I mean that's not why I came on the trip and I don't-"

Realization struck Elsa like a shock of electricity. Her eyes went wide, followed by her cheeks burning red and her hand attempting to hide it. She cut her sister off. "A-Anna, it's okay."

The red head shut her mouth mid sentence, calming down slightly. Elsa continued. "I'm n-not ready for anything like t-that."

A deep, relieved breath slithered out of Anna's mouth, pushing lightly against Elsa's neck. "I'm not either."

"A-and to be honest..." Elsa trailed off, becoming self conscious about what she was going to say. She didn't know why it embarrassed her, but it did. Her nerves fumbled around, convulsing violently.

A soft, melodic voice gave Elsa the will to keep talking. "It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"I- I don't think I'll be ready for a l-long time."

Elsa fidgeted with her fingers. She felt like she was disappointing Anna somehow, like there was something wrong with her saying that. But then those recognizable hands that were so caring and gentle grabbed her own. She looked into Anna's eyes, they were a navy blue in the dark, glistening with love. "It's okay, I won't be either."

Elsa was relieved to hear this from her sister, and her body relaxed, its temperature returning to normal, her heart moving sluggishly once again. She placed a light, tender kiss on Anna's now heated lips, lingering for a few seconds. The air in the room became heavily intimate, but both girls were completely elated just wrapping up together and turning their focus back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Anna noticed with a surprising amount of dismay that Elsa was no longer massaging her back and head with those captivating hands. "Can you, um, scratch my back a little?"

Elsa did as her sister asked, silently teasing the girl's skin with her fingernails. Her lips turned up a tiny bit on the edges of her mouth as she did.

"Thank you."

The pair let themselves get lost in the combination of the movie and each other's company. Time flew by and before they knew it the movie was ending. Elsa grunted. "I have to go throw the box out and brush my teeth."

Anna mumbled something too quietly for Elsa to catch and scooted over just enough to let her older sister get out of bed. Elsa put her laptop on her desk and brought the pizza box to the kitchen. There was no sign of Merida anywhere, nor any hint that the girl had even come home yet. Elsa's heart once again sank. _Best friend. _She did her best to swallow the slicing guilt and went to the bathroom.

Finding her job of brushing her teeth satisfactory, Elsa slowly walked back to her room. When she got there, she sent Anna to brush her teeth, giving herself enough time to change into her nightgown. The red head put up little argument and left the room.

When she came back, she was in that light green night dress that Elsa had seen her wear so many times before. She was also carrying her bag of clothes. Both girls freed their hair from their respective braids. The older girl couldn't help but drink in every inch of Anna with her hair down. It was rare and she loved those pig tails, but this was magnificent, too. Anna looked so different with those locks of hair, appearing dark red in the light, cascading down her shoulders. Elsa had to fight not to stare more.

The younger girl was the first to flop into bed. The frame creaked a little bit and pushed her about an inch back up in the air, resulting in Anna bouncing a few times. Elsa glided over to the bed and got comfortable. Anna played her part by resting her head atop her sister's breast, stretching one arm over Elsa's shapely stomach. It was straight back to that feeling of calm euphoria for both of them. They warmed each other up, protecting each other from reality. As long as they were close, they would never have to deal with the stresses unraveling around them. They would never have to answer to anyone, they could just stay together and float away in their protective bubble.

The soft rhythm of Anna's breath licking her neck set Elsa's heart rate. Her eyelids rapidly transformed into gold, pulling them shut. She barely ever slept well in London, but she knew that that tonight would be one of the few good nights. All was right in the world for that moment.

* * *

Elsa woke up feeling well rested. Her sister was still pinning her down with sleep ridden cuddles, a line of drool encroaching on Elsa's chest. The platinum blonde felt herself smile and she carefully and slowly removed herself from the bed. When she was almost out of under Anna, the younger girl gave a small snort and mumbled something in her sleep. Elsa got thrown into a fit of laughter that she had to strain to keep silent, her shoulders shaking with the spasms.

After her struggle, Elsa had successfully taken her leave of the bed without bothering Anna. She took a moment to admire with a smirk the impressively unkempt mane of bed head atop her sister's head. It was like a firecracker had just exploded atop Anna's skull. She then went to the bathroom to relieve herself. She decided it couldn't hurt to go ahead and take a shower, so she started the water running. After washing herself off in the warmed yet low pressure shower water, she wrapped herself in a towel. Elsa caught her own eyes in her reflection, smiled to herself and said, not it a whisper, "you're beautiful."

After preparing for the day, Elsa thought it was a good idea to allow Anna the pleasure of waking up next to her. She wandered back to her room in just a towel, admiring the gorgeous red head when she walked in. Even though Anna was asleep, Elsa was reluctant to strip her towel, and opted instead to put her underwear on before discarding the cloth. The platinum blonde then checked her phone as she dressed in her old "God of War" t-shirt and sweatpants. She had multiple missed calls from her mother. Elsa's heart sank into her stomach. Despite her quite painful heart, she did the best she could to push all thoughts of dealing with her mom aside, for now. She then crawled back into bed, repositioning herself back under her sister. It was an impressive feat, really, getting back to her original sleeping position without waking up Anna.

About an hour went by of Elsa just laying there, eyes closed, hands lightly massaging Anna's head, just enjoying the situation. The younger girl stirred, her eyes drifting lazily open, eyelids still half covering her pupils. Her lips stretched from ear to ear before the pushed forward to plant a groggy kiss on Elsa's lips. "Good mo'nin'" the girl said as she yawned herself awake.

"Good morning." Elsa smiled.

Yawning a second time in just seconds, Anna slurred a phrase. "Wha's for brea'fast? I'm hungry."

"Mmm," Elsa purred, "the usual?"

Anna rested her chin atop Elsa's chest, meeting her sister's eyes, her own still only half opened. "That sounds wonderful."

The two slowly rose from bed and migrated to the kitchen, pouring bowls of Cocoa Puffs and taking seats next to each other on the couch since there was no kitchen table. It was just like before Elsa had left, just like those that few days when they did everything together. Just how Elsa wanted it to be forever.

The two teased each other throughout the meal, laughing and blushing when they caught each other's eyes. When breakfast had finished, they stayed there and talked for a long while. It was now late morning, and there was still no sign of Merida. Elsa started to get worried, fast. "Merida hasn't returned, do you think she's okay?"

Anna's face softened and she put a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder. Her voice was low, bringing Elsa's spirits up. "I'm sure she's perfectly fine. She just needs space. We are, well, you know."

There was a pause. Elsa, for the first time in over a year, felt an overwhelming guilt at being in love with her sister. She could hear that part of her brain that she thought was gone, that she thought was out of her life. The part that only made her feel sorry for herself. The part that told her she was disgusting and worthless. The part created by her father. She felt her heart grow heavier and heavier, weighing her down, aching. _I am disgusting. But I'm hopelessly in love with Anna. _

Apparently, Anna could read that look very well after helping Elsa all this time. "Elsa, there isn't anything to be ashamed about. I'm in love with my sister, too. That doesn't make me gross, and you certainly aren't. You are the most beautiful, amazing person I know."

The words made Elsa feel better, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Merida would just think she was an abomination and reject her, much like her own father had done previously. She couldn't help but feel like she'd be abandoned again. _Anna will never abandon you, though, and who needs anyone but her? She's your everything. _It was true. Anna was Elsa's world, and Elsa was Anna's. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe, even if Merida never wanted to talk to Elsa again, she could make it through. After all, she had her sister. The platinum blonde gave a weak smile to the younger girl.

"Now, I've never been to London, why don't you show me around?"

"I barely ever leave, I don't really know anything around here."

"Oh come on, you've lived here for a year, there's got to be _something _to do."

Elsa couldn't deny that. She did have a couple ideas, so why not? It would be fun to explore with Anna. "Okay, okay. Get ready and we'll go."

Anna squealed in excitement and hopped over to Elsa's room in almost just one bound. Elsa grinned at her sister and leaned back on the couch. Anna was truly an expert at making everything cold, painful, ugly, or torturous inside of the older girl dissipate into nothingness. It was truly amazing.

After a shower, changing, and all other things to ready herself, Anna was back and the two left the apartment. Elsa called a cab and they waited about fifteen minutes for him to arrive. As they got in, Elsa told him where to go, and they were off. When they got there, the platinum blonde tried to pay but Anna insisted, shoving money at the cab driver with a viper's speed.

Anna then turned around to see where Elsa had the driver bring them, and her eyes lit up. Life and wonder shot through the teal irises. "I've always wanted to see Big Ben up close!"

"Well, now you can."

The younger girl marveled at the enormous clock tower, it towered over everything around it. She took in the sight of the soft brown color, admiring the Gothic Revival designing of it. Farther off was a gigantic Ferris Wheel looking thing. "Ooh, ooh, Elsa, can we go on that?" Anna bounced up and down as she spoke.

The older girl chuckled to herself. "That's London's Eye, and yes, we can."

Anna was instantly leading her sister towards the giant wheel by her hand. Elsa had to half jog to keep up, a silly smile had taken her mouth.

They arrived at the attraction, and Anna paid for them to get on. The sight was magnificent. They could see almost the entirety of the city around them. People looked like tiny ants walking around, cars more like toys than two ton slabs of metal. Elsa had to admit, it was an amazing experience. She had never stopped to truly appreciate where she was living, never went anywhere. But now she was with Anna, able to see everything in the city. But what truly made the ride spectacular wasn't the view, wasn't the serene calm of the altitude, it was in Anna's impeccable timing.

At the peak of their ascent, the red head leaned in and took Elsa into a deep kiss. It loosened the older girl's entire body, spine wiggling and eyes drooping shut. If they had fallen off, it wouldn't have mattered because, in that moment, Elsa could fly. Her heart was soaring with the clouds. It was their most memorable kiss yet, which was saying something. When Anna pulled away, she saw the look on her sister's face and couldn't help but giggle.

The ride ended all to quickly after that. "So," Anna began, "what else?"

"Hmm," Elsa put her hand on her chin in a mach pondering pose, "we could go to the Natural History Museum. I mean, if you want t-to, if you wouldn't be bored."

Anna was quick to grab both of her sister's hands in her own, savoring the small touch. "Elsa, I would love to."

Elsa smiled for what felt like the five millionth time that day and hailed a cab. They piled in and she told the driver to go to the Natural History Museum. Once again, Anna paid, this time, however, Elsa did put up a formidable fight.

They spent hours there, Elsa was fascinated by everything she saw, taking in the skeletons and displayed facts about numerous dinosaurs. She loved history, if not for her father, she would most likely be majoring in it. _Why have I never been here? _The platinum blonde asked herself every time she saw a new exhibit. She had forgotten everything except the displays in front of her and Anna. Stressful, depressing, painful, and unwanted thoughts had nothing on her when she was exploring the place. It quite simply fascinated her because she was able to get lost in another world, forget about the worries of hers.

Anna loved to see her sister so excited about something. She never knew Elsa was this into history, and all she could do was tag along to each exhibit and listen to Elsa rant enthusiastically about each one. The girl's voice was mesmerizing. _She should be a teacher, everyone would pay attention to her. _

Lunch was next on the list, the two ate at a small place just a short walk from the museum. Once again, Anna vehemently insisted on paying. Elsa tried to pay, but to no avail. Anna had snatched the money from her and kept it until she herself had paid the bill, only then returning Elsa's money. "This day is my treat, you don't pay for anything today" she had said.

Friendly banter, loving gazes, and talk about anything and everything were all passed between the two as they ate. Stomachs full to the brim and happily groaning, it was time to go back to the apartment. Their "lunch" had been more like an early dinner due to how long they were at the museum. On the way back, Elsa got a text from Merida. Her heart jumped into her throat, apprehension took its icy hold on her. Anna leaned over to see why her sister suddenly when stiff as a mummy, and saw the name that appeared on the screen. "It's okay, Elsa." The platinum blonde's heart was beating a mile a minute. It was almost painful. Her stomach was lined with scorpions, palms slick with sweat. She was terrified of what the message was going to say. "I'm right here" came Anna's calming voice, ushering away just enough of her older sister's paralysis for the girl to select the text message.

Holding her breath, Elsa read it.

Anna gently placed a hand on her sister's thigh, letting the contact sooth the older girl's nerves, which were visibly rattled. "What'd she say?"

Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled as much as her lungs would let her. They strained and a tiny, dull ache filled her chest before she exhaled. "T-that we need to t-talk."

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's leg, smiling a comfortingly. Elsa simply did her best to smile back through the torment in her mind. The remainder of the ride seemingly lasted forever, only outdone by the walk to the door. The stairs kept climbing higher and higher, Elsa was walking up the wrong side of an escalator, her goal never getting closer. But eventually they were at the door. Elsa couldn't open it, so Anna took the initiative. She was nervous, too, but she did it for Elsa.

Steeling herself, Anna closed her eyes and dragged Elsa into the apartment. Sure enough, on the couch was a wild head of dark red hair. It was inexplicably intimidating. _Or maybe it's because I know what's about to happen. _Anna tensed, she wanted to run, and she could sense Elsa had the very same impulse. _We could. We could just up and leave. No, no, we've been over this. Elsa is right, it wouldn't work, not until I'm eighteen. _With incredible, almost unmatched self control, Anna marched into the room, pulling her sister in tow. It was time to face their fears, no matter how much they'd both rather cower in a corner and cry.

The red head sat down as far from Merida as she could, Elsa taking a seat as close to Anna as she could. The pair of sisters stared at the Scottish girl, searching those pale blue eyes as their own eyes were searched. No one spoke for what felt like hours. It was a stare down. Maybe if Elsa used her angry, penetrating gaze, Merida would be scared off. But she didn't use that. Elsa was far to distraught by the situation, her line of sight broke first, she curled into a ball, burying her face into her knees.

Finally, after several long, intense, awkward, intimidating, terrifying, and unwelcome minutes of just dead silence, Merida spoke. Her voice was even, but clearly carefully controlled. "Just listen to what I have to say."

Elsa, face still buried against her own knees, tears now torching her eyes, mumbled "o-okay." Anna nodded in agreement, placing her hand on her sister's back, tracing small circles.

Merida once again used a carefully collected voice. "I've had time to think. Elsa," this got the platinum blonde's attention, even though she scarcely showed it. "I've never known someone who was with their sister like you are, but..." She trailed off, pondering how she should say her next phrase. Elsa felt the boulder hanging by a thread above her slipping just a little, its shadow looming over her, threatening to crush her very being. "Well, I can't just throw you under the bus." The giant rock above the platinum blonde turned into a pillow, falling harmlessly on her head. Her heart slowed its attacks, and a breath eased itself out of her lungs. "That being said, I still find it, well, kinda gross..." _Of course. _That stung Elsa, hearing those words from one of her closest friends.

The platinum blonde limply nodded, unable to release the hold she had on her own legs. Anna's hand had ceased its circular pattern in favor of standing still, like a rock in a raging river, something for Elsa to latch on to.

"I just... Don't remind me about it for a while, please? I need to keep some distance, get used to the idea, I guess."

Elsa just looked at her friend, her own ice blue eyes dripping wet, tears refracting the light on her cheeks. She nodded once again. Merida was trying to accept her love for Anna, that's the first step, right? Maybe she wouldn't lose a friend. Maybe there still would be someone to pick her up if she starts drowning in the choppy, cold, dark ocean waters.

"It'll take a while, I think." Merida got up, most likely to leave, as she said her last words.

She was stopped by Elsa's voice, frail, like a gust of wind could shatter the girl. "I-I w-w-..."

Anna gave her sister a quizzical look, scooting a tiny bit closer, her hand beginning its soothing circles once again. Elsa caught Anna's eyes with her own, and spoke silently to her sister. "_I want to tell her about everything_."

Understanding immediately, the red head took over vocalization for Elsa. "She wants to tell you some things. Not many people know, so she must really trust you." The calmness of Anna's voice surprised even herself.

A flash of worry pooled of Merida's features, as if she was expecting the worst, but she sat back down nonetheless.

Elsa silently thanked Anna and tried to conjure a voice. She had never said this out loud before, it was going to be difficult. As she inhaled, she felt her stomach fold over and die, her esophagus became laced with ice cold needles, stinging her throat up and down. A sledge hammer was repeatedly wailing on her temples. "I-I-I h-have a..." She lost her voice for a few moments. Merida was still waiting patiently. "A-a s-s-st-s-stutter." It was out. Her heart exploded as Elsa finished the last syllable, it felt like dropping an iron weight to have said it out loud. She was still shaking violently, unrelenting attacks led on her stomach and mind, but it was off of her chest by her own words. Finally.

Merida's face was visibly relieved, it softened, even. "Is that all? Why have I never noticed?"

Anna was quick to save Elsa from speaking more than she had to, she knew it hurt. Talking about what their dad did and Elsa's history was hard for the platinum blonde, Anna knew that all too well. All she could do is try her level best to keep her calm while recounting the story. "There's more."

"I'm listening."

So Anna began to talk. She talked about how Elsa had had a stutter when she was little, and over the years it faded. Anna told Merida how she herself had not been old enough by the time her older sister's stutter started to fade to know what it was or really pay attention to it. Then the hard part came up. The part where Mr. Arendelle stepped in to ruin Elsa's life. Anna's voice got audibly sharper, a loaded gun pointed at her father's head. It was clear that she hated him, she was becoming slightly heated as she told of how Elsa confessed her forbidden love to him years ago and how that relapsed her stutter. Then the calm after the storm. The hot steam coursing through Anna's veins cooled to its normal temperature as she went on to describe how recently, with her, Elsa's stutter had been fading once again, now only coming up in very stressful situations. Through the entire thing, Elsa said nothing, objected to no details being released, a silent approval of the depth that Anna went in to.

By the end, Anna was out of breath, she had talked fast, a little too fast. Elsa was hiding behind her knees again, shying away from Merida. The Scottish girl finally let her voice softly fill the air after a few moments of processing what she had heard. "Wow, um, that's a lot." Merida now knew everything about Elsa. "So I've never noticed the stutter because she doesn't talk much and it's fading again?"

Anna sucked on her lower lip, then nodded rapidly, humming an audible "mhm."

"Well," Merida began, "if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go.. in my room. I have a lot to think about. Oh, and um, thanks for saving some pizza for me." At that, the girl got up and glided to her own private area.

Once Merida was clear of the room, Anna turned her attention back to Elsa. "Well, I think that went well."

The platinum blonde didn't respond. Anna wrapped her arms around her girl and pulled her tight. She whispered into her older sister's ear "hey, common, she's trying. That's worth something, right?"

This time, Elsa did respond. She returned the hug, feeling the safety of Anna enclose her, Kevlar in a bullet storm. She nodded, eyes closed, face rubbing up against the younger girl's sternum. The two stayed in their embrace for some time, letting the events of the previous couple days replay in their heads over and over. There was still one major issue, their mother, but that could be dealt with when Anna got home, just like she said before. Right now, all that was important was Elsa.

The older girl looked at her sister, distress at plain as day on her face. "W-what are we gonna do about m-mom?"

"I told you, I'll deal with mom when I get back. Don't worry about it, let's enjoy the time we have."

Elsa wanted to object farther but simply didn't have the energy or will. Instead, she nodded, letting a small, albeit appreciative smile grace her lips.

The girls retreated to Elsa's room, not planning anything in particular. They stayed there for hours, talking, cuddling, comforting. It was exactly what they both needed to melt the stress away, to get back to the elated state they were in before. Merida didn't make an appearance from her room for the rest of the night, leaving the two alone. The only time either of the sisters left the room was to get ready for bed.

When both of them had heavy eyelids and sleep was the most tantalizing option, they gave in, situating themselves on the bed the same way they had the previous night. Anna risked a goodnight peck on the lips as she positioned herself, and Elsa just smiled and purred in response.

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sun spilling in the room, setting the auburn hair in front of her face on fire. A red hot aurora surrounded Anna, brightening her face, masking her freckles. It was exactly what Elsa wanted to see first thing every morning.

This time, the platinum blonde waited for her sister to awaken before moving, and the two got up and ate breakfast together. Over cereal, Anna asked "Elsa, why didn't you bring either of your Playstations here?"

The older girl shrugged, swallowing her bite of food. "Too busy. I knew there wouldn't be time for video games."

"Oh."

This day was lazier than their previous one. Both of the girls were thoroughly fatigued from all the activity the day before, although they did have the most fun either of them had had in a long time. Instead of exploring the city more, the two opted to spend their time around the apartment. They spent most of the time in Elsa's room, playing some show or another on Netflix while they largely ignored it.

At some point during the early afternoon, the girls found themselves talking about walks. "I miss taking walks with you, even though we only took a few. They were always so nice." Anna was laying on her back across Elsa's bed, the older girl allowing her sister's head to rest in her lap while she fiddled with the red hair.

"Hmm, I do, too."

"Do you wanna take a walk today?"

Elsa smiled. She very much did want to take a walk. "We can walk somewhere and have lunch together."

Anna shifted her head to look her older sister in the eyes. "That sounds wonderful."

As if on queue, the red head's stomach let out a low rumble, alerting both of them how hungry she was. Elsa giggled, not making any attempt at restraining it. Anna playfully pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in an exaggerated manner. "I think it's time for lunch."

Elsa stretched her back. "I couldn't agree more."

The two found their shoes and walked out the door. Anna was quick to lace her fingers into Elsa's. The touch was just like it used to be. It spread warmth like a disease through the platinum blonde's body, the tender skin on her own eliciting a pleasurable response throughout her body. Bees bumbled in her stomach, spreading warm honey around her organs.

The walk was done in relative silence, and when they neared their destination, Elsa had a wonderful realization. _We don't know anyone here, they don't know we're sisters. _When the thought crossed her mind, the platinum blonde's heart jumped over the moon and she couldn't help but pull Anna in to a kiss.

It surprised the younger girl, no doubt, but she quickly recovered. Anna laced her fingers between the hairs on the back of Elsa's head, pulling the older girl closer. Her heart was vibrating, running a marathon of its own, her stomach turning over and over. It was exhilarating to kiss Elsa in public, to not hide their affection for on another.

After several long, wonderful seconds, Elsa pulled away. Anna was still pleasantly stunned by what her sister just did, but she caught the glint in Elsa's eye. The playful, mischievous one. In a wistful voice, Anna said "I wish it could always be like this. You know, where we don't have to hide our feelings in public."

Elsa smiled a rich, understanding one, her face softening to loving. "Me too."

Re-lacing their fingers, Anna let the corners of her mouth stretch upwards, and she led the older girl into where they would have lunch. The place was small and the food was interesting, but it was tasty nonetheless. The girls ate quietly, almost never taking their eyes off the other's. In the bright light, Anna's eyes appeared a light blue, rivaling that of Elsa's irises.

After lunch, they walked back hand in hand, Anna skipping about half the way while Elsa held on, feeling little tiny bubbles fumble through her upper body, occasionally coming out as a quiet chuckle.

* * *

Night time. Anna's last day was coming to a close. It was a perfect mirror of what had happened a year ago, the wall approaching ever closer, looming over everything, daunting. It would be another year until she got to spend time with Elsa. _Well, I've done it once, I can do it again... I hope._

Anna focused on the pale, toned arms wrapped around her, not wanting to feel the overbearing weight of real life as it crushed her into a pile of broken limbs. Elsa's body was a jet of warmth into a cold world for the red head. She snuggled her face farther into the crook of her sister's neck, lightly gripping the fabric of Elsa's nightgown in her hand. Magical fingers pleasured her scalp, sending shivers up and down her spine. It was her last night with Elsa for a long time and she was going to enjoy it.

Unable to suppress a sudden urge, Anna stuck her tongue a little bit out and licked the silken skin of Elsa's neck, following a tendon all the way up. The unexpected feeling sent Elsa wild, her eyes automatically shut, her spine arching a little bit. Not so small, delightfully fuzzy prickles nestled in her skin, and an involuntary moan escaped the platinum blondes' throat. Her stomach was buzzing, butterflies frantically trying to break any of the walls they could. The girl's heart skipped fifty beats, only to regain itself to swing a hammer around in Elsa's chest, causing her breathing to become a little shallow. The feeling of Anna licking her neck was completely, undeniably _arousing. _

Anna, for her part, was completely embarrassed by what she did. Her body temperature went through the roof, turning the entire room into a sauna as her cheeks dawned an almost blood red color. "I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

She was shushed by Elsa's lips lightly pressing on hers. It was always a very effective way to shut Anna up. Elsa pulled away and looked her sister in the eyes. "It felt good." Elsa noticed the blush on her sister's face as her own cheeks lit brightly. Why was this so _awkward_?

Anna smirked and licked her lips. She leaned in and gently slid her tongue along the skin of Elsa's neck once again, this time kissing the girl halfway up, nibbling lightly as she pulled away. Elsa's entire body shook, her back arching even more, muscles tensing abound. Her heart was pumping hard, she could hear the blood rushing through her head. A louder moan snaked its way through her mouth, resonating deep in her throat. The younger girl smiled to herself for her success and laid her head back down atop Elsa's breast. She heard a tiny whimper from her sister, stretching her lips even farther.

This was better than anything Elsa had imagined and they weren't even _doing _anything. The sensation of Anna nibbling her throat threw Elsa into a frenzy, a burning desire emanating from between her legs, she was about to lose control. Panting, heart racing, the platinum blonde choked out some words. "O-okay, let's not g-go t-too far."

Satisfied with a job well done in completely obliterating all coherent thoughts within her sister, Anna curled back up against Elsa. It was getting late, and Anna was feeling the affects of drowsiness slow her mind and relax her muscles. She was leaving the next day at noon, but she could still enjoy her last night. With a tiny yawn, the red head drifted into oblivion, clutching her sister tight, no thoughts of the horrors that awaited her at home even daring to enter her mind.

Elsa, on the other hand, was wide awake from her sister's teasing. Her heart was still on overdrive, and she could still feel slick heat between her thighs. She didn't know if she would sleep that night, but the way she figured, if she didn't, that just meant more time admiring Anna.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter didn't answer everything, but it gave some answers. I fear you'll still have to wait to figure out what's happening at home, that'll be answered in the next chapter. I'm off to another city, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments, suggestions, questions, concerns, angers? All? Lemme know!


	16. Anna Comes Home

A/N: Hello! This chapter was profusely difficult to write, but fun, too. I just want to shout out to the guest that keeps coming back to this story, you are awesome!

Well, all of you are awesome, thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa didn't remember when she fell asleep, but it must have been late, because when she woke up, Anna was staring intently at her. The older girl smiled and stretched her arms above her head. "Good morning" she slurred with half open eyes.

Rather than verbally respond, Anna leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on her sister's lips, earning a purr from the older girl. It set Elsa's heart off like a firework and banished any trace of sleepiness from her.

Only when the tingly warmth of Anna's lips deserted Elsa's own lips did the platinum blonde allow her eyes to open once again. She looked in to her sister's big eyes, admiring the shimmering green that laced a light blue swirling around in them. Then, Elsa noticed something awry. There was no gigantic, ridiculous red bundle of hair in front of her face. In its place were well kept twin braids, shining in the sunlight, flaring a bright reddish orange. Elsa looked down to see that Anna wasn't even wearing her night gown. The girl was in a summer dress now. "How long have you been up?"

Anna smiled at her sister, her freckles dancing across her reddish skin as dimples appeared on either side of her mouth. "A while. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up."

Elsa looked out the window as if by just glancing outside she could tell the time. "What time is it?"

Resting her head on her older sister's sternum, Anna responded. "Ten-ish."

The platinum blonde's eyes bolted open and she abruptly sat up, causing Anna to topple off of her. "Anna! I have to get ready and you need to be at the airport soon!"

There was suddenly something warm and heavy splayed across Elsa's lap. Anna had rolled up to straddle her sister, placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders. The red head's fingers started to gently massage the older girl's trapezius muscles. The action melted away any panic inside of Elsa, washing her clean, clearing her mind. She rolled her eyes up and closed them in ecstasy, suddenly aware to the extreme proximity of their cores. Under her breath, Elsa muttered "you should massage me more often."

"I will every day when you return from London."

_Right, she's leaving and I'm staying here. Another year of being separated. _Elsa's heart fell, the now heavy organ leaving a lump in the girl's throat. Her shoulders dropped and her gaze fell downward. Anna picked up on it and tried to comfort her sister. "Hey, I know a year seems like a lot, but we already made it one year, so we can make it another year." Her own voice began to tremble as she talked.

Elsa, not being very good with words, chose to comfort her younger sister with an action rather than a voice. She leaned forward and pulled Anna in to a hug, wrapping tightly around her. She could feel cool tears running down her own cheeks, tracing her jawline. There was already a crudely torn out hole in Elsa's heart for Anna. She already missed her and the girl hadn't even left yet.

Anna returned the hug, using a death grip to wrap herself around Elsa. On top of leaving Elsa, there was another matter to deal with. Her mother. The red head didn't want to think about how much trouble she would be in. She was weak enough trying to fight the current of leaving Elsa. It was going to be like the first few months all over again. She'd be in a hole with slick walls, unable to get out, and she was already slipping in.

The sisters held their embrace for a few minutes. Maybe if they refused to let go, the world wouldn't tear them apart again. Maybe they could ignore reality forever and just be with each other, alone in a bubble, floating far above the clouds. High enough that the crooked, poisoned arrows that life was shooting straight into their hearts couldn't reach them.

But eventually they had to come down. They had to feel the piercing pain ripping their hearts in two, stinging their insides. It was time for Elsa to get ready. It was closer to when Anna had to leave.

The girls broke away from their hug, Elsa slowly rising from the bed to shuffle to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel, walked in, looked into the mirror, and begrudgingly mumbled "you're beautiful." She didn't bother waiting for the water to warm up, she was numb anyway. If she wasn't, she'd break down from having to be separated from Anna again. Elsa had to exist very carefully, one sudden movement and everything would come crashing down on top of her, shards of glass into a broken heart. She had to do anything but think about it.

After showering, Elsa brushed her teeth and wrapped her body with a towel. The girl slowly walked out of the bathroom to her room. Anna was splayed out across her sister's bed when Elsa got back. The platinum blonde looked at her and blushed a tiny amount. "Don't look, okay?"

Anna looked over to see Elsa just a towel. _Don't look? How am I supposed to not look!? _"I'll turn around."

"Thank you."

And so the red head turned to sit facing away from her sister. She heard the gentle sound of a towel hitting the floor and fought the almost overwhelming urge to take a glance. Elsa was right behind her, completely naked. All she'd have to do it turn around for a split second... _No, no. Don't do it, don't do it. _Anna bit her lower lip, simultaneously tucking a nonexistent, out of place hair behind her right ear. She heard more shuffling behind her. The image of Elsa from her dream a few days ago pushed its way into her mind. She was fighting hard not to look now. Her fingers were fiddling with each other and the girl couldn't sit still. Her heart was pumping hard, every pulse threatening to turn her head to take a peak, a thumping on her temples.

A little bit more rustling behind Anna and finally, after a millennium of pushing her self control to the limits, Anna heard Elsa's voice. "Okay, you can turn back around."

Anna let out a loud, relieved, deep breath and twirled to face Elsa once again. The platinum blonde was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that was presumably a reference to some sort of video game, but Anna didn't actually know. Elsa's hair was still unbraided, flowing like a waterfall of silver of her shoulders, shining in the sunlight. It played off of Elsa's pale complexion, bringing out her freckles while at the same time illuminating her shoulders and face. The light play also made her lips appear a much richer pink, and betrayed a tiny amount of red in her cheeks. _Holy crap, Elsa is literally glowing with beauty. _Anna ran forward am hugged her sister, bringing their lips together rather forcibly as she did. She just couldn't resist the allure dripping from the older girl.

Elsa saw it coming from a mile a way, she had learned that look from Anna. She puckered her lips as the red head lunged forward, holding her arms out for an embrace. Their lips interlocked and Anna wasted little time pushing her tongue into Elsa's mouth. The older girl parted her lips just enough to allow her sister entry, tasting the girl's tongue with her own. The two muscles danced tightly with each other, feeling every texture they could, picking up ever flavor available. When the girls pulled apart, each of them swallowed whatever saliva they had left of the other. "I'm gonna miss you" Elsa breathed.

"I'll miss you so much. I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to go..." Elsa let her words hang in the air, looking into Anna's eyes.

But Alas, Anna did have to go. The two stayed there for a few more moments until they absolutely had to call a cab. Elsa grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast as the taxi arrived, and carried Anna's bag out for her. As the cab drove, Elsa's heart became heavier. Every foot it traversed meant another knife slowly breaking the wall of the girl's organ. It bled everywhere, hot acid blood. It burned, choked her, crushed her. She was struggling to tread violent waters and her only life raft was floating away. Reality was sinking in, and it carried far too much. She held Anna's hand tightly, who, in turn, squeezed Elsa's hand.

Anna had the same feeling as Elsa. She did her best to squander it with the thought that Elsa was already halfway done, but to no avail. She was dreading facing the next year and her mother when she got home. _I can only hope she didn't tell father... _

All too soon, the cab arrived at the airport. Elsa told him to stay there while she went in and said goodbye to Anna. He kept the meter running, but she didn't care.

Once Anna's bag had been taken care of, the two found themselves at the security gates. Elsa looked Anna in the eyes, she looked like a lost puppy again. The older girl was the first to act, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister, clutching the girl's dress tightly in the back. Tears were quickly burning through Elsa's eyes. She could feel them dropping from her face onto Anna's shoulder. It hurt everywhere, everything inside of Elsa began to ache as she heaved weighted sobs. The powerful claws of reality were right there, snatching Anna away, taking the older girl's heart with them. _Another year. _It might as well have been forever.

Elsa pulled her head up and without opening her eyes gave Anna an emotional kiss. The red head returned the action with passion, kissing her sister deeply. At least this time they could have one last kiss before they said goodbye. But they did have to say goodbye. "I love you so much, Anna" Elsa whimpered into the girl's shoulder once they had finished kissing.

Anna rubbed her hand on Elsa's back in those familiar, comforting circles. "I love you too, my Elsa." They stayed there, crying into each other's necks for a few more minutes until the younger girl was really running late. Reluctantly, she parted from Elsa, softly taking the older girl's cheek in her hand, and said with a soothing voice "We'll be back together before we know it." She managed a weak smile.

The platinum blonde tried to smile in return, but the pain was too heavy, too real. She simply nodded with a sniffle and wiped her nose clean. Her eyes were bloodshot, dry, and burning from all of her crying. With a lingering touch, Anna turned away, holding Elsa's hand until the last possible second. As the red head started to leave, she once again whispered. "I love you more anything else in the world."

This earned a painful jab in the older girl's throat. _Why does she have to leave? _It wasn't fair. The world just liked watching Elsa suffer, that was the only explanation. She stood there, unable to move as the auburn locks of hair disappeared around the corner, the teal eyes keeping a line of sight for as long as possible.

Then she was gone. Anna wasn't there anymore. Elsa was paralyzed. She stayed, staring for minutes on end, wishing the pain away, willing it all to be right again. Willing Anna to come back around that corner, running, and take her into her arms. It wasn't goodbye forever, but it sure felt like it. Everything inside of Elsa felt broken, shattered, and beaten.

Finally, she made her way back to the cab. As she left, a security guard looked on. It was so sad watching such lovebirds have to part from one another. He felt his own heart grow a little heavy just spectating.

Luckily for Elsa, the cab driver had stayed. She muttered something that was largely unintelligible and he took it to mean to go back to her apartment complex. The entire ride was quiet. Elsa sat in the back, marinating in her pain, wallowing in sadness. At some point along the way, thoughts of her mother popped into Elsa's head. _I'll bet she told father. I'll bet she sold Anna out. _The platinum blonde felt her blood begin to boil. The air around her became scorching hot as her nails dug in to her own hands. _She definitely turned right around and told father._

By the time she got back to her apartment, Elsa's anger had mostly masked her sorrow, giving her a protective coat of fury. It was irrational, really, but at the moment, how could anyone expect her to think logically about anything? It was simply impossible. _At least I can let off some steam at archery tonight. I'll need that. _

* * *

Anna sat in her seat. This time it was on the isle. She wanted to sleep, but there was too much on her mind. What would happen when she got home, how Elsa was doing right then, how _she _was doing, and if Merida would actually accept her and Elsa's love. _She has to, she's trying, she'll come around, I know she will. _Anna was lucky she was an optimist, or else this would all be impossible to balance. She would certainly be crushed like a bug, washed away like a leaf in white water. Sure she was drowning now, but she could at least fight it until the bitter end.

She desperately needed someone to help her through this. _Kristoff has helped me a lot so far, so has Rapunzel. But Bulda already knows everything, and she did say I could always come back... _The red head pondered going to counseling once again, it couldn't hurt, could it? _I can drive myself since Elsa is letting me use her car... Elsa. _A heated, rusty blade sliced gracelessly through Anna's heart at the thought. _Gone for another year. _

Yeah, there was no way she was sleeping at all during this flight. Once again the girl prepared for an exceptionally long ride.

* * *

Kristoff was about to head out the door for work when his mother arrived back home from grocery shopping. "Hey mom, I'm just about to go to work, then go get Anna from the airport." He had nine hours to be at the gate waiting for his friend, which worked perfectly because he was working an eight hour shift and could head to the airport right from work. _I wonder how her trip went. I'm sure I'll hear all about it. _

"Hi honey. Speaking of Anna, I just had a curious run in with Mr. Arendelle at the grocery store."

The burly blonde gulped as his heart struck the floor with considerable force. "Oh yeah? Wha-what happened?"

* * *

A stout, happy looking older man wearing what looked like a wide brimmed fedora waddled his way passed Anna, taking a seat next to her. His nose was gigantic, Anna had a hard time not mentally measuring it. His bright mood seemed to radiate out and partially infect her. Funny, usually it was Anna shining sunshine on other people's rainy days. "Hi, I'm Percy." Said the man, holding his hand out. "I figure if we're gonna be sitting next to each other for eight hours we might as well not be complete strangers."

She might as well talk to the man, Anna didn't think she could take a flight that lasted more than eight hours in the state she was in. She took his offered hand and shook it. "I'm Anna." She feigned a happy smile.

The man began to speak again, looking a little up as he did. "I've working over seas for a few years now and haven't had the funds to move my wife up here with me. I finally got offered a better job back in the states. I haven't seen my wife in person in over three years, but today is the day." The man chanced a glance at the red haired girl sitting next to him.

"That's a long time."

"I only bring this up because it looks as though you've just left someone you care deeply for, I know I had the exact same expression as you do know when I left three years ago." _Oh you have no idea _Anna thought.

"Yeah, me and my girlfriend had been away from each other for a year and I just came up for a few days after saving some money." Calling Elsa 'girlfriend' felt weird but oh so right. "She won't be coming back for another year." Anna's voice broke at the end. She felt embers burning the bottoms of her eyes, causing tears to spill coldly from them.

The man reached into his turquoise coat and produced a handkerchief, handing it over to Anna. "It may seem like a long time, but you'll get through it. I'm speaking from experience. Before you know it, you'll be waiting to pick her up again." He smiled warmly down at Anna.

It was oddly comforting to have this stranger giving her words of advice. It made the red head feel a little warm fuzz inside of her stomach. _I can do it. _She took the offered cloth and cleaned the tears and mucus from her face. Momentarily, she reached out to return it, but redacted the action quickly. "I um- you probably don't want this back..."

"It's yours."

* * *

It had been seven hours since Anna left. Elsa had missed her first few classes (it was Monday), so she hadn't bothered to attend her last ones. She was in no state to go to class, anyway. But finally it was time to go to practice. She could unwind and shoot. Elsa had become a relatively good archer, still by no means excellent, but she could hit the target.

"Merida, are you ready to go?" The platinum blonde called out, putting her shoes on.

The red haired girl slowly walked out of her room. "I, um, I need more time. I'm not ready to start hanging out with you again... I'm sorry, Elsa."

The platinum blonde was stunned in place. Her world was completely ending left and right. She felt more alone than she had in her entire life. Elsa's heart was completely replaced by a void eating her away little by little. She couldn't respond, too many words were clogging her throat, the blankness of her mind was too overwhelming. Instead, Elsa took off into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Elsa was breaking, her body bending against the current until it snapped in two. Her walls were colder and sharper than ever before. No light could get in, she was in complete darkness, unable to see which way was up, but she was drowning. Her lungs were cold, the liquid in them puncturing and clogging them. Water sputtered out of Elsa's lungs in sobs, only to let even more enter. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it as tightly as she could. It was the closest thing to a friend Elsa had with her. She pretended it was Anna, but it didn't work. She was just as lost.

A knock and a voice were scarcely heard by the platinum blonde. "Elsa, please don't be upset.. You're still my friend, I just need some time to get used to this whole thing. I'm really sorry" Merida pleaded.

_I'm alone again. _I didn't matter how many times Merida apologized, Elsa was hurt.

* * *

The flight felt like it took days on end, even with the small lift up from Percy. Anna sat thinking about how best to make an entrance at home. She had no idea if her dad knew, she had no idea how mad her mother was, she had no idea what would happen. She was terrified, doom looming over her, higher and higher, heavier and heavier with every second that passed. Whatever happened, it wouldn't be good, she knew that much.

The the plane finally landed, Anna bid Percy goodbye. He offered his hand for one last shake and she accepted, watching the man excitedly prance off the vehicle afterwords. Anna herself walked slowly, taking in how the plane seemed to stretch as she neared the exit.

Anna walked to the baggage claim, head down, shoulders together. As she waited for her duffel bag to appear, she spied Percy walk out the doors and embrace who Anna presumed was his wife. They both had happy tears rolling down their eyes as they kissed and hugged. The red head wondered if that was what it'd be like seeing Elsa next time.

After getting her bag, Anna wandered outside where she found Kristoff standing by his car. She wanted to run and hug him, be all smiles, but she couldn't. She was too conflicted, in too much mental agony. All the girl managed was a small, sad smile and partially outstretched arms.

The burly blonde hugged his friend, though he looked shifty. "H-how'd your trip go?"

Anna couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out into tears, crying onto his chest. It was painful but necessary. It slowly dulled the ache in Anna's heart, but did nothing for the dread. In fact, the more she cried, the more she felt doomed. Kristoff didn't push farther, but rather just patted her back gingerly. "Hey, it'll be alright. You'll see Elsa again in no time." His voice was shaky, making it hard to believe him. But she tried.

_I need someone to talk to. I need to go see Bulda tomorrow... If I can make it that long. _

When their hug was over, Kristoff grabbed Anna's bag and placed it in the back seat. The red head got in the car quietly, he could tell something was really stressing her. She was tense, a different tense than when Elsa left for London. He really hated to stress Anna more, but Kristoff had to tell her what his mom told him. "So, aheh, um..." He trailed off.

Anna dabbed her eyes and looked over at her friend. "What?"

The boy took a deep breath and prepared his tongue to speak words that would certainly be difficult to pass. "Well, my mom kinda ran in to your dad today..." He scratched the back of his neck.

Anna's heart would have sunk even more, but it was already on the floor, there was nowhere for it to go. Plus, she expected that her father knew she lied about the road trip due to her mother. Nonetheless, her stomach tightened along with her lungs in dread. "A-and?"

Kristoff let out a long breath. "She, um, she asked if he could come get your car, you know, to free up some space on the driveway..."

"S-so my dad knows I lied." Anna bit her lower lip.

"Yeah."

"This is bad. Like, really bad, really really bad. Kristoff, this is bad!" Anna started to freak out. Any hope that her mother had kept her secret and her father still didn't know she went to London was out the door. It didn't matter, he knew for sure. Anna's mind started to swirl, the world spinning. _No no no no no. _Now she _really _couldn't stand the thought of walking in her home.

Kristoff's voice betrayed that he felt like he was walking on exceptionally thin ice when he spoke. "I can tell your dad doesn't like Elsa, but what's with all the extremes? What happened? Was it her stutter?"

Anna was flustered, she couldn't believe what was happening. Kristoff just dropped a bomb of epic proportions on her, crushing every ounce of hope she had, blowing her to bits, and now he wanted _answers? _Didn't Anna deserve answers before him? She didn't know why, but her blood ran hot, and she found herself yelling at her friend. "It's none of your business! How dare you even ask! Why do you want to know, anyway!? I'm dying here and all your thinking about is satisfying your own need for answers about me and Elsa's own lives!" A moment passed of silence. Anna was breathing heavily, fuming, fists quenched painfully tight, knuckles blanched. Then she realized what she had just done. _Why did I just yell at him? He didn't do anything wrong! _The girl mentally berated herself, feeling guilt well up in her heart, pouring out of every bullet wound, whipping her. In a much softer voice, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Kristoff, I'm just really stressed. It has been a crazy few days. I need time to let everything pass."

Luckily, Kristoff was an understanding person. "Hey, hey, I shouldn't have pushed. You're right, it's none of my business."

"No, you deserve to know, I just..." _Does he? Can I tell Kristoff about me and Elsa? _"I just have to talk to Elsa about whether or not she's okay with it before I say anything." The two left any spoken words about the subject at that, but Anna had a crazy idea bouncing around in her head. She reasoned that if she decided she could tell Kristoff, it would save her a lot of money; after all, counseling wasn't free. Plus, then she'd had someone to call at night and talk to when she felt alone, she'd have someone who understands that is always there. It was an appealing option. But at the same time, it was daunting. Kristoff could just as easily reject her and think it too disgusting to associate with. He could _hate _her. _This is something I'll have to think about and talk with Elsa about._

The two arrived back at Kristoff's house. The burly blonde got out and grabbed Anna's bag, placing it in the passenger's seat of Elsa's Accord when the red head unlocked the car. The girl turned to her friend. "Time to go face certain death."

"Shoot me an email if you need me." Kristoff knew he was about to walk back in to a world of trouble for playing along with Anna's lie about London, but he was more concerned about the red head. He had never seen her explode like she did in the car, she was clearly in a fragile state of mind.

"Thank you, I will." At that, the red head was off to face the end of the world. She was shaking so much that her palms, which were slick with sweat, kept slipping off the steering wheel on her way home. Her heart was pounding through her ribs as she approached the door. Her body went rigid as she reached for the handle. Anna closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was open that door, but she had to. Body screaming to run, she pushed the portal. It swung open. She stepped in, almost collapsing in the process.

Sure enough, there he was. The person Anna loathed the most, her father. He stood stark straight, anger spilling from every possible place it could. There was a tension in the air that made it impossible to move. Anna gulped, bracing herself to hear his voice and feel his wrath.

"London." His voice was a viper, fangs drawn, ready to strike.

Anna felt herself already becoming mad at him. It was uncanny how he had that affect on her. She decided to play dumb. "What? No, we went to-"

"Anna, do not play dumb with me. I talked to Mrs. Bjorgman at the grocery store. London!?"

Just then, Mrs. Arendelle walked into the room to see what was going on. Her husband paid her no mind and continued on. "You lied. You went to see Elsa! That filthy, disgusting-"

"Don't you _dare _even _think _about Elsa!" Anna was yelling before she even knew it, her protective side had taken over.

Mr. Arendelle just snarled at her daughter and turned his attention to his wife, speaking as if to get support. "Can you believe this? She lied to us!" He must have seen the conflicted look on the woman's face, the worried glance she shot Anna. By this point in life, he could read his wife like an open book. "You knew!?"

Mrs. Arendelle closed her eyes and nodded, tears just being born on her face. _She didn't tell dad. She kept the secret. _Anna felt something burst inside of her, gushing on her insides. It was warm and cold, fuzzy and jagged. _She really does care. _"Don't yell at her! She was protecting her _daughters, _you know, the ones you threw away? The ones that hate you!"

This struck a nerve deep inside the man, but Anna didn't let up. "I'm hopelessly in love with Elsa, and that will never change! No matter how many therapy sessions you make me sit through, no matter how far apart we are, me and her will always be in love!"

Then man took a deep, vile, fuming breath. Steam was shooting out of his ears, his face red. "Those aren't your own feelings, she's infected you with her-"

"She hasn't _infected _anyone! Elsa did nothing wrong! _I_ love her,_ I _want to kiss her, _I_ want to be with her, _I _want to _make love _to h-" A sharp crack rang in Anna's ears, a stinging sensation leaving her cheek tingling and raw. There was a gasp from Mrs. Arendelle as she covered her now hanging open mouth. _He hit me _Anna thought. The man had never laid a hand on either of his daughters or his wife before, but that had just changed. He had slapped Anna. The right side of her face was an odd, painful numbness, prickling needles breaking the skin. Fire fueled Anna's veins, licking its way across her tongue, spitting out her next words. "I _hate _you! Stay away from me!"

Mr. Arendelle, for his part, was surprised by his actions. Of all the things he was, all the different kind of monsters he embodied, he had never laid a hand on anyone before. He looked over at his wife. She was shaking her head, anger splayed across her eyes. She spoke sharply. "Get out."

Anna was stunned, she barely processed the next scene that played out in front of her. The girl's mouth hung open, eyes wide. Mr. Arendelle tried to protest against his wife. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Get. Out." The woman growled, almost forcibly pushing him through the door where Anna stood. Once he was out, still protesting, still pleading, the woman shut and locked the door. She then turned to Anna, but the girl had no expression but surprise, not thoughts, unable to move her mouth.

_Way too much just happened_:the first thought that took Anna's mind. And for now, the last. She was excited, scared, sad, worried, loving, and spiteful all at the same time. It was a dangerous concoction of chemicals trickling in her veins, mixing, polluting. Sooner or later they would all converge to form a home made bomb and she would explode. Her heart didn't know what to do so it buzzed and beat randomly.

Suddenly, her legs worked on their own accord. They carried her upstairs, into Elsa's room. They sat her at her computer and she automatically powered it up and opened Skype. It was about six in the evening for Anna, which meant it was ten at night for Elsa, but that didn't cross the red head's mind. Elsa was online. Anna hit call instantly.

* * *

Elsa was still sitting on her bed, face in her pillow, not allowing herself to think when that familiar music played in the background. Somewhere, it was echoing through her mind, grabbing her attention. _Skype! _The only person Elsa had added on the program was Anna, so it had to be her.

With new found vigor, the platinum blonde leaped from her bed to the computer, slamming down answer as she did. Her heart raced. _Anna Anna Anna. _

"Elsa!" The girl yelled out before her sister could say anything. She continued just as fast. "Something crazy just happened, dad got all mad and started yelling at me then he hit me then mom kicked him out and she was protecting us! Elsa, mom kept it a secret, she's on our side, dad's gone and so much is happening I don't know if I can keep up-"

Elsa was stunned, furious, and appreciative all at the same time. She felt wiggly and like she needed to hug Anna but at the same time she felt like smashing something with a serrated hammer. The hot anger towards her mother that had built up over the passed several hours suddenly redirected itself towards her father, intensifying ten-fold. "He _WHAT? _Are you okay? I'm going to kill him! And what? Anna, slow down!"

The red head took a deep breath, trying to slow her tongue, trying to regain control of her swirling emotions and thoughts. "He's gone. Mom kicked dad out. I'm fine, it stings a little, though." Anna was miraculously talking at a normal pace now.

"Oh, Anna..." Elsa didn't know what to say. Words were escaping her, as they did so often.

"It's okay, Elsa." The younger girl's voice was soft as silk now. "A lot just happened, I'm sorry to spit it all out at you but I had to, I'm still processing what just happened." Tears started pouring down the girl's cheeks. It was catching up to her, all the stress. She wasn't paralyzed anymore and she could feel. It overwhelmed her. It would have been much easier if Elsa was right there, able to hold her, to whisper comforts in her ear, to kiss her. But she wasn't. All the platinum blonde could do was watch and talking soothingly as Anna let it all out. As the girl bled all over, exposing her heart, puncture wounds clearly visible.

It tore Elsa apart to watch her Anna succumb to so much stress. To watch her break apart right there, yet so far away. She could here evil laughing at the situation, sucking every delicious flavor out of the girls' shared suffering. It went on and on. There was no rush, nothing mattered except making sure Anna was alright.

"I love you" Elsa finally breathed into the mic as her sister's sobs calmed slightly. It seemed to work, Anna's shoulders stopped jerking as much, replaced by not so quiet sniffles, so she did it again. "I love you with all my heart, Anna. Nothing, I mean nothing, can tear us apart."

For the first time in who knows how long, Anna smiled again, a true one. A pure one. Elsa's beautifully soft, melodic, soothing voice saying exactly those words was what she needed right now. It was the most efficient stress reliever for the young red head, and in her dark, choking fog, a light flickered on. And she knew it'd stay, because that light was Elsa. "I love you, too, Elsa" the girl choked out.

"Now," the older girl began, "go thank mom. For both of us, please."

Anna looked at her sister, navy blue eyes in the dark were glistening with wet, un-shed, and shed tears. "Okay" she breathed, and got up, hand lingering for a moment as if she could hold Elsa's through the screen.

Anna felt like she was in a dream as she traversed the hall and went downstairs. She located her mother, who was working on her own laptop. "Mom." The red head felt like she was watching herself speak, not actually in her own body.

The woman looked up. "Yes, honey?" Her voice was strained, struggling to stay even. It failed. There were clearly visible tears on her cheeks.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. For e-everything, and so does Elsa. We both l-love you." Anna watched herself reach her own arms out towards her mother.

The woman's face looked like it got flushed with relief, it softened, sad tears turning in to affectionate ones. She accepted the embrace gratefully and grabbed her daughter tight. "You are both my daughters, and I love you both."

The two hugged for minutes, or hours, it didn't matter. They hugged until it felt good enough to let go. They were truly becoming closer, not because Anna was lying this time, but because she was telling the truth. After a moment of looking her mother in the eyes, the girl turned and went back upstairs where she knew Elsa would be waiting.

Sure enough, there she was. The platinum haired beauty, sitting in front of her computer, patiently awaiting her sister's return. She was still being crushed by the world, she was still drowning in the water, her lungs cold and gagging, but there was a dim light now. She could see which way was up. Everything, mostly, had unfolded, the cards were on the table. With their father out of the way, everything was going to be easier.

* * *

A week passed, no appearance of Mr. Arednelle. Anna decided she would talk to Elsa about telling Kristoff about them. The sisters had Skyped every day with all the free time they had. Anna was sad, on a schedule again, but hopeful. After all, only fifty-one more weeks to go.

Anna had scarcely seen the burly blonde, he was in trouble for playing along with her deception, the Bjorgmans had no idea what had happened a week prior at the Arendelle house.

* * *

Elsa's week at been... awkward. She would come home from class and see Merida. _Awkward. _She'd come out of her room to get something to eat and see the girl. _Awkward. _The two would have brief conversations much like they had when Elsa first started talking to Merida. The conversations were, well, intolerably _awkward. _

After yet another utterly uncomfortable encounter with Merida, Elsa slumped in to her room and laid face down on her bed. She was completely miserable again, except for her Skype session with Anna. _And she should be calling pretty soon. _The thought made Elsa feel a little better, though her heart still ached badly.

After several long minutes of moping in her room, the Skype call noise finally came. Like always, Elsa jumped up to answer it, taking her laptop back to her bed. "Hi, Anna" she said with a smile.

The younger girl tucked her hair behind her ear. She knew what she was about to ask, and it was going to be difficult, but she had decided it was for the best. _But I shouldn't start off with it. _"Hey, I have something to ask you." _Wow, you're just amazing at easing into a conversation, aren't you? _

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, go ahead."

Anna started fiddling with her palms, which were quickly gaining a thin layer of sweat. Her heart beat faster and thoughts escaped her as she prepared to speak. "Well, Kristoff asked why our dad hates you so much" both girls winced a little bit at the statement, but Anna pressed on, averting her gaze off to the corner of the screen. "And um, I was thinking maybe we should tell him. You know, about... us." The younger girl's heart was thumping furiously now, she was sure Elsa could hear it. Her stomach twisted in nervous anticipation.

"Anna..." Elsa started, "I-I haven't even gotten over M-Merida finding out..."

very quickly, the red head felt bad for asking. "It's okay, I didn't mean to remind you or anything, I just thought since he's always been there for me, well, I'd be okay with him knowing and wanted to make sure you would be too."

Elsa dawned kind of a half smile. If Anna was right there, she would have taken the girl's hands in her own. "Thank you. I'll think about it, okay?"

Letting out a sigh of relief that Elsa wasn't currently berating her, Anna replied with a breathy "okay."

* * *

Now a month had gone by. Anna would be starting school again soon, Elsa a new semester. Still no sign of their father, at least that they knew of. The girls had no idea where he went but they really didn't care, they were contented passing the days working (in Elsa's case, on school, in Anna's, a job) and Skyping each other. Anna was hanging out with Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene a lot.

Elsa, on the other hand, was alone still. Merida still barely talked to her, she kept a buffer between them. Well, at least until a weeknight a little more than a month after Anna had left.

The platinum blonde was having a Skype dinner date with her sister, which really meant Anna was eating a late lunch and Elsa was having dinner. They had both made spaghetti, a kind of memorial to their first date. It had been a good evening, they felt happy, lost with each other's voices and jokes. Of course, the aching, pulsing hole in their chests when they had the urge to kiss or perform any other kind of contact made itself well known. Elsa could feel that distinct, familiar, unfriendly and unwanted emptiness inside of her all the time, except when getting lost in those gorgeous teal eyes.

And that's exactly what she was doing. Staring longingly into Anna's eyes. She was daydreaming about the next time they'd be side to side, the sea of the red head's eyes hypnotizing her. That's when Elsa made up her mind. _Anna would never do something she thought would hurt me. I have to trust her. _"Anna."

The girl slurped up some noodles, the savory and sweet mixing wonders in her mouth. She purred out a "hmm?" As the morsels brought her taste buds delight and disappeared down her throat.

Elsa was now shaking inside, but was careful not to let it show. "You can tell Kristoff."

"Are- are you sure?"

The older girl just smiled and nodded, already becoming nervous about her secret feelings shared by Anna getting found out, again. But if Anna trusted the burly blonde to stand by them and accept the feelings, so did Elsa.

Before Anna had time to respond, there was a knock at Elsa's door. Merida's voice came through. "Hey... I understand if you don't want to but... Do you want to come to archery tonight?" There was a little hope in the way the words were presented.

Elsa's face lit up, then she looked apologetically at Anna. She really needed a friend in London. She was desperately alone whenever she wasn't video calling her sister. There was a hole in her heart she needed a friend to fill, one created by rejection acting as a rusty railroad spike, forcing its way in. But she didn't want to abandon Anna. It was their date night, after all. The younger girl read her sister's face quickly. "It's okay, Elsa, I understand. Go, I like how toned you are because of archery, anyway."

The older girl blushed, cheeks set ablaze at the compliment. "Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes. I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna." That moment was one of those horribly painful ones when they wanted to kiss. When they wanted to show each other that their words were true and even unfit to truly show how they felt. Actions spoke louder than words, but words would have to suffice for now. _When I get back, I'm going to really show her what I mean _they both thought.

Elsa called to the door "I want to go... I'll be out in a minute."

After hanging up on Skype, the platinum blonde walked to the door. She was nervous, stomach wiggling and nerves standing on guard. This would be the first time in a month that she hung out with Merida, and it was going to be awkward.

"Hi" Elsa said shyly as she stepped out and saw her room mate.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everyth-"

Elsa held up her hand. "No, no, I understand. Don't apologize."

Merida nodded and looked around. "Well, shall we?"

The two girls left the apartment for the archery range. When they got there, Merida allowed Elsa to quiver the first round of arrows. It felt great, it relieved so much stress, distracted the girl from everything. She still wasn't very good, and she had certainly lost some skill in the month of not practicing, but it still unwound Elsa excellently. With every shot she felt more strength. Back to something familiar, back to something to do other than think about Anna, homework, and loneliness. It was a much needed break.

The platinum blonde and her Scottish room mate started off not talking much, but slowly started more and more over the course of practice. At first, Elsa was thoroughly uncomfortable, sweat clearly visible on her brow, heart beating loud and painfully. But over time, she got more comfortable, the nervous sweat turned into a caked layer due to physical activity. It was freeing, in a way.

By the end of practice, Elsa and Merida were laughing like they had before Anna visited. They were finally getting back to being friends. Elsa finally had a helping hand lifting her boulder.

* * *

When their Skype call ended for Elsa to go to archery with Merida, Anna started a new mission. She emailed Kristoff, saying that they needed to talk immediately. He replied in a few minutes and they organized to meet at the nearby park in an hour's time.

Anna didn't allow herself to second guess because if she did, she'd over think, which she knew from personal experience was bad. Very bad. The red head did anything to pass the time until she had to leave, twiddled with her thumbs, paced, planned her speech to Kristoff, anything.

Finally, after ages of waiting, it was time to head to the park. Anna grabbed the keys to Elsa's car and got in, driving a little shakily to her destination. She scarcely noticed that she was holding her breath for much of the way.

She pulled into a spot to see her burly friend leaning against his own car, arms folded across his chest. Anna suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _Am I really going to tell him? Yes, stop second guessing your decision, he deserves to know. _She felt her hands become clammy and gulped as she went to exit the car. In a small, uncertain voice, Anna called out. "Hey."

The boy looked over to see his friend. The evening glow of the sun sent her hair into a rich, red flowing fire. The hue patched her skin in a permanent blush, almost masking the color of her lips. Anna's eyes were emerald green, due to the blood orange haze cast by her amber locks of hair and sunlight. It was simply astonishing how she looked all the time. Kristoff wasn't interested in Anna sexually, but no one could deny her beauty. "Hey, feistypants, what's up?"

Anna bit her lower lip, shifted her weight from her right to left foot, and back again. Her heart was beating out of control now, but she had to go through with it. "We should sit down."

"Um, okay." The two found a bench.

Anna sat angled towards her friend. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought of the soothing voice of her sister to calm her down. Bad idea, given what she was about to unveil. "Don't hate me..."

Kristoff chuckled a few words out. "I'm not gonna hate you."

Another long, determined breath and Anna didn't let herself think anymore, she just let her mouth move. "Me and Elsa are in love." _Way to break it in... _

The boy's eyes went wide. "You mean, like, oh, wow, um, _oh_, uh..."

Anna was having a minor panic attack. What if Kristoff did hate her now? What if he rejected her and Elsa's love? What had she just done? She started hyperventilating, vision starting to blur, head spinning. _I've made a mistake. _She knew it. She could feel it like a fist the the gut, a baseball to her sternum. It was clear as day.

Kristoff's mind was running lap after lap after lap, faster and faster. It was whirling around, no one thought sticking, nothing being truly comprehended. This was big news. His best friend was, well, _with _her own sister. But then a thought did enter the mess of a storm in the blonde's mind. Anna's start to the conversation, _'don't hate me.' _The boy knew that Anna needed him. She needed support through everything happening. She was torn away from her sister and apparently her _lover_, and the situation at her house didn't seem good, though he never asked. The red head was clearly balancing a thin line between healthy and unhealthy as far as mental condition. He had to help her, she was his best friend, how could be abandon her? But it was going to be hard, now that he knew about her... taboo feelings. "I don't hate you" was all he could manage.

Anna let out a deep sigh of relief, allowing the watery feeling to wash through her, cleaning away the bouncing nerves and calming the racket caused by her blood pump. The air suddenly got uncomfortably tense. Awkwardness was visible lulling around the two, clouding their heads.

"So, who else knows?"

"Oh," Anna began, caught a little off guard at the question. "Merida, but she found out on accident, long story, my dad, also a long story, and my mom, same long story as how my dad knows."

"Oh." Kristoff looked away, apparently focusing on something in the distance. "Is that why...?"

The girl understood the question. She drew in a deep breath once again, she would need it. "Yes. I told you I'd tell you, so here goes nothing." At that, she recounted the tale, just like she had done for Merida. Explaining everything in just enough detail, occasionally getting side tracked and having nervous word vomit. Okay, maybe not just occasionally, Kristoff had to course correct her multiple times. By the end of her monologue, Anna was unable to sit still. Tiny, nervous muscles spasms shook her ever so slightly.

Taking in all the new information, Kristoff spoke carefully. "I'm not going to let you down, Anna. I'll be there for you." He meant it. It was a lot to process and the burly blonde didn't at all agree with what Anna was doing, but who would be be to throw such a good friend under the bus for anything short of betrayal? He didn't make friends easily, but the ones he made he was loyal to until the bitter end, and Anna was no exception. He was revolted by the thought of her and Elsa doing _things _together, but he swallowed the bile. He bit down the pain in favor of being Anna's rock.

* * *

Months passed, routines turned normal, school had long since started, and things were as normal as they could be. Elsa and Merida were close once again, Anna and Kristoff still hung out and he was even able to ignore the fact that she was in love with Elsa much of the time. Merida had started going out with this guy that Elsa was yet to meet, and Elsa and Anna Skyped whenever they could.

There was also no sign of Mr. Arendelle. He was still gone, a change that Anna and her older sister were beginning to think, thankfully, was permanent. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong. But Anna didn't know that as she laid her head down on her pillow the night before her seventeenth birthday. She had just finished a video call session with Elsa and was slipping into a peaceful night's sleep. Even if her father was on her mind, there was no way she'd be able to know what would happen the next day.

* * *

A/N: So now that you've gotten through that tangled monstrosity of a sequence of events I can ask for some constructive criticism. As I said, this chapter was really hard to write, so if you see any way of improving it, anything that seems out of place, stuff like that please, let me know, thank you. Of course, random comments and thoughts about the fic are welcome as well :P

One last thing- I think two more chapters in Act 2 (maybe 3) then we will be moving on to the third, final, and longest act of the story!


	17. Seventeenth

A/N: First off, you guys are all freaking awesome!

Second, I'll be using that stock image of Elsa and Anna until (and this is if) something better is drawn for this fic :P

Third: You should all check out wazzy593's Elsanna fic called "Night Terrors". It is short and just amazingly cute!

Last before we begin: I have marked a section of this story off as containing spoilers- it has spoilers of the prologue for "The Last of Us". If you haven't played the game, I strongly suggest that you play the prologue before reading that section, however, skipping the section of the story won't make you miss any plot points, I just thought it was a cute section to put in :)

* * *

Anna's eyes sprang open. It was her seventeenth birthday, and it was Saturday. That was great and all, but what really had the red head bouncing out of bed and down the hall to shower in just seconds was the fact that her and Elsa planned to Skype all morning and into the afternoon.

The girl's heart sung as she hummed into the bathroom. After Skyping with Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene were all going to come over. It was going to be the first truly amazing day Anna had since she left London months ago. While bubbles jumbled around her stomach, Anna brushed her teeth. She smiled into the mirror and, satisfied, stripped herself of clothing and hopped into the shower.

Quickly, Anna rinsed water through her crazy hair, matting it down over her head and shoulders in a blood red cascade. She washed off and enjoyed the hot water rolling across her skin for a few moments. She then stepped out and wrapped a towel around her dripping wet form, skipping away to Elsa's room.

She arrived in her sister's room and discarded her towel to the depths of some corner or another. Anna decided that, even though it was Fall, she should wear her favorite, a light green summer dress. After all, it wasn't that cold outside and she didn't plan on going out anyway. She dawned the dress in one fluid motion after throwing on a matching bra and panty pair. She then looked herself in the mirror, deciding how to do her hair. After a few moments of mental arguments, she decided to leave it down for the day.

Now it was time for breakfast. Anna found herself downstairs pouring a bowl of the usual (Cocoa Puffs), and decided she couldn't wait until after eating to talk to Elsa. To this end, she darted back to her older sister's room, cereal clutched with a death grip. As she traversed the top step, her foot missed, sending her toppling over and rolling. A shrill scream, multiple thuds, and only a couple bruises later, Anna was reorienting herself.

By some strange law of the world being bent and broken, the cereal had remained mostly upright, spilling only a lick of milk. _This is my lucky day, huh? I don't think I could stand the tragedy of losing Cocoa Puffs. _Feeling mildly triumphant against the laws of probability and physics, Anna marched to her room.

There it was. Her laptop. Time to call Elsa. The red head's heart beat faster as she got closer to the computer, a good, whirling anxiety racing about inside of her. It was shaking her with excitement. She hit call and munched on a bite of cereal.

The older girl was taking in the sight of her sister while the girl was apparently lost to the world. Auburn locks of hair flowed across her shoulders, silken strands gracing the freckled skin. It clashed with the green of the dress, creating a black hole that sucked all focus in, tunneling anyone's vision who dared pass. Elsa's eyes raked over the hair one last time before meeting those beautiful eyes, which were glimmering almost emerald green. "Happy birthday, Anna" she said with a smile.

The combination of the sweet, chocolaty flavor from the cereal buzzing around on her taste buds, watering her mouth, and Elsa's soft voice tickling her eardrums was enough to make Anna close her eyes and roll them back. The taste and auditory stimuli melted her brain and it was only a few moments later that she realized she actually had to respond to Elsa. "Oh, uh, what'd you say?"

The older girl chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I said 'happy birthday, Anna.'"

"Oh right, sorry, thanks. I got distracted by-"

"Chocolate" Elsa laughed out.

Anna's cheeks and ears burned and she tried to hide it. "Maybe. Yes. And you."

"You're so adorable." Elsa was staring into Anna's eyes now, cheeks bright red.

The younger girl's entire body flared up because of the out of the blue compliment, and she couldn't look away from those big, blue orbs. They were so full of love, shimmering with affection. The red head returned the look, a stupid smile plastered on her face. "You're adorable-er."

Elsa's cheeks lit up even more and she let out a giggle. "Well, you're adorable-est."

This earned a snort from the red head, which in turn produced a fit of laughter from Elsa. The two sat there, lungs screaming for air but bodies not yielding to the muscle spasms. When their vision was blurred and they had no more laughs, they finally looked into each other's eyes once again.

As they got lost in each other's eyes, Anna felt her heart swell to ten times its normal size. It was gushing love, oozing admiration for Elsa. She wanted nothing more than to take the girl into her arms and smother her with love. There were butterflies in the butterflies in Anna's stomach, and she let out a happy sigh.

Elsa, on the other hand, was filling with nervousness. Her palms were rapidly becoming sweaty, hands shaking ever so slightly. Her heart, too, was filled to the brim with a gushy, wiggly feeling, but her stomach churned with razor-bladed butterflies. She was about to take a huge step, and that was because it was Anna's birthday. She had been wanting to discuss it for a while, but decided to wait until this day in particular. With a confused heart, Elsa took in a shallow breath and exhaled slowly. "A-Anna?"

The younger girl purred, seemingly oblivious to her sister's internal struggle. "Yes?"

_You want this, you can do this. _"Um, well, you k-know how when you f-first met Merida over Skype you said you were m-my g-grilfriend?" Elsa's heart was a pounding hammer now, relentless on her ribcage and temples.

Anna remembered that moment clearly. The word felt so good rolling off of her tongue when referring to Elsa, and she was pretty sure she knew where her sister was going with this. Feet kicking under the desk and bouncing a little in place, Anna pushed Elsa on. "Yes I do."

"Well I was wondering, um- I- would you- I mean only-"

"Elsa Arendelle." Anna grabbed her fumbling sister's attention, using the most condescending voice she could muster, which really wasn't threatening at all. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

The platinum blonde fidgeted nervously in place, shifting from side to side, twiddling her fingers. "W-well, o-only if you w-want t-to." Her cheeks were blood red with the hot liquid pooling into them, eyes trained on the vastly interesting keyboard.

Anna's lips stretched from ear to ear. This was a great moment, all Anna could do to stop from screaming out in joy and running in circles like a moron was to close her eyes and focus on breathing before she responded. After several moments in which Elsa was feeling extremely stupid and uncomfortable, Anna gave her answer in a not so calm voice. "Yes, of course! I love you, Elsa."

Smiling shyly, Elsa looked up at Anna. "Okay. I love you, too."

The two let the moment hang in the air, getting their fill, and finally, Anna spoke up. "So, um, what should we do now that we're, you know, official?" Anna made little air quotes with her hands as she spoke the last word.

Elsa laughed slightly, elated that Anna said yes. She was sure that her younger sister wouldn't decline, but there was always that doubt. It gnawed away at her constantly. But now it was gone. She was high up in the clouds, heart soaring in the skies. _Anna is my girlfriend. _

The red head was similarly affected, her already very positive mood being multiplied by what had just transpired. Elsa finally responded to her younger sister's question. "Um, well, I guess a date?"

A knowing smile gracing her features, Anna replied "Skype date?"

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, confidence making an appearance. "Tomorrow night?"

Anna beamed. "Yes. At eight. For you. So four. But eight."

Using her hand to stifle a chuckle, Elsa replied "that sounds perfect."

"Good!" Anna paused for a moment. Her lips curved downward and she slumped a little bit.

"What's wrong?"

The red head looked up into her sister's eyes. "I just want to be able to kiss my girlfriend."

It melted Elsa's heart. It burned a hole right through it, not stopping there, but carrying on to her stomach until it was unable to digest anything. Elsa did her best to smile, it turned out weak but supportive. "Soon enough. Only seven moths, we're over two thirds of the way t-there."

Anna dawned a small smile. "Then I can hug you and never let go."

Now there were tears pushing their way out of the platinum blonde's eyes. Why did this have to sting so much? "I'll never let you let go."

The younger girl's lips stretched wider. "Good."

The sisters sat in front of the computer for hours, giggling, smiling, and adoring each other. Somehow, they got to the subject of video games. "I wanna try one" Anna declared. "Which one should I play?"

Elsa pondered this for a moment. "_God of War"? No, probably too much straight up violence for her taste. She might like "InFamous" or "Uncharted". Maybe "Bioshock"? No, "Remember Me"? Hmm.. _Elsa was mentally scanning her list of games when an evil idea deployed in her brain, bringing a smirk to her lips. "You should try 'The Last of Us.'"

"What's that one about?"

"Well, it's a survival horror-"

"Whoa, whoa, stop there." Anna held her hand of for dramatic emphasis. "Horror? I'm not so sure about that."

"You'll be fine, I'll be here watching you. It's a lot of fun."

The red head seemed to ponder this for a few moments before perking up and chirping out an excited "okay!" Elsa almost felt bad as the younger girl popped the disk out and powered up the Playstation 3.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX SPOILERS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This isn't so bad" Anna said as she was controlling Sarah, a fourteen year old girl. In the game it was night and she was wandering the house looking her her father, Joel, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "This is the prologue, silly."

Just then, an explosion sounded through the TV and Anna tried to spin her character to find the source but ended spinning Sarah in circles. Elsa laughed a little as she watched.

Anna guided Sarah down the stairs and eventually found Joel's cellphone on the counter. It had a few frantic messages from this character named Tom. "This is weird, when does something happen- WHAT is THAT!?" Anna jumped as her character passed near the back door, only for a bloodied man to slam into the glass. The red head fumbled the controller as her heart skipped a beat, and nearly dropped the device. Luckily, at this part, the player didn't need to move. Joel came running in the house and after yelling at the thing shot it in the head. "Elsa, why'd you make me play this? What is that thing?" Anna whined.

"That is a zombie. And because it is a great game."

Anna huffed and continued on. She couldn't lie, she was enjoying the cinematography of the game so far.

Now three characters were piled into a car passing a burning barn. "Oh, so they knew the people that lived in that house?"

Elsa nodded, not taking her eyes off of where the TV screen was being displayed.

"That's so sad. Do they live?"

The platinum blonde looked at Anna and shrugged. "I dunno, you never find out."

Now Tommy, the driver of the vehicle, was blocked and needed to back up. He did and out of the blue a loud crashing noise erupted from the speakers, once again startling Anna. She was sure she'd eventually have a heart attack from this game. After the three clambered out of the overturned vehicle, they were attacked by yet another zombie. It was bloody, crimson liquid staining everything. Sarah's leg was hurt, so Joel had to carry her.

Anna was now controlling the bearded man, Joel, carrying his daughter while Tommy guided. Them. "Not that way" Elsa said. "Other way. Turn, no, no, there, go there, right, no, you're other right."

Despite her sister's help, the younger girl managed to make a wrong turn and run in to a crowd of zombies, causing Joel to get eaten. "Ew, does that happen every time you die in this game?"

"Basically" Elsa laughed.

Anna tried once again, this time finding her way. The three ran into an alley where Tommy killed another zombie, then carried on. After an argument between Joel and his brother, Tommy, they split ways and Anna was bringing Joel through a bar and out the back.

A zombie brutalizing some guy on the ground came into view. "This game is just chalk full of gross things, isn't it?"

Elsa found amusement in her sister's exasperated tone. "That's basically all there is in it" she joked.

Then, Joel was being chased by the zombie. He ran, only to come face to face with a military soldier with an M4A1. "Oh no, why is he saying that into his mic- no, disobey, yes there is a little girl, no don't, don't, don-" Anna was cut off by the speakers.

**POW**

Joel threw Sarah aside, attempting to shield her from the lethal bits of lead launched at them. "What!?" Anna yelled. "Why!? No, Sarah, no!" There were actually tears making an appearance on the red head's face. "Elsa, why didn't he just let them go?"

Now the platinum blonde did feel bad for making her sister play that game. Her heart was heavy, she had made Anna cry. That stuck a log in her throat. "I- I don't know. Because he was heartless. You don't have to keep playing if you don't-"

"No, I'm actually really enjoying this, even if it did make me cry a little." Anna let out a watery giggle. "I wanna keep playing, as long as you'll keep watching."

Elsa smiled, her heart healing itself from the premature wound. "Of course, I would love to."

Anna sat and played, commenting about various things in the game for about another hour and a half, dying frequently, just barely making it passed when Joel meets Ellie. then it was almost time for Kristoff and everyone to get there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX END SPOILERS XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh man, it's almost time for me to go" Anna said with a slight frown.

The platinum blonde began to become torn up inside. She basically lived for Skyping with Anna, she didn't have any friends except Merida and the only thing she did besides video call her sister was study. When Anna hung up it meant time to go back to her books. Elsa felt her heart well with sadness. To cheer herself up, along with Anna, she reminded the red head about their date. "Remember, tomorrow at four-eight we have a date."

This earned a smile from the younger girl, which quickly turned into a wry grin. "I'll see you then, my beautiful _girlfriend_." The word slid of her lips pleasurably, leaving a good taste that she savored.

Elsa couldn't keep a grin from her own lips, hearing the word lifted her heart. _I can get used to this. _"Yes. I love you, Anna."

"And I love you, Elsa." At that, the red head blew a kiss at her sister. The tiny smack of her lips separating from her hand rang through the mic into Elsa's ear, and the older girl could feel the fuzzy growths inside of her bulge and break through their cages, rubbing over her heart and stomach.

Elsa blew a kiss back to Anna. Then it was time to go. Time to go back to the loneliness until tomorrow night. Elsa may have felt hollow knowing that for the next twenty four hours she wouldn't be able to talk to Anna, but she felt full to the brim with glee that her and Anna were now calling each other _girlfriend. _She was elated enough to ignore the void inside of her chest and get right to work studying, thoughts never straying from her girlfriend.

Anna must have been psychic, because only ten minutes after she hung up, Kristoff rang the doorbell. Or maybe it was because they had planned on a time and the burly blonde was never late. Ever. Either way, the timing was good.

Still saddened to have to hang up with Elsa but feeling light as a feather from the recent chain of events, Anna skipped downstairs. She swung open the door to see her friend. She invited him in and shut the door.

"You seem upbeat today" Kristoff commented as he strode into the building.

"Yeah! I Skyped Elsa this morning and it went really well. Like super really well."

The burly blonde didn't particularly want details, but he feigned interest for Anna's sake. He knew they hadn't had sex or even fooled around, Anna had told him that, but he still felt a little queasy talking about her and Elsa being, well, in love. "Oh yeah?" He asked, "what happened?" The boy was secretly hoping it was nothing graphic.

Anna spewed everything in one breath. "Well, she asked me to be her girlfriend, which is really the best part. So now I guess we are official? Then we planned a Skype date for tomorrow night and I played The Last of Us while she watched."

Kristoff grimaced a little bit at the turn of events. Elsa and Anna were officially girlfriend/ girlfriend now. It sank his heart. They were _sisters_, they shouldn't have been doing that. But he couldn't deny, no matter how hard he tried or how many excuses he made, that Elsa was making Anna happy. Heck, the girl was in London and here her little sister was bouncing off the walls because they were 'official' now. With a sigh, he spoke. "That's... great."

Taking notice of her friend's not so subtle cues of disapproval, Anna wanted to hide. She knew he didn't fully accept her and Elsa's love, that was clear, but he was supportive nonetheless. Even though he seemed to actually be repulsed by the idea of her and Elsa being together, he stood by her side. It was an odd feeling. Like there was this warm honey draped over her heart, but cold spikes in her stomach. It was confusing. "Sorry, I- I won't talk about Elsa... that much."

The boy held is hands in front of him. "No, no, it's okay, you can. I'll, um, I'll get used to it."

Then there was a tense moment. Anna felt the air thickening and choking them both. It was almost painful, the elastic of the atmosphere around them was at it's final, suffocating stretch, tense as it could be. Finally, after Anna was sure they'd both keel over from the sheer awkwardness in the room, the doorbell rang. "That must be Rapunzel and Eugene!" Anna skipped over to the door and swung it open, thankful for a diversion.

Sure enough, when the red head opened the portal, her brunette friend and her boyfriend were there. Anna practically yanked them both inside.

Just then, Mrs. Arendelle walked out of her room, she was tired looking. _She must have been working. _"Hi, honey," she said, "sorry I didn't come out earlier to wish you happy birthday, I was finishing up something for work." _Knew it! _

Anna wasn't mad or even a little disgruntled at her mother. In fact, she was quite the opposite, appreciative and excited to see her. The woman was working hard since her husband wasn't around and had to pay for another place. That meant a little more financial strain, so she upped her hours. "It's okay, mom, I understand." Anna pulled her mother tight, enveloping the woman in an affectionate hug.

Returning the embrace, Mrs. Arendelle produced a small box. "I felt it was about time for this. Happy birthday, Anna" she said as she pushed the package up against her daughter's back.

Anna pulled away, her face full of surprise. "Mom, you didn't have to get me anything."

The woman just smiled. "I think you deserve this." She moved to hold the gift in front of her daughter.

Letting her lips stretch warmly, the red head gratefully accepted the offered item. "Thank you." She glanced around the room, a small blush on her cheeks, and began to tear away the nondescript box. Inside it was a new Iphone. "Oh, mom-"

"It has a data plan, already set up, so you can use it right away. It just isn't charged."

Once again, Anna lunged forward and hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"Great!" Rapunzel started, "you can stop emailing us everything!"

Kristoff and Eugene laughed, Anna stifled a giggle. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"So," Eugene interjected, "what do you wanna do for your birthday, Anna?"

"Well, I'm kinda hungry..."

"You're always hungry" Kristoff joked.

Anna playfully shoved him, a stupid grin on her face. "Let's go eat."

The group found themselves eating dinner at the same southwestern place that they had gone to on Elsa's last day before she went to London. This time, however, it was Eugene instead of Elsa, not a very fair trade if Anna had a say. Still, she couldn't deny that she was having fun.

The group kept her distracted for the most part, they all threw around jokes and food throughout the meal.

"No, Kristoff, you are not tricking me into eating one of those peppers again!" Anna crossed her arms with a pout.

With a smug grin, the blonde teased "I guess you're just chicken, then."

"Okay, gimme that!" Anna snatched the morsel of spice and shoved it in her mouth. She immediately regretted it. Her mouth lit of fire, tongue scorched into a crispy, shriveled muscle. Remembering the previous time, the red head snatched a tomato and devoured it, letting the juices fight the burning in her mouth. It soothed the crackling terrain of her tongue, and Anna was able to breath properly again. "Okay, that was a bad idea."

After lunch, they all retreated back to Anna's house, where her new phone had been charging. They walked in and the red head bounded over to her phone, a devilish grin crossing her face. She was going to mess with Elsa. _New phone means a new number. _

* * *

Elsa sat, nose in a textbook, on the couch in the living room area of her apartment. Merida was out somewhere, and it was getting late. Her eyes burned, crackling under her eyelids, begging to be shut for the night. She decided that homework could wait, the beckon of her bed was too alluring to pass up now.

Slowly, she rose, thinking about what Anna was most likely up to at that moment. _She said she was going to hang out with everyone, they are probably watching a movie or something. _Elsa smiled. _My _girlfriend _is most definitely having fun right now. _basking in the knowledge that Anna was most likely enjoying herself, Elsa plugged the gaping hole in her heart, dulling the pulsating pain that was always there.

Sleepily, she brushed her teeth, went to her room, stripped her clothes, and dawned her night dress. The girl laid her head down on one pillow, hugging another. She always felt a little pathetic for it, but every night, Elsa would clutch her extra pillow and pretend it was Anna. It soothed the howling pain in her chest, calming her mind. She closed her eyes and felt the drift of unconsciousness tugging at her. Elsa was about to succumb to a world of dreams when a loud buzz raddled around in her ears.

Annoyed, she opened one eye to see her phone lit up. _Strange, no one texts me. _Elsa was almost curious enough to check who it was, but the options were limited. Plus, Anna didn't have a phone, so it wasn't worth answering yet, anyway. She once again closed her eyes, ignoring the nagging side of her brain telling her to check who was texting her.

Then another buzz. "Ugh" Elsa groaned as she once again opened an eye to glare at her phone. She caved, let go of the pillow, and rolled to reach the device. With blurred vision that refused to completely focus, she squinted and opened the conversation. It was from a number she didn't recognize. _Strange... _

It read "Hi."

Then the second message. "I just wanted to tell you that you are really pretty."

Okay, Elsa was spooked. Her heart raced while it dropped. Her breaths became shallow and rushed, her stomach folding in. _Who in the world..? _With slightly shaky hands, she fumbled out a response. "Who is this?"

Elsa clutched her phone anxiously, waiting for a response. Something deep inside her couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy and blush from the compliment.

**Bzzzzz**

Quick as lightening, Elsa opened the new text. "Your secret admirer" the text was followed by a semi-colon and a close parenthesis, indicating a winking face.

Elsa, more than a little off-put, scanned her brain, racking it for any indication of who this was. She thought of all the people she remembered from her classes. The only way they could have gotten her number would be through Merida, so they had to know her, too. _Someone from archery club? _That had to be it. There weren't many people that went to practice, so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.

She produced another response. "Do I know you?"

* * *

Anna was sitting with a huge grin on her lips, not even able to conceal her laughter, this was just going to be too fun. Her three friends were looking on, Rapunzel and Eugene thinking it was purely a practical joke, completely unaware for Anna's affection for Elsa. Kristoff, though unable to keep a straight face, still couldn't get passed that it wasn't _all _just a joke.

Then, the red head's phone went off and they all read the message from Elsa asking if she knew her 'secret admirer.'

Anna bit her lip, thinking of the best response that wouldn't reveal her hidden emotions to the two brunettes in the room. She decided on sending "you know me very well" followed by another winking face.

The entire group laughed, Anna blushed and giggled. Her heart was racing, this was too amusing. Sure she felt a little bad for putting Elsa through this, but the tugging on her heart strings wasn't strong enough to make her stop.

* * *

Elsa was impatiently awaiting another response. The phone buzzed and she instantly was reading the new message. _Okay, I know them? I only know like two people. _She went on to list everyone she knew well, thoroughly confused now. _Merida, Anna, Kristoff, and, well, that's it. _The list was easy to cross off. This wasn't Merida or Kristoff's number, so they were out of the question, and Anna didn't have a phone.

Okay, now Elsa was lost. Her brain raced through the same names over and over again. _It could be one of them from someone else's phone. But which one of them likes me? _Elsa knew it wasn't Merida, she had a boyfriend, and Kristoff certainly didn't _seem_ interested in her. In fact, the only one on the list she could safely assume was in to her was Anna. She put her two pieces together. _That's it! It's Anna on another person's phone! Maybe Eugene's or something. _

Proud of herself for cracking the mystery, Elsa responded more confidently. Now it was her turn to toy with her younger sister. With a smirk, she typed up another message. "Sorry, I only like red heads."

Elsa sat back, a smug grin on her face.

* * *

**Ring **

Anna checked her phone in front of everyone. When she read Elsa's new message she blushed. There was a tiny voice in the back of her head telling her that she was found out, that Elsa knew it was her, but it was squandered by the need to farther mess with the platinum blonde.

There was strained snickering abound as they all read Elsa's text, and Rapunzel quickly chirped up "tell her that you're a red head! Make her flirt with you!"

Anna's heart skipped a beat. _If only you knew, Rapunzel. _Her cheeks were now on fire, drenched in magma. She bit her lip, deciding what to send. The red head decided on "then you're in luck, I happen to be a red head."

Everyone chuckled when Anna sent the text. Everyone except Kristoff, he was getting a little uncomfortable. Okay, maybe really uncomfortable.

* * *

Elsa read Anna's latest text. A stupid smile plastered itself on her face, refusing to leave for a second. _I'm actually texting Anna. _It made her so happy, her heart was singing to the skies, lifted high above. But she knew that it was just temporary, Anna was borrowing someone's phone to play a prank on her older sister. _At least this is fun. _

The platinum blonde decided to go down the teasing route, one she scarcely followed. But this was Anna, it would be fun. Her heart fluttered at the thought of flirting with her sister as her hands went to work on her newest message. "Sorry, my heart is already taken by someone else."

With a churning stomach, Elsa hit send. She not so patiently awaited Anna's next.

* * *

_Another text from Elsa! _Anna quickly opened it. She couldn't stop the fuzz infesting the entirety of her heart, the bees bumbling around inside of her, making fresh honey and coating her insides with it. Her heart almost melted as she read Elsa's text.

"Ooh! Elsa's in love! Who is it?" Rapunzel was bouncing up and down.

"I don't-" Before Anna could fully respond, the brunette girl had snatched her phone away and was working on a text. "Rapunzel! Give it back!" Anna jumped from her seat to get her device. This was a rather delicate situation, she was flirting with Elsa, and two of the three spectators had no idea she was in love with Elsa. _She can't find out, especially this way. That would just be... I don't want to think about it. _

The red head struggled for her phone, but her friend would not yield. Anna tried to rip it away from Rapunzel's fingers as she raised her voice a little at the girl. "Rapunzel! I'm serious!"

"Calm down" Eugene began, holding his hands up as if to placate Anna. "She's just gonna mess with Elsa a little bit then give it-"

Anna twirled to the other brunette. "Eugene, shush!"

"Okay, jeez."

Then she was back to tackling Rapunzel for her phone, but it wasn't working. Rapunzel was quite elusive. Panic started to set in to Anna as she saw her friend hit the send button. Her heart raced and her palms heated up, covering themselves in a thin layer of sweat. _This could go horribly wrong. _

* * *

Elsa opened the latest text from Anna. "Ooh, really? Who is it? Can you describe him?" Unable to hold back a spurt of laughter at the question, Elsa thought about how she should go about this. After just a few moments of pondering, she was ready. The message she was to send back to her sister read "yes, and it's a she. She's beautiful, a little shorter than me, a little younger than me, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet, and by far the prettiest. She has these adorable freckles that cover her face and shoulders, and she never ceases to amaze me. I've known her for practically my entire life and her name starts with an 'A.'"

The platinum blonde sent her latest masterpiece, expecting something back along the lines of "that sounds just like me!"

* * *

The phone rang in Rapunzel's hand. She was fast as a striking snake when opening the message. Anna was right there, lunging for the phone, regretting this whole idea. Luckily, Rapunzel was completely distracted by Elsa's use of the word "she" and didn't read any of the other stuff. Anna took the opportunity to snatch the phone up, grateful that Rapunzel had gotten side tracked. The rest of that message would give away her and Elsa's secret easily.

"Elsa's gay? Lesbian? She likes women? Anna, did you know?" Rapunzel was excitedly bouncing up and down, hanging off of her red haired friend.

"Yes, I did. She told be a few weeks before she left." _And by that I mean she admitted her love for me a few weeks before she left, just after I admitted my love for her. _

"Omygoshwhydidn'tyoutellme?" The brunette girl was now physically hanging off of her friend, eyes wide with excitement, shining like emeralds under a spotlight.

"Well, because she's- it's her choice if she wants people to know."

This seemed to satisfy Rapunzel, because she moved on, spinning with her hands in the air as she spoke. It was a bit overly dramatic. "She's in love! Anna, Elsa is in love _with a girl_, do you realize what this means?"

Anna slowly shook her head at the girl. Eugene was cracking up, Kristoff was shifting around, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Neither do I but it's amazing! I wonder who it is! I want to meet her!"

_Oh, Rapunzel. _Finally, she comedy of the situation was catching up to Anna. It was sinking in that Rapunzel didn't find anything out really, and to be honest, this was a hilarious spectacle. Anna started giggling uncontrollably, almost doubling over.

But the moment was ruined.

Anna's birthday was ruined.

The door swung open, crashing loudly against the wall. The bang sent a sonic wave through the air, registering and grabbing everyone's attention. Eight eyes were all trained on the entryway.

_No, no! He was supposed to be gone forever! _Anna's retinas were having the immense displeasure of having to decode the light arrangement produced by none other than her father. And from the look of it, he was more than a little drunk. His voice was loud and slurred, and annoying. "Happy birshday, Anna."

The man staggered into the house. Anna's blood boiled over in a second, her vision tunneled on him. He had no right to come back, no one wanted him there. The red head felt the room become hot, driving her anger farther out. It was a flame reaching dangerously high in the night sky, casting a red shadow on everything. She forgot about her guests. "Get out!"

"Wassa' matter, I can't wish my daughter a happy birshday?"

At that moment, Mrs. Arendelle walked out to see what was going on. Her figure stiffened when she saw her drunken husband tripping into the house, closing the distance between him and Anna.

The man went to hug his daughter, but the red head jumped back, pushing him away. He almost toppled over. She didn't want that piece of filth anywhere near her. Even just the brief contact crawled in her skin, making disgusting shivers run up and down her spine. Anna was about physically push him out of the door when her mother spoke. It was loud, definitely a raised and angry voice, but not yelling. "You aren't supposed to be here, remember?"

"But ish jush-"

"No!"

"Thish ish my houshe! You can't kick me out!" At that, Mr. Arendelle staggered farther in his home.

"Mom! Make him leave!" Anna turned to face her mother. Her father was close to her now, he wreaked of alcohol, it burnt her nose.

Mrs. Arendelle looked at the floor, unable to meet her daughter's gaze. "The law is on his side. He owns the deed to the house, we can't make him leave."

Anna's world stopped. Everything froze. _We can't make him leave? _Through the frozen moment, she saw the edge of storm full of fierce winds and lightning. Icy water droplets bombarded her just as it hit full force. Her knees threatened to give out. _He's going to be staying here. _Anna's lungs tightening in on themselves, stomach following in suit. She didn't want to face these waters. She couldn't, they'd swallow her up, she was no match. She was lost, disoriented, alone, she didn't know where she was. Her voice, however, struck with considerable power. "Then I'll leave!"

There were a lot of protests when Anna said that, but she paid them no mind. She took her phone and slammed the door behind herself. Distressed voices tried to lure her back in, but she wouldn't have it. There was no way she'd go back to living in the same house as _that _man.

Time to walk. And walk. Or so Anna thought. She didn't know where she was going, but that didn't matter. It wasn't long before firm hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. The red head yanked away from the touch and spun around, intending to harm the offender if it was her father. It wasn't, it was Kristoff. "Anna. Where do you think you're gonna go?"

She was suddenly aware that everyone had come outside and was watching her. Anna was confused, stressed, angry, and it broke her. It crushed her like a bug. Tears started streaming down her cheeks as sobs choked her. "I don't know, I don't know" was repeated over and over again in answer to the burly blonde's question. Her vision was blurred now, the tears stinging her eyes, they felt cold on her cheeks. It was shaping up to be a cold night, Anna was now aware of her inappropriate clothing. The summer dress did nothing to repel the crisp Fall air and she began shivering, skin standing on end so as to save all the body heat it could. Everything inside of her was tight, her insides eating themselves. She was under water, choking on the icy liquid, begging for just one breath.

Kristoff was quick to wrap is arms around the red head, who was having a breakdown. Then Mrs. Arendelle. Then Rapunzel, and finally Eugene. Everyone helped her shoulder the weight, everyone showed their support, dragging her out of the pitch black waters. "Hey, it's okay, feistypants, it's okay."

Anna felt the warmth, the blanket of protection everyone was spreading around her. It helped ward off the cold, stormy waters. She could breathe again, if only barely. But it was enough.

Then, the red head's mother spoke softly, shakily. "Could you three excuse us for a moment?"

The three friends nodded their heads, slowly backing away from the hug, as if Anna would explode and kill them all if they moved too fast. Then it was just Anna and her mother, still hugging. The girl didn't want to let go for fear that she would fall and wouldn't be able to get up.

"You're father and I," Mrs. Arendelle whispered, "well, I'm trying to divorce him. He won't sign the papers." There was a hollow sadness in her voice, it sent chills down Anna's back.

She managed a mumble into her mother's shoulder. "He'd better." It did make her feel better, the knowledge that her dad would be gone for good soon. But at the same time it hurt. Her mother was clearly in pain because of it, she was stretched thin. _That _was a cold, dull knife through the heart.

After a moment of taking in the comfort being bestowed upon her, Anna spoke once again. Softly. "I... I think I need to call Elsa."

Her mother hesitated just a split second, then nodded, stepping back from the hug.

* * *

It had been quite some time since the last text came through, Elsa figured Anna must be distracted. Still, there was a portion of her heart weighed down in disappointment that her sister didn't keep texting her. Whoever's phone it was probably just wanted it back.

Oh well. She was close to falling asleep once again, those soft clutches bringing her eyelids shut as she hugged a pillow, a pretend Anna.

Then a buzzing sound. Elsa's eyes shot open and she sat stark straight, grabbing her phone. Then it buzzed again. _Wait, this is a call. _It was the same number as before. The platinum blonde's heart faltered and she quickly answered. She did her best to play dumb. "Who's this?"

"Elsa! Dad came back and he's drunk and I went to run away but then Kristoff stopped me and mom told me her and dad are getting divorced!"

The huge grin on Elsa's face was wiped clean. Her elated mood quickly scurried away, replaced with a sour one. She tasted bile on her tongue. "He what? How dare he do that! After slapping you!" Elsa felt steam coursing through her veins. If she was at home she'd give the man a not so gentle piece of her mind that would hopefully land him in the hospital.

"Yeah! And he refuses to leave the house or sign the papers!"

"What!? Can't you, I don't know, make him sign the papers or something? Isn't there some law about this?"

In a much softer, quieter tone, Anna responded. "I don't know."

The platinum blonde had half a mind to fly home that night and beat him out the door then never leave Anna's side again. She could feel her overly protective older sister half combining with her overly protective girlfriend half to make a super-being of over-protection. It almost convinced her to get up and leave right then. After all, she probably had the money for a crappy ticket. _But then where would that leave me? I would be fined thousands of dollars from the school for leaving in the middle of the program, I would have to start college over... _Rationality, thankfully, won the argument in Elsa's mind. She would have to settle for comforting Anna over the phone for now, but that barely satisfied her. "Just... ignore him."

This actually earned a tiny chuckle from the younger girl. "Oh don't worry, I will."

* * *

A/N: Any comments about the story are welcome, they don't have to be reviews! One more chapter and we will be transitioning to Act 3, so stay tuned for a ride and thank you all so much for reading!


	18. Elsa's Homecoming

A/N: Wow, A Formal Arrangement, A Snowflake in Spring, Cut Through Her Heart, and Stolen Ice all got updated this week. It was a good week :P

Aaannnyyywayyy, here you go, A lot happens in this chapter, and it also marks the end of the falling action of Act 2, next chapter will start the rising action of Act 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Wake up, eat, ignore Mr. Arendelle, School, Work, bed; on days off and weekends, work would be replaced with Skyping Elsa. Anna was quick to sink in to her new routine. With every passing day, the red head was more and more giddy inside, because each day spent meant one less until Elsa came back.

Then, of course, there was the deal of Anna's father. He was drunk every night. He wreaked with that burning, nose crinkling odor of ethanol. It was flat out disgusting. Furthermore, there was the matter of him trying to make conversation or even initiate contact with Anna. It made the girl's blood boil, spiders ran across her skin, sinking their venomous fangs in, their feet sending cold, unpleasant shivers down Anna's spine. The man was becoming nearly a textbook alcoholic, he would come home, open a bottle of anything strong, and not bother with cups. Anna could almost _feel _his liver dying, and she reveled in it.

Christmas eve wasn't the best day to go to court to finalize a divorce, but hey, it worked, right? Anna knew the day's plans well. Court at nine in the morning, then one final shift at work before Christmas (which she had off, thankfully). This was almost like an early present to the red head, actually, it was much better. Her father would finally be leaving forever.

It was actually easier than one would think to get a divorce without their spouse's permission, Anna had found that out after over a month of watching her mother trying and failing to get Mr. Arendelle to sign a divorce paper. Sure, it was a little more complicated and involved a court, but it would get the job done. Finally. All Anna and her mother had to do was show up in court, admit under oath that they could no longer live with Mr. Arendelle, and give a reason that was satisfactory for the court. Their chosen argument was that he was a drunkard and cruel to his eldest daughter, who they were both close to. It would certainly be a good enough excuse to divorce him.

And so, on December twenty-fourth, Anna woke up to an ear-splitting ring from her alarm clock. The headache inducing noise pulled her forcefully out of the middle of a pleasant dream, and, begrudged and with tired, blurred eyes, she rose like a zombie. Trying and failing three, no four times to shush her alarm clock, Anna's half limp arms flailed and finally managed to hit the off button. Now was the epic battle between her and the gnarled sheets pinning her to the mattress. They were fearsome in their grip, locking her in place for over ten minutes before she finally broke free of their illusion of comfort and rolled off the bed. _Waking up sucks. _

Finally, she was upright. Her shoulders were slumped, hair an outrageous mess, and a tiny bit of drool still lingering on her face, but Anna was up. Unfortunately, there would be no time to Skype Elsa on that day, but that would be made up for on Christmas, plus, she could text her. Speaking of which, Anna looked over at her phone and unlocked it. Sure enough, there was a good morning text from Elsa. It read "good morning, beautiful, I hope you slept well" followed by a colon and a close parenthesis to indicate a smiling face.

Anna's lips stretched wide on their own accord, fuzzy honey warming up in her heart and stomach. She loved waking up to Elsa's texts, it made her want to sing. But she didn't. Instead, the red haired girl typed up a response to her sister. "I did, but I would have slept better with you. How did you sleep?"

After putting her phone down, Anna stripped her night gown off and wrapped her shapely figure in a towel. The girl sauntered out of the room with an audible yawn.

A shower woke Anna up with a great deal of effectiveness, and she was soon striding through the hall back to Elsa's room. When she got there, she checked her phone, hoping for a new text from her older sister, but there was none. _She's in a class right now, anyway, I think. _Shrugging it off, Anna dressed herself in a pair of khakis and a decent shirt. After all, she had to be presentable for court. The pants hugged her curves tightly, but not skin tight. The girl grabbed her phone and was off to eat breakfast.

After a quick bowl of cereal, Anna and her mother were climbing into the car, ready to go to the courthouse. Mr. Arendelle had to drive separately, missing this court date would cause big problems for him. It would only provide more evidence against him, and the divorce may even go through without court if he didn't show, plus he could be fined a decent sum of money. That was the real reason he went.

The drive to the courthouse was quiet and tense. Mrs. Arendelle was dealing with the situation better and better over time. She no longer seemed to be upset about getting a divorce, as all her husband had done for the passed two months and some odd days was come home, get drunk, and yell at her and her daughter. Anna was vastly thankful for this. Before, her mother was killed inside by having to divorce her husband. She was clinging on to those memories of before any of this mess began. When Mr. Arendelle was a caring, loving husband and father. When he'd give anything for his family. But he changed, his love was clearly not unconditional, and he was now a sunken drunkard who hated his own daughter. It was sick, and Mrs. Arendelle saw that her husband wasn't going to change back to the man he once was.

Anna had felt an arrow pierce her heart when she would see her mother cry. She felt her stomach whirl in agonizing defeat, lead fill her lungs and throat, poisoning her. She too was weighed down by the very same memories of her father, but that loving man was gone. She had to deal with the now, had to take those moments from so long ago for what they were worth and nothing else. It was easier when her mother started doing the same. When the woman realized what her cruel world had pushed upon her, she was able to be there for Anna, to shoulder some weight. Funny how a crushing force is easily manageable with just one other person's help.

Elsa knew about what was going on that day, of course. She also knew how things were at home, along with how everything was between Anna and their mom. She was beginning to feel like maybe she could actually have a mother now, since the woman was taking the final step in protecting her and Anna. It vanquished much of the loneliness inside of Elsa, it made her feel just a little bit warmer, a fire on a cold, ice ridden night.

The courthouse was nowhere near as ominous as it was in movies or shows. It actually looked kind of like a normal building, just a little fancier and it was labeled as the courthouse.

The red head and her mother walked inside to the waiting room. There were benches along the halls to sit in while they waited and just as they sat down, Anna's phone buzzed.

"Put that on silent while we're in there" Mrs. Arendelle reminded Anna.

"Sorry, sorry, I will."

Then, smiling, the girl checked her messages. There was one unread text from Elsa. Anna's heart beat with quickening thuds as she opened the conversation. The message read "only 5 months, then we'll never part again. I slept well, I had a dream about you." Anna's heart went wild and her stomach contracted. Her lungs tightened as she thought of all of the possibilities for her older sister's dream. She was quickly getting lost with her rather powerful imagination, only pulled back when she managed to excited herself a little too much for public display.

Stifling the warmth between her legs as best she could, Anna bit he lip and responded with "I can't wait! Oh yeah? What happened in your dream?"

Mr. Arendelle walked in just after the red head put her phone back in her pocket. Anna grimaced and swallowed the foul taste in her mouth. _At least he isn't drunk. _Still, the sight of him killed any kind of positive mood so completely that, for a second, Anna forgot what it was like to not be completely overtaken by hatred.

They said nothing.

Then, it was time for court. Time to finalize the divorce, time to be rid of the man forever. _It's about time. I still think he should be arrested for the mental damage he caused Elsa._ The red head pulled out her phone to send her older sister one last text. "Time for court, I'll tell you how it goes after."

Anna put her phone back and strolled right on in to the court room, excited to have this all over with.

There was little back and fourth during the entire ordeal. Anna walked in and looked around, finding the seat nearest her mother. Her palms were clammy, heart pounding. Anna was nervous, alright. At first, she didn't say anything.

The judge first asked for her mother's reason for wanting a divorce. Mrs. Arendelle said what they had talked about before, that she wanted the divorce because he was a drunkard and living with him just wasn't a plausible solution because he refused to get better.

Then Mr. Arendelle had his defense. Anna's ears perked up when she heard him spewing some nonsense that was completely false. He talked about how he loved his entire family, how he was "truly" trying to get better, how he needed his wife and daughters to survive. Anna's blood turned into hot steam, coursing through her veins, which her now bulging from her forehead. Her breathing became loud and shallow, a public display of her extreme disapproval at what her father was saying. The judge took quick notice of the auburn haired girl's behavior.

"Is there anything you would like to add, young lady?" His voice wasn't condescending, it was more understanding. The man probably had to sit through this kind of stuff all the time.

Anna jumped on the opportunity to spew the truths that were being masked by her father's lies. "He isn't trying to get better, he comes home every night and drinks until he yells at us and falls asleep, he hates my older sister, like hates hates. He damaged her emotionally for years and-"

The judge stopped her there. "Hang on there, what exactly did he do to your sister?"

Anna shifted in spot, nerves rattling ludicrously. "He, well, Elsa, my sister and his daughter, confided in him about something personal and she expected support but instead he, like, well, he made her feel bad about it every day and over time it kind of, you know, made her hate herself and I've been helping her passed that but it is hard because my dad hurt her so much."

The man with the gabble eyed Mr. Arendelle closely. When the latter tried to speak, he was shushed by the judge. "Okay, Ms. Arendelle, please continue with where you were before I interrupted you" he said while redirecting his attention to the red head.

Anna took a deep breath. "Oh, where was I? Oh yeah, so he made Elsa feel bad for, like, years, and when she turned eighteen and graduated high school he signed her up for this abroad thing for college, I don't know how, but he did it just so that me and her couldn't see each other." Anna was painfully aware that if she mentioned her taboo feelings, the judge may very well change sides in the blink of an eye.

"He did what? He sent your sister away without her permission _after _she turned eighteen?" Now the judge seemed to be burning a hole through Mr. Arendelle with his glare, and was thoroughly displeased.

Anna looked down, somewhat confused. "Um, yeah, he did, why is-"

But the man had already moved on to address Anna's father. "Sir, are you aware that forging someone's signature, like you would be required to in order to send someone of age away on such a program, is illegal and punishable by law?"

Mr. Arendelle looked down and slowly nodded. Anna's mouth shot open in shock, eyes wide. She hadn't realized that. Elsa _is _over eighteen and _was _when this happened. The red head hadn't known that her father would have to forge a signature to send Elsa away, she had no clue how the whole system worked.

"Are you also aware that emotional damage may be looked upon as abuse and you could be criminally charged for said act as well?"

Now Mr. Arendelle looked terrified. Anna took in the sight, savoring it, as evil as the act was, it felt _good. _He was practically on the verge of tears, but he managed to keep his composure. Barely. Anna felt more at ease with every growing ounce of the man's discomfort.

The judge now returned his undivided attention to Anna and her mother. "I would like to inform you that you, Mrs. Arendelle, along with Elsa, are entitled to press charges against this man with the possibility of financial compensation as well as his incarceration for his acts. Now," he began, taking a sweeping look around the room, "as for the divorce, I see it unfit for you to continue living with him and hereby declare your marriage with him null. Taking in to account Mr. Arendelle's previous deeds, I will give sole custody of Anna to you, Mrs. Arendelle, along with the deed to the house and the responsibility of paying the mortgage. If you would, sign this paper once I record the details of the ruling and you will no longer be married to this man."

Anna felt cool water wash through her, cooling her veins, calming her. She let out a breath of relief and felt her heart rate calm to a nearly normal pace. Finally, it was over. And they got the house. Anna had to bite down the overwhelming urge to whip out her phone and call Elsa right then and there. She was bouncing up and down, she was free. The word was below her, the clouds were, too. She felt herself floating through the warm air, stomach and lungs filled with helium.

In fact, the girl barely made it until everything was wrapped up in the courtroom when she bounded out and called her older sister. It rang a few times and then Elsa picked up. "Anna" she said with a smudge of surprise in her voice.

"Elsa! I had to call so I can rant about everything that just happened! It's amazing!" Without giving her older sister time to object, Anna recounted the events in almost graphic detail. Elsa had to take a few moments for it all to sink in, but her reaction was very similar to Anna's. She was flooded with all the same excitement and fuzzy feelings and was also feeling on cloud nine. Now just to wait a few more months.

* * *

That is exactly what she did. Elsa waited for five more months. She, like Anna, developed a routine, a monotony to make the time go by slightly faster. She'd wake up, text her girlfriend good morning, go to class, on good days Skype Anna, go to archery, then do homework.

Merida and Elsa were close again. They enjoyed their time at practice, joking and talking the entire time, and when they were in the apartment, their conversations frequented the depths of their hearts. It seemed as though the Scottish girl had accepted Elsa and Anna's love for each other, and later on even appeared to be encouraging said affections. It had taken a while, but Merida accepted Elsa for who she was, no secrets, the best friendship the platinum blonde could ask for.

Merida was still dating some guy, who Elsa had actually met a couple times when he came over. He seemed nice enough, though the platinum blonde made no overt attempts to talk to him, but she remembered his name, Eric. Elsa actually approved of this guy, which it was rare that she approved of anyone.

* * *

On Anna's side, Kristoff wasn't fairing all too well. He still largely avoided talking about Elsa at all, and he even went as far in more recent months as to stop hanging out with the red head as much. In fact, by late February, he hardly hung out with her at all, and didn't talk to her much either. Whenever the "group" got together, it was just Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

It hurt that Kristoff couldn't take the news, but Anna knew how hard it must be to accept. Heck, _she_ had had a hard time coming to terms with her feelings. Still, there was this emptiness inside her heart that ate away at a little bit of her happiness every day, just a small dart, stinging as she thought.

A more distant Kristoff, however, did mean a much closer Rapunzel. After practically losing the burly blonde as a friend, Anna wasn't about to admit her feelings her brunette friend, lest she lose her, too.

Life at home, on the other hand, was almost the opposite story as Kristoff's. Mrs. Arendelle and her daughter were closer than they had been ever before. They talked every day, and actually made time to bond with each other. Sometimes, on Saturdays, they would go shopping for a little. Anna cherished these times, she loved having her mother back, and with her father gone it was that much better.

Elsa and her mother had agreed to press charges against the woman's ex-husband, who now went by his original surname, when Elsa got back. Anna didn't know her father's last name, and she didn't care to find out. All she knew was that her parents' marriage was backwards, in the name taking sense. Her mom kept her maiden name while her father adopted the new one.

* * *

Now it was the night before Elsa was to come home. The older girl's flight would be arriving the next day at five in the evening, and Anna could not sleep. Not even close. In fact, she was so un-tired that she might as well get up and run a marathon, then compete in a triathlon, only to finish it off with a hundred meter dash. But she didn't. Anna lay on her back, gazing at the ceiling, lost in her thoughts. Thoughts of Elsa and nothing else.

Her stomach was constantly churning, butterflies and bees running around inside of it, her heart was beating a mile a minute, it was almost tiring. She was going to see Elsa again _in person. _She would be able to hug Elsa, to touch her. Warm shivers and goosebumps prickled all the way up and down Anna's skin at just the thought. She couldn't keep her mind still, it was running around, going wild at thoughts of hugging Elsa. Then, _oh God, kissing Elsa again. _Anna's mind whirled like a tornado, her lips automatically heating and swelling a tiny bit at just mere thought. A pulse of warmth shot down her back, attacking her heart, which was now on triple-overdrive, her stomach vibrating. It was almost too much.

Hours went by. It was the early hours of the morning when Anna finally calmed down enough to feel her eyelids weigh themselves down. She slowly drifted away, losing consciousness.

* * *

Anna arrived at the airport, parking at the pickup lane. It was time, Elsa was home. With a racing heart flying above the clouds, never to come down, Anna jumped out of the car, leaving the door open and the engine running. There was no time for details like protecting the car from being stolen, who cared about that when Elsa was _right there? _

The red head passed right through the front doors, the rest of the world falling away, and scanned the baggage claim. Elsa hadn't gotten there yet, apparently. So Anna waited, bouncing back and forth between her feet, unable to keep still. Everything was a tornado. Everything was exciting. She saw a bird land outside of the window and fly away, even that sent a giddy surge through the red head.

In fact, she was so excited about seeing Elsa, that she started singing. Her voice was pure, melodic, beautiful, and captivating. She sung about seeing her true love for the first time in forever. She danced and ran around, singing to strangers as she met them. Each one smiled and helped finish a verse, each one well trained in the art of vocal musicality.

Soon, the entire place was joining in on the song, dancing, all happily awaiting Anna being reunited with her sister and one true love, Elsa. It carried the time away with no care for whether or not the red head noticed it fly by. Anna was floating above the clouds now, never looking down, mind completely focused on Elsa. She could only imagine if Elsa was doing the same thing as her.

Then, there it was. The gorgeous, platinum braid of hair. It glowed, darkness surrounded everything else while Elsa's hair shined on her, surrounding her in a beautiful, silvery air. Her lips were stretched into a wide grin, almost blood red, her fair skin being illuminated by her hair. Those ice blue eyes were so rich, so much happiness was contained within them, so much... _Who is that!? Merida!?_

The older sister was now standing with her arm wrapped around her room mate's waist. Anna's world collapsed. She found herself in stormy waters, massive, rolling waves breaking on her head, pushing her down. She was flailing, drowning, choking, she couldn't think or see. It hurt, her heart broke in to a thousand pieces, she didn't know if it'd ever be put back together. Was Elsa...?

Yes. There was her answer. The platinum blonde turned her head, and with a smile, pressed her lips against Merida's. Okay, now Anna's world was over. Elsa left her, without telling her. This couldn't be real, no she wouldn't believe it. It couldn't be. It hurt too much, she knew her heart would always be crumbled, weak, she couldn't even stay upright because of the ache in her chest. The red head choked out sobs, they hurt. It felt like vomiting knives, sharpened, slicing her throat, clogging it with wet, cold, blood. She couldn't see, Anna was crying out to the skies now. _How could she? I just, I just, why? What did I do? Elsa, how am I going to live without you...? _

She couldn't, Anna simply couldn't survive this heart brake. It was killing her, the most painful death one can go through, demise by a broken heart. It worked quickly, it didn't take years like people seemed to think it would, but rather its speed was comparable to that of drowning.

And that's where Anna found herself, drowning on her sorrow as she keeled over, watching the last candle extinguish itself, allowing the dark to take over with its cold clutches.

* * *

The red head shot up, sweat pouring over her body, breath coming in rapid, short bursts. Her throat hurt, there were fresh tears lacing her cheeks. She checked her phone, it was just passed seven in the morning, there was a text from Elsa. Anna was confused, she didn't know where she was, her brain was replaying the events in her head over and over, trying to make sense of them, but failing miserably. Then, a knock on the door. "Anna, dear, are you alright? I heard you yelling about something." It was her mother.

_Dream. It was a dream. _The red head let out a breath far too deep to realistically come out of her lungs. She still had a difficult time breathing, but her heart was slowly working its way back into a functioning organ as she reminded herself over and over again that what had just transpired was just a nightmare, nothing more. _Elsa hasn't gotten home yet, she's due home today. _

"I'm okay, mom, I just had a b-bad dream." Anna turned and picked up Olaf, hugging him close. She took in the interior of Elsa's room, it soothed her panicking mind, she took another long breath and opened the message from her sister.

She felt her lips stretch into a smile, the horrible terror of her dream lost in a moments notice as she read "only a few more house until I see you! I love you with all of my heart" followed by a smiley emoticon. The younger girl's heart melted, assurance that Elsa would not, in fact, come home laced against someone else setting her mind at ease. Now all Anna had to do was kill time until five. That wouldn't be impossible, just really, unfairly, completely unplauseable. But Anna did have a plan.

She was going to hang out with Rapunzel. She also thought about trying to beat the part of "The Last of Us" that she got stuck on, but she'd honestly rather have Elsa do it for her. Anna was stuck on the first time a Bloater is seen in the game. It wasn't that she couldn't kill it, but it was so gross, she didn't want to think about it, she'd rather have Elsa dispose of the thing.

"Ew! Elsa!" Anna had shrieked. A large man named Bill, Joel, and Ellie all walked into the gymnasium of a school, only to have some zombies run out at that. In the midst of the normal zombies, called Runners, a huge, fungus covered monstrosity barged out of the equipment closet. It was all orange-ish and it appeared as though it was bloody, and it was _gross. _Anna valiantly guided Joel in circles, screaming that she didn't want to play that part, only to be caught and watch Joel's neck get ripped out. Crimson liquid spurted out of the character's neck as he screamed and fell to the floor.

The platinum blonde had watched the entire ordeal over Skype, and was giggling at her sister's horrible reaction to the boss. "No fair, Elsa! You do it!"

Smiling at the gorgeous red head, Elsa responded. "I will, once I get back."

Just like that, it was settled. Elsa was to get passed all the big, extra scary monsters in the game, while Anna did the rest. She was effectively just waiting so Elsa could actually be there, in the same room, while she played.

Anna texted Elsa back with "I love you too and can't wait to see you!" She then pulled herself out of the memory and grabbed a towel, as per usual. There was no way she was getting back to sleep after that dream and knowing that Elsa would be back that day. _That day. _It still seemed too good to be true. She lollygagged to the bathroom and ran the water to warm it up for her shower.

Looking at her own naked form in the mirror, Anna took notice of her breasts, which, while they still weren't the size of Elsa's, most definitely had grown since Elsa left two years prior. _I wonder if Elsa noticed last time I was there. Maybe, I mean, I didn't really pay attention to if her boobs have grown. Maybe I should have... _That was a good thought. Anna's mind wandered to her older sister's breasts, sizing them up in her mind, wondering if they had, indeed become larger. She found herself imagining how they'd feel, their supple softness beneath her fingers and _oh wow, I'm really turned on. _

The red head felt a pull between her knees. She figured she had time, so she hopped in the shower, holding the removable shower head and laying down in the tub. Anna wasted no time. The steaming water hit with considerable force, colliding with her clitoris as she rubbed her labia. The girl cocked her head back, arching her spine as jolts of electricity bolted up and down it, filling her body with ecstasy. It had been a while since she last pleasured herself, so Anna already felt herself dripping wet, even through the hot water pouring over her core.

Anna stifled moans, allowing them to come out almost silently, bit back by her closed mouth. She got more aggressive with attacking her core, feeling the little nub between her lower lips as she rolled her finger around it and pelted it with hot water. She felt the tub light on fire, arching her back even more. The lightening in her spine quintupled in voltage, stiffening her entire body as she felt the last, powerful wave of ecstasy pulse through her and loosen her muscles. Images of Elsa's body constructed from the girl's acute interest in her sister flooded Anna's brain, rendering it dead for a moment, her eyes rolling back as she felt herself release, the fire under her flaring up one last time then dulling to pleasantly warm.

Panting and satisfied, Anna allowed her head to hang back, eyes to close, and body to lay in complete relaxation for a few moments. After her heart had calmed down and was no longer swinging a baseball bat around inside her her, Anna slowly rose. She washed herself off and tamed her hair, braiding it into pigtails after her shower. _Just the way Elsa likes it. _

It was now time for Rapunzel to arrive, and Anna had just finished her cereal. The brunette girl waltzed right into the house, not bothering to knock, loudly proclaiming "let's go!" She grabbed a very confused Anna's hand and started yanking the red head towards the door.

"Wait, where?" Anna fought the unstoppable force that was Rapunzel's pull.

"Shopping, it's going to be a girl's day out so that you will be distracted all day until Elsa comes back."

The red head smiled. "Okay, just let me go get my phone upstairs."

Repunzel relented. "Okay, fine, but hurry!"

"I will!" Anna bounded up the stairs and grabbed her phone, checking for a new text as she did. Sure enough, there was one from Elsa. The red head's lips stretched from ear to ear in a big dumb grin as she opened the message. It was just passed eleven for Anna, making it a little passed three for Elsa, which meant that Elsa's flight left a little over two hours ago. The text started with a smiling emoticon and read "I'm going to smother you with kisses and hugs, you know that, right?"

Anticipation bounding all over Anna's stomach and heart, she replied "Not if I smother you first!" The girl then skipped downstairs to embark with the shopping adventure with her friend.

Rapunzel drove to the mall and the two visited almost every store, stopping to try on various dresses along the way. All in all it was a good day. Anna was laughing with Rapunzel nearly the entire time, texting Elsa back and forth, a huge, dumb smile plastered on her face every time.

Now it was time to go to the airport. Time to go see Elsa. _Elsa. I'm gonna see Elsa, I'm going to hug Elsa, I'm going to _kiss _Elsa. _Anna missed everything her mother was saying as the two climbed into the car to head to the airport, she was far away in her own world, still on cloud nine. No, Anna was watching cloud nine float by miles below her. She couldn't sit still, no matter how hard she tried, tiny squeaks, fidgeting of her feet, shifting in her seat, they all made appearances frequently.

The car ride took forever and a half, it made infinity look like a small, actual number, not an unobtainable idea. _Why don't teleporters exist? They should invent one. _

Finally, they were pulling up at the pick up lane. They were there, Elsa would be too, in no time. Another year had gone by. It felt like a dream, like reality was creating a detailed illusion to crush Anna moments later. The memory of the unpleasant dream from that morning edged its way into the red head's mind, making her shudder and her heart sink slightly. She quickly shrugged the thought away, replacing it with warm, fuzzy, surreal ones about Elsa's soft skin and smooth face, her happy eyes.

Anna walked, no, sprinted in to the baggage claim area, scanning the crowd with a quick once over. No perfect hair to be found, Elsa hadn't arrived. _Her plane should be getting in any minute. _The red head waited anxiously, tapping her feat, every minute passing increasing her heart rate drastically. Every time someone walked in the room, Anna's hope shot through the roof, only to come crashing down like a lead weight on her head when it wasn't Elsa. It happened over and over, Anna was becoming too restless, she couldn't wait any more.

Suddenly, the auburn haired girl filled with dread. _What if my dream comes true? No, that won't happen, I talked to Elsa all day today. _Anna's heart sank like a ship blown apart by an army of cannons. Dropped straight down to the floor, crushing her stomach, choking her. A tiny, cold sweat laced her skin, flushing her face. She was scared. Terrified, actually, an irrational fear of Elsa having led her on all this time. She already felt the ache from her heart, the cold loneliness encroaching but...

Then it happened. The moment Anna had waited for for two years. This time her hopes didn't slam on her head, but rather her stomach did backflips while her heart skipped about two-hundred beats. _Elsa. _She was gorgeous, like always. More than gorgeous, she was perfect. Anna took in the sight, taking quick notice with great relief that Elsa was not, in fact, arm in arm with anyone else. The silvery blonde hair shined in the florescent lighting of the airport, Elsa's entire body looking a shade paler than it normally did, which was saying something. Anna felt her head start to spin in circles, her knees started to wobble. _Am I actually on the verge of fainting at just seeing Elsa? Really, self? _Anna got herself under control... kind of, not at all.

With wobbly legs, Anna's body propelled her forward at the beauty that would put a goddess to shame. "Elsa!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Icy blue eyes widened as they found Anna rocketing towards them, the older girl's face automatically lighting up brightly, no darkness was anywhere to be seen.

Then there was warmth. Incredible warmth, protective warmth, a blanket of love, an embrace between the two girls. Anna's spine went all wobbly with delightful shivers. She could feel her heart bursting out of its cage, ravaging her body, taking control of her brain. She was hugging Elsa again. Everything was okay, Elsa was there, wrapped tightly around her. Anna felt herself falling, but was held up by her older sister, her _girlfriend. _

Anna had melted so completely into the hug, lacing her fingers between Elsa's silky strands of hair, that she almost missed Elsa's voice gracing her ears. So soft, so affectionate. "Hey, Anna."

The younger girl purred into the embrace, burying her face in the crook of Elsa's neck. "I missed you so much." There were tears, warm, inviting ones, happy ones. They felt good as they rolled down Anna's cheek, pooling on Elsa's shoulder.

The warm, trickling air from the platinum blonde's breath licked Anna's neck, melting her eardrums as it swam. "I missed you, too. So so much." Anna could feel the tiny beads of salt water dropping from her older sister's face. The red head became very aware of the sensation of her own breasts pushed up against Elsa's. An incredible heat flooded through her entire body as she felt the pressure well inside of her. "Erm, I need to get my bags."

"Oh, right!" Anna pushed back from the hug, but never let go of Elsa's hand. The two walked with their fingers interlocked to the conveyer belt and awaited the items in question. The younger girl leaned up against her sister for the duration of the wait, resting the top of her head on Elsa's temple. Responding with a happy purr, Elsa leaned her head to rest against Anna's.

After retrieving the bags, the pair strolled along to the car, hand in hand, each girl carrying one duffel bag. For the entire time, both Anna and Elsa were fighting powerful, highly persuasive urges to kiss one another. It was almost like two magnets far too powerful for their own good attracting each other, and the longer they were held apart, the more alluring and powerful the force pulling them together became. It took all of their willpower to wait. Well, maybe more than all. When Elsa turned her head towards Anna, the younger girl took an extreme risk in leaning forward and pecking the platinum blonde on the lips.

Elsa's eyes widened in shock, her heart stopping but knees becoming wiggly. Both girls felt the full effect of the kiss flowing through them, filling them with hot honey covered butterflies. They could barely stand upright after, and that was just a peck.

"Anna, what are you doing? People might know us here." Elsa's voice was hushed and stern.

Sinking away, cheeks and ears burning red, the younger girl gave a petty excuse. "I just couldn't wait. I've been waiting for a year to kiss you, how am I supposed to hold myself back for a second longer?"

Elsa sighed and calmed herself. "Good point, I was starting to have trouble not kissing you, too."

Anna's face split with a smile. "Common, let's go say hi to mom!"

Mrs. Arendelle was waiting by the car, smiling, also with happy tears trickling down her cheeks. Elsa broke her hand away from Anna's, running towards the woman. This was long overdue. She wrapped her arms around her mother and pulled her tight. "I missed you, mom, thank you for everything, I know it wasn't easy."

"It was all worth it to keep my daughters. I love you, Elsa."

The platinum blonde felt more tears running from her eyes, her heart was melting like ice in the sun. "I love you, too, mom."

Anna looked on, feeling the same warmth in her chest as Elsa, the sight was beautiful. They had a family again, no horrible man to pull them apart, finally. They could finally be happy.

Elsa pulled away and picked up her dropped bag, giving one last appreciative look to her mother. After putting both the bags in the trunk, they all got in the car, a family united at last, two lovers united once again.

Anna sat in the back with Elsa, the two held each other's hands tightly, never letting up on their grip. It was so familiar, so missed, so right.

The car ride was quiet, Anna and Elsa were busy staring longingly into each other's eyes. They both had this burning desire after all this time, they both wanted so much to act on it, it was almost irresistable.

When they arrived back at the house, their actions were almost automatic. Get out of the car, get the duffel bags, hold hands, and go up to Elsa's room as fast as they could. It was just like before, just what they wanted. Both of them threw the bags in the corner and faced each other.

Anna looked into those smiling blue eyes, they were simmering with lust, clearly seen, but also glistening with love. She felt her body heat up and acted on impulse, diving forward and tackling Elsa onto the bed. The red head slammed their lips together aggressively. Elsa didn't fight it, she matched her sister's urgency in the kiss and let their lips interlock almost bruisingly. The older girl laced her fingers around the back of Anna's head, winding one of the twin braids, feeling the silky smooth softness of the locks. _Oh, I've missed this hair. _Anna's entire body shivered as her heart rate went through the roof, pounding with pronounced thuds. She licked Elsa's lips through the kiss. In response the platinum blonde opened her mouth and cocked her head back for better access.

Taking full advantage of the action, Anna entered Elsa's mouth, tasting it, feeling the older girl's tongue squirm against her own. It sent sparks up and down her spine, closing her eyes to take in the most of every touch, every taste. Anna felt damp heat pool between her legs as she deepened the kiss even more, moaning quietly when Elsa nibbled her lower lip.

Anna pulled away from the kiss, sucking Elsa's tongue as she did. The red head didn't even know if that was something people did, she just liked the idea of it. The platinum blonde arched her back, automatically sliding her hips forward in response. It was almost mind numbing to feel Anna preform that action. The hip movement didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl, in fact, it made her quite aware of how close their cores were. They were practically touching, it was driving Anna wild. Her brain stopped, she dove back in for another kiss, feeling herself become more and more excited.

Elsa accepted her sister's lips smashing against her own once again, she was shaking violently, her breath hitched- when she got time to breath. Anna pulled down, sucking her older sister's lower lip as she did, Elsa's breath stopped momentarily and returned, panting and shallow while her heart raced. The red head scooted her way further down, and Elsa writhed in pleasure as that tasty tongue slid across the skin of her neck. The cool saliva left behind from Anna lingered, Elsa forgot where they were, she was falling for all she cared.

Anna felt Elsa buck her hips forward and took it as permission to carry on. She kissed the skin over the tendon in the older girl's neck, nibbling and letting it pull out of her teeth. Elsa gasped, grabbing Anna's hair tight, arching her back once again. She felt warm hands reach to her chest and rest above her nipples, which were rapidly becoming stiff. Elsa let out a not so quiet moan when Anna continued to lick and kiss her neck in conjunction with squeezing her breast. It shot a wave of electricity up Elsa's spine, it burned between her legs, flooded her with coursing ecstasy.

"A-Anna" the platinum blonde gasped as the red head continued working her over.

In response, Anna purred out a "hm?" as she licked the base of Elsa's neck, nearing her sternum.

It was a fight, the excitement and heavy hotness of the moment was pinning Elsa's vocal chords in place, she could barely think coherently. She gasped as her sister gently kissed and bit her sternum in the middle, her insides melting into a hot mess. Elsa fought the fire growing between her legs, doing her best to win the argument in her mind, the whirling storm of arousal colliding with sense. She was trying to think coherently, to remember what she had to say, but-

**Kiss**

Some more of Elsa's sense was taken away.

**Nibble**

_Dear Lord, what was I going to say?_

**Kiss**

_It was important, I think..._

**Kiss**

Then the thought finally came back into Elsa's grasp. She was able to feebly speak around her gasps. "I-I'm n-not r-ready."

Anna's heart stopped. She hadn't even realized what she was doing, she was just acting on impulse, obeying desire thoughtlessly. But really, who could expect her to think straight when this was happening? She immediately slumped and pulled away from her attacks, guilt welling inside of her like ice cold spikes in her heart, making her stomach sick. "I'm so sorry, I just got carried away, I'm not either, I just, Elsa, I'm really really sorry."

Regaining some of her composure, nerves not dancing sporadically anymore, the older girl let out a little, nervous chuckle. "It's okay, Anna, really. I got carried away, too."

This visibly relaxed the younger girl, she let out a deep breath and her face went from worried to mellow in seconds. Elsa marveled at those eyes, which were navy blue in the dark lighting (they hadn't even turned on the lights). _How can someone so perfect fall for me? _

Anna crawled over next to Elsa and huddled under the covers, pulling them over herself and her sister. She rested her head atop her older sister's chest and felt the soothing rise and fall of Elsa's breathing. Anna was full of fuzz, hot fuzz that felt good, it tickled her stomach and heart, it was the single greatest feeling she could imagine. She turned and kissed Elsa on the cheek, earning an affectionate purr from the girl and a soft, slow kiss on the top of her own head. Anna felt like nothing should ever change. Ever. She finally, after so much time, was right where she wanted to be, and finally she knew that that wouldn't change. "I had a dream that you came back with a new girlfriend." Despite her efforts, the red head's voice wavered and cracked.

Elsa used her hand to make Anna meet her eyes. The younger girl looked in her sister's pupils and saw nothing but pure sincerity in the big, beautiful eyes when that soft voice graced her ears. "I would never do that. I've only ever loved you, and I only ever will love you."

Anna wasn't sure if she could take much more of this tingly honey in her heart, she was sure it was full to bursting, but it felt good. It felt like safety, assurance that nothing would ever happen, protection from everything. It melted her farther into the cuddles. "Just like I'll only ever love you. No matter what."

Cocking an eyebrow, Elsa teased. "Even if I go bald and become all wrinkly?"

Anna giggled, using her hand to cover her mouth. "Yes. You'd still be more beautiful on the inside than anyone else in the world and my heart would still only belong to you."

Rich, blood red filled Elsa's cheeks as the room heated to a boiling temperature for the older girl. "Well, except one person. You're the most beautiful on the inside and out."

Now it was the red head's turn to blush passed a thousand shades of red and pink. Rather than verbally respond, she stretched her neck to plant a soft, tender kiss on Elsa's lips. The pair interlocked like pieces of a puzzle, and a tiny smacking noise rang out when they slowly parted. "Do you wanna kill that big gross thing for me?"

For a moment, Elsa was totally confused, it showed clearly in her face and Anna giggled. "Oh, yeah, let me turn on the Playstation." Elsa got up, sliding out of under the covers and started the game up, taking a controller back and settling in her bed once again. "It's gonna feel good to sleep in this room again."

Smiling as she repositioned herself to be half on top of her sister, Anna teased "I've gotten to sleep in it for two years." To this, the platinum blonde playfully rolled her eyes. The younger girl reveled in her small victory as she settled and watched as Elsa started playing "The Last of Us."

The platinum blonde controlled Joel as Ellie, Bill, and him walked into an old high school's gymnasium. There was equipment strewn about, littering the floor. Three zombies popped out along with that gigantic _thing _that Anna was too terrified to fight. Elsa, on the other hand, had done this before and knew exactly how to take it out.

She never stopped moving, running and using a pipe to beat the Runners to death. It was bloody, Anna gripped her sister tight as Joel went just in front of the Bloater, barely not meeting yet another gory demise. Elsa spun the character around and pumped three shots of a shotgun into the thing's face. Blood splattered and the massive zombie fell over. "Yay! Now gimme! It's my turn to play!" Anna did a mini dance as she reached for the controller.

The platinum blonde laughed at her sister's eagerness and willingly handed the controller over. Anna took it and started to climb out of the gym, only for three more zombies to run out. She screeched and hit one with a piece of wood, then blindly fired her shotgun at the other two. By mostly sheer luck, she managed to kill the remaining zombies and get out of the level.

The older girl was now relaxed, laying with her upper back and head against the headboard, arms around Anna's waist, resting on the girl's stomach. There was something different about playing that game with Elsa right there, holding her. It still scared Anna, but she felt safe. Like she could do anything. She felt like no matter what happened next, she'd be able to count on Elsa to help her through it. That didn't just go for things in the game, that went for everything. Anna felt secure with her sister. Invincible.

For the next couple hours, Anna tried and failed to sneak her way through multiple encounters on the game. Her heart was racing most of the time, the assurance of Elsa's body helping her get passed any scary parts. At least now, where she was, there were no zombies. Instead there were people with guns trying to kill her, or rather, trying to find and murder Joel.

After she had played for a rather long time, Anna noticed gentle, almost silent snores coming from behind her head. _Aww, Elsa even _sounds _cute in her sleep. _The red head decided that more video games could wait and she powered down the system. Once she put away the controller, she every so gently wiggled her older sister. "Pst, Elsa, you've gotta change."

Ice blue eyes flickered open and closed a couple times before finally focusing on the face in front of them. Elsa smiled at the sight. "What time is it?"

"It's a little passed eleven. So it's like, three for you."

This earned a grunt from the older girl as she got up to brush her teeth and put on something that was more appropriate for sleeping. Anna stayed back, missing the contact between her and Elsa's body almost instantly. But she was soothed by the lovely feeling that she would be next to Elsa all night long.

While the platinum blonde brushed her teeth, Anna changed into a night gown, and vise verse. When they were both back in Elsa's room, they got comfortable in bed, Anna using Elsa's breast as a pillow. She _Definitely _was _not _wearing a bra. Anna tried not to get distracted by the sensation of her sister's bosom up against the side of her head, opting to let calming, sleepy thoughts roll through her mind like lazy, midnight waves.

Elsa leaned forward, catching Anna's attention, who promptly looked up only to have her lips gently ceased by her girlfriend's in a final goodnight kiss. It was warm, fuzzy, exciting, and calming all at the same time. Anna smiled into the kiss, allowing their mouths to linger for more than a few seconds.

The two slowly pulled away, and Anna felt herself drifting off. She quietly muttered a very true "I love you" as she faded away.

Although Anna was unconscious before she said it, Elsa quietly raked her fingers through the girl's now unkempt hair and, with a sincere voice, whispered "I love you, too, my Anna."

* * *

A/N: Get ready for some Elsanna fluff! for while...

As always, thanks for the follows/ favs/ reviews/ and readership!


	19. Best Birthday Ever

A/N: Hello my amazingly beautiful readers and welcome to Act 3! This will be the longest of the acts, simply because of the number of things that happen in it and because of the fluff that is upcoming in the next few chapters, so enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Kristoff, please?" Anna pleaded into the phone. It had taken multiple calls to get him to answer.

A sigh came through from the other end as a response.

"Kristoff, please, I'm begging you. It's Elsa's birthday and kind of like a welcome home party. I know you don't like the idea of me and her, but, you were, like, her only friend when she left. If you can't do it for me then just please show up for her?" This was painful. Elsa had been back for no more than a couple weeks and Kristoff was avoiding Anna and her older sister at all costs.

"Okay, okay, fine. But don't _do _anything while I'm there, please?"

The red head deflated a little. A small victory, yes, but at the cost of being reminded how estranged her and her once close friend had become. It clamped her heart in iron shackles, but at least he was going to show up. "We won't, and thank you." Kristoff sure was taking his sweet time getting over the fact that Anna and Elsa were together. _If he ever gets over it..._

"Okay, when should I get there?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there."

"Okay, um, bye, I guess."

"Yeah, something like that."

Then he hung up. _What was _that _supposed to mean? _Why did everything have to be so _complicated? _Why couldn't they have their normal group of friends? _Why did I tell Kristoff? _Anna had no time to keep pondering these questions, introspection could wait. She had to call Rapunzel next. But that should be easy, the brunette still didn't know about Anna and Elsa's taboo love for each other.

Huffing out a sigh, the girl glanced around her room as she fished for Rapunzel in her contacts. She hit call just as three soft knocks made their way through her door. "Anna?"

"Um, uh, give me a minute!" The auburn haired girl heard a tiny chuckle from the other side fade away as Elsa apparently retreated.

Shortly after, Rapunzel answered the phone. "Anna!"

"Hey, Rapunzel. Can you come over tomorrow ?" The younger of the two spoke in as hushed a tone as she continued. "It's kind of like a surprise birthday slash welcome home thing for Elsa, I want you to be there, and you can help me make the cake!"

Rapunzel's voice contained a hefty amount of excitement when she spoke. "That sounds amazing! I'll be there. Ooh, and can Eugene come? What time?"

Not even attempting to stifle a laugh, Anna replied. "Yes. So I'll see you two tomorrow at around ten?"

"Okay!"

"I've gotta go, bye!"

"Okay, Bye!"

With that, the two hung up. That was _much _easier than convincing Kristoff to show up. Of course, Anna knew that it would be. Even so, she was left with an excited buzz in her stomach for the next day. The girl threw her phone aside, mind running in circles. She couldn't wait to see Elsa's face, the probably flustered reaction she'd get when she walked downstairs to see a huge chocolate cake with her name on it and Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene yelling happy birthday at her. Elsa was terrible with people, and even worse if they showed up unexpectedly. With a smirk, Anna skipped out of her room to find her sister.

Elsa was downstairs on the couch, already prepared for their planned walk. She saw- or rather heard- Anna coming down the stairs and her lips stretched up in either corner. She turned to see Anna running over to her. The platinum blonde's heart turned into a butterfly after her sister tackled into a full body hug on the couch. Strawberry red locks of hair flew around, a soft warmth and not so soft force pleasuring Elsa as she fell onto her back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" was the younger girl's apologetic voice.

Elsa tightened her grip around Anna, letting that amazing wiggly sensation noodle its way through her arms and body. "It's okay."

Then, a powerful shove on her stomach caused Elsa to gag once, startling her. Anna had used her as a means to jump up, somehow not letting go of her hand. "Now, let's go, slowpoke!"

Fondly shaking her head, Elsa obliged and the two left the house. Anna felt the soft, prickling heat of the summer sun bathing her skin, the soothing sensation of Elsa's slightly cool touch on her hand as they strolled. She looked over at her sister, a fair skinned beauty smiling back at her, the sun bringing out her mostly hidden freckles. They danced largely unseen across her cheeks, mirroring Anna's. Light blue eyes as deep as the ocean demanded almost all of the younger girl's attention for almost an hour as they walked. It was good to be back together.

* * *

Anna was pulled half way out of her restful slumber by the faint sound of Elsa's voice and a distinct lack of said girl's body. Clumsily flopping an arm around and feeling the sheets where the platinum blonde should have been, Anna furrowed her brow and only then opened her eyes. She watched the room come into a hazy focus as her eyes squinted themselves. When she glanced around the room, everything seemed to blur and move after it was supposed to. Anna's brain wasn't quite working yet.

That voice, the sweet, soft one belong to her sister, was still causing mischief in Anna's ears and when she couldn't locate the source, she was almost dumbfounded. _She isn't in here, but here is the only place. _A creak chose that moment to tickle her eardrums from outside of the door. _Oh, right, other places exist, too... I guess. _The girl tried her level best to make out the words being spoken by Elsa, which really didn't make any sense, why was Elsa talking to herself in the hallway?

With slowly turning, rusty gears ripping spiderwebs as they started up for the morning, Anna crawled out of bed. A taxing chore most definitely, it left her little energy to do, well, anything. She slowly and carefully tripped to the door and slammed into it. "Hold on" came from the other side and soon Anna found the support of the portal lacking and toppled into Elsa.

A surprised squeak left the red head's mouth and a tiny yelp from Elsa's as the older girl caught her sister.

"Good morning to you, too" the platinum blonde teased at her very tired girlfriend.

"Whuhu oohing ou'ere?" The words were masked by an overpowering yawn.

Luckily, Elsa spoke fluent half-asleep Anna. "I couldn't sleep anymore. I was talking to Merida about how neither of us can get used to the time change."

With a second, smaller yawn, Anna smacked her lips and simply said "oh."

"Now, more importantly, why are _you _up at seven in the morning?"

Anna's brain took a moment of confusion before she really understood that it was only _seven in the morning. I shouldn't be up for another, like, three days. _With pupils resting under half closed eyelids, she allowed her tongue to from coherent words, kind of. "I, then your voice, and now I'm here."

"Ooohkay, well, you should get back to bed, you clearly aren't ready to face the day" Elsa laughed.

The younger girl just smiled, leaning forward and wrapping her slender arms around the back of Elsa's neck. She let the calm honey coat her heart before she spoke. "Not until after I wish my girlfriend a happy birthday." Without hesitating, she pushed herself up on the balls of her feet and planted a sleepy kiss to the platinum blonde's lips. They were cool and inviting, but rapidly heated up, sending shivers down Anna's spine. "So happy birthday, Elsa. I love you."

When Anna pulled back, Elsa's could be a tomato's twin. Her blush was rich in it's red hue, even her ears were flaring up. "Thank you. I love you, too. Now get some rest, sleepyhead."

Still smiling, Anna turned back to Elsa's room. "I'll see you in a couple hours." She stretched and yawned once again as the door closed a little forcibly behind her. She flopped back down on the bed face first, and sleep quickly returned.

The next time Anna woke up, her eyes opened naturally, not fighting the heavy weights that were usually attached to them. Also, this time, there was something wrapped around her, something leaning on her shoulder, it almost felt like... "Good morning, Anna." _Elsa. _

The younger girl smiled and inhaled deeply through her nose. Her sister's hair was already braided and smelled clean and crisp. When Anna spoke, it was more of a purr. "Good morning. What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

Anna shot up, almost throwing Elsa off of the bed with the sheer force of her body. "Ten!? I have to get ready for-" The platinum blonde gave her sister a quizzical look. "Er, for the, um thing, yeah, you know."

Elsa raised one eyebrow, it was kind of becoming her trademark 'something doesn't quite add up here' look. Anna thought it was far too adorable, it made her head go crazy for some reason. "The thing?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Anna excused herself with "yeah, you know, the thing. That I have to get ready for, um, now. Um, bye!"

"Wait, Anna where are you-" but she was already out of the room.

The red head hastily escaped to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and hopped in the shower. After taking what she was sure was one of her fasted showers to date, Anna, dripping wet, stepped out only to find she had brought no towel. _Great job, Anna, just fantastic. _She looked around, heart dropping every time nothing suitable to cover herself with showed up. Then, a light went on in her head, she scanned the room one more time, looking for her night gown. Once again, Anna's heart sank like metal in water when she saw that it was in fact there, but it was soaked in a puddle on the ground, rendering it mostly see through. _Well, that isn't much help. _

Nibbling on her lower lip, Anna bit back her pride. "Elsaa!"

A muffled, distant sounding voice pierced the air. "Yes, Anna?"

"Bring me a towel! Please?"

She couldn't hear it, but Anna could _feel _her older sister laughing and it sent her into a crimson pout. A few moments later, Elsa spoke from right by the bathroom. "I'll, uh, I'll just leave it right outside the door."

Flushed, Anna just nodded, even though Elsa couldn't see it. She waited until she heard soft footsteps and the distinct sound of a door closing, then peered out of the bathroom door. Seeing no one, Anna quickly leaned over and retrieved the towel, covering herself with lightning speed.

With a rapidly pounding heart, the girl hurried to her room, where, since Elsa had gotten back, most of her clothes were. She put on a summer dress, the color scheme being mostly green and simple, as most of her dresses were. After putting her hair in twin pony tails and idly imagining Elsa in a light blue summer dress, Anna skipped over to her sister's room.

She burst through the door and Elsa quickly sat up on her bed, where she had apparently been killing time just watching the ceiling. "Okay," Anna started, "You have to stay up here, because I have something super secret to attend to downstairs."

"Okay, but wh-"

"No peeking!" Anna pushed her pointer finger in the air right up to Elsa's face to emphasize her statement. She really, really tried not to get distracted by the soft, slightly cool lips brushing against her fingers.

But all her effort was for not when Elsa, in a display of boldness (which, Anna noticed much to her delight, was happening more and more) took Anna's finger in her mouth and sucked on it. The younger girl's knees went wobbly, transforming into wet spaghetti noodles, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. It was helpless to try to stifle a soft moan that snaked its way out of her barely parted lips as Elsa reached the top of her finger and whirled her tongue around it before pulling completely away with a small smacking noise. "I, um," Anna tried, "I should, God that felt good. I- I gotta go. S-stay here."

Elsa made no attempt to hide her mini fit of giggles as her sister darted out of the room with pink cheeks. She was so adorable.

Anna arrived downstairs, texting Rapunzel to enter quietly when she got there. The red head waited by the door until her friend showed up, and the two wasted no time in preparing the cake. The younger of the two haphazardly piled ingredients into a bowl and began to mix them with an egg beater. Rapunzel supplied each item Anna needed when she needed it, and the two made quick work in covering themselves, the counters, and the floors with powder and partially mixed egg.

Despite their incredible messiness, the two managed to stay quiet, save for the occasional snort of laughter either one just couldn't hold back.

An hour quickly passed, and by that time, the three layer cake was sitting in a bath of scorching air, the Mallard reaction browning the sugars, baking soda providing a rising agent as the desert's succulent, sweet aroma flooded the full downstairs of the house.

A little while longer and Kristoff showed up with a ring of the doorbell, Anna made a slightly annoyed grunt and ran over to the door. She swung it open, pulling Kristoff in with a rather loud "shhh! Elsa doesn't know, remember?"

The blonde looked sorry for a moment and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

A rather forceful bout of uneasy awkwardness punched Anna in the stomach and she felt herself start to sweat the tiniest amount. "I, um, I'm gonna go make sure Elsa isn't suspicious." Rapunzel watched on, emerald eyes dilated in confusion, but didn't push the matter.

Instead, she happily and quietly sang "okay, Eugene will be here soon, which is perfect because the cake is just about done."

Anna acknowledged her friend, then made her escape upstairs. She quickly fled to Elsa's room and barged in. The platinum blonde was laying almost all the way back on her bed playing some video game that Anna didn't know the name of. The red head watched as her sister controlled a dog that could apparently see through walls and was really good at killing people. Without breaking stride in the game, Elsa's lips turned up and she spoke with a slightly hoarse voice "hey."

Anna rapidly become less transfixed on the game and more mesmerized by her older sister's focused face, the way her brows pulled together, sending a light crease down her forehead, the way the tip of her tongue stuck out of the corner of her lips as she pressed a series of buttons on the controller. It was simply magical. Anna sauntered over to the bed, taking a seat by Elsa. "Hey yourself. What's this?"

Glancing away from the screen for a split second, Elsa cleared her throat before she explained. "It's called 'Dead to Rights.' It's really good and really- oh no... hard." The platinum blonde's voice died as a gunshot powered its way through the speakers, a rippling echo chasing the initial sound, and the dog Elsa had been controlling dropped dead. She put the controller aside and turned to face Anna. "So how's your super important 'thing' going?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, it's going well. You know, just important, top secret things happening, no need to go downstairs."

"Passing launch codes for nuclear warheads, are we?"

"You caught me." Anna held her hands up to indicate surrender as she spoke. "I just came up to check on you, you can leave the room soon."

"Oh, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Mhm, you're my prisoner, and you're never escaping."

A wry grin formed on the older girl's face. "I wouldn't want to escape even if I could, that sounds fun."

Anna flushed, cheeks coloring to give Clifford a run for his money and becoming scorching hot, like fire was set ablaze right on top of them. Her heart raced and stomach folded as this odd, delightful tingle ravaged it. She suddenly felt a dire need to fan herself off. _Where is all this coming from? I mean, I like it, but this, well, it's turning me on. _"Is that right? I mean, are you sure? Think of all of the _things_ I could do to you."

Now it was Elsa's turn to light up like a candle. She quickly regained her composure, striking her signature one-eyebrow-up pose and pushed on. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Anna leaned in close, so close; not even a hair's breadth away. Her lips were hovering over Elsa's, the platinum blonde's heart pounding, stomach churning with anticipation. She was prepared for a kiss, but Anna had a different idea. Instead, she whispered gently, her breath tickling Elsa's jawline with its warmth, her lips just barely caressing her sister's as they moved ever so slightly. It was torture in it's purest form. "I would tease you all day long."

Elsa gulped. It was so hard not to move her mouth a millimeter forward and take Anna's lips in her own, she was teetering on the edge, about to do it, but her mind was buzzing in confusion, a disturbed beehive on a busy day. _Do I want to have sex with her? I mean, duh, I do, so much, but am I ready? I think I am... maybe. Doesn't that mean I'm not ready, though? If I have to ask myself if I am? _Elsa was so caught up in her mental dilemma that when she finally decided to take that miniscule twitch forward, Anna pulled away so their lips just barely touched, barely scraped by each other. The object of Elsa's longing was ripped away from right in front of her, and it left her determined to get it back. It left her with a hunger erupting from her center, controlling her mind. But Anna was faster.

Just as Elsa leaped forward, giving in to her libido, Anna yanked back again. "Uh uh, you have to stay here until I say it's time to come downstairs." The red head happily jumped up from the bed, taking one last look back at her sister, who's eyes were filled with something she hadn't seen much of before. _Hunger, not for food, she's turned on. _Giving a wink, Anna skipped out, calling back "you're my prisoner, remember?"

Elsa glared at the door after it slammed shut. This was unfair, totally not cool. Anna was able to demolish her so fast, to leave her in such a state of _need _that she couldn't even _think_ straight. Elsa was almost in desperate need in some kind of release, but she wasn't sure if Anna was going to barge through that door in five minutes or five hours, and she was sure she would never be able to live it down if Anna caught her in the act. With a rather impressive pout, the platinum blonde huffed and picked the Playstation Three controller back up.

When Anna got back downstairs, Eugene had arrived, Rapunzel was taking the cake out of the oven, and Kristoff was standing off to the the side keeping to himself. The brunette girl was the first to notice that Anna was back and quickly placed the searing hot cake pan down on the unused stove to cool. "Okay, we need to start icing it soon, then everything will be ready for Elsa!" Eugene leaned against the counter, smiling at the little dance his girlfriend preformed as she spoke.

Anna jumped over to grab the icing, which was chocolate, of course, and glided over to the desert. She looked at it for a moment, then at Rapunzel, thinking about the best way they could decorate it. "Ooh" she sang as her eyes lit up from the light bulb above her head, "Rapunzel, you're a great artist, will you do the letters and stuff on top?"

Grinning and nodding excitedly, Rapunzel agreed. The red head got to work spreading the chocolate icing evenly over the cake as a canvas of sorts for her friend's soon to be frosting art.

Soon enough, it was done, all ready for Elsa to see it. Anna coaxed everyone to hide and placed the cake as a centerpiece to the kitchen. Once all of her friends were in position, she ran up the stairs in a fit of giggles, barely not tripping on her way. She once again barged right through Elsa's door, calling out "Elsa! Come here!"

The platinum blonde jumped in a startled reaction to her sister's impressively loud entry, almost dropping the controller. "Hold on, I just have to-"

"No." Anna's heart was beating faster, her body not staying still, she kept wiggling in excitement, choking down more laughs. "You need to come, now!" With that, she took hold of Elsa's hand, ripping it away from the controller, and yanking the older girl away from the bed.

An exasperated Elsa finally caved and let her girlfriend pull her to wherever they were going. She wasn't completely sure why Anna was so excited, but she had a good guess. Trying not to smile like an idiot, she let the bouncing girl guide her.

Soon enough, they were downstairs. Elsa felt a flood of warm water wash over her heart as it melted. Right there, in the middle of the counter, was a cake, frosted with chocolate icing that had dark blue letters spelling out "Happy Birthday!" But that wasn't the best part. The fact that Anna made a cake for her to surprise her with it was fantastic, but what made it far better was the picture. Off to the left side of the desert's surface, there was a portrait of Elsa made of frosting ranging from dark blues to pink to white. It was excellently crafted, it brought a burning blush to the platinum blonde's cheeks. "Anna, you-"

"Surprise!" Came the collective holler of three voices, underlain by a not so subtle squeak from Anna.

Elsa jumped as Eugene, Rapunzel, and Kristoff appeared out of nowhere. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to put her hand over her chest to make sure it started up again. _What is it with Anna and startling me today? _Then, there was a warm presence right behind her, not touching, just barely detectable. "Do you like it?" The words brought hot breath to Elsa's ears, giving her goosebumps.

Once she regained her senses, Elsa spun around and hugged Anna tightly. "Yes, I do, thank you."

"Rapunzel did the frosting."

Elsa smiled and broke the embrace, looking over at Rapunzel with appreciative eyes. "Thank you, it looks amazing."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up even more and she pushed forward to hug the platinum blonde girl, who's cheeks were still rosy red. Elsa was caught off guard initially, but she quickly accepted her friend's embrace, lightly wrapping her arms around the girl's mid back. It felt good, soothing, comforting to know that she had a friend after two years.

The two pulled back and Elsa's eyes swept over to the two male spectators. Eugene was smiling, not sure what to do or say since he had never met Elsa before, Kristoff looked thoroughly uncomfortable, and Elsa knew exactly why. Her heart sunk a little knowing that the burly blonde generally stayed away from her and Anna, but he was here now, that counted for something right?

"Oh! Elsa, this is Eugene, Rapunzel's boyfriend." Anna guided him forward to meet her sister.

"Nice to formally meet you, Eugene."

In response, Eugene smiled and added "likewise, happy birthday or homecoming or whatever it is."

This earned a small giggle from Elsa, which she attempted to stifle with her hand. "Thank you."

Now, Elsa turned and hungrily eyed the cake. Her mouth began watering in anticipation of eating the deliciously sweet morsel, she hadn't realized how hungry she was. Her stomach started aggressively growling, making itself known to everyone in the room. Elsa blushed in mild embarrassment as the organ kept rumbling emptily. "Sounds like it's time for cake!" Anna loudly announced, pushing her older sister to the platter in question.

The platinum blonde got to work cutting a piece for each other person before finally placing one for herself on a plate. She turned around to see eight eyes trained on her expectantly and looked between each pair, perplexed. "Birthday girl first" Rapunzel finally clarified.

"Oh, um, right." Elsa took the first bite of her cake, immediately followed by everyone else. It was delicious, melting in her mouth, coating her taste buds in sucrose, mixing perfectly with the saliva. Elsa closed her eyes and let the traces of ecstasy pour through her, slowing her heart as she hummed "mmm" and her stomach mellowed in delight.

The five enjoyed time just talking and goofing off. Elsa got to know Eugene along with Rapunzel a little better, and her and Anna were constantly fighting the urge to pounce on each other. There was laughing, joking, and good-natured teasing for hours.

Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Anna was warm and fuzzy on the inside seeing Elsa so comfortable around people, seeing the smile never fade from her mouth. _I can't wait until tonight. Two more surprises for Elsa. _

In fact, even Kristoff seemed to enjoy himself. most of the time he stuck to talking to Rapunzel and Eugene, but Elsa did walk over to say hi to him at one point. She looked at Kristoff, unsure of what to say really, all she managed through the tightening knot in her stomach was "hi."

The burly blonde tried his best to shoot a warm smile at her, but images of her and Anna kissing flickered into his mind and it turned out more like a grimace. "Hey. Um, how was London?"

"It was fun, but painful. I made a new friend."

"That's good... and bad, I guess." The two stood there, the air around them getting thick and awkward, hard to breathe. "So, um, happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you." Elsa's stomach was a rubber band pulled to its absolute limit now. She tried to act like how they had before, friends, good friends even, but it wasn't happening. Things were different now, it was like a sinkhole opening her heart, a miniature arrow shooting through it. "I should, um, I should go talk to Anna."

Kristoff internally winced at the notion, but he pushed it back. "Yeah, I'll see ya around, I guess."

Elsa gave a weak smile. "Yeah." Then she turned and walked back to her sister, finally able to inhale and exhale air consistently.

Hours went by, and eventually everyone had to go, it was almost dinner time and Anna had more plans with Elsa. Rapunzel walked arm in arm with Eugene over to Elsa first and gave the girl a one-armed goodbye hug. "Thanks for having us over, this was a lot of fun!"

Elsa smiled, returning the gesture. "I'm glad you came, but thank Anna, I had no clue this was happening."

"Oh, right." The brunette girl laughed a little at herself and strolled over to Anna. They hugged tightly for a moment before Rapunzel once again linked arms with her boyfriend and turned to leave. "Bye! I'll see you two later!"

The red head called out "Bye!" while Elsa just waved after her. Rapunzel and Eugene took their leave, shutting the door behind them.

Now it was just Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. Quite the uncomfortable set up. Each person was staring at their own feet, unsure what to say. After a few moments, Kristoff cleared his throat. Without approaching, he spoke, his tone heavily apologetic. "Look, guys, I miss being friends with both of you, but I really need time. I- I don't know, I just, need time away, I guess? I'm really sorry." His brown eyes looked genuine, his mouth drooping in a slight frown.

Elsa felt tiny burning embers under her eyes, coaxing out tears as her heart welled with lead. She sniffled, wiping her face clean with her arm, choking back the cactus in her throat. "I- I understand. It's okay."

The burly blonde looked between the two teary-eyed girls he knew so well and took a deep breath. "You both trust me, I won't betray you. I'm not going to abandon you two, I just have to get my head straight, let it sit for a while, you know?"

Looking down, feeling the tiny, cool tingles of tears committing suicide off of her face, Elsa nodded with another sniffle.

Kristoff approached the two and held his arms out, with one last thing to say. "I'm glad the two of you are happy together."

Anna and Elsa both accepted his hug, wrapping their arms around his rather sizable chest. His shirt got lightly stained with the combined tears of the two girls as he encased them in a hug. Elsa, through the now painfully large, choking lump in her throat, coughed up a weak "thank you."

With that, Kristoff left the pair of lovers, he himself feeling conflicted inside. He wanted to be there for them, but now they had each other; they weren't torn apart, they could support one another. _Right? _But he also needed space. He _really _needed space to clear his mind.

Once the door was shut, Anna and Elsa turned to face each other. They both had tears shining on their cheeks, covering their faces. Blue diamond eyes were glistening in the light, they looked so pure, so pained. Anna's heart was pulled under seeing Elsa like this, and Elsa's was screaming in an agonizing plea for her to comfort Anna. The platinum blonde closed the tiny distance between them, enveloping her younger sister in a hug, holding her tight. It was warm and soothing, it numbed the pulsating pain shooting through her broken heart.

"It's okay" Anna whispered barely audibly.

Elsa pulled her head back enough to meet Anna's eyes, then closed her own, puckering her lips. She met her sister's lips and they kissed deeply for more than a few moments. It melted away all the sadness they were feeling, it built them up, lifted them high. It was an effective cure.

The two pulled apart feeling multitudes better than before, like they had just dropped weights and were free to run. Elsa tried to pull her sister up to her room, but Anna wouldn't have it, she was stubborn as a stump. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"No, we have to stay here."

Striking her signature pose, Elsa inquired. "Why? Another top secret thing?"

"No," Anna crossed her arms in from of her chest. "If it was top secret you'd have to leave."

This earned a giggle from the older girl. "Oh, right. Well, why then?"

"I can't tell you. You'll see soon."

"Hmph, fine." Elsa indignantly crossed her arms over her bosom and pouted, earning an adorable little laugh from Anna.

The two stood there waiting for a little over ten minutes, Elsa was starting to get seriously confused. Their mom had started working in an office with a better pay than her stay at home job, and was usually home from work by now. Elsa couldn't help but wonder if Anna making her stand right in front of the door and her mother not being home yet were connected, but she couldn't imagine how they would be.

Finally, the door opened, Mrs. Arendelle walked in, tired looking, but smiling nonetheless. "Happy birthday, Elsa." She moved forward to hug her daughter.

The platinum blonde graciously returned the embrace. "Thank you."

Unbeknownst to Elsa, Anna had slid by around and out of the door with a stealth that was extremely uncharacteristic of her. The platinum blonde only noticed when her and her mother were no longer hugging and she tried to retake her spot next to the red head. "What, where did- oh."

There Anna was, coming back in the door holding _a bow? _Yes, it was, a practice bow, not for hunting, but for shooting targets. That being said, it was by no means the cheapest one on the shelf. "Anna, it that a...?" The platinum blonde's mouth hung open. _No way! _

Smiling from ear to ear, Anna squeaked out "it's for you. I had to get mom's help picking it up, since, you know, weapons and I'm not eighteen, but it's yours!" She held the contraption out, fully extending her arms.

Elsa couldn't help the enormous grin from spreading across her face as she reached out to take the weapon. "Anna, this is, this is too much, it had to be three hundred dollars."

"Nothing's too much for you."

Elsa's heart melted, warm honey made by bees inside of her stomach glowing around her insides. Was it even possible to feel this happy? To feel this wanted, this loved? Not without Anna, Elsa supposed. She quickly fell forward into her younger sister's arms, taking care not to smack her with the bow. With a fluttering, heated heart, the platinum blonde sank into her sister's form, their bodies matching in perfect harmony. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too, and that's why there's one more thing."

"Oh, no, Anna, this is already too much, I can't-"

"No, shush, and get in your car."

"Anna-"

"Zip it! Let's go."

"But-"

"Stop it." Anna forcibly silenced her sister, grabbing on to her _oh my, that's toned _arm and walking towards the door.

Elsa stood her new bow up against the wall as the determination of Anna, which was almost palpable in the air, forced her out of the front door. "Where are we going?"

"_That, _my dear sister, is top secret."

Playfully pouting, the older girl got in the passenger seat of her _own _car so that Anna could valet her and whisk her off to some mystery place. Throughout the entire ride, whenever Elsa made any attempt to even begin to inquire about where they were going, the red haired beauty next to her just shushed her again. It was aggravatingly exciting.

After over half an hour in the car, they finally pulled into a parking lot, and as they did, Elsa found herself in disbelief yet again. They pulled into a spot in front of The Melting Pot. "A-Anna, no way."

"Yes way, you can put chocolate on _anything _here! Now, hurry up, our reservations are in, like, now!" Once again, Elsa was being lured by an unstoppable force procured by her younger sister. Her heart beat rapidly as her stomach aggressively churned and growled for food.

"We're a little under dressed for somewhere like this."

"Nonsense! You don't need to dress up to eat chocolate!"

Who was Elsa to argue with such infallible logic? She grinned stupidly and followed her sister inside. They were led to a very private booth where, once the waiter left them alone, Anna was quick to pounce on Elsa's lips. The older girl's eyes widened momentarily but quickly relaxed into the kiss, fuzzy caterpillars wiggling on her insides. They held the kiss for a few seconds, silky smooth, cool lips tasting equally luscious, warm ones.

The younger girl slowly pulled away, letting their lips stick together momentarily. It was over all to fast for Elsa, and soon the two were sitting and skimming the menu. They were fairly quick to decide on respective dishes, as there were only a few options available. Elsa got some kind of pasta like thing, she couldn't figure out what exactly it was for the life of her, but oh well, the waiter made it sound delicious.

"Are you two ladies ready to order?"

"Yes" came the chorus of a response.

"Okay, great, what can I get for you, ma'am?" The man turned politely to Elsa, readying his pen.

"I'll have that thing you were talking about earlier."

"Okay, and what to drink?"

"I'll just stick with water, thanks."

"Alright. And you, miss?" He scribbled something down and turned to the red head. As Anna ordered, Elsa drank in the sight of her. The lighting was low, dim and romantic, making her hair glow a rich, dark red, illuminating her face with an imposter of a blush. Anna's flowing, tightly wound pig tails rested gently in front of her shoulders atop her breasts. They swayed to and fro ever so slightly as she ordered with the animation of a cartoon character. The platinum blond was so chalk full of affection she was afraid any more would kill her.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your waters and meals."

"Thank you" Elsa added as the man walked away. Then she turned and gave her younger sister a quizzical look. "_You _didn't order chocolate milk?"

"There will be chocolate covered everything, plus, I tried, he said they don't have it. You were right there, remember?"

The seat was suddenly uncomfortably warm as embarrassment poured over Elsa. "Oh, I was, um..."

"Staring at me?" When Elsa shyly backed into the seat so far she actually started to mend with the fabric, Anna smirked and carried on. "Don't think I didn't see. It's okay, I take it as a compliment."

Elsa was a little more at ease since Anna assured her, but she still wanted to vanish into thin air. Maybe if she just scooted a little farther back she would fold up under the seats and be able to make her escape. She hadn't thought that her sister would notice. _But who am I kidding, of course she did. _

When there was no answer from her sister, Anna carried on. "I do that too, you know."

Confusedly, the platinum blonde managed to make eye contact. The teal of Anna's eyes was overtaken by a royal blue, brightness spilling out of them, contrasting the dark atmosphere.

"Just... watch you sometimes. Not, like creepily, like when you're in the shower," Okay, now Elsa couldn't keep looking into Anna's eyes, she was sure that the girl could _taste _her embarrassment, or at least feel it emanating from her cheeks as a crimson fire. "But like, you know, like you just did. Normal moments, when you're, just, well, you."

Despite how much she wanted to vanish like a magician, the platinum blonde couldn't help up crack a baby of a smile at the compliment.

"I wanna see you in a summer dress."

That caught Elsa off guard, it was exceedingly random. At least it provided a diversion from her need to not be seen. "A what?"

"Well, I've only ever seen you in one dress and it was a formal one and I just think you'd look good in a summer dress." Anna twirled one of her pigtails in her fingers as she spoke.

Before Elsa could answer, the waiter arrived with their main courses, which were uncooked. "This is a cook it yourself place, so I'm going to be giving instructions to each of you on how to prepare your dish."

"Oh, no no, that's not good," Anna insisted, "I'll probably burn the place down." The older girl laughed at her sister's comment.

The man was quick to reassure Anna. "Well, they are mostly prepared in the back, all you really have to do it heat it up in hot water, which we'll give you. So really, you just put your food in this thing once it heats up enough and then wait for about two minutes." He indicated the large bowl of now steaming water in front of each of their seats.

The platinum blonde turned to her sister. "You took me here and you didn't know that?"

With a passive shrug, Anna defended herself. "Really I just chose it because I know they have chocolate fondue."

Then, the waiter spoke once again. "If I may, what's the occasion? Usually it's something special for a couple to spend enough money to come here."

Reaching over to take her older sister's hand in her own, the auburn haired girl smiled up at the man and practically sang out "it's my girlfriend's birthday and I wanted to make her feel special."

"Well, she's a very lucky girl. Enjoy your meal, I'll be back with desert in a little while." With that, he passed a wink and was gone.

Both of the girls blushed at the action then looked at each other. "I- I'm gonna start my food cooking."

"Yep, that sounds like a good idea."

Over the couple minutes of their meals being prepared, the sisters exchanged looks between one another. It was a silent chorus of secret hunger, both of them wanting the exact same thing, their stomachs churning with desire, riddled with want.

The portions were smaller than at most restaurants, so it didn't take long for both Anna and Elsa to be done and ready for desert, which is really what they were both looking forward to. Chocolate fondue with all sorts of items to be dipped inside of it.

And there it was. The waiter was approaching with a large stone bowl, which he placed on the table. He then went through the rather short process of adding the solid chocolate and mixing it until it was a consistent, gooey texture, perfect to coat desert items with. Afterwords, he produced a plate, which carried two cubes of cheesecake, strawberries, bananas, and various other foodstuffs. Through the entire process, Elsa shamelessly spied on Anna, watching her girlfriend's eyes light up, the almost painful looking grin stretch on to her lips as the deserts were prepared. Just watching her sister made the older girl smile stupidly, lifting her heart even more, if at all possible.

"Okay, ladies, enjoy your desert." Then the man was gone.

Anna turned and shot a wry grin at her older sister. "Open up" she demanded as she readied strawberry, dunking it in the fondue.

Elsa's heart started beating faster, anticipation itching its way into her brain, forcing her into happy obedience. She parted her lips and closed her eyes. Soon, her taste buds were almost overwhelmed with the combination of hyper-sweet fructose and mellow of the chocolate swirling in her mouth, combining to make a perfectly balanced scale of taste. It was mouth-wateringly delicious, Elsa's eyes rolled back as she chewed on the sweets.

Once she swallowed, she looked Anna in the eyes and with a small smile retorted "your turn."

Using her hand to cover a tiny giggle, the red head put up no argument, but rather, once Elsa had prepared a piece of cheesecake and coated it in chocolate, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The platinum blonde watched as those thin, pink lips slowly parted, and her heart rate increased steadily as her hand drew nearer her sister's mouth. The thuds of her heart's beating became visible in her peripheral vision and clearly audible through her own ears, muffled hammer strikes to wood. A gentle "mmm" escaped Anna's now closed mouth as she savored every last bit of the presented desert and Elsa put the toothpick she had used to deliver said food down.

The two lovebirds carried on like this for the remainder of their time at The Melting Pot. They fed each other, each time it became slightly more sensual, the atmosphere getting slightly thicker. By the end, the air was hot and heavy, malleable by hand, thick in their throats. The outside world had melted away, leaving the two alone in their booth. It was almost magical.

"You got something on your lips" Anna smirked.

"I do?" Elsa's eyes widened for a moment, cheeks growing hot as she moved a napkin to rid herself of the offending whatever was on her lip.

But Anna was faster.

The red head shot forward and pressed her lips forcibly against her sister's, a slightly sugary sensation teasing her tongue. She then used her tongue to lick across both of her sister's lips. The action shot melting shivers down Elsa's spine, nearly paralyzing her. It pooled between her legs in a warm pull, turning her spine into a wet noodle. She couldn't help but moan as her sister's tongue caressed her lips.

Then, all too quickly, Anna pulled away. _She really is going to torture me forever. _"I got it" the younger girl happily rang out, sitting back in her seat, enjoying Elsa's inability to speak.

After several seconds of the red haired girl reveling in her victory, Elsa's timid voice broke the silence. It was nervous, shaky, and didn't quite have a sentence structure. "Maybe we could, um, just above the waist? If you want to..." The platinum blonde shyly looked away, shaking visibly and fiddling with her own fingers.

Anna's eyes widened, her heart skipping three or four beats. Maybe it just stopped dead, she didn't care. Her stomach started dancing around, kicking rather sizable butterflies everywhere. "Waiter! We need the bill, now. Like, right now!" _Elsa wants to play. _Was all she could think. With haste, the younger girl paid the balance on the bill after winning a short argument with her sister about splitting it. She grabbed Elsa by the hand, leaving a generous tip as she rushed them both to the car.

"So, I can take that as a yes?"

Anna didn't respond, but rather just kissed her sister's lips so hard they were probably going to bruise by the next day. Only then did she say "yes."

Elsa sat flustered, mind buzzing and stomach wiggling like a madman for the duration of the car ride. She had no idea what she was doing, she knew how she liked to grab herself, but what if Anna didn't like the same thing? What if Anna laughs at her for not knowing anything about the subject? _Don't be ridiculous, she's never done it, either. _Still, the platinum blonde couldn't help but feel jittery with nervousness.

They pulled up into the driveway and the two got out of the car and speed walked up to Elsa's room.

Anna locked the door behind them and turned to her sister. All of the control she had on the situation seemed to slip through her fingers once they were _right there _at the bed. She walked over to Elsa, who was now standing by said bed and gave her a light pushed. The platinum blonde made no attempt to stay upright and crashed down onto her back.

The younger girl angled herself over her sister so their bodies were touching in as many places as possible and kissed her. She stuck her tongue into Elsa's mouth, who readily surrendered and allowed entry. Tasting Elsa's saliva, Anna's hand clumsily went to work reaching between their bodies. She, too, didn't have any idea what she was doing, only knew what she did with her own breasts for fun. So she did that.

The room was full of boiling water, quickly turning into steam, the bed was a scorching fire as Elsa fed a deep moan into her sister's mouth. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, choked up into her throat, heat exploding between her knees. The magical fingers started off gently on Elsa's breast and kneaded. It sent waves of pleasure one after another down Elsa's spine and she cocked her head back, slamming her eyes shut.

Anna felt her sister's nipple harden even through the bra and t-shirt, sending her mind wild and boiling her core. She focused on the nubs she could feel, clumsily rolling them between her fingers. _I hope Elsa likes that... _

Any doubts about the matter were blown out of the water when another, louder moan escaped the older girl's lips. Anna's spine almost went limp right there, but she kept up the kneading and fondling. A sledge hammer was hitting her temples, but this one was exciting, arousing.

Elsa's hand roamed around her sister's back, rubbing and grabbing the fabric of the girl's dress, giving the younger goosebumps up and down her entire body. Anna felt her own nipples harden even before Elsa's hand had reached around and found her sister's breast.

The platinum blonde left one hand tightly gripping the fabric over her sister's back and roaming freely while the other squeezed the girl's breast. Elsa's mind just about stopped dead when she felt Anna's nipple through her layers of clothing, and the platinum blonde pressed in and rubbed her palm up and down the area.

A moan emanating from the younger girl encouraged Elsa, and, with a weak spine and shaking hands, she started pressing up with more force.

_Elsa's boobs are so perfect _Anna thought as she fought the intense, pleasurable steam pumping through her body and core. She had to fight her hardest not to give in to sensory overload. Not breaking stride with her hand, Anna lowered her kiss to Elsa's neck, licking and nibbling along the tendon.

The platinum blonde arched her back completely, pressing her breasts into her sister's hands and her neck into the kisses. She once again moaned, but this time it had a definite sound. "Anna" she quietly let out. Elsa felt everything in the world flare up even hotter, she felt herself becoming very slick between her legs, the wetness soiling her panties.

Just when she thought she was going to die from ecstasy, Anna adjusted her own weight, and now her leg was between Elsa's and vise verse. The feeling of her sister's leg pressed up against her own soaked core drove Elsa mad, clearing everything from her mind. She unconsciously bucked her hips forward, grinding against Anna's thigh.

Elsa gasped into the air as Anna licked the middle of her sternum. Then, a hand started pulling Elsa's shirt up, she was far too gone to care. She just wanted _more._ The clothing came above her head and it was only when she felt Anna begin to tug at her bra that she realized what was going on. "Um, I, um..."

Anna stopped to look up at her sister. "You want to keep it on?"

Shyly and cheeks and ears burning brighter than the sun, Elsa nodded. "It's just that, n-no one has ever s-seen me n-n-naked."

The younger girl comforted her sister with a soft kiss on the lips. "It's okay, I completely understand."

This sent a cool wave of relief down Elsa's heart and spine, but it was quickly replaced by searing fire as Anna licked the portion of her sister's breasts that wasn't covered by the underwear. Elsa gasped loudly as the saliva from her younger sister coated her breast and she felt a hand once again go to work at one of her hardened nipples through only an ice blue bra.

It was pure ecstasy, or as close as one could get without more stimulation in their nether regions, which, apparently for Elsa was _very _close. She was gasping and moaning Anna's name, going deeper and deeper in a pit on sensual, unbelievably arousing fire, the knee, mouth, and hand all working wonders against her shivering, sweating body. "Anna-"

The younger girl moved her mouth to suck on Elsa's nipple through her bra, plummeting her sister farther into the pit of burning pleasure she was already so lost inside.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to return the favor. She pulled Anna further up, ripping the girl's dress down in the process, leaving the girl's breasts covered only by a bright green bra. Anna gasped at the sudden aggression of her sister and leaned back a little, taking in the sight. There was determination driven by primal nature burning in dark blue eyes, deep desire making a front stage appearance. It was incredibly arousing. What more was Elsa's figure. Fair and beautiful, she was thin, toned, her arms slender but clearly powerful from archery, her stomach flat and the faint outline of abs visible in the gleaming moonlight. _Oh my God, I'm going to pass out, she is too gorgeous. _Elsa's plentiful mounts rested atop her chest, pulled in by gravity, revealing a dangerous amount of giggling meat as she fought to pull Anna in.

Lightning lit a fire between the red head's legs as cool lips and a slippery tongue found her cleavage. When Elsa pulled away with a gentle suck on the skin, Anna moaned, throwing her head back. Elsa was enjoying it just as much. She felt a bolt of pleasure shoot through her, building the pressure every time Anna made a noise. The platinum blonde started playing with one of her sister's nipples with one hand and sucking on the other with her mouth, both actions through a layer of green fabric.

There was nothing but the feeling of pleasure rolling through Elsa and the gentle, delicious taste of her sister's soft skin, the feeling of Anna's breasts pressed against Elsa's own hand and mouth. It was all encompassing, demanding every bit of attention from the older girl. Thighs were glistening wet with arousal by now, both girls moaning almost in unison.

Elsa continued to tease Anna's chest for several more minutes before finally working her kisses clumsily back up to the girl's mouth. They once again traded saliva with their tongues, licking every surface they could find, a heated battle for control.

When they pulled apart, Elsa swallowed all of Anna's saliva that was left behind in her mouth, and noticed Anna do the same. They stared into each other's eyes, Elsa took in the malachite eyes laced with arousal. She could feel the heat from both of their cores, so close together. Her heart was beating with a powerful force, jolting her entire body with every thud, her mind was still racing and nothing but those eyes existed. Between gasps and heaving breaths, Elsa quietly whispered "best birthday ever."

Anna giggled and pecked her older sister on the lips once more. "You deserve the best everything."

* * *

A/N: So we are seeing both of them becoming more sexually aggressive, clearly. I will forward all of you that this act will have a significant amount more of smut than past sections, but don't worry, I'll keep it interesting ;)

On another note, the next 3-5 chapters have fluff (depending on how much I write into each chapter) so if you guys have any little fluffy scenes you want to request, feel free to let me know in a PM or review and I'll try to work it in with the story (however, I will NOT stretch circumstances of the fic to fit these suggestions in, I will only put them in if they fit well). Until next time, thank you all!


End file.
